The Lady of Trebond
by 4-eyedDragon
Summary: This is how I think things could of been if Alanna and Thom's mother never died, and had not only known about the twin's switch, but even helped. A little Romance spread through out the entire story. SEE FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! COMPLETE!
1. Mother of Mountatins Convent

**For all my old fans, here is my next bit of work. FOr those of you who are new to my writing, welcome. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**

**Full Summary:** In Alanna: The First Adventure, we find out Alanna's mother died in childbirth. But what if Alanna's mother lived? What if Alanna and Thom had grown up with their mother? What if she knew about and helped the twins with the switch? Will start from Alanna and Thom's mother leaving the convent, and will go through Lioness Rampant. This is more their mother's story then Alanna or Thom's.

* * *

**Chapter One**-Mother of Mountains Convent

16-year old Alianne of Blue Harbor had trouble keeping her hands from shaking with excitement while in her needlework lessons. In three days time, she and all the other 16-year old girls would be leaving the convent, and starting the two-week long carriage ride to the capital city of Corus to be presented to court. She couldn't wait until she got to Corus! The parties, the handsome, young squires and knights...she couldn't wait to see it all!

"Lady Alianne, get your head out of the clouds, and put your mind into your work" one of the ladies from the convent chided as she examined Alianne's work "Look at this whole row of stitches, they are crooked and uneven. Take them out and start again, properly"

"Sorry Daughter Megan" Alianne said "I was thinking about my presentation to the court"

"I am pleased you are excited. It will be a big moment in your life. However, you will be hard put to find a husband with your embroidery looking like that"

"Yes, Daughter Megan" Alianne said as she started to take out the stitches she had messed up. Daughter Megan continued to walk past the girls and look at their sewing

"Why, Jane! This is absolutely marvelous! Might I use it as an example?"

Alianne glanced over at the girl that Daughter Megan was praising, and let out a low growl. Ever since her first week at the Mother of Mountains convent, she and Jane of Trebond had been sworn enemies. Jane never missed an opportunity to show up Alianne, and then mock her for weeks on end afterwards, and Alianne never missed an opportunity to put mice in her room, frogs in her bed, a bucket of mud over her door, or anything else she and her friends could come up with to make Jane miserable.

"Of course, Daughter Megan" Jane said in her loud, haughty tone.

"See here, ladies. Jane's stitches are small, evenly spaced, and strait. This is the kind of needlework mothers will be looking for in their son's future wife."

Jane looked over at Alianne and gave her a superior and victorious smirk. Alianne ignored her. The last twenty minutes of the lesson, Alianne was seething quietly. When the bell signaling the end of lessons so the girls could get ready for supper rang, Alianne was the first one out the door.

* * *

_"Lady Jane, might I use your perfect sampler as an example?"_Alianne mocked Daughter Megan "_Why, of course you may, Daughter. I just love rubbing Aly's nose in the fact that I am so much better than her_"

Alianne walked with her best friends; Lianne of Naxen and Jocelyn of Macayhill

"Aly? Are you alright?" Lianne asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alianne asked "Just because Daughter Megan criticized my work, and then little miss perfect I-know-everything-and-am-too-good-for-you-so-stay-out-of-my-way Jane of Trebond shows her a perfect sampler? Just because Jane is going to taunt me for the whole ride to Corus? Am I suppose to let that upset me?" she opened the door to her bedroom, walked in, and grabbed a piece of paper, her quill, and some ink. In big words, she wrote JANE OF TREBOND on the paper, and then used her gift to stick the picture to the wall. She then backed up to the wall directly across from where the paper was posted "Well, I won't let it get to me. I have never been calmer" A huge ball of purple fire appeared in her hand, and she hurled it at the paper. She watched with a satisfied smile as the paper slowly burned, but the wall miraculously didn't.

"Aly, dear" Jocelyn said "Do you need us to get you a dictionary so you can look up the definition of 'calm'? Hurling magical fire at a paper with the name of someone you are mad at written on it isn't in the definition."

"It's in _my_ definition" Aly snapped

* * *

(Supper, the night before the girls leave)

"Attention, ladies" First Daughter Marilyn said one night at supper "For those of you who are leaving for Corus tomorrow, I have just posted the list of who will be your carriage partners for the journey on the wall outside my office. There will be four girls to a carriage. After you are done eating, feel free to go by and see the list. Also, make sure you are packed before you go to bed this evening. You will have an early breakfast, and then will go to wait for the carriages."

* * *

After supper, Aly and her friends went to check the list of carriage groups. Just as they arrived, they heard Jane gasp and cover her mouth with both hand "How dare she!"

"What's the matter, Jane?" Aly taunted "Not with your little flock of admirers?" Aly glanced at the list, and her smiled turned to a look of horror "No!"

The list said the following:

_Carriage number 7_

_Alianne of Blue Harbor_

_Lianne of Naxen_

_Jocelyn of Macayhill_

_Jane of Trebond_

Just then, First Daughter Marilyn turned the corner towards the girls gathered around her office.

"First Daughter. might I ask you a question about the carriage arrangements?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Can it be changed?"

"Why are you asking, Jane? Are you unhappy with who I have paired you with?"

"Well, actually First Daughter, that is exactly why I am asking"

"First Daughter, I would like to make a complaint about this arrangement" Aly said

"Proper ladies do not complain, Alianne. They take what they are given with grace and dignity"

"I still would like to make a complaint" Aly said

"I do not have time to hear your complaint, Alianne, so I suggest you keep it to yourself" First Daughter Marilyn said before disappearing into her office.

* * *

(The next morning)

Aly stood with her luggage Lianne, Jocelyn, and Jane for their carriage to arrive. She mentally cursed the First Daughter for putting her and Jane in the same carriage.

"Oh, I am going to miss the convent" Jane said as she waved good bye to some of her friends in other carriages.

"I'm not" Aly said "Once that carriage gets here, I am climbing in and never coming back"

"There are so many great memories here" Jane continued as if she hadn't heard Aly "All the friends I've made, besting you in needlework, in penmanship, in etiquette, in dancing, and of course there are all those times when the young boys training to be sorcerers would always flirt with me and never flirt with you"

"Your right, Jane. There are so many good memories here" Aly said "Like the time I let ten mice loose in your rooms, or the three frogs in your bed. Then there are the countless times I filled a bucket with mud, and rigged it to fall on your head when you opened the door. Oh! and the time I got you distracted, then placed that big spider on top of your food at supper"

"I just don't know what the younger girls will do without me to guide them"

"If they're smart, they will be celebrating the fact they never have to listen to you again" Aly said

Jane glared at Aly "For your infomation, Alianne, even you can't upset me."

"Why is that? I'd like to know who to blame for ruining my fun"

"When we get to the palace, I'll see my twin brother, Alan." Jan said "It's a shame he had to be a knight. He is too smart to have his head bashed in during knight training. He should have gone to the university, but he was the only boy, and my father wouldn't hear of there being no knight in the family. And I'll get to see my younger sisters. Who will be there to see _you_ Alianne?"

"My parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins and grandparents" Aly said "I am an only child"

"They didn't want more of you to ruin their family name?" Jane asked "Is that why you are an only child?"

"No.My parents just knew a perfect child when they saw one, and saw no need to continue trying. With your family it was they had to make up for having a child like you"

Jane didn't respond. The carriage had arrived.


	2. Sir Gareth of Naxen

**Chapter Two**-Gareth of Naxen

The carriage ride seemed endless to Alianne, and she was all too eager to got out of the carriage when they finally arrived at the palace two weeks later. Parents and servants were gathered in front of the palace. There was a mixture of palace servants and servants dressed in different uniforms, representing the different families they served.

Soon, Aly found herself spinning in the arms of her father "I missed you Aly" He said, hugging her fiercely

"I missed you too, father" Aly said as he put her down on the ground again. She kissed her mother's cheek "I missed you too, mother"

"Good" her mother said, hugging her "Because I missed you terribly. The house was far too quiet without you"

Alianne smiled at her parents

"Come on" her father said "Let's get all of this up to our suite" He motioned for the servants-both palace and Blue Harbor servants-to pick up Aly's luggage and carry it to the set of rooms her family had in the palace. Once all the luggage was in the room, Aly turned to a palace servant "Where is the Naxen suite?" she asked

"I can show you, if you wish, my lady" the servant said

"Aly, why do you want to go to the Naxen suites? We haven't seen you since summer! Now after five minutes with us you are bored of us?"

"No, mother!" Aly said "It's just...my friend Lianne of Naxen said she'd talk to her parents about us going to the Royal Forest for a picnic lunch"

"Alright" Aly's mother said "Go. Have fun. But you are not getting out of having supper with us, and we want to hear about everything you've done at the convent since we last saw you"

"Thank you mother!" Aly said, and followed the servant

* * *

Lianne was sitting down on a very comfortable couch with a tall man with chestnut hair and eyes when Aly arrived. A tall woman with hair that was a darker brown and blue eyes was ordering servant around. Lianne smiled when she saw Aly "Mother, Father, may I introduce Alianne of Blue Harbor. Aly, these are my parents, Duke Stephan and Duchess Elspeth of Naxen"

Aly curtsied "Your graces"

"Hello Alianne" Duchess Elspeth said "Lianne has written about you frequently over the years. It is a pleasure to finally meet you-no, not there, put that trunk over at the foot of the bed" she calmly told a pair of servants who were carrying one of Lianne's trunks.

"Mother, Father, could Aly and I go for a ride in the Royal Forest? We wanted to have a picnic lunch, rather than eat in a dining hall"

"Of course you can" Duke Stephan said

"Yes! Thank you!" Lianne said "Come on Aly"

The two girls were halfway out the door when Duke Stephan called after Lianne "Take some guards with you"

"Aww! Come on father, please don't make us take guards."

Duke Stephan gave his daughter a warning look that dared her to argue with him "No"

Either Lianne missed the warning look in her father's eyes, or she decided to accept the challenge in his eyes "We'll be careful, father, I promise"

"No guards, no picnic" Duke Stephan said sternly

"But-"

"No, Lianne."

Lianne pouted, just as two young men came in the room. One had to be Lianne's brother, Gareth, the other young man had black hair, and blue eyes.

"Hey squirt" the boy who had to be Gareth said

"Don't call me squirt, Gary" Lianne said

"I can call you squirt if I want" Gareth said "I'm older than you"

"You know what Gareth-"

"Children" Duke Stephan said "You haven't seen each other for months, and within the first minute you are arguing? And in front of company, none the less!"

"Lianne, I have an idea" Elspeth said, before the two could continue arguing

"Yes, mother?"

"You don't want to have to take guards on your picnic, right?"

"Right"

"Then Gareth can take you" Elspeth said "Gareth will chaperone yours and Aly's picnic, and-"

"NO!" Gareth and Lianne both said

"Mother, I am not baby-sitting Lianne and her friend all afternoon!"

"Mother, please! Aly and I are capable of taking care of ourselves!"

Duke Stephan stepped forward "Alright, I'll handle this...Gareth, you _will_ take your sister and Lady Alianne of Blue Harbor on their picnic, and Lianne, you _will_ listen to Gareth or in the future you will be forced to take guards. This matter is not up for discussion"

"But dad! I have to practice my swordmanship!" Gareth said

"You are already the best swordsman. A day off won't hurt"

"I am the best because I practice daily!" Gareth said

"Gareth, I don't see your sister arguing. Now do as you were told" Duchess Elspeth said

"I am hosting company! Or did you miss the fact that Prince Roald is with me?" Gareth said

Roald was looking at Lianne, and smiled at Gareth "Let's go, Gary"

"What!" Gareth asked

"Let's take the girls on the picnic" Roald said

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Just because!"

"I need more than that" Gareth said

"Because..." the prince seemed to struggle to figure out what to say "Because we are gentlemen! And it is our duty as gentlemen to make the ladies happy"

"That is the biggest pile of horse dung I have ever heard"

"Gareth!" Duke Stephan said

"No, Duke Stephan, he's right" Roald said "Alright, the real reason I want to go is my father wants me to spend more time getting to know people who I will one day rule over. I figured these two women would be a good place to start"

"There you go" Duke Stephan said "Now go"

Gareth sighed "Fine. I'll whip Alan at sword practice tomorrow."

"That's the spirit!" Prince Road said "And you know, Alan deserves a day of not having to be creamed by you"

"I'm making him a better swordsman" Gareth said "He can only improve with practice"

"You are making him a target" Prince Roald said "And you have the unfair advantage of being a knight while he is a squire, meaning you have more practice than him"

"He wouldn't be a target if he hadn't spent all his free time in the library. If he wants to read ancient scrolls and books, he should have gone to the University to become a scholar"

Gareth didn't comment. He turned to Lianne "Do we have to stop by the kitchen for food?"

"Nope" Lianne said "This morning, Alianne got up before dawn, and baked a whole bunch of food at the Inn we stayed at. By the way, let me give proper introductions...Alianne of Blue Harbor, may I introduce my brother, Sir Gareth, the annoyance-" Gareth glared at his sister. She ignored it "And his Royal Highness, Prince Roald of Conté, crown prince of Tortall"

Aly curtsied deeply to the two men "Good afternoon, Sir Gareth, your highness"

"Alianne, is it?"

"Yes, Sir Gareth" Aly said

"You made the food for us?" he asked

"Yes" Aly said, and smiled "And don't worry, my food doesn't look or smell poisonous like some of Lianne's food"

Lianne gasped "Aly!"

"It's the sad truth" Aly said with a shrug. Gareth had stumbled over to the nearest wall, and was holding onto the wall to keep from completely falling over from his laughter

"I don't need to know how to cook, as long as I marry a man who can afford a family cook" Lianne retorted

Gareth finally got control of himself "Ok, I'm ready to go...Lady Alianne, will you please do my the honor of escorting you to the stables?"

"Please, Sir Gareth, it is simply Alianne, and the honor would be mine"

"If you are simply Alianne, I am simply Gareth" Gareth said with a small bow before he offered Alianne his arm.

Alianne curtsied, and excepted the arm

"Lady Lianne, would you allow me to escort you to the stables?" Prince Roald asked as he bowed to Lianne

"Of course, your highness" Lianne said, curtsying

* * *

"Is this your first time to court?" Gareth asked as the foursome walked into the stable

"Yes" Aly said "Blue Harbor is far enough south that trips here were too expensive to take frequently, and my parents knew once I went to court, I would want to come back...um...If I may ask a question, Gareth?"

"Yes?" Gareth asked

"Why don't you and Lianne get along?"

Gareth looked at her, confused "We get along great. We were nearly inseperateable when we were younger."

"It didn't seem that you two were close, with the way you two were fighting. I don't mean to sound offensive-"

Gareth smiled "I'm not offended. Let me guess, you're an only child, right?"

Aly nodded "How could you tell?"

"Because if you had any brothers or sisters, you would have understood that fighting is just a really unusual way of us showing how much we love each other. It's a sibling thing" he smiled "Besides, If I am your escort, I can get some blackmail on my sister from you"

Aly smiled "I'm afraid she didn't do many blackmail-worthy things. That was me"

"Well, any blackmail is better than none" Gareth said

"Hey Gary! Are we riding, or are Lady Lianne and I just here to listen to you two talk about your childhood!" Roald called from outside the stable. He was already mounted on his horse, and Lianne was mounted on a side-saddle next to him.

"One moment, Roald. Let me help Lady Alianne saddle her mare and help her mount, and then I'll mount up so we can leave."

"Go ahead and get your horse saddled. I can manage just fine"

"Are you sure?" Gareth asked

"I'm sure"

"Alright. If you aren't done saddling your mare when I'm done saddling my stallion, I'll come help you"

* * *

Aly's horse was saddled, and she was mounted before Gareth had even finished saddling his stallion.

* * *

The foursome rode into a small clearing not too deeply into the Royal Forest, but deeply enough to give them privacy. The boys walked around to make sure there were no real dangers while the girls laid down a huge blanket, and placed the food out carefully. The boys came back and sat down, Lianne picked her food first.

"Please, your highness, Gareth, go ahead and eat" Aly said "The cook should always be the last to eat"

"No, please. You and Lianne should eat first. Etiquette demands ladies are always first" Roald said

"Aly and I don't mind, your highness" Lianne said, giving the prince a small, tentative smile

"I insist that you and Lady Alianne eat first, Lady Lianne"

"Go ahead and start eating, Lianne" Gareth said "If you don't he'll just make it a royal demand, and he hates forcing people to do things"

Aly bowed her head graciously "Thank you, your highness" she said as she picked up a fruit-filled tart.

The afternoon passed quickly as the girls and men compared training at the palace to training at the convent. The food quickly disappeared, and Gareth, Roald, and Lianne all complemented Aly on her cooking.

* * *

The girls from the convent were brought a week before presentations, as to allow time to buy last minute accessories for the ladies, and to give the girls a chance to flirt with some of the knights and squires if they wished. That first day at the palace was the beginning of a daily routine for Aly, Lianne, Roald, and Gareth. Aly and Lianne would go and watch Roald and Gareth practice with their swords, and after that, the four would go for a ride or for another picnic, only with the palace cook's food, not Aly's. The day before the girls were to be presented, Gareth and Roald treated the girls to a meal at an eat-house in the city.

* * *

**Reviewer Reply**

**Fork and Straw:** Well, Alanna had to get her hot-headedness from someone, right? And Lord Alan never struck me as the hot-headed type, from what we know about him, so I figured it had to be her mother. I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter

**The-Muse-In-Me:** Thanks!

**elf warrior princess:** Thanks! Yeah, I am going to make Aly remind you of a certain lady knight in a lot of different times in the story.

**Merkaba7734:** I am glad you are interested in the story

**ShadowMoonDancer:** Shakespeare? Really? Hmm...interesting. I didn't see anything remotely Shakespeare in it, but hey, maybe you had read it too much recently. I remember reading three of his works in a row, and I ended up speaking like his characters!

**Lady Leopard:** Thanks!

**akjhgliasdhg:** Thanks!

**middnightblue33:** :) I am glad you like it!

**anonymous reviewer:** Thank you!

**dares to dream: **The whole reason I started this story was because so few people write any real length of a story! Which means I will rely a lot on what my reviewers want to see (hint hint, nudge, nudge)

**Bluelighteninggirl:** I'm glad you like it!


	3. Presentations

**Author's Note: **Starting in this chapter, there will be times in the story when I do a direct quote from one of the Tortall books. If I _do_ use a quote, the disclaimer for it will be at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three**-Presentations

Lianne and Aly were, like every other day since their arrival at the palace, gathered at the practice courts. Prince Roald was sitting on top of the fence, carefully balancing himself. Gareth was in the middle of a fencing match against his-according to Roald-usual target, Squire Alan of Trebond, Jane's twin brother. Aly intently watched every single one of Gareth's movements. It took all of three minutes into the fight for Gareth to have Alan disarmed and on the ground with his sword pointed at his neck

"I yield" Alan said

Gareth sheathed his sword, and offered a hand to Alan, pulling him to his feet, then walked over to Aly, Lianne, and Roald

"I still say you are deliberately making a target out of him to humiliate him" Roald said, frowning. His frown quickly turned to a smile "But well done anyway"

Gareth smiled "Thanks"

"That was wonderful, Gary" Aly said

"Thank you, Aly" he turned to Lianne "Well?"

Lianne smiled "I don't see why you insist on practicing. Father is right, you must be one of the best swordsmen in Tortall."

"Gareth"

Gareth turned around. Alan was behind him, bowing to Roald "Your Highness" he said politely. He turned his attention back to Gareth, and held his hand out "Good match"

Gareth took the hand and shook it "Thanks, you too. Alan, before you run off to the library, may I introduce you to my younger sister, Lianne of Naxen, and her friend, Alianne of Blue Harbor"

Both girls curtsied, and Aly got her first real look at Jane's twin brother. He, like his twin, had light brown hair. While Jane had cool blue eyes, his were a deep blue. She knew that if she hadn't know he was a squire, she would have never believed he was going to be a knight. Unlike Gareth, who was tall and muscular, with slightly tanned skin from the amount of time he spent outdoors practicing with his weapons, Alan was of average height and showed no signs of any real strength.

"My sister wrote about you two often" Alan said

"None of it good, I'll bet" Aly said "We're rivals"

"So she told me, often" Alan said

Aly smiled a little at that. It seemed that Jane complained to more people than just the sisters at the convent about her.

"Jane has told us you're the scholar in the family" Lianne said

"I am" Alan said "I wanted to go study at the University, but my father wouldn't hear of it"

Aly could have sworn she heard Gareth mutter something under his breath, but she couldn't hear what it was he said.

"Oh Alan!"

Aly growled at the all too familiar voice and tone that had called Alan's name. Alan turned "Over here, sister!" he called

_No! Don't bring her over here! Gods curse it!_ Aly thought

"Alan, father wants to speak with you...Oh...hello Alianne, Lianne"

"Jane" Aly said, coldly

"Hello Jane" Lianne said

Jane offered her hand to Gareth "Jane of Trebond" she introduced herself

Gareth politely kissed her fingers "Gareth of Naxen"

"Naxen?" Jane asked "You're Lianne's older brother?"

"Yes" Lianne said "This is my older brother, Gareth"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Jane" Gareth said

She smiled "Lianne, you told me many things about your brother...how is it you forgot to mention how handsome he is?"

Aly emitted a low growl. She didn't know why, but she didn't like Jane flirting with Gareth, not even for a second. Lianne rested a hand on Aly's arm, signaling her to calm down. She took a few deep breaths, and calmed down. She nodded to Lianne to tell her she was calm

"Jane, I see you have failed to greet Prince Roald" Aly said "How very rude of you"

"Where is he?" Jane asked, looking around

Aly raised her eyebrows "Do I really have to tell you? You told everyone at the convent about how many times you'd seen and talked to him during your numerous visits to Corus"

Alan looked confused "Jane, this is your first visit to-"

"Shush, Alan" Jane said

Aly's arm crossed over her chest "You have never been to Corus before now, have you?"

"Prove it" Aly said. She turned to Roald "Your highness, have you ever met Lady Jane of Trebond before?"

Jane's eyes grew wild "Highness?"

Roald smiled gently at Jane "I'm afraid we've never met. Hello, Lady Jane" he turned to Aly "And didn't I tell you to call me Roald? Lianne has no problem calling me by my name, Aly"

"Now...what were you saying, Jane?" Aly asked, a victorious smile on her face

Jane's yes were wide, and her jaw was dropped "You...and the prince...and your name...and his name...and friends?"

"You really need to work on your speaking skills, Jane" Aly said "But, in answer of your question, yes, Prince Roald, Lianne, her brother, and I are all very close friends"

Jane just gaped at the foursome "But...how!"

"My brother and Prince Roald are good friends" Lianne said "By spending time with my brother, we spent time with Prince Roald, and became friends"

"Jane, you said father wanted to speak to me?" Alan asked

Jane nodded, still staring at Aly and Lianne

"Alright, come on, why don't you come with me" Alan said

"I can't believe they know the prince before me" Aly heard Jane whisper to Alan as they turned to leave.

"That's what you get for lying"

"Shut up, Alan"

* * *

The day the new girls from the convent were going to be presented was a big day for Alianne. Her mother woke her up before dawn, had her eat, and immediately got to work. Her grandmother, mother, and aunt made her demonstrate her curtsy for the king and queen for two hours strait. Her legs started to hurt from all the curtsies, and she told her family as much.

"Tonight is the most important night of your life, with the exception of your wedding night, Alianne" her grandmother said "Tonight, you are not just some sixteen year old girl wearing a dress and attending a ball. You are representing Blue Harbor. Everything you do tonight will be a reflection of us. There will be many single men looking at you, many potential mothers-in-law waiting for you to make a mistake. If your curtsy to the king and queen isn't perfect, and I mean absolutely, flawlessly, perfect, it makes your parents look bad, your aunts and uncles and cousins look bad, it makes your grandfather and I look bad, and it makes _you_ look bad. This night will determine what kind of man would become a possible suitor or husband. Your father and grandfather have been building you up with other men with sons of the marriage age. Your grandfather is an old friend of the king, and he went up to him and built you up. A contract for your hand in marriage could very easily be drawn up tonight. Perhaps even with the crown prince...hm, Queen Alianne...I think that sounds just lovely"

"But it's not like we are putting any pressure on you Aly" her Aunt Susan said with a smile

Aly's grandmother seemed to snap out of her daydream of Aly being queen "You can not mess up. Now, let me see you curtsy again."

Aly curtsied

"Good" her grandmother said with a nod "Do it again"

Aly obeyed

"Again"

Aly dipped into another curtsy

"Again"

Aly obeyed

"Again. You are doing wonderfully"

"If I am doing it so wonderfully, why do I have to do it again?" Aly asked

"Alianne, you will practice your curtsy so much today, that by the time you reach the king and queen tonight, you won't have to think about it. You're body will do it completely from reflex. Now, do it again"

Aly sighed, but followed her instructions...for another hour.

"Alright, Alianne" her grandmother said "I think you have your curtsy well enough"

"Finally" Aly said, and collapsed into a chair . She slouched forward, and rested her head in her hands

Her grandmother was horrified "Alianne! I hope you weren't planning on sitting like that tonight"

"No, I wasn't" Aly said "I am just tired"

"Well, we can't take any chances. Stand up. We are going to practice your sitting properly"

"You're _joking_" Alianne said "You must be joking"

"I don't joke on days like today" her grandmother said "Now, stand up"

* * *

It was after lunchtime by the time Alianne's grandmother deemed her ready to make the family proud at her presentation. She was given a light, but filling lunch, and then sent her to take a hot bath that had been made up for her. Afterwards, she was carefully dried off, and then her grandmother slipped her into her dress. She admired the dress in the mirror while her grandmother and a seamstress went over every stitch individually. It was a lovely pale green, which went well with her own green eyes. It had a tight corset she could barely breath in, and a skirt that was so wide, children could have lived under it. The fabric swished whenever she walked. There were gold and silver flowers embroidered on the hem of the skirt and up the sleeves, which were slit from the elbow down. Next, she carefully sat down while her mother did her hair and her two aunts did her face paint while her grandmother watched every movement her mother's hands made, and every dip or swish of the brushes for the face-paint. Her long copper-red hair was braided and then coiled up. Next, her mother pulled out a hair net made of sheer-fabric with pearls and semi-precious stones sewn into it.

Her grandmother nodded at her hair and face-paint after she and the Seamstress had finished with the dress.

"Now, there is just one more thing to be done" the old woman said

"What is that, grandmother?" Aly asked

"Ear drops"

"But, grandmother...I never had my ears pierced. I was one of the only girls not to"

"Well then, we'll have to remedy that" her grandmother said. She walked over to the sewing box she always brought with her, pulled out a needle and a strip of silk.

Aly glanced at the needle. She had a deep fear of needles "Um...I'll pass, I think" she said backing away.

"Alianne, come here" her grandmother said

"But...I don't need-"

Aly didn't get to finish her statement. Her grandmother used her deep Gift to pull Aly into a seat, and keep her there. Aly eyed the needle carefully as her aunt heated it.

"Hold still Aly" her mother said as her aunt came over with the needle and silk.

Aly gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly as her aunt pierced the first lobe. Her stomach lurched, and she gasped in pain "Goddess, none of the girls at the convent told me how much this hurts!"

"Trust me" her grandmother said "The pain is well worth the beauty...and the admiring looks of all the different young knights and squires that will be present tonight."

* * *

She was amazed by how long it took for her to be completely ready. She had just enough time before she had to leave for her grandmother to make her demonstrate her curtsy another five times, and have her practice sitting carefully and properly another fifteen times. Alianne smiled when her grandmother smiled at her "You are ready, my dear"

* * *

Every Tortallan girl dreamed of descending the Great Staircase in the queen's ballroom with all eyes fixed on her, the knight of her dreams singling her out and bearing her away to a life of bliss...

Aly and Lianne grasped hands tightly as they stood in the chamber outside the ballroom

"Nervous?" Lianne asked

"Yes" Aly said "You?"

"Terrified" Lianne said

Just then, Jane walked over to them, dressed in a rich, royal purple gown. She smiled at both of them as she passed "Hope you don't fall, Aly" she said "That would be _terribly _embarrassing" she laughed as she left.

Aly glared at Jane's back "I hope she _does_ fall" Aly said "I hope she falls and her head cracks open and she bleeds to death"

Just then, the herald beckoned to Lianne, who turned to Aly, panic in her eyes

"Breathe" Aly said as Gareth came over. He was to escort his sister down the stairs "You'll be fine"

Gareth offered his sister his arm, and she grabbed it. He smiled at Aly "You look beautiful, Alianne."

"Thank you, Gareth. Might I say you look handsome"

It was true. In Gareth's dark green silk breeches, crisp white tunic, and a tunic in a green a shade or two lighter than his breeches. Gareth _did_ look good. His boots looked new, and freshly polished, which, Aly thought, was probably the case.

"Save me a dance?" he asked

"Of course" she said with a curtsy

As Gareth and Lianne walked to the herald, Aly heard Lianne say to Gareth "Don't you _dare_ let me fall"

One of the two doors opened, a slowly, silence fell. The herald called out in a clear voice "Lianne of Naxen, accompanied by Sir Gareth of Naxen"

Aly listened, and smiled when she heard the courtiers clapping for Lianne. That meant she had successfully descended the staircase, and curtsied before the King and Queen.

* * *

The other girls were beckoned forward one by one with their escort-a father, a brother, a male cousin, an uncle, a grandfather, and-in a few cases- their betrothed.

* * *

She was the second to last person to be presented. It was down to her and Jane. Her father would be escorting her, and Jane's brother, Alan, would escort Jane.

Her father took Aly's arm, and led her to the door that led to the staircase.

The door opened, and Aly took a deep breath. Her father squeezed her hand reassuringly as the herald announced her "Alianne of Blue Harbor, accompanied by Lord Thomas of Blue Harbor"

Aly had a death grip on her father's arm as they walked down the staircase _Don't fall, don't fall, Goddess, please don't let me fall!_

At the foot of the staircase, Lord Thomas gently let go of her, and smiled encouragingly at her before she turned to walk down the scarlet runner to the King Jasson's and Queen Jessamine's thrones.

The short walk was endless to Aly. Her grandmother's words filled her head the whole way there _"Tonight is the most important night of your life, with the exception of your wedding night...You are representing Blue Harbor...Everything you do tonight will be a reflection of us...many potential mothers-in-law waiting for you to make a mistake...Your father and grandfather have been building you up with other men with sons of the marriage age...A contract for your hand in marriage could very easily be drawn up tonight...Queen Alianne...I think that sounds just lovely...You can not mess up."_

Finally she was at the bottom step that led up to the thrones, she lowered her head, and curtsied until she heard the queen speak "Lady Alianne"

Aly looked up, but remained in a curtsy. The queen had a gentle expression on her face, and a smile "Welcome to court"

"Thank you, your majesty" Aly rose from her curtsy, and walked over to where her father was waiting. The courtiers clapped for her as she walked away.

"Jane of Trebond, accompanied by Squire Alan of Trebond"

Aly watched Jane walk down the staircase, and resisted the urge to use her gift to force Jane to fall down. Jane made a perfect descent, a perfect curtsy, and the presentations were over. The party and dancing in honor of the newest additions to court began.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**1) **Every Tortallan girl dreamed of descending the Great Staircase in the queen's ballroom with all eyes fixed on her, the knight of her dreams singling her out and bearing her away to a life of bliss. **from Lioness Rampant, pg. 273**

* * *

**Review Reply**

**The Shang Kudarung:** Should I take your 'heh' as good or bad? Or are you not sure what you think about it? If you think it is good, than thanks. Bad? Please give me an idea of how to improve it.

**Merkaba7734:** Thanks, I am glad you like it. Yep, there will be some Roald/Lianne.

**SOPROL: **I am glad you loved the last chapter. And, I would love it if you would edit this for me. My sister was my editor, but she went to college this year, and is busier with her education. Just tell me how you want me to send it to you, and you can edit chapter four before I post it (I have a reviewer asking for more detail, so if when you are editing you could point out areas to expand on discription, that would be great).

**Lady Leopard:** I don't really see Alan with a sword, but as a squire, he would be forced to do _some_ swordwork. That is why I made him bad at swordplay...he dodges it as much as possible. So? What did you think of Alan and Aly's first meeting on the courts?

**Christie:** I gave you a little action between Jane and Aly...a little, tiny bit, but there was still some there. I will try to get in a little more action as the story goes on.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Thanks :)

**Evilstrawberry:** Thanks. I am glad you are intewrested. Thank you for the suggestion about working on detail. I'll work on it a bit more at each chapter.

**Taybur Sibigat:** Thanks!

**dares to dream:** Thanks! I am glad you like this storyu so far. I based Gareth and Lianne's relationship off mine with my sister and I.

**xxTunstall Chickxx:** Thanks!

**Kate of Carlay: **I am glad you like how I am making Alianne...like mother like daughter, right? I suppose I could have held off bring Roald in for a bit, but I don't know, I felt like that was where he was meant to come in.


	4. Betrothed!

**You are getting this chapter a day early, because tomorrow (my usual update day) is booked solid. Special Thanks go out to my new Beta, SOPROL! Thanks again!****

* * *

**

Chapter Four-Betrothal

Aly and Gareth got closer every day she was at court. Lianne and Roald got closer daily as well. By the end of her first year, they were best friends. Soon into Aly's second year at court, Lianne and Roald were married. Soon after, Aly and Gareth began a secret courtship. The only people besides the two of them who knew about the courtship was Lianne and Roald. Lianne and Roald both constantly asked why they were keeping it a secret, and Aly and Gareth responded with "it is more fun this way...fun and romantic". In the beginning of the third year, it was announced to the court that Princess Lianne of Conté was with child.

Aly and Gareth enjoyed having a secret courtship. They would go on rides and picnics in the Royal Forest during the spring and summer. During the fall, they would go have lunch down in the lower city at an eat-house. During winter, they went ice-skating. Aly was happy.

* * *

On her 19th birthday, Gareth took Aly out to lunch in the city to celebrate. She told her parents that she was with a friend, like she always told them.

"Happy birthday, Aly."

"Thank you, Gary." Aly said

"Here, I have a present for you."

"Gary, you didn't have to! The lunch alone would have been fine. All I wanted for my birthday was to be with you!"

"What is the fun of being a suitor if I don't spoil you a little?" Gareth asked as he pulled out a large package. Aly took it and carefully opened it. She gasped when she opened it. It was a small, oak box with an intricate design carved into it. It had a small, golden clasp on the front.

"Open it up" Gareth said

She obeyed, and saw it was a jewelry trunk lined with silk. It had a few necklaces, bracelets, and earrings in it as well. The inside of the trunk was surprisingly shallow for the size of the trunk.

"Oh, Gareth" she breathed "It's beautiful. Thank you, I love it"

"Actually, the jewelry is my gift to you." Gareth said "The jewelry trunk is from a certain royal couple we know."

"I'm guessing it's not the king and queen."

Gareth chuckled "No, not the king and queen"

"I don't care if the trunk isn't from you. I think the jewelry is the best part anyway"

"Let me show you something about this trunk." Gareth said. Aly handed it over, and leaned against him to see what he was doing

"If you pull back on the silk right here-" he said as he showed her a small corner on the lid where the silk wasn't fully attached, "-there is a little clasp. If you flip the clasp-" he demonstrated, and most of the bottom of the trunk popped out to show a secret drawer "-you have a little place to keep your secrets"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Aly's parents were talking about Aly's future.

"She must find a husband soon" Aly's father said "If she doesn't, the court gossips will start speaking of her. Her name and reputation will be ruined"

"She's just having some fun in her life, Thomas" Aly's mother said "She may have been presented to court, but she is a child"

"She is not a child, Jennaya" Lord Thomas said "She is nineteen today"

"As I recall, I was twenty before we met, and twenty-two before you started courting me" Lady Jennaya said "We didn't get married until I was twenty-three, and you were twenty-six-"

"And people gossiped!" Thomas said "Do you think I want that for our only daughter-our only _child_?"

"Is that what really concerns you? Our daughter's reputation? Because if you ask me, I think all you want is to have her give you a grandson sooner, just so you can boast about how proud of him you are."

"That is ridiculous, Jennaya." Thomas said "I can be proud of a granddaughter as well. She would make a beautiful lady of the court."

"Thomas!"

"What?" Thomas asked "I want a grandchild."

"Well, I want our daughter to be happy." Jennaya said

"I do too...so we'll marry her off to a handsome, generous, and nice noble."

"Now we are marrying her off?!"

"Yes," Thomas said "As soon as possible." With that, Thomas left the room.

* * *

Gareth and Aly spent most of the day together. The sun was just beginning to set when they returned to the palace.

"I was going to go see Lianne. We were going to go for a walk. Want to come?" Gareth asked

"No, I should probably go see my parents. Tell her I'll stop by tomorrow though and thank her and Prince Roald for the jewelry box, please"

Gareth smiled "I will"

When Aly returned to her family's rooms, she found it full of people. Her parents and grandparents were there, along with Jane of Trebond, and people Aly recognized as Jane's parents and twin brother, Alan.

"What is going on?" Aly asked

Lord Thomas turned to look at Aly with a huge smile "I have wonderful news, my dear."

Aly smiled "What is it?"

"We have just signed a marriage contract for you. Alianne, meet your betrothed, Sir Alan of Trebond." Her father said with a elegant arm sweep in the direction of Alan.

Aly's smile fell "What?"

"Alianne, you could show a little more excitement." her grandmother said.

"Why?" Aly asked. She turned to her father "Why would you do this to me?"

"Alianne!" her grandmother snapped.

Thomas turned to the Lord and Lady of Trebond "Our daughter, she is such a joker. Aly, come say hello to your betrothed."

"No!" Aly said "I'm not betrothed to anyone!"

"Aly" Lady Jennaya said in a low voice "Please, we'll explain everything after the Trebonds leave"

"No!" Aly yelled at her parents "I refuse to marry him, or anyone else you two decide for me! I'll marry who I please, and when I am good and ready to be a wife! And NOT a moment before!"

"Alianne, you are being very rude." Lord Thomas said in a disapproving tone.

"I have done everything you have ever asked of me!" Aly yelled at her father, starting to cry. "I have never questioned anything you wanted for me, knowing you were doing what was for the best!"

"And this is what is best for you!" Lord Thomas said.

"No! This is what is best for _you_! Not me!" Aly hollered. "I am not a child anymore, father! I am nineteen! I am a fully grown woman, and a lady of the court!"

"Then you might want to start acting like it" Lord Thomas asked, raising his own voice. "Right now, you are acting like a small child who was told they couldn't have a sweet!"

"If you try to force this marriage on me...gods help me, I'll-"

"Don't you dare threaten me, Alianne!" her father yelled.

"Fine!" Aly said none too calmly "I won't threaten to run away. I'll just do it!" and Aly turned on her heel and ran down the palace corridors, tears streaming down her face.

"Aly!" she heard her father roar. "Alianne of Blue Harbor, come back here this instant!"

_Don't turn back!_ Aly thought to herself. _Don't stop! Don't look at him, just run!_

"Alianne!" she heard her father yell as she turned a corner.

Aly ran all the way down to the stables, and, with tears in her eyes, saddled her horse, fumbling with the buckles on the saddle. Soon, stable hands came.

"My lady, are you sure you want to ride on this saddle? We have side-saddles if you'd rather."

Aly wiped her eyes and saw she hadn't grabbed a side-saddle like she thought, but one meant for the rider to ride stride in. She considered asking fro a side-saddle, but that would take time, and it would give her father a better chance of finding her.

"Yes, I want this saddle." she said, wiping a tear from her cheek. The stable hands hurried to saddle her mount. She tried to get up in the saddle with her dress on, but couldn't get her leg over. Cursing the constraints of gowns, she dismounted, and tore at the dress, but it wouldn't rip

"Does one of you have a knife on you?" Aly asked.

One of the stable hands produced the requested blade for her, handing it to her by the hilt, and she cut her dress on both sides from mid-thigh down. She then rushed into the saddle, and rode as fast as she could out of the stable.

* * *

She rode hard and fast until she reached the clearing that she, Gareth, Lianne, and Roald always had picnics in. She quickly tied her horse's reins to a tree, and ran. She had gone five steps before tripping on a tree root popping out from the ground, and falling forward. She wasn't hurt, and didn't bother to get up. She just lay down on the ground, crying uncontrollably.

She didn't know how long she had been there when someone softly said her name "Aly?"

Thinking it was her father, she snapped, not even looking at him "Go away. I never want to see you or speak to you again!"

"That's hardly the way to talk to your suitor." said the voice. It was then that she realized the voice didn't belong to her father. She looked up.

"Gary!" Aly gasped, lifting her head. She turned and saw Gareth, Prince Roald, and Lianne all beside her. Their three horses were tied up with hers. Lianne, with her slight bulge of a belly, was kneeling next to her on the ground. "I'm sorry; I thought you were my father."

She felt Gareth take her arm "Come on, Aly, sit up." he said gently. Aly allowed him to get her in a sitting position on ground, and he sat down next to her. Roald helped make Lianne more comfortable, and then joined her.

"Aly, what's wrong?" Lianne asked softly.

"Nothing." Aly said.

"That is a lie, and we all know it." Lianne said. "You are lying on the ground, in tears, and telling someone you thought to be your father to leave. Now what happened?"

"My father...he...he's married me off." Aly said, as fresh tears came to her eyes. "He's married me off to Jane's twin brother."

"Jane's twin brother?! As in Jane of Trebond's twin brother?!" Lianne asked.

Aly nodded.

"Alan?" Gareth asked. "You're betrothed to Alan?"

Aly nodded again. "They didn't even tell me they were looking for a husband! I arrived in my room, and they were signing the contract...what are you doing?"

Gareth had walked over to one of the closer trees, and was kicking and punching the trunk.

Gareth turned back to Aly. "I gave up my chance. I can't believe I gave up my chance!"

"What chance?" Aly asked.

"There is one piece of jewelry that I left out of the jewelry box, Aly." Gareth said. "One very important piece of jewelry."

Gareth dug in his pocket, and pulled out a small box. He held it out for her. "This was also bought for you."

Aly took the box and opened it. She gasped as she looked at what was in it: a small golden band with a simple diamond in the middle.

"Gareth, this is beautiful, but..."

"But what?"

"This looks like an engagement ring"

"It is." Gareth said. "I was going to propose to you at lunch, but chickened out."

"You were going to propose without me?" Lianne asked. "I thought we had an understanding! I would be with you when you asked!"

"Well, I thought it was a good moment, and the second I touched the box, I chickened out."

Aly started crying all over again. "I can't believe it! I have a chance to say yes to the greatest guy in the world, but I can't because my father had arranged my hand in marriage to a complete stranger! And I yelled at him! I have never yelled at him before!" Aly said.

"You're father? You yelled at your father?" Lianne asked, shocked. "But I thought you said he was one of your best friends!"

"He is...or at least he _was._" Aly said.

"After you yelled at him, what did you do when you found out?"

"I nearly threatened to run away, but he cut me off, so rather than threaten to run away, I _actually_ ran away."

Lianne wrapped her arms around Aly. "You can't just run off."

"Why not?" Aly asked.

"It'll worry your parents."

"Good." Aly said. "Maybe when I come back, _if_ I come back, they'll realize that they can't make me do something I don't want to do, then Gary and I will be free to marry...in fact, Gary, give me that ring. Propose to me, and then we can run off and get married! Lianne and Roald can be our witnesses."

Gareth kissed Aly. "You have to go back."

"Go back where?" Aly asked.

"To the palace…to your parents…"

"No!" Aly said, turning to look up at Gareth. "Gary, I'm not going back. If I do, I'll be forced to marry Alan, and I won't get to be with you."

"Do you think I want to lose you to Alan?" Gareth asked gently. "I don't, but your father would never agree to let me marry you if he knew I was the reason you rejected Alan."

"You don't have to lose me to Alan." Aly said. "We can run off. We can start our own family. I don't want to lose you, Gary."

"I don't want to lose you either." Gareth said. "But we have no choice."

"Unless..." Lianne started, then stopped.

"Unless what?" Aly asked.

"Aly, if we tell your parents that Gareth has been courting you for over a year, then maybe he and the Lord of Trebond will call off the deal and your father will agree to your marriage."

"But don't you need King Jasson's approval before you marry?" Aly asked Gareth. "Since you are a member of the royal family by marriage, doesn't the king have to approve the marriage?"

Gary grinned. "He already did. I went to him last week and asked. He granted it immediately."

Aly thought the plan over in her head for a minute. "It might work, but what if my father refuses to agree to the marriage?"

Gareth kissed Aly gently. "Then we lose, but at least we didn't surrender. Now, I say it is time to make out courtship known."

Aly sighed, but nodded.

* * *

**Review Replies**

**SOPROL:** I am glad you liked the story. And thanks again for beta-ing for me. I will have chapter five coming to you for editing by Tuesday or Wednesday, hopefully

**Kate of Carlay:** I'm glad you liked it.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Thanks!

**Lady Leopard: **As you can see in this chapter, ALy doesn't exactly reject Gary...she doesn'y really get a choice in the matter of who she married.

**Merkaba7734:**Thanks!

**xxTunstall Chickxx:** Nope, this story isn't about Jane. I am glad you like it!

**dares to dream:** Thanks!

**The Shang Kudarung: **Good, I am glad it's good. One of the reasons that I wrote this was because I had never seen anything like it before, so I am glad that it is a original plot line

**Susan:** Thanks sis

**Evilstrawberry:** I am glad you like the chapter. Yes, I have a beta, and my beta is my life-saver. This was her first chapter they did, so it should be better than it would have been if I had done it alone.


	5. Lord Thomas' Decision

**Author's Note One: **Once again, I am very busy this weekend, so I know I won't be able to update tomorrow, on my usual day, so, just like last weekend, you get the update a day early. Don't you all just love it when I am so busy I have to update early?

**Authors Note Two:** Once again, many thanks go out to my wonderful, amazing beta, **SOPROL**!

* * *

**Chapter Five- **Decision

Aly walked slowly to her family's room with Gareth, Roald, and Lianne right behind her. If it hadn't been for Gareth, she wouldn't have gotten as far as she did-he gently forced her to turn around and keep walking each time she tried to run back to the forest.

She sighed when they reached the door, and listened for a minute. It sounded like everyone was still there. She heard her grandparents, and her parents talking to a pair of voices she didn't recognize, and she heard Jane's voice.

"It sounds like they are still all there."

"Good," Gareth said, "We don't have to wait for Alan's family to come before we announce our courtship."

Aly took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, and then opened the door.

Everyone looked at the door when Aly walked in with Gareth, Roald, and Lianne right behind her.

Jane was the first to speak, "Well, look who came back."

"Jane!" the Lady of Trebond scolded.

"It's alright, Lady Alanna. After the way I behaved, I deserved it." Aly said, "I am very sorry for the way I acted when I was told about the betrothal. I meant no disrespect to your son or your family."

"Yet another thing you need to work on," Jane said.

"Jane!" her father, Lord Bradley, scolded. "Apologize to Lady Alianne!"

"Sorry." Jane said, not sounding sorry in the least.

"Lord Bradley, Lady Alanna, Alan, mother, father, grandmother, grandfather, perhaps if I tell you why I acted the way I did, you will all understand."

"Explain, then." Lord Thomas said to his daughter.

Aly nodded, "The reason I reacted so poorly is because I already have a suitor."

"No, you don't!" Lord Thomas said "How dare you lie to Lord Bradley and Lady Alanna!"

"She's not lying, Lord Thomas." Gareth said, "I have been courting her for over a year now. We kept it a secret until now. The only ones who knew besides us were Prince Roald and Princess Lianne."

"Sir Gareth, you need not lie to cover for my daughter."

"It's not a lie, Lord Thomas" Roald said.

"You're highness, I mean no disrespect, but do you honestly think me fool enough to believe my daughter would be able to keep a courtship a secret from her mother and I for over a year?"

"If you wish, Lord Thomas, we can all go to the chapel dedicated to Mithros, I will place my hand on his alter and swear by his name it is the truth." Roald said.

"Lord Thomas, I know that I am suppose to ask for permission to court your daughter before I do, but-"

Lord Thomas interrupted him, "You knew you had to ask me before you courted my daughter, and you went ahead with it anyway? _Without_ my permission?"

"Father, don't be angry with Gary," Aly said, "I asked him to keep it a secret. If you are going to get mad at anyone over this, get mad at me."

Lord Thomas gave Aly a cold look, "You showed a serious lack in judgment by not informing me of this courtship, Alianne. That was your first mistake. Your second mistake was your behavior earlier this evening. Not only did you insult Sir Alan and his family by saying you refuse to marry him, but you turned a yelled at me for doing what was for the best of you." he looked back at Roald and Lianne, "As for the two of you, your highnesses, I will be requesting a visit with King Jasson in the morning to inform him of how you put favors towards your friends above your duty to your subjects. As soon as you knew of this courtship, you should have told me. What if Aly and Gareth had decided to run off together, and Gareth was the last person anyone saw with her? I would of accused Gareth of kidnapping Alianne, and their majesties very easily could have ended up with a blood feud on their hands."

"Yes, Lord Thomas/" Roald said quietly.

"We're sorry, Lord Thomas." Lianne said, just quietly.

"Gareth, I will also be speaking to your family and telling them about how you turned your back on tradition and courted my daughter without my permission."

"Yes sir." Gareth said.

"As for you, Alianne," Lord Thomas said "Since Gareth of Naxen _didn't_ ask for my permission to court you, I am going to ignore the little fling between the two of you-"

"It wasn't a fling!" Aly yelled.

"Silence, Alianne! You _will_ marry Alan in six months."

"But-"

"No!" Thomas snapped, "If Gareth really cared about you, he would have come to me and asked to court you, as is proper."

"He does care about me!" Aly yelled "He was going to ask me to marry him tonight!"

"And I would have told him no." Lord Thomas said.

"Then we would have ran off to get married, and by the time you found out about it, it would have been too late!" Aly yelled, "Their majesties had already approved our marriage! You can go ask them!"

"I'm not going to listen to any more of this tonight." Lord Thomas said. "Go to bed, Alianne."

"No!" Aly said, "I am not a little girl. If I want to talk about something that you don't want to talk about, you can't just send me to bed."

"We'll talk about this in the morning, Alianne." Lord Thomas said, "Now go."

"And if I refuse?" Aly asked.

"Then I will force you into your room and lock you in there until the morning!" Lord Thomas said, "Now tell your friends good-night, say good-night to the Trebonds, and go to bed."

Aly turned to her friends, "Good night Roald and Lianne."

"Good night." Lianne and Roald said.

"Good night, Gary." Aly said.

"Good night, Aly" Gary said.

The three of them left, Aly said good night to everyone except her parents, and then went to her room.

* * *

(Aly's POV)

I was still awake when my parents went to bed that night.

"Aly seemed really upset" I heard my mother say in a low voice "Maybe we should talk to the Trebonds and cancel the marriage agreement between Alan and Aly. What is wrong with her marrying Sir Gareth? They are already in love, and with Lianne of Naxen being the next queen, the joining of our two families will make us more powerful. Isn't that what you wanted? Power in court?"

I sat up in bed quickly. Could my mother persuade my father?

"No, Jennaya." my father responded, in a voice just as low,"If Sir Gareth had gone about this the right way, and asked to court Alianne, this would be a different matter, and they would have had my blessing."

_What's the difference?_ I thought as I quickly snuck over to my bedroom door to hear them easier _What is so horrible about us not getting permission to be a couple that makes you not want us to be married?_

"The boy make a mistake," I heard my mother said, "Are you going to penalize both of them for their whole lives over one mistake?"

"He is not a boy, he is a fully-trained knight, and a gentleman. He was raised in court, he knows the traditions behind a courtship. To call off the betrothal and allow Alianne to marry Sir Gareth..." Lord Thomas stopped for a minute "The entire court would start rumors as to why we called it off and had her marry Gareth. The gossips would have her being pregnant with Gareth's child, or something else that would ruin both our daughter's reputation and our family name."

_What if I was to tell you I don't care about my reputation? No one would gossip with me as the sister-in-law to the next king and queen...and our family name would be quickly defended by Gareth...he's the best there is with a sword._ Aly thought, wishing her father could hear them.

"Thomas, so few couples these days marry for love, and it is such a rarity in court. Who are we to squash the little true love there is?"

_Exactly, who are you to squash the little love there is in court!_

"Jennaya, you will not turn me into the bad guy here!" Thomas whispered harshly, "Alianne will marry Alan of Trebond...and she'll thank me for this marriage one day."

"The question is will she thank you for it before or after you die an old man? And what of your relationship with your daughter until she does say thank you? Do you just plan to...to pretend that you two were never close? Aly has a temper, and she will not hold back her temper just because you are her father."

_That's right, father, I wouldn't hold back...and I would NEVER thank you!_ I heard my mother was still talking, and listened.

"...and even if we must force Alan and Aly together, does King Jasson really need to know? Why get Prince Roald and Princess Lianne in trouble? They were only trying to help their friends."

"Jennaya, _our_ marriage was arranged. There is nothing wrong with it."

"No, there is nothing wrong with arranged marriages, and I love you Thomas, but Aly is our only child! If you don't mend things with her soon, she will shut you out of her life, and in the process, she'll be shutting _me_ out."

"Aly's problem is we gave her too much freedom and independence. She isn't used to being told she couldn't have every little thing go her way. We've spoiled that girl, Jennaya, and we've protected her from the realities of life."

"What is that suppose to mean, the realities of life?"

"Aly thinks I did this just to ruin her life. In reality, I am protecting her. If she didn't marry soon, the gossip would start. Her reputation would be ruined. As soon as she learns that, she'll thank me for her marriage to Alan." I heard my father's footsteps walk away, and a minute later, I heard my parent's bedroom door slam. After a few moments, I heard my mother sigh, and go into the bedroom.

I crawled back into bed, discouraged. From eavesdropping on arguments between my parents when I was a little girl, I knew that sigh my mother had made. It was the sigh of defeat, and I knew she was probably telling my father that he was right...I was going to have to marry Alan of Trebond.

* * *

(Gareth's POV)

I said good-night to Roald and Lianne, and then went to my room. Mother and Father had tried to talk to me as I walked to my room, but I blocked them out.

I kicked my trunk as hard as I could, and swore as a dull throbbing feeling hit his foot.

"Gareth? Are you alright?"

"Yes mother, I'm fine!" I called back to her.

I limped over to the bed, and laid down.

_Stupid!_ I mentally scolded myself. _Maybe if we explain everything, your father will understand...yeah right, and maybe Mithros isn't a real god._ I groaned as he thought of Lord Thomas' threat. _If he tells King Jasson, he will know I left out the fact that our courtship was a secret...he won't be happy. Neither will mother and father. They don't joke around about tradition. When they hear that I didn't get Lord Thomas' blessing before officially courting Aly..._

I shuddered at what my parents would have to say about that bit of news.

_I should just go to sleep._ I decided. _Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find out that this whole night was just a dream._

**Review Reply**

**Kate of Carlay:** Thank you! Yeah, I feel sorry for Aly too, but you know, no one has a perfect life

**SOPROL:** I am so very thankful for all the work you do for me! I am glad you liked this chapter, and I will have chapter six to you by Tues. or Wed. I hope!

**xxTunstall Chickxx:** It is a little sad that Aly has to marry Alan, but you see, if she had married Gareth, the story wouldn't be the Lady of Trebond, it would be the Lady of Naxen, wouldn't it? Plus, it would be kinda hard for Alanna to be a knight. The Naxen family is well know, and seen everywere, everyone would know there is no "Alan of Naxen". But don't worry! I have plans for Aly and Gareth! You have to keep reading and reviewing to find out my plans though, hehehe

**Lady Leopard**: Thank you! Yeah, this is why (in my story anyway) Gareth doesn't like Alan

**Elfsquire90**: Hey, when you are my sister, and the person who I bumped ideas off of before going to college, I can't help it that you know what happens in the beginning. I will let you know when I get to things you haven't read yet if you want to save you valuable time by not reading what I wrote, but I have a beta now, so some things might change.

**dares to dream:** Everybody loves romance! Plus, I don't think I have ever seen anything like this, so I thought it would be fun (however, there isn't much about Alanna's mom, either)

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Hey, nothing is official yet ;) That is all I am saying on that matter, for fear of spoiling the story for you.

**Fork and Straw:** I am glad that you didn't styop reviewing because I had written a horrible chapter that turned you off! I can understand being busy.

**The Shang Kudarung:** Um...wow...your review was kinda random...but that just made it more awesome! This world would be boring without random people in it! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *


	6. Royal Decree

**Chapter Six:** Royal Decree

King Jasson was furious when Lord Thomas explained everything to him the following morning. Nobles who were present at the time swore that the king looked fit to kill, while Queen Jessamine sat quietly at his side. Her silence was no more of a comfort than King Jasson's rage. All the nobles were ordered to vacate the throne room, and Aly, Lady Jennaya, Roald, Lianne, Gary, and the Duke and Duchess of Naxen were immediately summoned.

Gary and Aly walked to the throne room together. Lianne and Roald had been with each other at the time the summons had come to them.

"How much trouble are we in, Gareth?"

Gary sighed "I'm not sure. But there is still some chance that we can be together. Maybe King Jasson will order your father to allow our marriage, since I had already gotten his blessing on the matter."

"Do you really think he will?"

"We can hope." Gary said as they reached the throne room. Gareth stood up straighter, squared his shoulders, and took Aly's hand in his own, and the two of them walked in.

King Jasson's anger was clear on his face. "Roald, Lianne, Sir Gareth, and Lady Alianne, step forward."

The four obeyed silently, and bowed or curtsied.

"Never," King Jasson started, "never, in all my time as king, as a father, and as a person have I ever been as disappointed in someone as I am in the four of you. Especially you, Roald and Sir Gareth."

"Father, I-" Roald began, but was cut off.

"You have a duty to this kingdom, Roald." King Jasson said. "As I am not an immortal, I will not live forever and one day you will be King of Tortall. How can the people of Tortall expect you to put duty before friends as a king if you can not manage it as a prince? Do you expect that the crown will magically make you change?"

"No, sir." Roald said.

"Why did you not inform Lord Thomas of the courtship between Sir Gareth and Lady Alianne as soon as you knew?"

"They asked us-Lianne and I-not to." Roald said.

"Princess Lianne, do you have a better explanation for your silence than my son?"

"Your majesty, Alianne is my best friend, and Gareth is my brother. They have both done so much for me, and all they asked for in return was that I keep a small secret for them."

"Are you aware of what damage keeping that small secret could have done, Lianne?" Queen Jessamine asked softly.

"Roald and I didn't mean for any damage to come of it, your majesty." Lianne said. "If we had seen any harm coming, we would have told Lord Thomas."

"Your majesties," Alianne said with a curtsy. "Gareth and I would have eventually told everyone."

"Would it have been before or after you said your vows to each other, Lady Alianne?" Jasson asked, enraged. "Before or after certain actions meant only for a married couple were carried out? Actions that would have left Sir Gareth with the duty to be your husband, lest he sentence you to live you life alone, marked as a whore? Sir Gareth hardly strikes me as the kind of the man who would leave a woman to live her life with only a bastard and a tattered reputation."

Aly didn't answer.

"Sire, I would never do anything to harm Aly, her reputation, or her family's name. I love her, your majesty." Gareth said, getting a tighter grasp on her hand.

"Sir Gareth," Jasson said, "as you are a member of this royal family by your sister's marriage, your marriage is a matter of state. That means you must get the consent of myself and my queen to be married."

"You already gave me consent, your majesty." Gary said.

"I am aware of that fact. However, I do not recall you mentioning that Lord Thomas knew nothing of your courtship to his daughter. Am I wrong, or did you not inform me of that fact?"

"I did not inform you of that, your majesty." Gary said.

"And why didn't you release that information?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't give me your blessing, majesty."

"You're right, I wouldn't have." King Jasson said. "Unlike my son, I think about all the consequences of my decisions before I act. Since, I would never have granted the blessing for yours and Lady Alianne's marriage if I had been fully informed, I am rescinding my blessing. You and Lady Alianne may not be married."

"Your majesty!" Gareth protested.

"Gareth, you heard King Jasson." Duke Stephan said.

"Lady Alianne, you will fulfill your parents' wishes and marry Sir Alan of Trebond."

"Your majesty, I beg you to reconsider." Aly said. "Gareth and I love each other!"

"You and Sir Gareth should have followed tradition and gotten your father's blessing before beginning your courtship. You are to marry Sir Alan in six months' time."

Aly fought to keep from crying in front of the king. "Yes, your majesty." she said. "May I be dismissed, sire?"

Jasson nodded, and Aly fled the room as quickly as she could. Once she was out in the hall, she burst into tears. She leaned against the stone wall and eventually slid down to the floor.

The door to the throne room opened, and Aly felt someone gently touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Gary kneeling next to her on the ground. She buried her face into his chest, and continued to cry. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be alright, Aly." Gary said. "We can still remain as friends."

"I don't want to be your friend, Gary! I want to be your wife!" Aly yelled. "I want to run away and get married! If the king has a problem with it-"

"Watch what you say, Aly." Gareth said, covering Aly's mouth. "King Jasson is just on the other side of these walls, and the hall echoes."

"Let him hear. I don't care. I want to be the mother of your children, Gareth." Aly said.

"And I want to be your husband and the father of your children, but we can't. We'll have to be content as friends."

Aly stayed with Gareth as her parents and Gareth's parents left the throne room

"Alianne, let's go. We are having supper with the Trebonds, to celebrate the betrothal."

"I'm not going."

Lord Thomas froze. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not in the mood to celebrate." Aly said. "Or are you going to go and have King Jasson order me to do that, too? Tell me father, is having the king make it a royal decree something I am suppose to thank you for later, too?"

Lord Thomas stared at Aly. "Alianne, I am sorry that you have been forced to realize the world does not revolve around you, but you must stop acting like a spoiled child. This is in honor of _your_ betrothal. Now come on and get ready."

Aly, with her mother and grandmother fighting with her all the way joined her family for dinner with the Trebonds. She wore the dress she had worn at her presentation, but did not do anything with her hair, and put in the plainest of her eardrops.

"Alianne, you look beautiful tonight." Alan said as he kissed Aly's fingertips, and led her to her seat-right between him and Jane.

_I am sitting between the stranger I am betrothed to and my rival from the convent...this party is going to be fun...NOT!!_

* * *

__

(In the Naxen Suite)

"I would love to know what was going through your mind when you decided to court Lady Alianne without her father's blessing, Gareth. It obviously wasn't anything we taught you." Duke Stephan said.

"I was thinking that I love Aly, and that I wasn't going to let someone keep me away from her." Gareth said. "I was thinking that if we loved each other as much as we do, it shouldn't matter whether or not her father approves!"

"Without her father's blessing, he would never have paid for the wedding, and he would have objected to it while you and his daughter stood at the alter."

"If need be we would have ran off to be married!" Gareth snapped, losing his temper. He was not going to defend Aly to his parent. He shouldn't have to! They should be happy for him! "Father, you and mother always told Lianne and I that you two were madly in love with each other when you married. Did you feel like when she was around, you two were the only people in the world? Were you ready to do whatever it took to be with her? Were you ready to die for her if you had to?"

"Yes, Gareth, I remember all of those feelings."

__

"Then why are you mad at me for feeling the same way?" Gareth asked. He didn't give his parents a chance to respond. He walked over, picked up his sword, and left.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**The Shang Kudarung:** Yeah, I know what you meant by love/hate the chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**xxTunstall Chickxx:** I am glad you liked it!

**Lady Leopard:** Thanks for the review

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Thanks!

**Evilstrawberry:** That is a really good idea! Thanks for the review.

**SOPROL:** Thank you for betaing again. and the idea you gave me was a good one, thanks!


	7. Duel

**A pile of thanks to my beta, SOPROL! She helped me this time with her usual job of grammar and spelling, and then went above and beyond by adding detail for me. Thanks!****

* * *

**

**Happy Halloween to everyone! Sorry that I took so long in updating, I was slow in getting it to my beta...although she (like always) was very good about returning it to me corrected in a very short time period.****

* * *

** Duel

Chapter Seven:

(Practice Court-Gareth's POV)

The next day, I was practicing with my sword. I usually practiced for the reason that I needed to practice or I'd get out of shape, and that was just asking to die some dark night or on some battlefield. Today, however, my main purpose for practicing was different: to forget about Aly.

My plan wasn't working. Usually, practice with my sword clears my mind completely. However, the longer I practiced, the more my thoughts were on Aly. I thought about how she was always cheering for me, and jumping up and down with excitement when I won a practice duel, I thought about how the two of us-along with Roald and Lianne-would go for a picnic or out to lunch in the city after I practiced, I thought about how we would joke around while at lunch, and I thought about how her musical laughter would fill up the room. I thought about how her eyes had sparkled when we first met, after I completed a duel, when she laughed, when she was planning something mischievous, when I had asked her if I could court her, and when I had given her the jewelry box and jewelry for her birthday present two days ago.

I stopped for a second to breath. As I had thought about Aly, I had sped up my routine, and now my heart was pounding.

* * *

(Blue Harbor Suite-Aly's POV)

I sat in my bedroom with my embroidering materials. After my dinner with Alan last night, I had marched into my room, locked the door, and insisted that I would not come out until King Jasson changed his mind and let me marry Gareth. I had refused to let the maid in to help me dress or clean my room this morning, and I had refused to let her bring me breakfast or lunch today. I told the maid to tell my parents I had no intention of letting anyone in or coming out until I had things my way. I told her I'd starve to death if I had to.

I hated needlework, which I figured made it the perfect thing to keep Gareth off my mind. I hated everything about what I was doing, and I loved everything about Gareth.

My plan wasn't working. As I worked, I thought about the convent, which made me think about how much I hated Jane. Thinking of Jane made me think of Alan. When I thought of Alan, I though of how I now had to marry him, and I couldn't marry Gareth. Once I thought of Gareth, memories of the two of us slammed into me. I thought about how Roald, Lianne and I watched Gareth practice, and I thought about how Gareth made me laugh and smile whenever I was with him. I thought about how we use to have picnic with Lianne and Roald, who were now happily married and Lianne was pregnant.

_Why couldn't that be the way it was with Gary and I, Great Mother?_ I thought. I then frowned _Stop it, Aly!_ I scolded myself. _It's not fair to begrudge Lianne and Roald. They would have let you marry Gareth if they had the power._ I took a deep breath, and kept working on my work.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, pricking my finger with my needle. I sucked the tip of my finger, and swore.

"_That is hardly lady-like, Aly."_ I could hear Gareth saying those words whenever I cursed or when Lianne and I would race each other in the woods when the four of us were on a picnic.

My thoughts on Gareth were interrupted, though, when there was a loud banging on my door. "Alianne!" my father yelled. "You are acting like a bratty child! Now open this door!"

"No!" I shot back. "Not until King Jasson lets Gareth and me marry!"

"Even if he does let you marry, I will never allow it!"

"I don't care if you don't allow it! I don't care what you want for me anymore!"

"Aly, dear, please come out and eat." that was my mother's voice, soft and soothing. "It's not healthy for you to skip meals."

"I don't want any food." I said, much more calmly than I was with my father. At least she was trying to make the arranged marriage easier; besides, she hadn't supported the marriage right away. My father had arranged it.

"Alianne, if you do not open this door, I will have servants come and break it open!" my father threatened. "The Trebond's are coming over here for dinner tonight, and I will not have them seeing you mope like a small child!"

* * *

(Practice Courts-Nobody's POV)

Gareth took his time catching his breath, and just before he started practicing with his sword again, he saw the last person he wanted to see: Alan of Trebond. Seeing Alan made him think of how he and Aly couldn't be married, because he was betrothed to her. He thought about how the only times he had ever seen Aly cry was when she heard her father had betrothed her to Alan, and then again when King Jasson said they couldn't be married.

Before he knew what he was doing, Gareth walked over to Alan. "Hey Alan, feel like a friendly duel?"

"Well-"

"Great!" Gareth said, dragging him to the part of the practice court he had been practicing in.

"Gareth, I really don't have time to do this." Alan said, sounding terrified. "You see, my family is having dinner with Lady Alianne and her family soon, and-"

Gareth cut him off. "Trust me; Alianne likes a man who works with his sword."

Alan looked unsure, but Gareth already had his sword out, and was ready to begin. Alan pulled out his sword and tried to prepare for the oncoming attack. Gareth lunged in and out with his sword. Gareth told himself to pull back before he would cut Alan, but he would had no problem allowing Alan to gain a few bruises from this duel. If he couldn't be able to protect Aly, he was going to make sure Alan knew how to do it!

Swinging his sword around, Gareth attempted to hit Alan's shoulder but was blocked by Alan's sword as a sound of metal resonated around them. Alan then began to shakily chop at Gareth in a pathetic attempt to gain the upper hand but failing miserably as Gareth blocked with ease. This went for a minute or so until Gareth had had enough and started to inflict as much pain to Alan as he could without it seeming obvious to the small crowd that had gathered to watch the match.

Gareth used his foot to knock Alan to the ground after allowing him to collect a half hour's worth of bruises. Alan stumbled backwards to the floor. Gareth brought his sword to Alan's throat, and saw Alan gasping for breath.

"I-" Alan took a gulp of air. "I yield!"

Gareth nodded, and put his sword away, then pulled Alan to his feet.

"Gods, Gareth!" Alan said, his breath slowly returning, as Gareth walked away. "If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were trying to hurt or even kill me."

Gareth stopped at those words. Had he been trying to get rid of Alan? If something had gone wrong and Alan had been killed, Aly would be free to marry again, and he could do the proper thing and ask Sir Thomas if he could court Aly...he could have redone everything, and he could have redone everything right. Was he subconsciously thinking that? Gareth didn't want to think he would be so cruel as to seriously consider murdering someone...even if it would mean he'd get Aly. He walked off the practice court, without answering Alan.

* * *

(Blue Harbor Suite)

"I wonder where Alan could be." Lady Alanna of Trebond said. "It isn't like him to be late."

"I'm sure he is with some friends and just lost track of time." Lady Jennaya said.

"Or he went to the library and lost track of time while reading a history book or something." Lord Bradley said.

"No matter what the reason is," Lady Jennaya said. "We can wait for him before beginning supper."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. A servant went to open it, and a small gasp was heard. Everyone turned to the door, and gasped or stared as Alan walked in, battered and bruised. His clothes were in shreds.

"Alan!" Lady Alanna exclaimed, and raced to her son's side.

"What happened, son?" Lord Bradley asked, grabbing Alan's shoulder. Alan winced.

Aly was at his side. "Alan, are you alright?"

"Practice duel." Alan answered meekly.

"All of this happened in a practice duel? Against who, son?"

Aly had a fairly good idea of who it was that Alan was dueling. She didn't want to find out in front of her parents, however.

"Mother, father, as Alan's betrothed, it is my duty to tend to his wounds. May we be excused?"

"Of course, dear," Lady Jennaya said. "Do you want me to bring the healer's bag?"

"Yes, please." Alianne said. "And, Lord Bradley, is there anyway to get Alan a new set of clothes? Once I heal him, he'll need to change. As you can see, his clothes are hardly fitting for anything more than rags."

"Yes, yes I can see that." Lord Bradley said. "I'll go get a set of clothing myself."

Aly nodded, and-with her mother's help-brought Alan to the privy, where she had him sit down.

"Are you bruised all over? I saw you wince when your father touched your shoulder."

Alan nodded. "My shoulder and torso are."

"Then you need to take off your shirt, so I can see what I am healing."

Alan hesitated for a minute.

"Alan, I have the Gift, and have been trained in healing." Aly said. "Trust me. Besides, we will be married in a few months. I'll be seeing more than your top half then." Nobody heard the unspoken "unfortunately" that resonated through Aly's mind.

Alan blushed as Aly bold words. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's Jane." Jane's voice said. "Aly, your mother told me to bring you your healer's bag."

Aly looked at Alan. "Take off your tunic and shirt." she ordered, then opened the door. Jane handed her the bag.

"Thanks." Aly said.

Jane nodded, and walked off.

"Alan, who were you dueling?" Aly asked, as soon as she was sure Jane was far enough away. "Was it Gareth?"

Alan nodded weakly. "He said it was a friendly duel!"

"There is nothing friendly about these bruises." Aly said as she looked at the damage. There were no cuts or even scrapes, but there was bruising everywhere. She laid her hand on Alan's chest, and checked with her gift. There were no breaks.

"This will be quick and almost painless." Aly promised. "Your shoulder is badly bruised, and that will hurt, but besides that, it will be fine."

Alan nodded, and held still while Aly did a quick healing job. She stepped back when she was done and nodded, pleased with her work.

"I may be your betrothed, but it would be improper to see you get changed. So, I am leaving you alone to get changed. Leave your old clothes out here...like I said, they are good for rags now...maybe I can make a small blanket or a small outfit out of it, but I'd have to check it over."

With that, Alianne left. "Lord Bradley, you can take his clothes into him." she said. Alan's father raced to go help his son. Aly added as he reached the privy. "Leave his torn clothes in the front of my room. I'll make use of them."

Once Lord Bradley was with Alan, Aly turned to her parents "Excuse me, mother and father. I'll be back shortly. I need to talk to one of the palace healers, and make sure they don't have any advice for anything else that should be done."

Lady Jennaya and Lord Thomas nodded.

Aly left the room, and then headed strait to the Naxen suite; a certain knight had some explaining to do.

"Hello Lady Alianne." Duchess Elspeth said when Aly arrived.

"Hello, your grace." Aly curtsied. "May I please speak with Gareth in private for a moment?"

Duchess Elspeth hesitated for a moment.

"I promise, we'll be right outside in the hallway."

Gareth and Lianne's mother nodded, and Gareth got up and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

"What is it, Aly?"

"Why did you do that to Alan?"

"Do what?"

"Don't lie to me, Gareth." Aly whispered harshly. "Alan arrived for supper with my family in a bruised and tattered mess. When I was healing him, he told me everything."

"I did it for you."

"For me? Explain that to me, please."

"If I couldn't marry you, he needed to know how to protect you when I wasn't around."

"So you brutally beat him up?"

"It was an accident." Gareth said meekly.

"Gareth, you are more than twice the swordsman Alan is. You could have easily killed him tonight! Was this some desperate last attempt to marry me? Believe me, if it was, I am flattered. But it would have failed! You would have been arrested for murder if things had gotten out of hand! And my father still would have refused to let us marry, because you murdered the man he had in store for me!"

"I wasn't trying to kill him." Gareth argued back. "I didn't even want to hurt him."

"Then go apologize to him." Aly ordered.

"What?"

"Go apologize." she repeated, as a flash of anger became visible

"I would, Aly, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because...as bad as this makes me sound...I am not sorry. Yes, I didn't mean it, but I think deep down there was a part of me that wanted him dead."

Aly shook her head. "Where is the man I fell in love with and am still madly in love with? He is a gentleman, and he would realize that he made a mistake. He would suck up his manly pride and apologize! That is one of the things I love about him...he isn't arrogant."

With that, Aly marched off, leaving Gareth feeling like a small child who had just been chastened by his mother. Only he felt much worse than his mother had ever made him feel. He sighed, and then stuck his head in the room. "Mother, father, I'll be right back. I have an errand I need to do quickly."

* * *

**Review Reply**

**xxTunstall Chickxx:** I have no problem having you be repetitive. There are a few people at my school tend to think I am not much good at anything (and they tell me as much), so if you have something good to say about my writing, I can always use it (even if you tell me a million times)

**The Shang Kudarung:** Your right, that kind of reviews you send are mush better than screaming UPDATE SOON, and leaving. Thanks for reviewing.

**zropin:** Good, I am glad you like it. The person you were thinking of in your review is Ralon, and don't worry, I have planns for the two of them...(instert evil laugh here) I'll leave what I mean by plans for Alanna and Ralon up to your imagination...although I am pretty sure you won't be able to guess it...but feel free to try!

**chico wildcat:** Thanks!

**Kate of Carlay:** Yes, she is with Alan...for now. Just remember, the story isn't over until the author writes "The End"...that's all I am saying on that matter for now...

**brezzybrez:** Thanks!


	8. The Kiss

**Chapter Eight:** The Kiss

Three months after King Jasson said Aly was to marry Alan, she was in the gardens with Lianne, who was, at this point, very pregnant. Aly would have remained in her room, if it wasn't for the fact Lianne had ordered her out.

"So? Have you and Roald settled on a name yet?" Aly asked. "Or a godsmother, perhaps?"

Lianne nodded. "Elspeth...and you are godsmother, without a doubt."

"So Elspeth if it's a girl, what about a boy?"

"It won't be." Lianne said. "I can tell it's a girl. I don't know how I can tell, but I can."

"You two don't have a boy's name picked out?" Aly asked.

"No, but that won't matter, because as I said, it will be a girl."

Aly smiled at Lianne. She knew how much her friend deeply wanted a little girl to dress up and play with.

"I am actually a little surprise you are allowed to be moving around with your due date so soon. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yes, I should be. The healers don't know I am not resting. Neither does Roald."

"I'm guessing the king and queen don't know either?"

"Nope." Lianne said.

"Lianne!" Aly said. "If you are supposed to be resting, you should be!"

"I needed some fresh air and exercise." Lianne responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"You need to get back in bed, for the sake of the baby." Aly said.

"She's right, sister."

Lianne and Aly turned around. "Hello, Gareth." Aly said.

He smiled at Aly "Lianne, you need to rest, for the sake of our prince or princess."

"Gareth, I think I know what I need to do for my own child's protection."

"You need to listen to the healers" Gareth said sternly "Now either you get back to bed, or I will go strait to their majesties and tell them you are not obeying orders."

Lianne huffed "Fine. I'll see you later, Aly."

"I'll come by and visit" Aly said.

Lianne turned, and headed back to the palace.

"Are you still mad at me?" Gareth asked Aly.

"Mad at you? For what?"

"What I did to Alan, three months ago...with the duel."

"Oh...no, I had actually forgotten about it" Aly said.

"I see...so, how have you been?" Gary asked "I haven't seen you around much."

"My parents and Alan's parents have been arranging chances for us to get better acquainted, in the hopes we'll at least be friends when we walk down the aisle."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you think of him?"

"He is sweet. He is constantly bringing me flowers, or buying little trinkets and he is very smart. He's not even a quarter of the swordsman that you are, but I have a feeling he'll be a noted scholar one day."

"Do you _want _a noted scholar?" Gareth asked.

"Well, I'll always be well informed about things." Aly laughed.

"I'm serious, Aly." Gareth asked. "Do you want the noted scholar that Alan will be one day as your husband?"

Aly sighed. "No…at least not now. Don't get me wrong, I think Alan is a great man. But...he and I are just becoming friends, and even that is being a bit forced."

Gareth looked at the ground, kicking a tiny stone on the gravel path. "I hate knowing you won't be my wife someday."

_I am not going down this road._ Aly told herself. _It is time for a change of topic._ "I can easily be content with Alan as my husband. I'll have a comfortable life with him. Our children will have the advantage of a scholar who can help them with their studies."

"Children? You are already planning to have children with him?"

"I have to. It's my duty as his wife."

"Did he tell you that?" Gareth asked, a dark look coming across his face.

"No...the convent and my grandmother told me that. It is my duty to keep the house in order, to see to the servants, and to give him an heir."

The two walked together quietly. Many couples walked past them holding hands, laughing and smiling.

The silence soon became too much for Aly. "Sometimes arranged marriages are very happy marriages, once the couple get to know each other. I just...I think part of me will always wish it was you I was marrying in three months."

"Do you love him?" Gareth asked.

Aly sighed softly. "Maybe...after a few years...I'll learn to love him."

Gareth pulled some stray hair out of Aly's face. The next moment, Aly was shocked to find her lips and Gareth's touching. The kiss was very shallow and gentle at first, but soon built up to one of heat, passion, and love.

"Alright," Aly said when she and Gareth finally broke apart and she had caught her breath. "Now I _know_ there will always be a part of me wishing it was you I was marrying."

Gary smiled, his chest heaving. "I know I wish I was Alan at this moment...and I never thought that day would come." he leaned in for a second kiss.

"Gareth," Aly said softly. "Someone might see us."

"Look around, Aly, the garden is deserted." Gareth said.

Aly looked around. They were alone, with the exception of the flowers, stone path, and benches...and none of those things would tell anyone. Aly nodded, and in a second, Gareth and Aly were in a second deep kiss.

In the bushes lining the path they were on, two very wide blue eyes were staring unblinkingly at the forbidden couple.

* * *

Later that evening, Aly returned to her family's suite of rooms, and saw it was as full as it had been the night she was betrothed to Alan.

"I wasn't aware we were getting together this evening." Aly said. "I would have been back earlier if I had known."

"It wasn't planned." Lord Thomas said, his arms crossed, and a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Aly asked.

"Alianne, I am going to ask you this once, and I want the truth." Lord Thomas said. "Did you or did you not kiss Sir Gareth of Naxen earlier today in the gardens?"

Aly's eyes grew wide. The garden had been deserted! How did he know about that?

"Are you _spying_ on me now?" Aly asked, outraged at the very idea. "Do you have so little trust in me that you hire people to watch me?"

"See?" Jane said. "I told you, I told all of you! I saw her kissing Sir Gareth."

"Aly?" Lady Jennaya asked. "It's not true is it? Tell me it's not true."

"Yes, mother." Aly said. "It's true. I kissed Gareth. He kissed me first, and I returned it. And I am not ashamed."

"Where?" Lord Thomas asked.

"What?"

"Where did you kiss him? Where did he kiss you?"

Aly met her father's gaze steadily. "On the lips."

Aly's grandmother groaned, as she fell into a seat.

"Aly, it is completely improper to allow a man who is not your betrothed to kiss you anywhere then on the fingers." Lady Jennaya said.

"I know." Aly said.

"Damn it, girl!" Lord Thomas yelled. "You need to forget about Gareth of Naxen. You are marrying Alan, it is agreed!"

"How can I forget about him? He is a friend of mine. A very close friend! And I do not recall agreeing with you on _anything_ for the past three or four months!"

"Maybe if it wasn't so easy for you to see him, you'd have an easier time forgetting him." Lord Thomas said.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you need to spend some time away from the capital. Somewhere private, where you can get to know Alan better, without further interruption." Lord Thomas said. "Somewhere like...like..."

"Like Trebond?" Lady Alanna asked.

"Yes! Somewhere a lot like Trebond." Lord Thomas said. "In fact...Trebond is perfect."

"It is empty, except for servants." Lady Alanna said.

"Are you offering Trebond as the location?" Lord Thomas asked.

"It'll be Alianne's home in a matter of months." Lord Bradley said. "Why not let her have time to get the lay of the land?"

It was decided then and there that Aly and Alan were to leave for Trebond at the end of the week.

* * *

The day that Alan and Aly left, there was a bright, clear sky. Just as the last of the trunks were being placed on the wagon were loaded, Aly felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

She turned, and saw Gary behind her.

"Gary! You came!" Aly said.

"Of course, I came." Gary said. "I couldn't let you leave without saying good-bye. I also couldn't leave without giving you this." Gary said, holding out his closed fist.

Aly held her hand out, and a small ring dropped from Gary's fist into her open palm. She saw the silver band and gasped. It was the engagement ring.

"Gary, keep it." Aly said. "You'll need it when you find a woman to replace me with."

"I could never replace you, Aly." Gary said. "Besides, I bought this for you, so it belongs with you, even if it can't serve as an engagement ring. It can be a...a promise ring."

"A promise ring? What's the promise?"

"The promise is that we will always love each other, and that one day, we will be together again."

"Gary, I belong at my husband's side, and you know Alan doesn't like court. How can I come if he won't?"

"The gods have their own ways of making things happen." Gareth said. "I'll be praying to them that we can be together again one day."

"So mote it be." Aly murmured.

"Alianne? The carriage is ready." Alan said, walking over. "Oh, hello, Gareth."

Gary nodded to Alan, then turned to Aly. He bent down and kissed her gently on the fingertips. "Until we meet again, Lady Alianne."

"Until then, Sir Gareth." Aly said, bowing her head slightly. She followed Alan to the carriage, where he carefully helped her up.

* * *

Once at Trebond, Aly quickly became friends with two of the servants. First was the blacksmith and man servant, Coram Smythyson, and the Trebond village healer, Maude, was the second.

She kept in contact with Lianne, Roald, and Gary for the last three months before her marriage and for about five years after that. When Lianne finally gave birth, a month after Aly left the capital, the baby was stillborn. It had been the girl Lianne had wanted so desperately. The healers told Lianne, after she healed from the unsuccessful birth, the baby had done serious damage, and that if she were to try for another child, it would put her and the baby at high risk of not surviving. Within a year of Aly being sent to Trebond, the Duke and Duchess of Naxen had arranged a marriage for Gary to Aly and Lianne's best friend from the convent, Jocelyn of Macayhill. A year later, they were celebrating the birth of a son, who they named Gareth, the younger. A few months after Gareth, the younger, was born, Lianne gave Tortall their next king; a healthy, baby boy named Jonathan. Aly and Gareth were named godsparents, a role which they both adorned with honor. Aly's new life as the Lady of Trebond was a busy one, and it got busier when she gave birth to twins, who she named Thomas and Alanna.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Kate of Carlay:** As to the scandal you mention...was the kiss scandal enough? As to the rest of Aly swaying to Alan or if she has other plans...well, you have to keep reading to see how that works out.

**The Shang Kudarung:** Kate of Carlay has good reason to like that, it was cool to see your reaction to a part of the story! Keep sending that!

**brezzybrez:** Thanks for the review

**zropin:** No, it's not that their mothers went to birthing class together. I start including Alanna in the next chapter, and a few chapters after that, you'll get the surprise.

**Lady Leopard: **Thanks!

**Litara:** Thanks! As to the question of who Gareth marries, it is in this chapter, look at the last paragraph of this story is you missed it.

**ShadowMoonDancer:** Yeah, Aly and Alan are a bit closer in the last chapter...and then there is the kiss in this chapter, which is probably going to throw a few peopl a curve ball. I am glad you read my story, I know how hard it can be to put down books.

**KelAndDomLuv: **Thanks! Yes, I am going to keep writing

**a happy camper:** It's not so much that she accepts not having Gareth, as it is she realizes she had no choice. Her hunger stirke stopped when Princess Lianne ordered her outside...or when her father dragged her out for dinner with the Trebonds in the last chapter. Alanna goes to court in a few chapters. I am glad you liked it, and maybe you won't have to give up on the couple all together...after all, Alanna will be at court soon, and the gods only know what might come from that (ok, ok, so I know too, but it's seems more dramatic the other way)

**xxTunstall Chickxx:** Thanks!

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori:** Glad you liked the last chapter!


	9. Alanna of Trebond

Ok, when it has only been three hours since posting, and I already have two people asking for more, I know it is time to get moving on the update (plus, I had lost the flashdrive a little ago, and was behind on my updating schedual when I found it anyway). SO I sent my wonderful, fabulous, beta this chapter only three hours after posting chapter 8, which I posted the same day I recieved it.

* * *

**THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES OVER TO MY FABULOUS BETA, SOPROL!**

* * *

**I know I have already done a disclaimer, and that there is one at the end of this chapter, but I am stepping into the books, and their storyline, so once again, I will include a disclaimer:**

"Tell them, now!" Alanna snapped

I gulp as I look at the two sword points that were right at my neck: Alanna's and Duke Gareth's.

"I never took you for the threatening type, your grace" I reply

"I'm not, it is just wrong to take credit for someone else's work. Now, tell the readers the truth"

"Ok, ok, I am not stupid. With the two people who are the best with swords pointing their blades at my neck, I am not about to lie...to all my fabulous readers, I do not own Tortall or the characters you recognize. I only own Aly, her convent friends, and Jane of Trebond (she will be making an appearance again)

Duke Gareth and Alanna put there swords away, and Duke Gareth helps me off the ground

"Ready to go riding?" Alanna asked

"Yep" I said, and the two of us race off to the stables to go riding

* * *

**AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHUER INTERUPTION, I AM PROUD TO PRESENT....**

**Chapter Nine:** Alanna, the page

"That is my decision. We need not discuss it." said Lord Alan. He was already looking at a book. Lady Alianne of Trebond looked at her husband, than her oldest children, the twins, Thom and Alanna. The children left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Alan, we need to talk." Aly said as soon as she was sure the children were either too far away or too busy sulking to hear her.

Alan didn't even look up. "Talk about what, Alianne?"

"Alanna and Thom." Aly said.

Alan looked up for a second, then went back to his book. "Didn't you listen when I told the children? Alanna will go to the convent to become a lady, and Thom will go to the palace to uphold the Trebond honor by becoming a knight."

"You're one to talk about not listening; since you never listen to anyone in this house." Aly said. "This is our children's futures we are talking about. Yours _and mine_! We should have decided it together!"

"Alianne, there was nothing to discuss. What else would we have the children do?"

"Thom could go to the City of the Gods with his sister. They hate being separated, and if you knew anything about your family, you'd know that!"

"What would Thom do in the City of the Gods?" Alan asked.

"He could to what he wants to do! Thom has the talent and the will to be a great sorcerer, and with the Gift-"

"No." Alan said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Aly asked.

"No. Thom will not be a sorcerer. It'll do the children some good to be separated. They'll become too dependant on each other otherwise."

"Alan-"

"That is enough, Alianne! The decision was made. Now, unless you have something besides the children you wish to discuss, I am very busy."

"You are always busy." Aly scoffed.

"You married me, knowing I was a scholar, and knowing I'd take my studies seriously."

"If you'd remember, Alan, I didn't exactly get to decide if I would marry you. My father forced it on me." Aly said. "I had other plans."

Alan didn't even respond to this. Aly shook her head, and turned on her heel before walking out. As she stormed off down the hall, servants quickly side-stepped out of her way. All the servants liked her, but knew better than to be in her way when she got mad. She had an infamous temper (**A/N:** Remind you of anyone?).

Aly hit the wall hard when she reached the end of what she thought was an empty hallway.

"That's hardly proper, my lady."

She spun around, and smiled. "Hello Coram. Why do you think I waited until I thought was out of servants' eyesight? I know it is improper."

"What is wrong?"

"Alan," Aly said. "Curse my father for making me marry him!" she cried as she hit the wall again, this time hard enough to hurt her hand. She gently began to shake it. Coram walked over.

"What has Lord Alan done to upset ye now?"

"He is sending Alanna off to the convent to become a lady, and Thom to the palace to be a knight. He didn't even talk to me about it; he just went and did it!"

"What other choices did the children have?"

"Thom could have become a sorcerer." she smiled as Coram shuddered at the mention of magic. "And Alanna could become a guard for the temple of the Great Mother. She would at least learn to use weapons and be able to use them. I know she'd be happier as a knight, but that could never happen. It's been 200 years since we last had one...it's too late to send her to Shang...tell me again why I told you Alanna couldn't go to the Shang?"

Coram patted the noblewoman's shoulder. "Because you didn't want to send Alanna off on her own when she was only four years old. You were too clingy to the twins when they were younger."

"Speaking of the twins, have you seen them?" Alianne said.

Coram shook his head. Alianne sighed. "I'd better find them before they cause trouble, and I have to deal with the complaints."

* * *

Alianne found the children coming out of where Maude worked. She walked over to the children. "You two weren't bothering Maude, were you? She has important work to do."

"No, mother." Thom said. "We were working magic with her."

Alianne glanced at Alanna. "There is something you two aren't telling me. This wasn't a lesson in magic, was it?"

"What makes you think it wasn't a lesson?" Alanna asked.

"I didn't hear you screaming when you realized Maude had tricked you into using your Gift." Alianne said dryly.

Alanna stuck her tongue out at her mother. Alianne ignored it. "So, which of you are going to tell me what you were doing?"

"We told you, we were using magic." Alanna said.

"What spell?" Alianne asked.

"Um...well...uh..." Thom stuttered.

"Mm-hmm, that's what I thought." Alianne said. "So what it the truth?"

"We were working magic!" Thom said. "We were...well, Maude was consulting the fire."

Alianne glanced sharply at her son. "What did you say, Thom?"

"Maude was consulting the fire." Thom said.

"She can't do that! She doesn't have enough power to do a spell like that. She could have killed herself, and the two of you, with you being in the same room as her. Where is she?"

"Resting." Thom said simply. Alianne ran to the workroom, and soon found Maude.

"Maude, what were you doing, using magic that you didn't have?" Alianne asked.

"I needed help in making a decision."

"And what decision was that?" Alianne said, her hands on her hips.

"I can't tell you, my lady."

"Maude, if it was something involving my children, I order you to tell me." Alianne said.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"Then I won't say anything." Alianne said. "The children don't have to know that I know. I just have to know."

"I am sorry, my lady."

Alianne sighed. "I guess I'll just have to get it out of the children."

"Good luck, my lady." Maude said. "They won't tell you anything."

Alianne smiled. "We'll just see about that."

* * *

Alianne walked back into the castle, and went straight to Alanna's room. It would be easier to get it out of Alanna. She looked in her hand-held mirror, and set her face in a stern expression, then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Alanna called. Alianne walked in.

Alanna took one look at her mother and winced. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"Alanna, how did you and your brother think you could get away with this?"

"Away with what?"

"I just talked to Maude. She told me everything."

"Everything?" Alanna asked shakily. "Even-"

"Yes, even your secret."

"I can't believe it! She swore she wouldn't tell on us!"

"It is such a big secret for the two of you to keep. Did you even think of how many things could go wrong?"

"Thom and I had planned for everything." Alanna said. "You won't tell father, will you?"

"I don't know, I really should." Alianne said.

"Please mother! Don't ruin this for me! I am looking forward to training as a knight, and Thom really wants to be a sorcerer."

"You will be training as a knight!" Alianne asked sharply, and then swore, knowing her cover was blown.

Alanna eyed her mother, suspicion written all over her face. "You said Maude told you everything."

"So I lied. She told me nothing. But I just got it out of you. Tell me, how were you going to pull this off?"

"Well..." Alanna started, and then jumped into the whole plan.

Alianne nodded when she was done. "It's a good plan. But what about Coram? He knows how to tell you and Thom apart."

"I'll just threaten him with magic." Alanna said, shrugging her shoulders. "Please mother, don't tell father. In a way, this is your fault. You told me all those stories of Lady Knights roaming the land 200 years ago, and that is when I got interested."

Alianne rubbed her temples; it seemed to be that every time Alanna got started on the topic of Lady Knights, Alianne got a headache. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Alanna nodded.

"What about your hair?"

"Maude will cut it tomorrow right before we leave." Alanna said.

"What will you do in a few years when you start developing a chest and start showing other signs of womanhood?" Alianne asked.

"I'll deal with it when it happens." Alanna said. "Please mother? Maude saw that we would both succeed in the fire. That means the gods mean for it to happen. If Mithros, the god of warriors, thinks I should be a knight, then who are we, mere mortals, to argue? I mean, we don't want to displease the gods, they could easily see to our deaths."

Alianne made a face at her daughter. "You _would_ pull the gods into this conversation."

"Please mother?" Alanna asked, her eyes wide with hope.

Alianne took one look in her daughter's face. "Oh, alright." she said.

Alanna squealed, and quickly covered it. "Thank you, mother!"

"I've never seen you so excited about something, and I suppose if Maude saw that you were to succeed, then you will succeed. Will Coram know when you leave?"

Alanna shook her head. "I'll tell him on the road at some point"

Alianne nodded "Alright. Well, I guess I have better go talk to Thom before you leave tomorrow, since I'll have to call him Alanna while in front of Coram"

* * *

**Disclaimers:**

1) "That is my decision. We need not discuss it." said Lord Alan. He was already looking at a book. **from Alanna: The First Adventure; pg. 1**

2) The children left the room, closing the door behind them. **from Alanna: The First Adventure; pg. 1**

* * *

**Review Reply**

**dares to dream:** It is fine that you didn't review before. You made up for it by reviewing now. I totally understand schoolwork issues...I have them too! I am glad that you enjoyed the past few chapters, and everyone is feeling sorry for Aly and Gareth. Yes...this is when things get interesting...the troublesome twins are here! (inseert evil laugh here)

**Kate of Carlay:** Haven't you caught on? I love holding people in suspense! THAT IS WHY I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! (but only when I am writing them, not when I am reading them)...however, I don't want to make you bald, so I posted this chapter.

**The Shang Kudarung:** Thanks! I enjoyed your thoughts

**brezzybrez:** Thanks for the review

**a happy camper:** The end was fast because I couldn't think of whatelse to write and I had my head about ready to burst with ideas for Alanna coming in, that's all. Yes, there is still a thin thread of hope for Aly and Gary. Alanna goes to court very soon.

**Victoria Taylor:** A lot of people want to see Aly and Gareth together at the end.

**Lady Leopard:** I am starting to focus more on the story from TP, but I will every once in a while go and do a flashback to when they were little.

* * *


	10. The Plan Begins

**Chapter Ten:** The Plan in action

Aly joined Maude, Thom, and Alanna in Alanna's room while Coram readied the horses. Thom had two letters in his hand. They were quickly opened, and Aly looked them over.

_Duke Gareth of Naxen,_

The name held up Aly. _Gareth..._ She hadn't heard anything from him for about ten years. She hadn't written to any of her friends at court in nearly ten years. She would have loved to see Gareth after all these years. He was great company to be around, King Roald's champion, and the best swordsman in the Realm of Tortall. She shook her head to clear it, and finished reading the letters.

_I entrust the care of my son, Thomas of Trebond, to you. Money will be sent quarterly to pay for his upkeep until such a time as you see fit to return him home. As I am busy with my studies, I trust the judgment of you in all matters._

_I am in your debt,_

_Lord Alan of Trebond_

The one to the convent was almost the exact same thing.

_First Daughter,_

_I entrust the care of my daughter, Alanna of Trebond. She is to be trained to become a lady of Tortall. Money will be sent quarterly to pay for her upkeep until such a time as you see fit to return her home. As I am busy with my studies, I trust the judgment of you in all matters._

_I am in your debt,_

_Lord Alan of Trebond_

Thom got started on the copies, and when he was done, Aly checked them to make sure everything was in the letter that was needed.

_Duke Gareth of Naxen,_

_I entrust the care of my son, Alan of Trebond, to you. Money will be sent quarterly to pay for his upkeep until such a time as you see fit to return him home. As I am busy with my studies, I trust the judgment of you in all matters._

_I am in your debt,_

_Lord Alan of Trebond_

_First Daughter,_

_I entrust the care of my son, Thomas of Trebond, to you. He is to be trained as a sorcerer. Money will be sent quarterly to pay for his upkeep until such a time as you see fit to return him home. As I am busy with my studies, I trust the judgment of you in all matters._

_I am in your debt,_

_Lord Alan of Trebond_

"You two might actually pull this off." Aly stated as she gave the letters back to Thom and he carefully sealed them. Aly took the old letters, and threw them into the fireplace of Alanna's room, then used her purple Gift to start a fire burning them. It wouldn't due for a servant to find these and alert Alan of the fact that the children had "lost" the letters. Maude took Alanna into the dressing room to cut her hair. Aly stayed out in the main room with Thom and helped him into a riding skirt.

Aly looked at Thom once he was in the skirt. She nodded her satisfaction.

"Listen to me Thom." Aly said. Her son looked up at her. "I want you to remember to behave, and remember, if you talk about Alanna at all, you are identical twin boys now."

"I'll remember mother." Thom said somberly.

"And keep a head on you shoulders," Aly said. "Many sorcerers die young because they get obsessed with the power they can weld, and try to do magic they have no business doing. The gods don't take well to that sort of thing."

Thom looked at his mother thoughtfully. "Don't worry mother. I will work hard, but I'll know my limits."

"Promise me you'll never try magic you don't have. No parent should ever have to burry their child. Promise me you won't put me through that."

"Alanna is in more danger than I am, mother."

"Promise me, Thomas Alan of Trebond!"

Thom winced at the use of his full name. "I promise."

"Good," Aly said. "Now, go on out to the horses. I'm sure Coram has them ready by now."

Thom nodded, and left.

* * *

Unlike her husband, who had returned to his library as soon as he had finished instructing Maude and Coram, Aly saw her children off with the rest of the household. Coram, Maude, Alanna, and Thom waved as they left. Aly closed her eyes and sent a prayer to the Great Mother Goddess.

_Please protect them both, great mother. Help Thom keep his promise to me. Help Alanna to see the path laid out for her. Keep them both safe from whatever dangers they cross. I can not handle loosing either of them._

"So mote it be." she whispered, tears blurring her vision. She looked at the road. Coram, Maude, Alanna, and Thom were too far away to be seen now. The servants had returned to their duties.

* * *

I am sorry this is so short, but it is just a filler chapter and I felt it was important to show Aly seeing Alanna and Thom off.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**none:** Thanks! And I am glad you can't wait to find out what I do with Alan, because that means you will keep coming back to read the later chapters to find out what happens.

**DomLuver: **Thanks! Yes, there are going to be MANY more chapters...this story is planned to go through Lioness Rampant, and maybe even farther, I haven't decided yet.

**zropin:** There will be Aly/Gareth later in the story, because Alan was really cold as a father in the books, and I am sticking to that, but there will be flashbacks in the story where Aly finds some qualities she likes and even loves about Alan, so look for those!

**Merkaba7734:** Thanks!

**The Shang Kudarung:** Yes, Aly will change things in this story, but most are going to be small details here and there, so you have to keep your eyes open or you WILL miss them.

**Kate of Carlay:** The cogs are turning in the right direction if they are going where I think they are going. My mother had gotten things out of me that way too, and she did it after catching my uncle successfully do it!

**brezzybrez:** Thanks!

**elf warrior princess:** Nope, she didn't die! Thanks I am glad you think that was a great chapter.

**dares to dream:** Thanks! I am glad you liked this disclaimer! It took me and three friends to come up with that, so I am glad you liked it. On to the story: Thanks! And I laughed at the comment about Alanna screaming as I wrote it too...I think it is because the book talks about her being so afraid of her gift when she is younger.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** You have not seen the end of the promise ring, let me put it that way ;) but I will be sticking to TP's books a lot.

**imokit: **Thanks!

**a happy camper:** This story is focused mainly on Aly, which is why I put the first nine chapters in about Aly BEFORE the twins. Keep reading and reviewing to get more!

**ShadowMoonDancer:** I don't give away secrets like what you wanted to know. So, I get to hold you in suspense, and you get to keep reading to find out what happens next! (insert evil laugh here)


	11. Old Friends

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**NOW ON A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!**

Son of War Heroes: Harry Potter fanfiction. He wasn't Teddy Lupin, the orphan who lives with his grandmother. He was Teddy Lupin, the son of war heroes. Please R&R if you are a Harry Potter fanfiction. Minor DH spoliers. Two Shot!

by: 4-eyedDragon.

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:** Old friends

Aly raced out the front door of Trebond as soon as word reached her that Maude had returned.

"Maude! Wait a minute!" Aly called. Maude stopped, and waited for Aly to catch up.

"I trust everything went well with...in the city?" Aly quickly amended as she saw two servants walk past them.

Maude patted Aly on the arm. "Relax. We reached the convent, went to the First Daughter, and everything went fine from there."

Aly dropped her voice to be sure no servants would overhear, "Coram and Alanna?"

"They never arrived at the City of the Gods, so my guess would be that Alanna and Coram came to an understanding."

Aly smiled, "Yes, but under what terms Coram agreed to the understanding worries me."

"Well, Thom is fine, and I am sure Alanna and Coram will let you know how everything is once they are settled."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Aly was sitting in the master bedroom, and smiled as she spotted a certain jewelry box. It was a gift from Gareth over 16 years ago. She walked over to the box, lifted the lid, and pulled the latch to open the secret drawer. Inside the drawer were a handful of letters from her mother, Lianne, Jocelyn, Gareth, and even one or two from Roald. Hidden below the letters was a silk white handkerchief, which was where she kept her engagement ring/promise ring from Gareth. She pulled it out now and admired its beauty. She laid the ring in her palm, and closed her fist around it, thinking about when Alan found out about the secret drawer...and the ring.

[FLASHBACK]

_26-year old Aly sat in a chair in the master bedroom, reading. She was enjoying the last few minutes of relaxation that she could. The twins were taking a nap._

_"OWWWWWWW!"_

_Aly sighed. The twins had woken up early, or at least one had, and then went to wake up her twin brother. She went to investigate the noise. She walked into Thom's room to find Thom cowering by his small bed and Alanna being held back by Coram._

_"What is going on in here?" Aly cried out._

_Thom ran to Aly, and hid behind her skirts._

_"Alanna, what have you done?" Aly demanded._

_I came in here to find Alanna hitting Thom, yer ladyship." Coram said._

_Aly raised her eyebrows at Alanna. "Alanna, is that true?"_

_"Yes! And I'd do it again!" Alanna said._

_"Alanna!"_

_"He used magic on me, mama!" Alanna said._

_"It was an accident!" Thom said, defending himself. "Mama, she came in here and woke me up, but she scared me before I knew it and I panicked, and I used a spell Maude taught us and she hit me!"_

_"Alright, Thom, apologize for using magic on Alanna, and Alanna, I want you to apologize for hitting Thom."_

_"I'm sorry, Alanna." Thom said. Alanna huffed, and didn't say anything._

_"Alanna, what do you say to Thom?"_

_"Nothing." Alanna said._

_Aly put her hands on her hips. "Coram, can you watch Thom for a little while? I am going to go have a talk with Alanna in my room." she glared at Alanna. "Now!"_

_Coram let go of Alanna, and she walked out of the room. Aly turned to Thom. "Thom, stay here and be my good little boy for Coram, okay?"_

_Thom nodded._

_Aly saw Alanna waiting outside the room. "Get in there, Alanna."_

_Alanna obeyed, but before Aly walked in, a servant stopped her._

_"I'm sorry to bother you, ma'am, but cook needs to see you in the kitchen. He says you didn't tell him what tonight's dinner would be."_

_"Oh! I forgot to do that while the twins were napping...Alanna, go wait in my room for me, I'll be back in a minute." Aly turned to the servant. "Can you make sure she stays in the room? Even if you just stand out in the hall, that is fine." Aly lifted her skirts a little, and ran to the kitchen._

_When Aly was walking back from the kitchen, Aly heard Thom's voice._

_"And then Coram and I came in and saw Alanna standing here, and it's broken!"_

Oh no! _Aly thought, _What did Alanna break? _She ran into the room, and froze. Alan, Coram, Alanna, and Thom were all looking at a upturned jewelry box...the one Gareth had given her for her 18th birthday...and the secret drawer was open, with it's contents spread out across the floor._

_"Alanna! What did you do?" Aly said as she rushed forward to put everything back in the drawer. She gathered up all the letters, but the ring from Gareth was missing. She looked all around the room, but couldn't find it anywhere._

_"Looking for this?" Alan asked. Aly turned and saw the ring in his hand. "Yes, Alan, I was looking for that." She stood up to take it, but Alan pulled his hand back._

_"Where did you get it? Not from me."_

_"It was given to me."_

_"By whom?" Alan asked. "Your father? Your mother? Your grandmother? Is it a family heirloom, perhaps?"_

_Aly shook her head. "A friend."_

_"What friend spent so much money on a ring this formal? It is even nicer than our wedding bands. It looks like an engagement ring."_

_"It is." Aly said._

_"But not from me."_

_Aly shook her head. "From Gareth."_

_Alan looked upset. "I see." he said, and handed back the ring. "Are the letters from Gareth as well? And the box?"_

_"The box is from Gareth." Aly said quietly. Why did she feel like a small child being chastened? "The letters are from Gareth and other people as well."_

_Alan nodded. "I have some work to get back to." he said, and left the room._

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Alan had been distant from the twins since they were infants, though Aly didn't know why, and got involved in as few events for them as possible. But that day was the day he became distant with Aly.

* * *

(At the palace-Gareth's POV)

I was sitting in my office when there was a knock on my office door. "Enter." I called. I looked up and saw my servingman, Timon, standing in the entry way.

"Yes, Timon, what can I do for you?"

"A new page to see you, sir." Timon said with a bow. "Alan of Trebond."

I sat up at the familiar name from the past _Alan of Trebond_. I shook my head to clear it. "Thank you, Timon, send him in."

I remembered Alan of Trebond well. He had been a thin squire when I was a knight. He hadn't even wanted to be here. Had things gone his way, he would have trained at the university, but his father had insisted there be a knight in the family.

_Please gods, let his son be different. I barely had patience for the boy's father_.

When Alan of Trebond, the younger, walked in, I was a little shocked. The boy's eyes caught my attention first-they were _violet_. I also noticed the boy was quite small, even for his age. Maybe he would grow in a few years.

Alan walked in with a man I recognized to be Coram Smythesson. I would give him proper acknowledgement in a minute. Alan bowed politely and silently handed me a letter.

"Alan of Trebond, hm?" I frowned as I opened the seal. "I trust you will do better here than your sire. He was always at his books."

I heard Alan audibly swallow hard. "He still is, sir."

I looked at Alan sharply. "Hmph. So I would suppose." I now smiled and nodded at Coram. "Coram Smythesson. It's been a long time since the Battle of Joyous Forest."

Coram bowed, grinning. "I didn't think yer Lordship'd remember. That was twenty years ago, and me but a lad myself."

"I don't forget it when a man saves my life. Welcome to the palace. You will like it here-though you, boy, will work hard." I turned my attention back to Alan. "Sit down, both of you." They obeyed. "You're here, Alan of Trebond, to learn what it is to be a knight and a noble of Tortall. It's not easy. You must learn to defend the weak, to obey your overlord, to champion the cause of right. Someday you may even be able to tell what right is."

By the way Alan regarded me, he was having an impossible time telling if I was joking or not. I was.

"Until you are fourteen, you will be a page," I went on. "You will wait on table at the evening meal. You will run errands for any lord and lady who asks you. Half your day will be spent learning fighting arts. The other half you will spend with books, in the hope that we can teach you how to think.

"_If_ you masters think you are ready, you will be made a squire when you are fourteen. Perhaps a knight will choose you as his body squire. If so, you'll tend to your master's belongings, run his errands, protect his interests. Your other lessons will continue-they'll be harder, of course.

"When you are eighteen, you'll undergo the Ordeal of Knighthood. If you survive, you will be a Knight of Tortall. Not everyone survives." I held up my left hand, revealing my missing finger. "I lost this in the Chamber of Ordeal." I sighed.

"Don't worry about the Ordeal now. You have eight years to think about it. For the present, you will live in the pages' wing. Coram rooms with you, but I hope he'll be able to serve the palace guard in his free time."

Coram nodded, "I'd like that, yer Grace."

I smiled thinly. "Excellent. We can use a man of your ability." I looked at Alan once again. "One of the older pages will sponsor you and show you how things are done. You'll be his charge until you are familiar with the palace and your duties. If you are obedient and work hard, you won't see me often. Misbehave, and you'll learn how harsh I can be. When you prove yourself worthy, you will be granted free time to go into the city. And make no mistake-you'll earn every privilege you get three times over. You are here to learn chivalry, not to have a good time." I looked up at Timon, who had spent the whole time in the room. "Timon, take them to their room. Make sure the boy is properly clothed. Also, a guardsman's uniform for Master Smythesson." I measured Alan with my eyes. "I expect you to begin serving at dinner in five days. You'll wait on me. Have you any questions?"

"No, your Lordship." Alan replied.

"I duke is called 'your Grace.'" I smiled and held out my right hand. "It is a hard life, but you'll get use to it."

Alan kissed my hand, "Yes, your Grace." He, Coram, and I bowed, and the two of them left the office, leaving me with my thoughts.

My thoughts started off with Alan's father. I hadn't been Alan of Trebond's knight master, however his own knight master never really trained him, so I took the task on myself. Roald had called it bullying, and looking back on it, I know he was right.

Soon, however, my thoughts traveled to young Alan's mother.

_Alianne,_ I thought with a smile. I couldn't believe Alan had a child with my Aly. Only...she wasn't mine. Alan had won that battle, all because I erred and didn't ask the Lord of Blue Harbor to court Aly. King Jasson had taken the side of Aly's father, who had arranged her marriage to Alan. It was one reason I enforced chivalry. I had been anything but chivalrous on many occasions with Aly. First by keeping our courtship a secret, then by nearly murdering Alan as a way to endure Aly for myself, although in my defense, I hadn't been consciously plotting to kill Alan. However, the worst thing I did was kissing her when the entire court knew she was betrothed to Alan. We were lucky Alan's twin sister was the only one who spotted us. If a court gossip had seen us, both my reputation and Aly's would have been ruined. Because of all that, I lost Aly. I wouldn't wish that sort of pain on my worst enemy. If that meant drilling the Code of Chivalry into the pages' head until they wanted to explode, so be it!

I got up from my desk. I knew there would be one more person who would want to know about the newest addition to the pages...

* * *

I nodded to the guards stationed in front of my sister and brother-in-law's rooms. The guards opened the doors to the rooms, as one announced. "Duke Gareth of Naxen, your majesties."

I smiled to my sister, Queen Lianne, and my best friend from when we were pages, King Roald.

"Gareth, what brings you by?" Lianne asked, as she got up and hugged me.

"A new page who arrived a few minutes ago." I said. "One, Lianne, that I think you will be very interested in."

"Me? Why would I be interested in them?"

"His name is Alan of Trebond, the Younger."

"Alan of Trebond?" Roald asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "As in the one who went through training with us?"

I nodded. "His son."

"I am not seeing why I would be interested in a page named-"

"Think about what I said, sister. Who married Alan of Trebond, the Elder, about two years after you married Roald?"

"Gareth, I-" Lianne's eyes suddenly widened. "Aly?" she whispered.

I smiled, nodding. "Aly's son has come to the palace. I am praying that he is more like his mother, or else I'll have to resign. I had to deal with Alan when I was a young knight, but I cannot handle it now."

"So, Aly is at court?" Lianne asked, hopefully.

"No, she's not. She and Alan sent their son with a manservant."

"Well, we'll just have to remedy the lack of Aly's presence here." Lianne said. "If Alan is like his mother, it'll save you a lot of paper writing home, because young Alan will be full of mischief."

* * *

During supper that night, I kept glancing over at Alan. He sat with my son, Gareth, my nephew, Prince Jonathan, and their friends. I wasn't surprised. Word around the palace was that Gareth was Alan's sponsor...there was also talk that Ralon of Malven was in trouble with Jonathan, but unless Jonathan planned to fight Ralon, or Ralon fought him, I would stay out of that. As I watched Alan with Gareth, Jonathan and their friends Francis of Nond, Alexander of Tirragen, and Raoul of Goldenlake, I hoped they would all get along with Alan. I also hoped to see Aly shining through her son, and not Alan.

I sighed as I thought about Aly. She had been beautiful and graceful. She was one of the best dancers I had ever seen. Her laugh had been contagious, and her smile could have easily lit the entire palace. She had always presented the perfect image of a court lady, allowing only a select few see her fiery spirit or the mischief that danced in her eyes. I hoped that Lianne would be able to convince her to come to court. I would love to see her again. But perhaps, with her son here, she'd come, at least for visits. Maybe I would write her myself, and try to persuade her to come to court...

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**1) **"Alan of Trebond, hm?"..."I trust you will do better here than your sire. He was always at his books."

"He still is, sir"

"Hmph. So I would suppose."..."Coram Smythesson. It's been a long time since the Battle of Joyous Forest."

Coram bowed, grinning "I didn't think yer Lordship'd remember. That was twenty years ago, and me but a lad myself"

"I don't forget it when a man saves my life. Welcome to the palace. You will like it here-though you boy, will work hard." I turned my attention back to Alan "Sit down, both of you." They obeyed "You're here, Alan of Trebond, to learn what it is to be a knight and a noble of Tortall. It's not easy. You must learn to defend the weak, to obey your overlord, to champion the cause of right. Someday you may even be able to tell what right is."

"Until you are fourteen, you will be a page,"..."You will wait on table at the evening meal. You will run errands for any lord and lady who asks you. Half your day will be spent learning fighting arts. The other half you will spend with books, in the hope that we can teach you how to think.

"_If_ you masters think you are ready, you will be made a squire when you are fourteen. Perhaps a knight will choose you as his body squire. If so, you'll tend to your master's belongings, run his errands, protect his interests. Your other lessons will continue-they'll be harder, of course.

"When you are eighteen, you'll undergo the Ordeal of Knighthood. If you survive, you will be a Knight of Tortall. Not everyone survives."..."I lost this in the Chamber of Ordeal"

"Don't worry about the Ordeal now. You have eight years to think about it. For the present, you will live in the pages' wing. Coram rooms with you, but I hope he'll be able to serve the palace guard in his free time."

Coram nodded "I'd like that, yer Grace"

"Excellent. We can use a man of your ability." I looked at Alan once again. "One of the older pages will sponsor you and show you how things are done. You'll be his charge until you are familiar with the palace and your duties. If you are obedient and work hard, you won't see me often. Misbehave, and you'll learn how harsh I can be. When you prove yourself worthy, you will be granted free time to go into the city. And make no mistake-you'll earn every privilege you get three times over. You are here to learn chivalry, not to have a good time."..."Timon, take them to their room. Make sure the boy is properly clothed. Also, a guardsman's uniform for Master Smythesson."..."I expect you to begin serving at dinner in five days. You'll wait on me. Have you any questions?"

"No your Lordship" Alan replied

"I duke is called 'your Grace.'"..."It is a hard life, but you'll get use to it"

"Yes, your Grace." **from Alanna: the First Adventure pp. 27-30**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies **

**DomLuver:** There is the newest chapter!

**brezzybrez:** Thanks!

**ShadowMoonDancer:** Deal. I'll keep writing, you keep reading.

**Lady Leopard:** Thanks! Yes, ALy will pay a visit to both the convent and the capital.

**Gallan Princess:** I am glad you like the story. Well, this chapter (the part with Gary's ring for her) sorta explains why he is so cold to Aly, and you'll find out more about this and why he is cold to the twins later. Jane of Trebond will also make a comeback in a few chapters. However, I cannot talk about the theory of Alan dying, as that is an important part of the plot.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Sorry about last chapter's shortness...but it was just a filler chapter anyway.

**dares to dream:** Thanks!

**Litara:** I am glad you like that Thom listens to his mother. Sorry, I cannot talk about if he listens to his mother when he is the world youngest master. It is part of the plot. There will be a little more about Thom.

**Sam White:** Thanks! As you can probably guess with Lianne talking and Gareth thinking about writing to ALy, there will be some contact between Aly and her old friends.

**a happy camper:** I am glad you liked the last chapter, even if it was short. Your idea to show Gareth meeting "Alan" from his POV. That is why it is in the story.

**The Shang Kudarung:** Yes, I didn't mean you had to litterally keep your eyes open!


	12. Letters

**NOW ON A COMPUTER NEAR YOU...**

I had some people who had reviewed to my Trouble in Tortall series (if you haven't read it, I suggest you do) and got many people asking for more. So I have posted a continuation of sorts. So, go and check out my newest TP (don't worry, this will still get regular updates. My wonderful betta SOPROL had agreed to beta both at the same time) Whether it is a one shot or a series of random one-shots put together in a drabble is up to you, the reviewers! (I explain that in an author's note at the bottom of the story)

Now, without further ado....CHAPTER 12! Letters

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

(Trebond, three months later)

It was shortly before supper that a messenger arrived at Trebond from Corus. Aly walked past the servant delivering the letter to Alan.

"Where is that letter from?" Aly asked the servant.

"The palace, m'lady." the servant said with a curtsy. "From the royal training master."

Aly's eyes grew wide. "Just give it to me. You know how Lord Alan is always busy. I'll take care of it."

The servant curtsied, and gave her the letter.

Aly walked into her rooms that she shared with Alan, and opened the letter.

_Lord Alan and Lady Alianne of Trebond,_

_Alan, the younger's work is satisfactory here at the palace in his training. He learns well and fast, and works hard. We are glad to have him among the pages. Alan sends his regards to both of you._

_Duke Gareth, the Elder, of Naxen, Royal Training Master._

Aly looked at the servant. "Is the messenger waiting for a reply?"

"He asked if he should, m'lady."

"Invite him in." Aly said. "And prepare a guest room for him. We'll have him spend the night with us, and he can leave with a reply in the morning."

"Very good, m'lady." The servant bowed and left to welcome the messenger and then prepare a room for him.

Aly walked down to Alan's office, and knocked on the door. He told her to come in.

"I thought you might like to know we just received a progress report from the palace. Thom is doing well there."

"I am glad to hear it." Lord Alan said, not looking up from the scroll that lay on his desk.

"I have invited the messenger to stay the night, and leave with a reply for Duke Gareth in the morning."

"Alright, dear." Alan said, distractedly. "I'll write a reply when I get a chance."

"Don't worry about the reply, Alan. I'll write it. I know how busy you are."

Alan looked up, surprised. "Thank you, Alianne. That would be wonderful, if you could do that for me."

"It's no trouble." Aly said. "Supper should be ready in about an hour."

"Alright." Alan said. Aly left the room, closed the door, and leaned against it, sighing. The letter had been too close. If Aly hadn't intercepted the servant, the secret could have been ruined. While the likelihood of Alan coming out of his studious fog was low, it was still a possibility. She had to make sure such letters didn't get that close to her husband ever again. But how? That was the question running through her mind when she entered her bedroom.

* * *

After a while of thinking, Aly had an idea. She walked over to the table that lay next to her bed and opened the small drawer, pulling out a letter.

_Dear Aly,_

_How have you been? It's been too long since we last spoke. I am not sure if you know this, but my brother, Gareth, is Training Master here at the palace, along with the duties of King's Champion. He recently came and told me your son, Alan, is here at the palace training. My son, Jonathan, also speaks of Alan. It would appear our sons are friends._

_I have a question for you, and it is this: with how much you enjoyed court when we were younger, why have you not come down for a visit? I think this would be a good time to consider coming. Surely your son would enjoy having family near him. I know what you are thinking. Lord Alan is not your slave owner though, Aly, so you do not have to remain in the mountains simply because your husband does not like court. You could come to the city and stay here at the palace. Or, if you wish, you could buy housing in the city, and possibly remain here for a longer time than a short visit._

_Please do not feel forced to come. I am asking you to come as my friend, not ordering you as your queen. Though, I must admit, if you don't come, I just might become so desperate to see you that I WILL order you. Please don't make it come to that. It'll be just like when we were girls, freshly presented to the court, imagine how much fun that would be! And here is a little more incentive...you are my son's godsmother, and yet you have never met him! I say that needs to be changed._

_Sincerely,_

_Lianne, Queen of Tortall_

It would be great to see Lianne again, and then Gareth would have no need to send messages to Trebond, when Alanna has a parent right in the city. She could visit the convent, and ask that they send any letters regarding Thom to the capital, and she could stay at the palace until she could buy a townhouse. Yes, the plan would work perfectly.

* * *

After supper that night, Aly sat down and wrote the reply to Duke Gareth

_To your grace, Duke Gareth of Naxen,_

_We are pleased to hear that Alan is doing so well. We expect he will do as well in the future as his lessons progress._

_Lord Alan and Lady Alianne of Trebond_

Aly also wrote to Lianne

_Dear Lianne,_

_It indeed has been too long since we last spoke. I am well, and I hope this letter finds you in good health. It appears you have won me over, and I am coming to court. My lord husband's parents claim to be getting too old for court life, which leaves the Trebond suite unused for a quite a few years. I would suggest you get palace servant to dust off and air out the room. I admit that you are right; I have missed court terribly, even if it is a snake pit full of lies and deception. I also must admit that I look forward to things being like when we were younger, and I was new to court. Won't that be fun?!?_

_Sincerely,_

_Aly_

* * *

Once Alan had come to the bedroom to get ready for bed that night, Aly talked to him about her plan.

"Alan, I am going to the palace."

"Alianne, you know I don't like court." Alan said, looking at his wife.

"I know."

"Then why do you wish for us to go?"

"You don't have to go." Aly said. "I said _I_ was going to the palace. As in just me, singular."

"I see. And where are you going to live?"

"The palace." Aly said. "That is, until I can buy housing."

"No, Alianne. Why waste the money on housing when you can stay here for free?"

"It won't be a waste of money. I plan to stay there frequently."

"You are my wife, Alianne." Alan said. "You belong here with me."

"You'll be so wrapped up in your studies that you'll hardly know I've gone."

"Alianne, I will not permit you to go."

Aly rose from her seat at the small vanity in the room. "I wasn't asking your permission, Alan." she said icily. "I was informing you of my decision."

"How will you pay for this housing you were talking about?" Alan said. "That requires money."

"I am friends with the Queen." Aly said. "I am sure she will help me."

"Alianne, you have a duty-"

"Don't you dare talk to me about duty, Alan." Aly said. "You have neglected many duties. First of all, your duty to the fief. You have been so busy with your precious studies that you have ignored the responsibility of the fief. Secondly, you have a duty to be a father to our two children, which you have ignored. If I wish to go to the palace, I will. Besides, did you ever think maybe Thom would like to have his mother with him at the palace?"

"That is probably the last place he wants you, Aly." Alan said. "You are too protective of the children, and would throw a fuss over Thom at the first sight of a bruise."

"I will not. I know they are growing up." Aly said.

"Are you going to visit Alanna?"

"Yes." Aly said. "I plan to go to the convent for a short visit, and then head to the capital."

"If you want to do that, I see there is no point in arguing with you. Is that all you want to talk about?"

"Yes." Aly said.

"Alright then, I am going to bed."

"Good night." Aly said, as she slid into bed next to her husband

* * *

**Review Reply**

**brezzybrez: **Thanks!

**Kate of Carlay: **Thanks!

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Thanks!

**The Shang Kudarung:** okay... Shall I take that as a sign that you liked the chapter?

**Dom Luver:** I am glad you liked it! And I read your story, it was really good!

**Gallan Princess:** Thanks. I am glad that the ring explained why Alan was cold, but you will be getting a better, more detailed explanation a little farther along the story. Yep, Gareth had feelings for Aly, and Aly had feelings for Gareth...and Aly is coming to the palace, where Gareth lives/works...hmmm....ok, well that is all you are getting out of for what is to come.

**dares to dream:** Looks like your hope is happening, because Aly is going to the palace!

**elf warrior princess:** Thanks!

**a happy camper:** You are very welcome for the little bit of Gareth's POV, that was a really good suggestion.

**wouldn'tyouliketoknow:** thanks

**Lady Light:** Thanks! You just read the newest update

**fluffyfoogal:** I am glad you like it! And I will consider a moment when the POV switches between Alan and Aly, that is a great idea!


	13. Convent and the Palace

**Chapter Thirteen:** The Convent and the Palace

A week after Aly had decided to go to Corus, she was arriving in the City of Gods. Soon, she arrived at the convent. A footman helped Aly out of the carriage, and she gave a small shudder, as she remembered the last time she had been here.

* * *

[Flashback]

_"Oh, I am going to miss the convent." Jane said as she waved good bye to some of her friends in other carriages._

_"I'm not," Aly said. "Once that carriage gets here, I am climbing in and never coming back."_

_"There are so many great memories here." Jane continued as if she hadn't heard Aly. "All the friends I've made, besting you in needlework, in penmanship, in etiquette, in dancing, and of course there are all those times when the young boys training to be sorcerers would always flirt with me and never flirt with you."_

_"You're right, Jane, there are so many good memories here." Aly said. "Like the time I let ten mice loose in your rooms, or the three frogs in your bed. Then there are the countless times I filled a bucket with mud, and rigged it to fall on your head when you opened the door. Oh! AND the time I got you distracted, then placed that big spider on top of your food at supper."_

_"I just don't know what the younger girls will do without me to guide them."_

_"If they're smart, they will be celebrating the fact they never have to listen to you again." Aly mocked._

_Jane glared at Aly. "You are a barbarian, Alianne of Blue Harbor."_

_"Yeah, I am. But you know, I might outgrow that one day. However, you will never stop being a worthless and poor excuse for human flesh."_

[End of Flashback]

* * *

She shivered. Now, Jane of Trebond was her sister-in-law, married to someone that Aly couldn't remember the name of, and didn't care enough to find out. She had vowed to never come back, and now she was coming on her own free will.

Thom was in the middle of his last lesson before the convent broke for lunch, and the Daughters refused to pull him out. They did, however, show Aly to Thom's rooms, and promise to inform him she was there after his class. They also promised to bring lunch for the two of them in his rooms.

"Mother? What are you two doing here?" Thom asked as he walked in.

"I'm here to see you before I go to Alanna in the capital."

"Why are you going to Corus? Does father know?"

"Relax, your secret is still safe." Aly said, "I am going back to court, because I miss court, and I miss my friends there."

"How long are you staying in court?" Thom asked.

"I am going to be buying housing" Aly said. "I'm not sure when I will be returning to Trebond."

Thom looked at his mother. "Is everything alright with you and father?"

"We had a small argument about a week ago, but it is over."

"How small?"

"That is none of your concern." Aly said. "Now, why don't you tell me what you have been up to?"

Aly smiled as she ate dinner with Thom in his rooms. There had been a few times where she wondered if she had done the right thing by helping with the switch. After hearing Thom talk about all the classes he was taking and how much he enjoyed it, there was no question that she had made the right choice. Thom loved the life he was leading, and when the Daughters handed him over to the Mithran priests, she knew he would enjoy that too.

"So Thom, I'll be staying here for a few days. I would love to meet all your friends."

Thom avoided his mother's gaze.

"Thom?" Aly asked, frowning. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Thom said quickly.

Aly studied her son closely for a moment. "Something's wrong, I can tell," she said. "What is it?"

"I told you, it's nothing!" Thom all but snapped.

Then it dawned on Aly. "Thom...have you made any friends?"

"So, how is Maude?" Thom said.

"She's fine." Aly said. "Now, answer my question."

"And father? Is he well?"

"Thomas, you are purposely avoiding my question." Aly said sternly. "Have you made any friends here?" Aly put her fingers under Thom's chin and forced him to look up at her. She saw the answer to her question in his eyes.

"Thom, everyone needs friends...especially mages. They do such dangerous work, and not everyone will like their experiments. They need people to do experiments with and to just have fun with."

"The Daughters keep us boys busy getting us ready for the cloister." Thom said. "We don't have much time to socialize."

"Is it that you're not given time...or that you don't take advantage of the time?"

"Mother, I have work to do." Thom said. "It's been a wonderful afternoon, but perhaps you should go to the rooms the Daughters are providing for you while you stay here." he got up, and held the door open. Aly knew a dismissal when she saw one.

"Very well." Aly said, getting up. "I can't begrudge you for wanting to get your work done. Your father isn't paying for you to laze about all day." She stepped out into the hall "Thom, think about what I said." she said.

Thom didn't say anything. He merely nodded, and shut the door.

* * *

Aly spent the next few days worrying about Thom. She knew she had hit a sore spot when she talked about friends. He made up some excuse or another, making it where he couldn't eat with her, so she ate alone. Once or twice, she had gone to the Dining Hall, and Thom had avoided her gaze completely. She also saw he didn't talk to anyone, and no one talked to him.

The day she left, she was a little surprised to find Thom came out to say good-bye to her. She noticed him walk out as she was talking with the First Daughter, who Aly remembered from her days at the convent. This woman had been in Jane's crowd, so the only relationship Aly had with her was a pranker/prankee relationship.

"Please have any letters or progress reports regarding Thomas sent to the palace." Aly was telling her. "My husband is a very busy scholar, and I am going to the palace to see my other son, Alan."

"Of course, Lady Alianne" Aly saw the disapproval in the woman's eyes. If her husband remained at Trebond, that is where Aly needed to be according to the rules of society. Aly ignored it. Alan was not your typical lord husband, and she was not your typical lady wife. Besides, the queen had all but ordered her to come, and Alan didn't like court.

When Aly was done talking with the Daughter, Thom escorted her to the waiting carriage.

"Tell Alan hello for me." Thom said.

"I will," Aly said. "Keep in touch with me."

Thom nodded.

"Remember, send all letters to the palace."

"I'll remember." Thom said.

"Alan will want to hear from you too, you know." Aly said, "Make sure you write to him too."

"I will." Thom said. He did his best to help Aly into the carriage, but the footman did most the work, since Aly was taller than her son. She arranged her skirts, and Thom placed a hand on the carriage door.

"Safe journey to the capital, mother." Thom wished.

"Thank you. Shall I write to you to let you know I arrived safely? I planned to write your father and let him know." Aly said. "Good luck with your studies. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you, and yes, I would like to know you are safe, and how Alan is doing with his studies."

"I'll have him write to you and include it with my letter." Aly promised. Thom nodded one last time, and closed the carriage door. Aly blew a kiss to her son as the carriage took off with a jolt. She turned in her seat, and stuck her head out of the carriage window. Thom was standing there, watching her. She stuck out a hand, and waved good-bye. Thom lifted his hand, and waved back.

* * *

(The Palace of Tortall)

Alanna sat in the middle of Sir Myles' history class, when Timon, Duke Gareth's manservant came to the classroom, and bowed.

"My apologies for disrupting your class, Sir Myles," Timon said. "His Grace asked me to bring Alan of Trebond to him as soon as possible."

Alanna glanced at Jon, Gary, Raoul, and Alex. Gary and Jon both mouthed, 'What did you do?' She shrugged.

"Go on, Alan, don't keep his Grace waiting." Myles said.

Alanna nodded, and walked out of the classroom. Before leaving, she shot Jon, Gary, Raoul, and Alex one more look, and saw they were all watching her with huge eyes. Ralon sat in one desk, smiling to himself.

_What lies did Ralon tell Duke Gareth about me?_ She thought. She motioned to Jon to look at Ralon, he did, and tapped Raoul's shoulder, who tapped Gary's, who tapped Alex's. They all got a dark look on their faces.

"Alan, I suggest you hurry along now." Myles said.

Alanna bowed, "Yes, Sir Myles."

Alanna arrived at Duke Gareth's office door and right before knocking on the door, stopped. Was that...laughter? She listened closely. It was! Duke Gareth was laughing in there...and there was someone else in the office, from the sound of another laugh...and the second laugh was feminine!

Alanna silently contemplated the possibilities. Gary had said that his mother had been dead for a few years, so the woman couldn't be Duke Gareth's wife...maybe the queen? She was his sister after all…maybe they were reliving childhood memories.

There was only one way she would find out, and she had to see the duke anyway. She knocked on the door.

* * *

**Review Replu**

**ShadowMoonDancer:** You will have to keep reading to find out if I kill of Alan or not. I am glad you like it

**The Shang Kudarung:** Thanks!

**mwahahahaha:** Thanks

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** This chapter answered your question. Yes, Gareth was in that chapter

**TwilightPrincess2008:** You're right, hsitorically it would not be acceptable for a proper woman to be at court without a male. But when did I ever say Aly was a proper woman?

**inktongue:** You'll find out when Alan dies (or even if he dies)

**Kate of Carlay:** Thanks!

**Lady Light:** I really hadn't thought of Alan as dull...I had thought him more as smart because he knew he couldn't win...but I looked at that sectionafter I got your review, and you are right.

**brezzybrez:** I am glad you liked it!

**Litara:** I am glad you liked it. Yes, there is a rift there, you will learn a little more about that in later chapters. As to your question on Aly telling Duke Gareth Alanna's secret...I can't tell you, it is part of the plot

**Merkaba7734:** Yep, Aly is coming to the palace

**dares to dream:** Glad you liked it

**Lady Zarobiti:** Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**elf warrior princess:** Thanks!

**zropin:**You'll have to wait to see the reaction Gareth has to Aly

**Lady Loepard:** Thanks! You'll see how Alanna deals with her mother and Gareth's courtship in a few chapters

**a happy camper:** If you get any ideas, let them come my way, I love using ideas. I am glad you liked it.

**performer001:** thanks!

**Sara Jane:** I am glad you liked it!


	14. Reunion

This is a re-post! I am so sorry! I posted the document I sent my betta rather than the one my betta sent me! So thoe of you who read this before 01-12-09 saw what my work looks like BEFORE my betta gets it and makes me look good. Sorry again! And thanks to **The Shang Kudarung** for pointing it out to me!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen:** Catching Up

"May I help you, my lady?" a stable hand asked, offering her his hand to help her out of the carriage. She had finally reached the palace.

"Thank you" Aly said as the man helped her down "Would you know where to find Sir...um...Duke Gareth of Naxen at this time of day?"

"In his office" the stable hand said "He is the training master for the pages."

"Where is his office?" Aly asked.

"If you'd like, I can take you."

Aly nodded "That would be great, if you wouldn't mind."

"Right this way" he said, and started up to the palace.

"His office is just down this hall, my lady" the stable hand said. Just then, a door opened and a man walked out.

"Timon!" the stable hand said.

The man turned "Yeah?"

"A guest for His Grace."

Timon looked at Aly, and bowed "Is the duke expecting you?"

"No" Aly said "Should I make an appointment to meet with him?"

"Come on in, I'll see if he is able to speak with you" Timon said, and led Aly over to what she guessed was Gareth's office.

"If he asks for a name, just say that I'm a friend of his" Aly said.

Timon bowed, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Aly's heart fluttered a little. She knew that voice.

Timon poked his head in "Are you busy, your grace? You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Gareth's voice came from in the room "Who?"

"She wouldn't say" Timon said "She told me to say she is a friend of yours."

Aly held her breath. Would Gareth see her without her name? She wanted to see his reaction when she walked in.

* * *

(Gareth's POV)

_Who wouldn't say their name before seeing me? And...did Timon say 'she said she was a friend'?_

I realized Timon was waiting for my answer "Let her in."

Timon bowed, "Yes your grace". He left the room and I heard him tell my mysterious friend to come in.

I froze when my mysterious guest walked in. I hadn't seen her in about thirteen years, but I knew who she was the moment I saw her.

"Hello Gareth" the woman said "Or shall I call you your grace?"

I slowly stood up "Aly?" I said, a hint of awe in my voice.

Aly nodded "Yes"

"What-what are you doing here? Is Alan with you? I thought he would never want to come back to court."

"As scandalous as it is, I came alone" Aly said "The gossips won't shut up when they find out I am here."

"If I remember correctly, they wouldn't shut up when you were here thirteen years ago, either" I said "I also seem to recall that you didn't mind back then."

"Who says I mind now?" Aly said.

It was then that I noticed Aly was still standing "Please, Aly, have a seat. How rude of me to not invite you to sit earlier."

Aly sat, and I was not far behind her.

"Timon!" I called.

He popped his head in the doorway "Yes, your grace?"

"Please send Alan of Trebond to my office" I said "He should be in his history lessons with Sir Myles."

Timon bobbed his head "Yes, your grace."

I turned back to Aly "Gods all bless, Aly. I never thought I'd see you again."

* * *

(No POV)

Aly and Gareth soon took a walk down memory lane together, reliving times when they were together, as well as talking about events that had happened after they had gone their separate ways. Gareth had finished a story about his son, Gareth, the younger. Aly covered her mouth with her glove, muffling the sound. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Alan" Gareth said "Come in!" he called.

It was Alanna. Upon seeing Aly, Alanna's jaw dropped "Mother?"

Aly smiled "Hello Alan."

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Alanna asked "Did father come too?" Aly heard the panic in her voice.

"No, your father is still back at Trebond."

Alanna still had a look of bewilderment on her face.

"What's wrong Alan? Aren't you glad I'm here?" Aly asked.

"Of course I am, mother. It's just a bit of a shock, seeing you here, at the palace, where I am training." Alanna hoped her mother would get the hint.

Aly smiled "I know it will be awkward having your mother in the palace with you, Alan, but don't worry, this will only be temporary. I am looking for housing in the city. You'll only have to be burdened by my presence for a short time."

"It's not a burden, mother, but a letter would have been nice, it would have given me a little bit of a warning" Alanna looked at Duke Gareth, and bowed "I am sorry for ignoring you, your grace."

"That is alright Alan. I had called you in here to see that your mother was here, that was all."

"Oh" Alanna said "Well, mother, it is wonderful news that you are in the palace, but unless Duke Gareth plans to excuse me from class, I must be getting back to my lessons."

Aly and Alanna both looked at Duke Gareth. Aly put a bit of her old charm to work, and gave Gareth a look that said _Please?_

Gareth eyed Aly. She gave him a shy little smile. It had always worked on him when he had been courting her, and Lianne had told him it worked when she was little and wanted something. Would it still work now?

Gareth smiled and nodded "I suppose your mother's arrival can count enough to get you out of lessons for today. But I expect you be on time for supper, and make up all the work you miss" he told Alanna sternly "Otherwise I won't allow you to miss classes a second time."

Alanna bowed, a bit confused at the interaction between her mother and training master "Yes, your grace."

Aly got up and curtsied to Gareth "Thank you, your grace."

* * *

Aly walked with Alanna to Alanna's rooms, where Coram was relaxing after a shift with the palace guards.

"Lady Alianne?" Coram asked, sitting up.

"Hello Coram".

"What are you doing here?" Coram asked, fidgeting nervously.

"I came here to visit a child of mine who is in page training" Aly said, motioning to Alanna. Aly decided to have fun at Coram's expense, and put a stern expression on her face.

"My lady, I can explain" Coram said "You see, the lass kept her head covered until we stopped for midday, and that was when I found out. I wanted to take her right back to Trebond and go get Thom, but she convinced me not to. I didn't help them go against Lord Alan's orders, I swear it!"

"Relax Coram" Aly said, smiling "I knew I would be finding Alanna here when I arrived" Aly said.

"You know about the switch then?" Coram asked nervously.

"Know?" Aly asked, and laughed a little "I _helped_ with the switch."

Coram looked at Aly with shock. Aly decided it was time for a change in topic "So, would there be a certain family servant and daughter of mine who will help me unpack my luggage? No doubt the palace servants have already brought it to my rooms."

* * *

The three of them made their way to the rooms that Lianne had had arranged for her. Aly opened the door before leading Alanna and Coram in and closed the door behind them.

"By the way, I was in the City of the Gods to see Thom."

"How is he?"

"He is doing well. He's enjoying his lessons at the convent."

"Good. I wouldn't have been."

"He couldn't stop talking about his classes" Aly said with a little laugh "He told me what he had already learned and what he was learning in each-"

"Um, mother? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but...how long are you staying?" Alanna interrupted.

"I'm not sure."

"Is everything alright at home?"

"Everyone is healthy, if that is what you mean" Aly said.

"Everything is alright with you and father?"

"Things with your father and I are the same they have been for the past few years."

"Did you two get into a argument?"

"Never mind" Aly said.

"What happened?" Alanna asked.

"I said never mind, that means you drop the matter, Alanna."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze. The knock started again, but this time, there was a distinct rhythm to the knock. One knock, Two knocks, One knock, and then repeated three times. Aly grinned, as she went over to open the door.

Alanna frowned as she heard shrieking, both her mother's and someone else's. Then, there mother stepped aside, and a woman with dark brown hair came in. One her head, was a small crown. Alanna bowed. She was followed by two men in the uniform of the palace guard. One of them spotted Coram and nodded a greeting. Coram nodded back.

"Good afternoon, your majesty" Alanna said.

"I heard you had arrived" Lianne said, ignoring Alanna, and focusing on Aly "Oh, Aly, it is so good to see you again!"

"It's great seeing you, Lianne! You look great!" Aly said "How have you been?"

"I've been well, what about you?"

"Fine" Aly said, and embraced Lianne "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too" Lianne said "You should have written me more."

"You should have written me" Aly shot back. She turned and saw Alanna and Coram staring at her, and looked as if she was surprised to se them "Oh, Lianne...This is my son, Alan. My other son, Thom, is training to be a sorcerer. This is one of our family's servingmen, Coram Smythyson."

Lianne smiled at Alanna "Hello, Page Alan. My son has told me a lot about you."

"Speaking of you son...when do I get to meet my godsson? You told me I just _had _to come and meet him" Aly asked.

"As soon as you are settled in, I'll arrange a meeting between you and Jonathan" Lianne assured Aly "So? How long until you abandon me again?"

"I'm looking for housing in the city" Aly said.

"You're staying for good then?" Lianne asked excitedly.

"If not for good, then for a while, and I'll come down for visits often enough to make the purchase of the house worth it."

"Well, I am going to see to it that you enjoy every moment you are here" Lianne said "We can go on picnics...we'll have to have guards, of course, and rides through the words...again, I'll need guards, and we can go into the city-"

"Let me guess...with guards?" Aly said.

Lianne shrugged "Being queen has it's advantages, but it also has it's disadvantages...like I can't be away from the palace without guards tailing me."

"Where can we go without guards?"

"Anywhere on the palace grounds. There are enough palace guards wandering around, that no one could harm me. We can also be in my rooms, or your rooms. Although, there will be guards outside the door" Lianne sighed, and looked over her shoulder at the guards.

"Would you two please wait in the hall?" Lianne asked. Aly's eyes widened. She had never heard a hint of authority in Lianne's voice. Now, her voice was full of it. The guards bowed a left, closing the door behind her.

"Aly, I am so glad you're here. I haven't stopped talking about you and the stunts you pulled as a teenager both here and at the convent since I received your letter. Gareth and Roald can vouch for me, I was talking about you to them."

Aly blushed "Lianne, my son does not need to know how I acted when I was younger."

Lianne smiled at Alanna, then turned back to Aly "Don't worry, I won't tell him."

* * *

Sadly, Lianne couldn't stay long. Queenly duties called her away. Soon after she left, Aly turned to Alanna "So tell me all about training so far. How have things been?"

"The training is really hard, and has high demands, but I can handle it."

"Ye wanted to quit, earlier" Coram said.

"Quit?" Aly asked "Alanna of Trebond, I thought you were raised better than that!"

"Well, I'm still here aren't I?" Alanna said.

Aly gave Alanna a suspicious look.

"The work is getting easier, and as I spend more time on a page's schedule, I am beginning to adjust" Alanna said.

"And what about your friends? You have the prince, I've heard" Aly said.

"I'm not quite sure they see me on the level of friendship, but I spend time with the prince, and his cousin, Gareth the younger of Naxen. I also spend time with Raoul of Goldenlake, Francis of Nond, and Alex of Tirragen."

"What would you call them, if not your friends?"

"Acquaintances" Alanna said with a shrug "And they seem to have given themselves the title of my protectors."

"Protectors?" Aly asked sharply "Protectors from what?"

"No one" Alanna said, cursing silently to herself for telling her mother about it.

"Alanna, I demand an answer" Aly said.

"Just another page who keeps bullying me" Alanna said "Don't worry mother, I have it under control."

"What is the page's name?" Aly asked.

"Why?" Alanna asked.

"A name, Alanna. I want a name."

"Ralon" Alanna said with a sigh "Ralon of Malven."

"Well, maybe I'll just have to have a talk with this Ralon of Malven's mother."

"No!" Alanna had to fight from shrieking "Mother, please. I'll be laughed out of the palace as soon as Ralon tells everyone my _mother_ had to step in and fight my battles!"

"Alanna, no gentleman bullies a lady" Aly said.

"Do you plan to tell his mother that? Because if you do, you'll ruin my secret" Alanna said.

"Alanna, I have to do something" Aly said.

"You can do something. You can buy your townhouse, keep your mouth shut about Ralon, and help me keep my secret" Alanna said "That would be great, if you could just do that much for me."

Aly looked warily at Alanna.

"Please mother? That will be more than enough."

"Alright. I promise, I won't speak to the Lady of Malven."

A look of relief came over Alanna's face "Thank you, mother."

* * *

"So, how badly do I get to pound Ralon?" Raoul asked Alanna at supper that night.

"What?" Alan asked.

"What did Ralon frame you for with my uncle" Jon asked.

"Nothing. I wasn't in any kind of trouble" Alanna said.

"Then why did my father call you in to his office?" Gary asked.

"My mother arrived at court today, completely unannounced, and the duke thought I should be informed" Alanna said "Then, he gave me the rest of lessons off to spend with my mother."

"That's it?" Alex asked "Your mother arrived at court?"

"Yes" Alanna said.

Raoul looked disappointed. Alanna rolled her eyes "Raoul, if it will make you feel better, I can lie and say Ralon got me in terrible trouble."

Raoul grinned "That gives me an excuse to beat him."

"Just don't tell him I said that to you, or else he'll beat _me_" Alan said.

Raoul wrapped an arm around Alanna "I'd like to see him try to mess with you, Alan."

Alanna shook her head, and went back to eating supper.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**brezzybrez:** here is the next chapter!

**dares to dream:** Thom having a social life would be interesting...and you'll just have to wait and see if I make him listen to his mother. Yep, Gareth and Aly are back together...as are Lianne and Aly! That could be dangerous...or could it? I guess you'll have to wait and find out about that as well. hehehe....am I evil yet?

**Lady Light:** I assume you meant what is Alanna going to notice between her mother and Gareth...read and you'll find out what Alanna finds out as she find it out.

**Kate of Carlay:** This was the actual reunion, but there will be more on Aly and Gareth during her first few days of court life.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** A lot of people have asked how Alanna will handel her mothrer's relationship to Duke Gareth...you'll just have to keep reading to find out, like I told the others.

**Merkaba7734**: Well, you got to see what Alanna's reaction to her mother's arrival

**Lady Zarobiti: **When I read about your request to have Aly find out about Alanna's fights with Ralon, I laughed. I had just written that part before going on computer to look for reviews the day I got yours! Hope you liked it

**a happy camper:** All the points you made are good ones...and I have already had one request to have Thom obey his mother, so we'll see how that goes. As to Alanna's monthliues, I have a plan for that. Don't worry...Alanna and George's love life won't be affected

**The Shang Kudarung: **I was laughing do hard after reading your review...as I was in a library at the time, I got in trouble for it, but oh well! It was worth it. Keep reviews like that coming.

**chiilachic: **Thank you!

**Sara Jane: **Three words...Here is More

**Anjali: **Well...Gareth is a widow, but Aly is still married..you'll just have to wait and see what happens!

**.14karatgold.: **Thank you so very much! I love feedback like that. I hadn't even noticed I had quoted a movie until you review! But I re-read it, and realized you were right...by the way, it was Princess Diaries, with a little word changing on my part.

**Anjalit2624:** Hope you liked the last chapter!

**hi there: **Thanks!


	15. Alanna's Fight

**Chapter Fifteen:** Alanna's Fight

About a week after her arrival, Aly was sitting in the King and Queen's private chambers. They had invited her and Jonathan to have lunch with them so the two could meet.

The door behind her opened, "Prince Jonathan, your Majesties."

Roald nodded to the guard, and Aly stood up, turning around to watch the heir enter the room. He stopped for a moment when he saw Aly, but then walked over to his parents, and bowed to them.

"Good afternoon, mother and father."

"Good afternoon, Jonathan." Roald said.

"Jonathan, do you remember how I talked about your godsmother? How she and I were best friends at the convent?"

Jonathan nodded, and Lianne smiled. "Jonathan of Conté, may I introduce you to Lady Alianne of Trebond, your godsmother. Aly, this is my son and Roald's heir, Prince Jonathan, your godsson."

Aly curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Alianne." Jon said with a bow. "Did my mother say you were from Trebond?"

"Yes, she did." Aly said.

"Are you related to Alan?"

"I'm his mother." Aly said.

"Well, come on, you two." Lianne said, "Sit down and let's eat."

* * *

Later that day, Aly heard someone knocking on her door. She walked over and answered it. Duke Gareth stood there.

"Gareth," Aly said, smiling, "Come in."

"Gareth? Not your Grace?"

Aly smiled, "Friends call each other by the first name, do the not? Aren't we still friends?"

"You used to call me Gary."

"That was when we were alone. I never even called you that in front of Lianne and Roald."

"We _are_ alone, Aly."

"I...I don't know. I haven't seen you in thirteen years, and I just didn't know if it was still proper to call you Gary, or maybe it would be better to go back to your Grace, or-"

"Aly." Gareth interrupted.

"Yes?"

"You're rambling."

'Yes, I am."

"I seem to remember that is something you did when you were nervous."

Aly cleared her throat and looked at the floor.

"I missed you so much over the years, Aly."

"I missed you too." Aly said, looking up.

"Then why did you never write or visit?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I never knew what to write." Gareth said, "And I just don't like Alan...your husband, not your son. I wouldn't be able to stand staying in the same place as him. You could have done much better than him."

"So I'm not the only one who feels that way." Aly said.

"I was going to be the leader of the mob that killed Alan, before stupid sense kicked in."

"What sense?"

"The sense that killing Alan wouldn't bring you closer to me." Gary said, "I'd be in the dungeons for committing murder."

"King Roald would have pardoned you." Aly said. "You are his best friend."

Gary smiled, "Roald wasn't king yet."

"So you would have spent a few years in jail. Roald would have pardoned you about half a second after his coronation, and had any record of your time in jail destroyed. Well, I am sure you came by for a reason other than to tell me there were many who thought I could do better than Alan. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would you do me the honor of dinning with me at supper tonight? As a pair of old friends?"

"I won't dine with you as an old friend, because I am not old. However, I'd love to join you as a friend."

"Good. I'll pick you up a few minutes before the Page's supper bell rings."

"I'll be ready." Aly said.

Gareth nodded, then bowed, and left.

* * *

Aly put on her best gown for supper that evening. When they reached the page's hall, all the pages were standing, waiting patiently for the training master. He motioned for them to sit and eat once he reached the dais, helped Aly into her seat, and then sat down himself. He was surprised when Jonathan came over to him, and bowed. When he straitened up, he smiled and nodded at Alianne. She smiled and bowed her head in his direction.

"Alan was feeling ill, so he is not here for supper, uncle." Jonathan said.

Gareth looked over where Jon and his friends sat, and noticed that Alan _was_ missing.

"Alan is sick?" Gareth asked.

"Yes, sir." Jon said. "I promised to tell you for him."

Gareth nodded, "Very well, your Highness. You may return to your seat."

Jon bowed, then returned to his friends, where they talked, and quickly finished eating before leaving the hall.

After supper, Aly said good night to Gareth right outside the page's dining hall. She arrived at Alanna's room just as Prince Jonathan was leaving. She curtsied, "Your Highness."

He bowed. "Good evening, Lady Alianne."

"Your Highness, I thought I told you to call me Alianne, since you are my godsson."

"I seem to remember saying to call me Jonathan, since you are my godsmother."

Aly smiled, "I suppose we both have something to work on, hmm?"

Jonathan smiled and nodded.

"Is Alan feeling better?" Aly asked.

"Oh...um...not really. I think he needs some time alone." Jon said, glancing at the door he had just left.

"I think I'll check on him anyway. I won't sleep unless I see for myself how bad off he is."

Jon hesitated for a minute, then nodded. Aly walked over and knocked sharply on the door.

Coram answered, "Lady Alianne...Alan isn't feeling well, yer ladyship."

"I know, Prince Jonathan told Duke Gareth, and I was dining with him this evening."

Coram gave Aly a suspicious look.

"Don't give me that look, Coram. The duke and I are friends, that is all. Now, let me in."

"Alan is asleep, my lady."

Aly raised her eyebrows "Prince Jonathan just left. He can't be too soundly asleep. Now stand aside, Coram."

A command was a command, and Coram nodded, then held open the door. Aly slipped in, and Coram shut and bolted the door. Aly gasped when she saw the black eye Alanna had. Immediately, she sent up a wall of purple fire that kept anyone outside of the room from hearing her.

"Alanna! What happened!" Aly said, falling to her knees by her daughter, and examining her eye.

"Nothing, mother. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Alanna. Who did this to you? Was it that Ralon boy?"

"Don't worry about me."

"I do worry about you, Alanna." Aly said. "Now, what happened?"

"I fell." Alanna said.

"Alanna, I was not born at night, and especially not last night. How stupid to you think I am? You did not fall. A better story would be you were kicked by your pony."

"That's what I said, Lady Aly." Coram said.

"Or, you could tell the truth, and tell me Ralon beat you up."

Alanna glared at Coram, "When the others were fussing over me, you told them it was nothing to worry about. But my mother walks in, and you just stand by and let her mother me to death."

"Yer mother pays my salary. _She_ can do whatever she wants."

Aly gave Alanna a triumphant smirk, which quickly turned to a worried frown. "I really wish you would just let me talk to this Ralon's mother."

"No." Alanna said, sounding horrified at the very thought. "You can't."

Aly sighed. "I know. It'll make you look bad." She got up off the ground. "Well, Alanna. If you are going to insist on dealing with this by yourself, then I have nothing more to say to you other than be careful." And with that, Aly lifted the spell, and walked out.

* * *

Aly couldn't stop thinking about Alanna as she was getting ready to go to sleep that night. Alanna had always wanted to do things herself, even when she was a little girl.

[FLASHBACK]

"_Happy Birthday, mama!" the 6-year old twins Alanna and Thom said, after supper on the night of Aly's birthday._

_"Happy Birthday, Alianne." Alan said, smiling a little at Aly._

_"Thank you, all of you." Aly said, and started to stand up. _

_"Hold on, mama, we have a surprise for you." Thom said._

_"Another surprise? You already gave me my presents this morning, Thom."_

_"This is an after-dinner surprise." Alanna said, "Now, sit right there and stay put!"_

_Aly laughed, but sat back down as Alanna and Thom ran into the kitchen. Thom came out a minute later. "Alanna! Let me help!"_

_"No! I got it!" Alanna snapped as she walked out with a huge bowl of pudding. "Out of my way Thom."_

_"Lass, let me carry that, when you a little bigger you can take it." Coram said, coming over._

_"No!" Alanna said. "I am giving the pudding to mama."_

_"Here, Alanna, I'll come to you, and you can give it to me." Aly said._

_"No! Sit!" Alanna said as Aly slowly got out of her seat._

_Alanna was almost to her mom when she started to get a little off balance. Aly jumped from her seat, and a few servants raced forward, but no one reached Alanna before she fell backwards with the pudding. The pudding covered Alanna's face. Aly reached Alanna first, and helped Alanna up. The pudding was all over her face, in her hair, and on her dress. The bowl, or what was left of it was shattered all around Alanna, but luckily it looked as if Alanna hadn't been cut._

_Aly bit back a fit of laughter as she used a finger to wipe some of the pudding off Alanna's face, and tasted it. "Yum, you had Cook make my favorite."_

_"I'm sorry, mama." Alanna said. "I ruined the present."_

_"It's ok, Alanna. You didn't ruin it. You were trying to do something nice for me." Aly hugged her, getting some pudding on her dress. She beckoned a servant forward, who carefully avoided the glass._

_"See that Alanna is cleaned up, and her dress is washed."_

_The servant curtsied, and led Alanna off to get cleaned up. Aly looked at two other servants. "Can I trust this mess will be cleaned up? Or shall I do it myself?_

_Two servants raced forward, and rushed into the kitchen for water, rags, and a broom for the pieces of the bowl._

[END FLASHBACK]

_I will not get involved. At least not the way I said I want to. _Aly told herself sternly. _Alanna will not thank me if I get involved_.

**

* * *

**

**Review Reply**

**dares to dream:** Yep...The dangerous duo. I am gla dto know I could bring some enjoyment to your finals week, I suffered from them too.

**Merkaba7734:** Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**.14karatgold:** You're welcome, and I am glad you liked the chapter!

**Kate of Carlay:** Thanks!

**Lady Leopard:** I am glad you liked the last chapter. As to your idea about Jane, you will find out next chapter**!**

**bobalabashabalabadingdong:** Thanks!

**The Shang Kudarung:** I am glad you liked the chapter! And thank you for pointing out the urgent need to fix the last chapter. I posted the un-bettaed document by mistake.

**brezzybrez:** I am glad you are so eager to get updates!

**Akari-chan:** Yeah. I know that in the book Alanna never told anyone, but everyone who knew Alanna, knew what happened.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Glad you enjoyed it!

**zropin:** Yeah, the Dangerous Duo are at the palace. I am still trying to figure out how to portray Roald and Lianne as rulers, so hopefully I can do it justice to the books.

**Eliane-Herd:** George comes into the story later, I promise. I am too big of a George fan to leave him out. And as to her secret, I am going to try to keep that just like the books.

**this magic moment:** I am a big Alanna/George fan, so I couldn't possible break them up! No need to worry there! You want more of the old gang? You got it. So do you mean things like you want Flashbacks? Tell me what you want, and I will try to do it. My Plan for Alanna's monthlies, however, will not be revealed until I release it.

**a happy camper:** Yes, I have a plan. I am glad you like the story so much! It is a lot of fun to write. And I am going to try and make it as un-weird between Jon and Alanna as possible, but I can not promise no weirdness.


	16. Ralon of Malven

**I told many of you early on that I had plans for Ralon and Alanna...and this is the chapter it is revealed in!

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen:

Ralon of Maven

The next afternoon, Aly and Gareth were talking with each other when there was a knock on the door to Gareth office. It was Timon. "A page is here to speak with you, your Grace."

"Who is it?"

"Page Ralon of Malven, your Grace."

Aly looked sharply at the door, as if she'd be able to see through it and get a good look at Alanna's bully.

"Did he tell you what it is he wished to speak about?"

"No, your Grace, but he looks like he is in pretty bad shape."

Gareth sighed, "Tell him he will have to wait, I am hosting company."

Timon bowed, and was about to leave.

"No, your Grace, it's alright. Talk with the page." Aly said.

"Are you sure?" Gareth asked.

"Positive." Aly said.

"Alright, you heard Lady Alianne, Timon, send him in." Timon bowed, and left.

"I am sorry about this." Gareth said.

"Don't be." Aly said. "I have been longing to meet this Ralon of Malven for a while."

Gareth looked at her, "Why?"

Aly didn't get a chance to tell him not to worry about it. Ralon walked into the office. Timon had been right, he _was_ a mess. He had two black eyes, a split lip, a bloody nose, and his clothes were torn and dirty.

If Gareth was surprised to see Ralon in such a state, he kept it to himself. "What happened, Page Ralon?"

"It was Raoul of Goldenlake, your Grace." Ralon said. "He cornered me and beat me up."

This time, Gareth _did_ look surprised, "Raoul of Goldenlake beat you up?"

"Yes, your Grace."

"Were you fighting?"

"No, your Grace, I was just minding my own business, and he attacked me."

Gareth to study Ralon carefully, watching how the boy moved, and making sure that he was keeping eye contact. Aly smiled. Gareth had caught her lying several times during their courtship by doing the same thing he was doing to Ralon now.

"Very well, go to the infirmary and get yourself cleaned up." Gareth said.

Ralon bowed, and left. Gareth sent Timon in search for Raoul.

"You didn't seem surprised to find Ralon was beaten up, and you seemed surprised that he told you who did it." Aly observed. "Why is that?"

"It is an unwritten rule that you never tell on another page. It is a rule that is strictly observed by every page, much to the annoyance of the training master."

"I see," Aly said. "Well, I will leave you to the discipline of young Raoul. Just remember, at his age, loyalty to friends is very important. I seem to remember you saying something about being willing to kill my husband to prevent him from marrying me, and you were older than Raoul."

Gareth looked at her. "Are you insinuating that Raoul was defending Alan, or that he was doing this for a girl somewhere in the palace?"

_Both,_ Aly thought, but merely shrugged.

Gareth smiled at her, "Am I still escorting you to supper tonight?"

"I'll be insulted if you don't." Aly said, smiling back.

* * *

Four days after Ralon told Duke Gareth he had been beaten up by Raoul, Aly received a request that she come and see him.

She soon arrived at Gareth's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said.

Aly walked in and curtsied. "You summoned me, your Grace?"

"I thought you would like to know that your son-"

Aly held up a hand for Gareth to be silent. "Let me guess...Alan and Ralon?"

Gareth nodded.

"Alan said he fell?"

Gareth nodded.

"How bad was it this time?"

"He was in a sling." Gareth said. "My guess would be a broken arm."

Aly sighed. "Where is he now?"

"Probably in his rooms," Gareth said.

Aly nodded, and curtsied to him before leaving. She went straight to Alanna's rooms, and knocked on the door.

"Alan of Trebond, I know you are in there." Aly said, trying to sound angry, rather than worried. "Open up! You do not want all the pages hearing this conversation!"

Coram opened the door, and Aly rushed past. She threw up a protective wall.

"Oh, Alanna!" she gasped when she saw Alanna's arm.

"Mother, it's nothing." Alanna said. "I fell."

Aly pursed her lips, "What did you fall off of? The palace's roof?"

"No. If I had fallen off the roof, I'd be dead." Alanna said. "I just...fell."

"With the help of Ralon." Aly said in a cold tone. "Alanna, you had better figure out a way to solve it, because if this continues much longer, I am going to solve it my way. I don't care if it embarrasses you."

"Mother, please." Alanna begged. "Coram is teaching me. With a little more work, I'll be able to beat him."

"A little more work, and you'll work yourself to death." Aly said. She shot Coram a look. "And why did you not tell me you were working Alanna even harder than her instructors already are? Did you not think that was something I deserved to know? What if Alanna gets overworked?"

"I'll be fine." Alanna said, saving Coram from having to answer. "I can handle this."

"And if you can't?"

Alanna shrugged, "Then I leave, and you can speak with Ralon's mother. You can even tell her I am a girl, because once I leave, I'll be so far gone no one at court will be able to stop me."

Aly glared at Alanna. She placed a hand on her heart. "I swear it in front of Mithros, that if I can't handle it, I'll come to you, and you can crush my dream of being a knight, and Thom's dream of being a sorcerer."

"Oh no, you don't." Aly said. "You are not setting me up to look like the bad guy here, by saying I'll be allowed to crush your and Thom's dreams."

Alanna gave her mother a pitiful look. Aly sighed. "Alright, I'll back down. If you can't fight your own battles as a page, how can you be expected to fight them as a knight?"

Alanna yelped with joy. "Thank you, mother! I promise, I'll handle this."

* * *

Weeks later, Alanna was visiting her mother the day after she finally beat Ralon once and for all.

"...the lecture Duke Gareth gave me was impressive though." Alanna finished.

"I'm sure it was." Aly said with a smile. "Where did you learn hand-to-hand combat that Ralon wasn't prepared for? He is a squire…" just then, there was a sharp bang on the door.

"What in the name of the Great Mother Goddess?" Aly asked, and went to open the door.

"Alianne, good, you are here." a woman's voice said. Alanna stood up. She saw a woman with light brown hair and cool blue eyes stormed past Aly without getting permission to enter. "Where is that boy of yours?"

"Which one, I have two." Aly said. "One is here, training as a knight, the other is in the City of the Gods, training as a sorcerer."

"The one training here!" the woman shrieked, she motioned to someone at the door, and Alanna stood up when she saw Ralon enter the room. "The one who dared to bully my poor dear Ralon! The one who has made it where he can never return to training, because of the humiliation your son caused him."

"Oh, you mean Alan." Aly said casually. She looked over at Alanna. "Alan, come here, please."

Alanna walked over.

"You!" the woman, who Alanna guessed to be Ralon's mother, shrieked. "How dare you hurt my poor innocent baby! I demand an apology!"

"Hold on a minute." Aly said, resting a hand on Alanna's shoulder. "Alan has done nothing to your son that he didn't deserve. He's lucky I didn't get involved! Your son has bullied mine since his first day here, picking fights in shadows where no one could see him! If either of these boys owes the other an apology, yours son owes mine one. Just as you owe me one for barging in here uninvited."

"How dare you stand up for him after the way he has been treating Ralon! He told me all about your son. How on the first day he saw him, he tried to greet him like a proper gentleman would, and your son insulted him."

"Your son lied to you, Jane." Aly said. "A trait that he obviously got from you, seeing as you told the entire convent a big fat lie about being so familiar with court, and how you'd seen Prince Roald many times. Your first time to court was the same as mine, and I recognized the prince before you did. Trebond is so far away in the mountains, that it wouldn't be worth it to make the frequent stops to court you claimed to make."

"Trebond?" Ralon and Alanna asked at the same time.

"Mother, what is she talking about?" Ralon asked. "What does Alan's fief have to do with anything?"

"Mother, am I missing something here?" Alanna asked.

"Alan," Aly said as she shot a cold look at Jane. "Meet your Aunt Jane, your father's twin sister, and your cousin, Ralon."

"Ralon, this is your Aunt Alianne, and cousin, Alan."

* * *

**In the words of my beta...DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHH**

* * *

**Reveiw Reply**

**dares to dream:** Thanks!

**Susan:** Thanks!

**brezzybrez: **I am glad you like this so much

**elf warrior princess: **Yeah, I liked the awckward moment too.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Thanks!

**abyssgirl:** Thanks!

**imokit:** I'm glad you liked it

**Miakoda of Pirate's Swoop:** I am glad you like it! I love hearing people put my story on their faves.

**Kate of Carlay:** I am glad you liked the pudding story. I added it in a totally random mood, so I am glad it was well done. As for the whole Alanna and George thing, I have a plan for that, don't worry. George WILL find out. I have already had people ask me about it.

**The Shang Kudarung:** I am glad you like Aly's character.


	17. The Sweating Sickness

**Chapter Seventeen:** The Sweating Fever

Aly and Alanna were having a mother-daughter day shortly after the revelation that "Alan" and Ralon were cousins. Alanna was staring off into space, and Aly was watching her.

"You're being very quiet today, Alanna." Aly said.

"I'm thinking."

"Noble for your thoughts?"

"It's just...all this about Ralon being my cousin doesn't make any sense."

"What part of it doesn't make sense?" Aly asked. "Your Aunt Jane is your father's twin sister, and Ralon is her son."

"No, I get that part." Alanna said. "But...how come I've never met Aunt Jane before now?"

"Because we would have had to send her corpse back to Malven." Aly said.

"What?"

"Your Aunt Jane and I were sworn enemies."

"Like me and Ralon."

"Ralon and I," Aly corrected. "But, yes. If your aunt had ever come by Trebond, she would have been dead, because I would have murdered her about a day after her arrival. I think she knew it too."

"How is it she doesn't know she has a niece and a nephew, not two nephews?"

"I never told her I had a boy and a girl when I wrote both sides of the family. I just told her she was an aunt to two little babies, because I knew she would have tried to tell me the "proper" way to raise a daughter had I told her."

"So you kept my gender a secret for a reason?"

"I kept it a secret for your aunt's physical health, and my mental health." Aly said.

* * *

The Sweating Fever struck in March without warning. It spared no one-people in the city, palace servants, priests, even the queen. Duke Gareth was next.

Aly raced to Duke Gareth's rooms as soon as word reached her that Gareth had gotten sick. Alanna came with her. When they arrived, Gareth's son, Gary, was with him. Aly felt bad for him. His mother had died when he was young, according to Gareth, and now his father was sick with something that was killing people everywhere.

"Gareth," Aly gasped when she saw how sick he looked. She raced to his bed, and kneeled by his head.

"Aly," Gareth said, shivering. "You shouldn't be here when I am so sick."

"Neither should your son, and he's here." Aly said. This is why she had brought Alanna, "Alan, take Gary and you and your friends go find something to do to try and distract him from this."

"Yes, mother." Alanna said.

"And stay away from the city. It's spreading all over there." Aly said. "The last thing I need is to worry about you being sick."

Alanna bowed, and led Gary away.

* * *

Aly went between Lianne and Gareth's rooms on a daily basis. Both insisted she stay away before she gets sick, but she refused to listen. It went as far as she disobeyed a royal command from both Lianne and Roald to stay away.

"How is everyone?" Gareth asked one day as Aly was visiting him. "You told me it is even hitting the pages and squires now."

"Lianne is getting worse by the day. The king and Prince Jonathan are spending most of their time with her." Aly said, fighting back tears as she thought how bad off Lianne was. "And the Black God has claimed three pages and five squires."

Gareth sat up a little bit, "I don't see Alan."

Aly pushed Gareth gently back into bed. "He's with Raoul of Goldenlake. He's caught it now."

"What of Gareth? Alan? Prince Jonathan?"

"All are fine. With you being sick, I've been watching after Gary for you, making sure he stays as healthy as possible." Aly assured him. "All the healthy pages are stepping up with this sickness hitting them. If they aren't sick, they are filling in for all the sick servants. Making beds, washing dishes, cleaning the stables. I help them when I am not being an annoying friend who won't go away."

"It's annoying you won't listen to Lianne and I." Gareth said, "But it's touching you to care about us."

"Roald too." Aly said.

"What?" Gareth said.

"You said it's annoying that I won't listen to you and Lianne," Aly said, "I won't listen to King Roald, either. He has ordered me on Lianne's behalf to stay away, and I still see her daily."

"How is it you can spend hours at a time at Lianne's side, then spend hours at my side, and not get sick?"

"I'm honestly not sure." Aly said.

"Get out of her, Aly." Gareth said, giving her a weak shove. "I'll never forgive myself if you catch this because of me. I know Lianne wouldn't forgive herself either."

Aly stood up to leave, and rested a glowing hand on Gareth's head, letting her healing Gift seep through him.

"With as draining as this is, I might as well help while I can. I gave a little to Lianne too." she said. She kissed Gareth's sweaty forehead, and swayed when she stood up. Gareth reached out to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Gary." Aly smiled at Gareth. "I guess I used too much of my Gift. It happened when I help Lianne too. It probably doesn't help that I have gotten little sleep since Lianne got sick, and even less since you were sick."

Gareth squeezed her hand weakly. "Try to get some sleep, Aly. Your sons need you here with them."

* * *

Aly hated it when she went to visit Gareth a few days later, and told him that Gary had caught the Sweating Sickness. Gareth had cursed loudly, and prayed to all the listening gods that Gary would get better. Aly joined him in his prayer.

* * *

One night, Coram knocked on her door. She paled when she saw the look on his face. He had the same look as when he had told her about Lianne and Gareth.

"Lianne? She's not dead, please, Coram, tell me she's not dead."

Coram shook his head, "It's not the queen."

"Gareth?" Aly asked.

"Not his Grace, either." Coram said.

"Who?"

"It's Alan-"

"Goddess, no! Alan has it now?"

"No, no, my lady," Coram said quickly. He looked around to make sure there was no one nearby. "It's Alanna's friend, Francis. He's just passed on to the Black God."

Aly remembered to breathe again. Her friends weren't dead, and her children were still all perfectly healthy.

"Where is she?" Aly said. "If she's just lost a friend, I should be with her."

"She went to the chapel dedicated to the Black God."

* * *

Aly was about to turn a corner that led to the God of Death's chapel, when she heard Alanna's voice.

"Sir-if a person has power-something that can be used for good or evil, either way-should they use it?"

"A power such as magic?" Aly recognized that as Alanna's favorite teacher, Sir Myles.

"Well-yes. The Gift."

"It depends on the person, Alan. The Gift is simply an ability. Not all of us have it, just as not all of us are quick-witted or have good reflexes. Magic isn't good or evil by itself. I believe you should only use it when you are absolutely certain your cause is just. Does that help?"

"You couldn't give a person a yes or a no, could you?" Alanna asked.

"Not in this case. Moral issues rarely have yes or no answers."

Aly heard a door open. "Alan?" that was the prince.

"Thanks, Sir Myles." Alanna said. A moment later, Aly heard a door close. Aly turned the corner, and saw Sir Myles quietly sitting in the hall.

"Thank you, Sir Myles. You beat me here, and helped Alan."

Sir Myles looked up at Aly. "He is a good boy, Lady Alianne. He was raised well."

Aly smiled, "Thank you."

Sir Myles left, and Aly spent some time outside the chapel, debating whether or not to go in. In the end, she went to Alanna's room, and waited for her to return to talk.

* * *

"Sir Myles' was right, you know." Aly said when she and Alanna were alone, "Magic isn't good or evil by itself, and you are very blessed to have it."

Alanna sighed. "My magic terrifies me, but if I had listened to Maude, Francis wouldn't be dead."

"What did Maude tell you?" Aly asked.

"She told me I had to heal, to make up for all the lives I'll take when I'm a knight."

"Alanna, there is no guarantee that if you had healed Francis, it would have helped." Aly said, "He still might have died."

"But I could have at least tried!" Alanna shouted, her voice thick with tears. "Now, it's too late."

Aly held Alanna close, it scared her to hear Alanna thinking like that. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Alanna. It's not your fault." Alanna didn't answer, but Aly heard a sniffle. Her eyes grew wide. Alanna was crying! She hadn't cried since she learned to talk...she had discovered yelling and shrieking was more effective for getting people's attention than crying. Aly ended up staying with Alanna in her arms until Alanna was asleep. She carefully laid Alanna down, and tucked her into bed like she had done when she was a little girl, and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and then left. She walked down to the chapel dedicated to the Great Mother Goddess and said a quick prayer.

"Great Mother, please be with Alanna. Help her learn to embrace her Gift, and help her to also realize that Francis died because that was how you and the other gods willed it to be."

* * *

Aly joined Alanna at the burial for Francis the next day, and the day after, the two of them were washing dishes when Timon and Coram came to them.

Coram's voice was gentle. "Th' Prince took sick last night. He's calling for ye, Alan."

Aly covered her mouth, "Prince Jonathan? Gods, no! He's our only heir, and Lianne can't bear any more children. We can't loose him!"

Alanna put down her dishcloth, she seemed to remain rather calm. "How is he?"

"Bad." Timon said.

Aly, Alanna, and the two servants who had been doing dished with them raced to Jonathan's rooms.

Aly went in with Alanna. She couldn't believe what she saw before her, and from the look on Alanna's face, neither could she. People were crowding around Jonathan's bed. The incense in the air was made her and Alanna both sneeze. The priests of the Dark God were canting prayers for the dying while the Chief Healer stood aside. Duke Baird was a beaten man. Jonathan was hallucinating already, and the healer had learned the people stricken this badly from the first always died. Aly could tell what her daughter was thinking. This was against all the common sense that came with healing. Before Aly could say something, Alanna turned to Coram.

"Get Sir Myles. Now." she said.

The burly soldier looked down at her. "Ye aren't planning something foolish, are ye?"

"No more foolish than _this._" she jerked her head at the crowded room.

Coram sighed, and met Timon's puzzled look. "Sh-he's Trebond." he explained. "Stubborn as mules, all of them. We'd best fetch Sir Myles." Alanna went outside and closed the door. Aly left with her, too angry to remain behind. "I'm going to the king. If he knows that is how they are treating Jonathan, I am a dancing bear." she said, and left.

* * *

Aly arrived at the private rooms of Roald and Lianne. She took a deep breath, and nodded for the guard to announce her.

Roald was sitting next to Lianne when Aly walked in. Lianne looked at Aly. "I don't like that look on your face." she said.

Aly curtsied, and walked over to stand next to Lianne. She gently grabbed her friend's hand.

"Lianne..."

"Something is wrong." Lianne said, looking at Aly. "Is it Alan? Has he become ill?"

"Thank the gods, no." Aly said with a small smile to reassure her friend. "However...." Aly took another deep breath. "The Sweating Sickness...Jonathan was struck by it last night."

"No!" Roald said in shock. Lianne gasped.

"How bad?" Lianne asked.

"He is already delusional. Usually when they are this bad off from the start they..." Aly couldn't bring herself to say the last word, but she didn't need to. The King and Queen knew what happened when a patient was delusional the first day.

Roald started praying, and Lianne began crying.

Once Roald was done with his prayers, Aly looked at him. "Your majesty, there are priests for the Black God chanting spells and burning incense for those who are already dead. No one can breathe in that room! I know Prince Jonathan's chances aren't great, but he stands no chance in a room like that!"

Roald stood up, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I'm clearing that room out right now. Black God have mercy on anyone who even thinks on hesitating to leave....they won't be shown any by me."

"Alan has already sent our servant to get Myles. He figured Myles could take care of everything."

Roald nodded, and sat back down. "I trust Myles to know what to do."

Aly pulled up a stool, and sat next to Lianne.

"I thought I ordered you to avoid being next to Lianne when she is sick." Roald said.

"You did...I am just not listening." Aly said.

* * *

**Disclaimers:**

1) The Sweating Fever struck in March without warning. It spared no one-people in the city, palace servants, priests, even the queen. Duke Gareth was next, and the Lord Provost. **from** **Alanna: The First Adventure; pg. 104**

2) "Sir-if a person has power-something that can be used for good or evil, either way-should they use it?"

"A power such as magic?"

"Well-yes. The Gift"

"I depends on the person, Alan. The Gift is simply an ability. Not all of us have it, just as not all of us are quick-witted or have good reflexes. Magic isn't good or evil by itself. I believe you should only use it when you are absolutely certain your cause is just. Does that help?"

"You couldn't give a person a yes or a no, could you" Alanna asked

"Not in this case. Moral issues rarely have yes or no answers"

"Alan?"

"Thanks, Sir Myles"** from Alanna: The first Adventure; pg. 107 + 108**

3) Alanna put down her dishcloth "How is he?"

"Bad" Timon said **from Alanna: The First Adventure; pg. 109**

4)People were crowding around Jonathan's bed. The incense in the air was made her and Alanna sneeze. The priest of the Dark God were canting prayers for the dying while the Chief Healer stood aside. Duke Baird was a beaten man. Jonathan was hallucinating already, and the healer had learn the people stricken this badly from the first always died. **from Alanna: The First Adventure; pg. 110**

5) "Get Sir Myles. Now" she said

The burly soldier looked down at her. "Ye aren't planning something foolish, are ye?"

"No more foolish than _this_" she jerked her head at the crowded room.

Coram sighed, and met Timon's puzzled look "Sh-he's Trebond" he explained "Stubborn as mules, all of them. We'd best fetch Sir Myles. Alanna went outside and closed the door. **from Alanna: The First Adventure; pg. 110**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know that was a lot from the book, but I felt, since I was talking about the sweating sickness, I needed what the book said.

* * *

**Reveiwer's Choice**

A lot of people seemed to forget about Jane until I made her Alanna's aunt. Which is a shame, because she is super fun to write. So...

Do you want to see more of Jane in the story?

**A)** Yes

**B)** No

* * *

**Review Reply**

**abyssgirl:** I am glad you liked it.

**Sam White:** I am glad you liked it. In the first book, we find out that Alanna and Thom had a godsmother who tried to get Alan to marry her, but I hadn't put any real thought into writing it into the story. Hm...I'll have to think about that. And I explained the whole Jane not knowing Alan is Alanna in the chapter you just read, so there is your answer to that.

**brezzybrez:** Tell you what. If you can make it where there are more than 24 hours in a day so I can eat, sleep, do college application stuff, homework, study for tests, AND post more often, I'll post more often. I will try harder to update more often though. I don't want to overwelm my betta either, though.

**Kate of Carlay:** I am glad you liked it.

**epobbp:** A lot of people agreed with my beta on that comment

**Sazerac:** You're right...I find it hard to believe you saw what was coming when you tell me you saw it coming after it came. (that probably makes no sense at all)

**dares to dream:** Yeah...cousins. That really blew a lot of people out of the water. And I sort of always saw Ralon as a Momma's boy, so it was fun to create it. hehehe. I like what you would of added to Alanna's retort about falling off the roof. After reading what you wrote I saw Aly saying "No you would not, trust me, I would know. You'd live. You would live because I would use my gift to make sure you lived, just so I could yell at you for being on the palace roof in the first place!" haha. You have no idea how tempted I was to go change the last chapter and add that.

**MoonShadowDancer:** Glad you liked it.

**DomLuver:** A lot of people seemed to forget about Jane. That is why I created the poll up above.

**imokit:** glad you liked it!

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Glad you liked it.

**Susan:** Glad you liked it sis.

**elf warrior princess:** Aly will eventually meet Jane, but it is going to be a little while until she does. Yes, Alanna has already met George. Alanna/George's relationship is the same with the story.

**Lady Leopard:** Glad you liked it.

**zropin:** Glad you liked it. Yes, George will be in here.

**a happy camper:** I hope when you figure out how you like it, you decide you like it. And a late reveiw is better than none.


	18. Duke Roger of Conte

**Jane Poll Results**

_In a poll of whether you wanted to see more of Jane of (Trebond) Malven, the results were as followed:_

**Yes to Jane: **5 votes

**No to Jane: **2 votes

**Didn't really care either way/Undecided:** 3 votes

Ok...so I was trying to see how I can please as close to everyone as I could with these results, but the yeses were clearly the winners. I had a few people suggest a little more Jane every once in a while, but not too often, and I think that is what I am going to do. Hopefully this doesn't turn off any of you people who said no to Jane.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen:** Duke Roger

After helping Jonathan, Alanna slept for three days. Aly spent that time shooing away prying nobles who tried to question Alanna about healing Jonathan. Those who managed to get past Aly were told that Sir Myles deserved the credit.

The chilly winter turned at last into spring. One morning, Aly got up earlier than usual. Gareth was taking the pages to Port Caynn, and Aly had offered to come along and help chaperone. It would give her an excuse to be with Alanna and Gareth, and she could also shop. As she was finishing up their early breakfast, there was a knock on her door. It was Coram, holding a bundle of bandages.

"Coram, come in." Aly said. She closed the door behind him. "What brings you here? And why are you carrying bandages?"

"Alanna asked for them." Coram said. "I don't know why. She's actin' weird."

"I'll come with you and see if I can find out what is going on." Aly said.

Coram shoved a bundle of linen over the screen that Alanna had darted behind. Aly walked around, and smiled as she saw what Alanna was trying to do. She smiled at Coram, who smiled back.

"Ye're turning into a woman, aren't ye?" he asked from the other side of the screen.

"No!" Alanna exclaimed.

"Yes." Aly said as she helped Alanna tighten the bandage around her chest.

"Lass, it's hardly somethin' ye c'n change. Ye're born with it-"

Alanna stepped from behind the screen. "Maybe I was born that way, but I don't have to put up with it!"

"Lass. ye've got to accept who ye are." Coram protested. "Ye can be a woman and still be a warrior."

"I hate it!" Alanna yelled, loosing her temper. "People will think I'm soft and silly!"

"Ye're hardly soft." Coram said. "And th' only time ye're silly is when we talk like this."

Alanna took a few deep breaths. "I'm going to finish what I set out to do."

Coram put his hand on Alanna's shoulder. "Alanna, child, ye'll only be happy when ye learn t' live with who ye are. I'll pick up some more bandagin' when I go down t' the city today, get along now, Ye'll be late, else." Coram bowed to Aly, and left.

"Coram is right, Alanna." Aly said. "Just because you are becoming a woman doesn't mean you have to drop out of training. It just means you have to be more determined then most boys."

* * *

In the beginning on August, the palace buzzed with news-the king's nephew, Duke Roger of Conté, had come to the palace. Alianne had heard a lot about him. He was supposed to be an amazing sorcerer. King Roald had called him back to the palace to teach the Gifted pages sorcery, and find out who sent the Sweating Sickness.

Lianne and Aly were laughing over times at the convent when there was a knock on the doors to the room. A guard walked in. "Prince Jonathan, sire, and Duke Roger of Conté."

Jonathan and Roger entered the room. Duke Roger of Conté was over six feet in height, with brown-black hair and a beard neatly trimmed to frame his handsome face. His eyes were a bright, riveting blue. He had a straight, perfectly carved nose; his mouth was red and full. His white, flashing smile was filled with charm and confidence. He was broad-shouldered and very muscular, with strong-looking hands.

Jon and Roger both bowed. King Roald and Lianne both stood up, and Aly followed suit.

"Welcome, nephew." Roald said. "I am glad to see you arrived here safely."

"Thank you, uncle. I am happy to be here." Roger turned to Lianne and Aly. "Aunt Lianne, I hope you are well. Uncle Roald said you were one of the first to be struck by the Sweating Sickness." he said with a bow.

"I haven't fully regained my strength, however I am doing better."

Roger eyes fell on Aly, "And who might you be? Surely I would remember such a beautiful young woman as yourself from when I was at court."

"This is Alan's mother." Jonathan said quickly.

"Your Highness, I have a name, and it is, by no stretch of the imagination, 'Alan's mother'." she curtsied to Roger. "Lady Alianne of Trebond, Your Grace."

"Oh, please! Just 'Lord Roger' is fine." Roger said. "And as I told your son, I'd do away with that if I didn't think I'd shock Duke Gareth. 'Your Grace' makes me feel old."

Aly curtsied again. "Very well, Lord Roger."

"Lady Alianne and I went to the convent together. We have been friends ever since." Lianne explained.

"Really?" Roger gave Aly a charming smile. "Well then, I better be on my best behavior around you, my lady. It wouldn't do for me to misbehave and have you report me to their majesties."

Aly didn't smile. She got a bad feeling about Duke Roger, although she couldn't explain it. "Yes, you had better be careful around me. My children will be the first to tell you I don't put up with those who cause trouble." she turned to Lianne. "It was lovely being with you Lianne. However, I really must be leaving."

Lianne nodded at Aly, but her expression was one of complete confusion. Aly knew Lianne knew she didn't trust the young duke. Aly also knew that Lianne would question her about it later, in private.

Shortly after Roger's arrival, each page or squire was summoned to an interview with the king's nephew: He tested them all for the Gift. Gossip said he would find it even if a boy tried to hide it. Alanna was one of the last to be called. The night before her interview, Alanna was with her mother. Aly was pacing around the room as she talked to Alanna.

"I don't like the idea of you being alone with him. He has powerful magic according to everyone in the palace, and you haven't been fully trained. He could force your secret out of you, and there is no guarantee he wouldn't tell their majesties if he did."

"Mother, it's just an interview." Alanna said.

"Don't waste your breath on me with that brave front, Alanna. I know you are thinking the same as me."

Alanna bit her trembling lip. "If he does figure it out and tells everyone?"

"We'll have some explaining to do." Aly said. "Both here and with your father. And you're brother will have some explaining as well."

Alanna glanced up at her mother, and Aly saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

About an hour after her interview, Alanna told her mother about what Coram had said. "I think Coram had been nipping at some wine." she finished.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Aly said. "He's right; there are sorcerers with the power to control one's thoughts or actions."

"But being protected by the gods?" Alanna said. "Come on, mother. That is ridiculous."

"Maybe not," Aly said. "Back when you and Thom were still at Trebond, I was doubting you'd be able to pull this off, remember?"

Alanna nodded.

"And remember what you told me?"

Alanna shook her head. "Not very well."

"You said Maude saw that you would both succeed in the fire. That means the gods mean for it to happen. If they mean for you to succeed, why shouldn't they put a magical barrier over your gift?...and no, I am not drunk Alanna. Coram knows what he is talking about, and you would be wise to take him more seriously."

Aly and Gareth were returning from a ride in the Royal Forest one fall afternoon when Alanna and Jonathan came in, both leading two very fine mounts.

"What is this?" Aly asked Alanna as Duke Gareth helped her dismount from the side-saddle she had been riding in.

"I had a friend in the city who knew I was looking for a horse. When they found one, they let me know. I don't know much about horses, so I had Jonathan come with me to help make sure it was a good mount."

"While we were there, Alan's friend showed me this one." Jon said gently stroking his horse's coat. "I couldn't pass it up."

Aly looked at Alanna. She knew Alanna wasn't telling her everything, and she wanted to know what her daughter was leaving out. Who was this 'friend in the city'? She also knew Alanna wouldn't tell her. She'd just go to Coram and ask him.

Coram didn't know anything about Alanna's mysterious friend. Aly knew Alanna wouldn't do anything stupid or dangerous, but she didn't like not knowing everything her daughter did.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Many of you were asking how I would handel Alanna getting her monthlies, or with her mother in the palace, how would George find out her secret? That is in the next chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimers**

**1)** The chilly winter turned at last into spring **from Alanna: The First Adventure; pg. 133**

**2) **"Ye're turning into a woman, aren't ye?" he asked from the other side of the screen

"No!" Alanna exclaimed

"Lass, it's hardly somethin' ye c'n change. Ye're born with it-"

Alanna stepped from behind the screen. "Maybe I was born that way, but I don't have to put up with it!"

"Lass. ye've got to accept who ye are" Coram protested  
Ye can be a woman and still be a warrior"

"I hate it!" Alanna yelled, loosing her temper "People will think I'm soft and silly!"

"Ye're hardly soft" Coram said "And th' only time ye're silly is when we talk like this

Alanna took deep breaths "I'm going to finish what I set out to do"

"Alanna, child, ye'll only be happy when ye learn t' live with who ye are. I'll pick up some more bandagin' when I go down t' the city today, get along now, Ye'll be, else" Coram bowed to Aly, and left **from Alanna: The First Adventure; pg. 134-135**

**3) **Duke Roger of Conté was over six feet in height, with brown-black hair and a beard neatly trimmed to frame his handsome face. His eyes were a bright, riveting blue. He had a strait, perfectly carved nose; his mouth was red and full. His white, flashing smile was filled with Charm and confidence. He was broad-shouldered and very muscular, with strong-looking hands. **from Alanna: The First Adventure; pg 140**

**4) **"Oh, please! Just 'Lord Roger' is fine" Roger said "And I'd do away with that if I didn't think I'd shock Duke Gareth. 'Your Grace' makes me feel old" **from Alanna: The First Adventure; pg 142**

**5) **Shortly after Roger's arrival, each page or squire was summoned to an interview with the king's nephew: He tested them all for the Gift. Gossip said he would find it even if a boy tried to hide it. Alanna was one of the last to be called. **from Alanna: The First Adventure; pg 144

* * *

**

**Review Reply**

**Sazerac: **Yes, I did miss you! I wondered why I hadn't seen your name in the last selection of reviews. I almost didn't post, because I was waiting for your review, but I decided that there were too many reveiwers who wanted to see what happened.

**Gallan Princess:** You're right, that is mean of you to want Lord Alan dead. But, you aren't the only one who has basically said I need to hurry up and kill him off. And I'll tell you what I told them...Aly and Alan's relationship, along with Aly and Gareth's relationship will all be worked out in due time...so you just have to keep reading to see what happens.

**imokit:** I know it was short-sorry! I couldn't think of much to do with it

**DomLuver: **Wow! That is a coincidence! As to the question you had about Aly helping Alanna with the Sweating Sickness, no, she did not help Alanna. She stayed with Roald and Lianne. Sorry, I had tried to make it clear that she was not there when Alanna saved him. I hope I cleared it up a bit in this chapter.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Your idea (which was also voiced by a few others) was the best compromise for those who didn't want any more Jane and those who wanted more. I am very glad you posted it.

**epobbp:** Thanks

**dares to dream: **I am glad she is fun to read about. She is fun to write about to. I will be putting her in the story every once in a while, but I want to please my viewers who didn't want Jane, so it won't be too often.

**Kate of Carlay:** I am glad you liked the lines from the previous chapter!

**brezzybrez:** There were a few people who, like you didn't want Jane. I hope my comprimise won't turn you away from the story. Everyone's opinions counted, and then I did my best to come up with a compromise that would suit almost everyone (it's impossible to please everyone all the time.

**elf warrior princess:** I am glad you like the story, and thanks for the advice about the breaks. I'll try to cut down on that a bit.

**Syaokura Dragon:** I am glad you have fun reading about Jane. I have fun writing about her (mainly because I can write about a person I hate at my school, and they don't even know it...even if it is a little mean of me)

**Susan:** As always, big sis, your opinion is important to me, but we talked about your suggestion on the phone, so you know how I feel about it. However, I won't rule it out...not yet, anyway. I'll see how things go.

**MoonShadowDancer:** By "take it to the end" I gather you mean to Lioness Rampant? If you did, I already planned on doing that. and by "have her get in trouble" do you mean have her be involved in Roger's plot? If so...that is a really good idea. If not, please clarify what you meant by it...and I'll still think having her be involved in Roger's plot is a good idea.

**spazzysassyangel:** Thanks!

**OathkeeperKeybearer: **I am glad you love the story, and I am not sure how I came up with it...the plot bunny just came and visited me one night, I guess. I wasn't even sure if I should have posted, so I am glad you like it. Yeah, Aly and Alanna are alike, I worked hard to make it like that (Alanna had to get her temper and feirceness from someone, and it sure wasn't her father!). Thank you for your comment about the curve ball, that was a random idea that I wasn't going to put in, but then I couldn;t get it out of my head.

**peddyviolin: **Thanks! And thanks about the grammar check. Neither my betta nor I caught that.


	19. Lightning

**Ok, so this is just a short little filler chapter. I am taking a lot of thought into a few reveiwer's advice, and the story is under a bit of re-construction. Don't worry, I have a week off of school next week, so I will have plenty of time to do the re-write. This won't affect updating time too much. Although I am going on a vacation for a few days, so you'll have to wait a little because of that.**

**Chapter Nineteen:** Lightning

Aly cornered Alanna one day in early May, "Duke Gareth told me you were restricted to the palace for two months, but he wouldn't tell me more. Care to explain?" the tone in her voice made it clear that Alanna had no choice.

"Not here." Alanna pleaded. "In private."

Alanna and Aly walked to Aly's rooms in the palace. She had given up in buying a townhouse, much to Lianne's delight, and was now settled in her own suite in the nobles' wing of the palace.

Aly put up a protective wall, then turned to Alanna, and crossed her arms. "Alright. Talk."

"I had to find a healing woman, and it had to be someone out of the palace. It was urgent."

"I need more than that." Aly said with a frown.

"My...my fertility cycle started this morning. I woke up this morning, and there was blood all over my bedding, and I panicked and...why are you laughing?"

Aly was fighting to keep from laughing at Alanna, and failing miserably/ "I'm sorry, Alanna. I should have started talking about all of this when your chest started to grow." Aly stroked Alanna's hair gently. "Why not come to me when you woke up this morning?"

"I was panicking. I didn't know this was normal! I don't tend to think clearly when I panic."

"So, this healing woman...did she talk to you about the cycle? Explain everything to you?"

Alanna nodded.

"Did she talk to you about bathing and bandaging yourself and-"

"Yes, mother, she told me everything."

Aly sighed. "I missed such an important part of my job as your mother."

Aly and Alanna chatted for a while, and Aly tried a few times to find out more about this healing woman and Alanna's mysterious friend. All she was able to get from Alanna before she left was that her friend and the healer were related.

* * *

One evening, soon after Alanna was let off restriction to the palace, Aly was sewing when her door opened, and Alanna came in, grinning.

"Someone looks happy." Aly commented.

"Sir Myles has invited me to ride with him up to his Barony and look at his ruins, and Duke Gareth said I could go!"

"You and Sir Myles have gotten very close." Aly observed. "Sometimes I feel like you are closer to him then me."

"We play chess sometimes, and Duke Gareth gave me the duty to wait on him at dinner. He knows things I don't understand, and I can talk to him."

"Things you don't understand and that I wouldn't?" Aly asked.

"Mother, I still love you. You are my mother, and no one can replace you with me. But Myles is a good friend."

Aly sighed, "I know you and Myles are friends, and I'm not upset over it, Alanna, really. I'm glad you have found a friend and mentor in him. Have fun at the Barony with Sir Myles. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, according to Duke Gareth."

* * *

Aly and Gareth spent a lot of time with each other while Alanna was gone. She began to reminisce about when he was courting her, and felt like a teenager again. She loved the feeling.

* * *

When Alanna came back, she had a sword with her. Alanna told her, Prince Jonathan, and Coram the truth about how she got it. Aly wanted to know more about what compelled her daughter's friend to part with a sword like Lightning, as Alanna called it.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Alan." Myles said when she asked him. "I was compelled to bring him."

"Excuse me?" Aly asked.

"I was compelled." he said patiently. "For seven nights in a row, I had the same dream. We were exploring the ruins dressed as we were the day he found Lightning. When I asked Duke Gareth to let him accompany me, the dreams stopped."

"And did you dream him finding Lightning?"

"Your son asked the same question. No, I didn't dream him finding the sword, but I still knew he was suppose to have it." Myles said. "While we were up at the ruins, he managed to open a passageway I could never open, despite how hard I tried. Something happened when Alan was down where the passage led, and the sword protected him, and I'll never forget the storm that appeared. I can take a hint, and the hint said Alan was supposed to have that sword."

Aly nodded. "Surprisingly, that makes sense, Sir Myles. Thank you for talking with me."

"Any time, Lady Alianne." Myles said with a smile. "I am unmarried, and have no children. It is nice to have company every once in a while."

"I can see why Alan likes you so much." Aly said.

"He's a smart boy." Myles said. "And a special one."

"Special?" Aly asked "In what way?"

"You know how he is special. He is your son, after all, is he not?"

Aly was startled. What was Myles hinting at? "Y-yes, he is. You're right. Alan is very special...in many ways"

"You know, Lady Alianne, I see a lot of you in him."

"A lot of me? Sir Myles, you hardly know me."

"I know enough. I was here when Gareth courted you, and I was a friend of his. He couldn't stop raving about you. When you left to marry Alan, he spent hours at a time here, for months, trying to get me to help him plan a way to get you back for him."

Aly was shocked. She had no idea Gareth had gone through so much trouble over her.

"Plus there is Alan. He talks about you all the time with me. He looks up to you, Lady Alianne."

"Sometimes it is hard to tell if he does or not." Aly said.

"Well, he does." Myles said. "Don't forget it."

Aly smiled. "I won't, Sir Myles. Thank you."

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**If**** you recognize it, it is not mine.

* * *

**

**Review Reply**

**dares to dream:** George will eventually be in the story, however, it won't be until Alanna is a squire. So you still have a little bit of a wait.

**elf warrior princess:** Yeah, Aly is just as suspicious of Roger as her daughter is. A lot of people miss George. But like I told dares to dream, Aly won't meet him until Alanna is a squire. However, there will be little hints of where George plays into the story, but if you don't keep an eye out for them, you'll miss them.

**ShadowMoonDancer:** Well yes, I am taking this to the end, and I will think about that, because that was a good idea. And thanks for the suggestion about disclaimers

**Internal Failure: **Ok, thanks for the suggestion about the text. I was trying to use the text to make it clear where in the books I was, but I see your point about the story getting boring when it is too much of the book. I'll try to cut back a little. And your suggestion for going away from Alanna's plot got my creative juices flowing. Thanks for reviewing, and don't make yourself a stranger to reviews for this story! I use what my reviewers say to write this story, so every little bit helps.

**brezzybrez:** I am glad you understand on the whole Jane matter, and I promise not to be too over the top with her.

**inktounge:** As you find out in the above chapter, your guess was not quite accurate. Hopefully you thought it was a good way to handel it.

**Susan:** Thanks for the review, Sue

**lacking a better name:** Alright, thanks for your advice. I had a few others say the same thing, so I am currently thinking about it, and putting this stroy under slight reconstruction.

**spazzysassyangel:** I'm glad!

**OathKeeperKeybearer:** You still have a little bit of a wait before Aly and George meet, but I am hoping to make the chaos worth the wait. I am glad you liked it.

**Kate of Carlay:** I am glad you liked it.

**Khelc-sul Renai:** I remembered the spell...and I also have another trick up my sleeve that will keep Aly from getting too close to guessing Roger's plot...but you have to wait for that! And I am glad you liked the bit between Aly and Jane.

**Sazerac:** Thanks for your imput. A lot of people are saying I need to break away from the book, and I agree, so I have a few little tricks up my sleeve to put in. (Insert evil laugh here)

**a happy camper: **George is coming, I promise. But Alanna is going to be a squire before Aly meets him, I'm afraid. You'll have to keep reading and waiting to see how Aly's suspicions play out...and whether or not it ends in Aly's favor. You'll also have to wait and see how Aly and Myles come together.

* * *


	20. Accused!

**Chapter Twenty:** Accused!

Aly was walking through the halls one day in late March on her way to visit Gareth when she ran into-literally-Duke Roger. He had been carrying a few books in his arms, and they fell to the ground.

"Oh!" Aly said, "Excuse me, your Grace."

"The fault was mine, Lady Alianne." Roger said, with a slight bow. He kneeled down to gather the books up, "And I believe I have asked you to call me 'Lord Roger', not 'your Grace'. It-"

"Yes, I remember. It makes you feel old." Aly said, getting down to help.

"Thank you." Roger said as Aly handed him the last book.

"Are those all magic books?" Aly asked.

"Yes," Roger said, flashing Aly a grin, "I learned a lot while I traveled the world broadening my education, but I need a little more instruction to help me find whoever sent the Sweating Sickness."

"Ah. Well, I admire the trait of one who can admit they don't know it all. That takes courage." Aly said, "How are you coming along?"

"I'm faring well enough." Roger said, "I'd get along better if I had more time. Teaching takes a lot of my day up, what with making lesson plans and all."

"How are your classes doing?" Aly asked.

"Do you mean as a whole, how are they doing, or how is Alan doing?" Roger asked.

"Alan." Aly said.

"I see a lot of potential in him."

"However?"

Roger grinned, "What makes you think there is a however?"

"Court life." Aly said simply.

Roger laughed, "However, I don't think he is putting all of his abilities into his work."

"He's still uncomfortable with his Gift, Lord Roger." Aly said.

"He has a very strong Gift."

"He and his brother, Thom, both do." Aly said, "They get that from me."

Roger raised his eyebrows, "Really? And Alan said Thom is training to be a sorcerer?"

"Yes." Aly said.

"I will give Alan credit where it is due, Lady Alianne." Roger said. "He is very clever, and he catches on very quickly."

"Alan has an amazing mind, Lord Roger. His father made him educated, and I made him clever."

"You did a good job." Roger said, "Both of you."

"Thank you." Aly said.

* * *

Roger stood in his workshop, holding up a new addition to his collection of wax figures. Close examination led to making it clear that this was a replica of Lady Alianne. He placed her in the cloth bag that most of his wax figures were in, and then turned to the fountain that a wax doll of the queen was slowly wasting away in.

Lady Alianne could remain in the bag for now, he decided. If she turns out to be too clever, she can join her dearest friend in the fountain. Her son can join her if need comes. There was just one more order of business needed to throw any hint of him being connected to the Sweating Sickness...

* * *

"Announcing Lord Roger, Duke of Conté." The herald outside Lianne and Roald's room said as the guards let the young duke in.

"Roger, what brings you by?" Roald asked.

"Information," Roger said, "I have a suspect for who might have brought the Sweating Sickness."

* * *

Aly curiously nodded to the guards, telling them to let her in. Lianne had summoned her to the royal bedroom without any explanation as to why.

"Announcing Lady Alianne of Trebond." the herald said. Aly walked in the room and looked around. Roald, Lianne, Jonathan, Gareth, Roger, and the Lord Provost were all in the room. There were also two extra palace guards and two Provost Guards in the room. Lianne was sitting down, crying. Roald was behind her, laying a comforting arm on her shoulder. Roger, Gareth, the Provost, and the guards looked solemn.

"What's the matter, Lianne?" Aly asked, running to her friend's side. The two palace guards stopped her about a foot away.

"Lianne, what is going on?" Aly asked.

"Aly, I am so sorry." Lianne said, looking up at Aly.

"Sorry for what?" Aly asked.

"Roger." Roald began, "Has recently told us that he has a suspect as to who might have sent the Sweating Sickness."

"That's great news." Aly said, "You can catch him now. Who is it?"

"Lady Alianne-" the Provost began, but Gareth cleared his throat, and shook his head at the Provost, silencing him.

"Aly," Gareth said.

Realization dawned on Aly. The summons, the extra guards, the Provost, being kept out of reach from Lianne...

"Me?" Aly whispered.

Gareth nodded.

Aly turned to Roger. "Out of curiosity, _my lord._" Aly said the last two words scornfully, "Why do you suspect I have something to do with this?"

"Our conversation earlier today." Roger said.

"Really?" Aly said. "What about our conversation?"

"Why are you so interested in how my search is going?" Roger asked, "Are you concerned you didn't cover up the trail that connects you and your sons to the Sweating Sickness?"

"No I am not concern-did you say that connected me _and my sons_?" Aly asked.

"Yes," Roger said, "Now Lady Alianne, I know you pride yourself and both your sons as being powerful, but this Sickness was very strong. Only a Master could have possibly stood a chance in making this spell work. You could not have done it alone. Alan is right here, and your other son is off becoming a sorcerer. You can see how it all fits together towards you and your sons."

Aly turned to Lianne, "Lianne, you cannot possibly believe this! You cannot possibly believe that I would do anything to harm you or Jonathan!"

"Aly, please...don't do this! Don't make a big scene." Lianne asked, "I'm not asking as a queen, I am asking as a friend!"

Aly ignored Lianne, and turned back to Roger, "While you believe my sons helped, you believe me to be the ring leader, right?" Aly demanded.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Please tell me you have more than one comment taken the wrong way to back this case up?"

"I have plenty more, actually." Roger said. "I was told by my aunt and uncle that when Aunt Lianne was sick with the Sweating Sickness, you stayed by her side?"

"As much as possible." Aly said.

"And when it struck Duke Gareth, you were with him?"

"I split my free time between visiting each of them."

"And Alan, I believe that your friends Raoul of Goldenlake and Gareth, the younger, of Naxen caught the sickness and you visited them as well?" Roger asked.

"Yes, my lord." Alanna said.

"Then how is it that you two could spend so much time with people with a sickness that was _killing_ people and make it out without even a sniffle? The only reason I can think of is you brought the sickness to the palace and had a magical barrier that rebounded the sickness off of you."

"We were both just too determined to give into the sickness." Aly said, her temper rising, "You're acting as if Alan and I were the only two in the palace who didn't get affected by the sickness! Sir Myles of Olau didn't get sick, neither did our servingman, Coram Smythyson. There were hundreds of people who didn't get sick."

"Yes, but neither Sir Myles, nor your servingman, nor the hundreds of other people, are being accused." the Provost said.

"Well, Lord Roger. You are wrong. My sons and I had nothing to do with the Sweating Sickness."

"So you are formally denying the charges brought against you?" the Lord Provost asked.

"Yes, I am formally denying the charges brought against me. And I am also formally denying the charges brought against my son, Thom, since he is not here to deny them himself."

"Page Alan, do you deny the charges against you?" the Provost asked.

"Yes, my lord Provost," Alanna said, "I am denying the charges."

The Provost nodded, and pulled out two pieces of folded official-looking parchment. He held them both up in front of Aly.

"This first document," he said as he handed it to her. "Is a warrant-signed by King Roald, as you can see-giving me and my men the authority to search all property owned by both you and Page Alan for anything that might be a connection to you and the sickness.

"This other document is a list of royal orders to be carried out for the investigation." the Provost said. "The orders are as follow: You, Lady Alianne are to leave palace grounds and be confined to the lands of Trebond-"

"What!" Aly and Alanna shrieked.

"-for the extent of the time that you and your sons are under investigation." the Provost said, "Simply to assure that you do not tamper with anything involved with the investigation."

"If it wasn't that both Alan and Thom were doing their separate trainings, you would all be confined to Trebond. However, we felt that we mustn't disrupt their training."

"It was also decided." Roger said calmly. "That your gift will have dampening spells placed on it, just as an extra precaution."

"Only my gift?"

"With your son, Thom being trained as a sorcerer, he needs his gift." Roger said. "And Alan needs his gift for my class."

"However, we are making things as fair as we can. Both Alan and Thom will be under constant watch. Every action they perform, every spell they cast, will be noted."

"You also, will have a guard with you, Lady Alianne." the Provost said, "Just to be sure that you don't plan a revolt or any future events that would endanger the royal family."

"You may pack whatever you wish to take with you to Trebond." the Provost said, "But all your baggage must be checked before you leave. Any questions?"

"Two, my lord," Aly asked, "When must I be off palace grounds by?"

"A carriage will arrive to take you to Trebond at the end of the week," the Provost said.

"Who will be placing the dampening spells on me?" Aly asked.

"I will," Roger said in a mater-of-fact tone, "I will be coming by later today to perform the spell."

"You?" Aly asked, "You are the one accusing me! I am supposed to trust that you will only dampen my gift, not something much worse!"

"Aly, calm down." Gareth said.

"How am I supposed to calm down, Gareth!" Aly asked, "I am being charged for a crime that will land me on Traitor's Hill if I am found guilty of it!"

"If you did not do it, you have nothing to fear, Lady Alianne," the Lord Provost said.

"Oh and I suppose you and your guards have never made a mistake before." Aly snapped, "Never hung an innocent person on Traitor's Hill only to find out after they were dead that they were, in fact, innocent!"

"Aly, please, relax." Gareth said in a voice so quiet only she could hear it. "Working yourself up does not help prove your innocence."

Aly nodded in understanding. "If you'll excuse me, my lords, your majesties, your highness, your Grace." she replied. "I would like to return to my rooms and begin packing. The end of the week is not that far off."

* * *

**Review Reply**

**inktounge:** I am glad you liked it

**Kate of Carlay: **I was planning on making Aly and Myles friends, and as to the adoption thing...you'll just have to wait to see.

**Miakoda of Pirate's Swoop: **Thanks for the advice...was this chapter far enough from the book for you?

**brezzybrez:** Sorry about the wait, I was working on a lot of story stuff (this chapter in particular). I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Lady Leopard:** I am glad you liked it.

**elf warrior princess:** I promise, George isn't too far off, not really. I will try to fit in a few more hints before he arrives, however. I am glad you liked the last chapter.

**Susan:** Thanks

**Merkaba7734:** I am glad you liked it.

**a happy camper:** I am glad you liked it. Sorry about the long wait, I was working on this chapter. I wrote it and then re-wrote it like five times, so I hope it paid off with a good chapter.

**Khelc-sul Renai: **I am glad you liked it.

**dares to dream:** Glad you liked it.

**spazzysassyangel:** Thanks!

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Glad you like it. Right now, Myles only suspects that Alanna is a girl.

**Sazerac:** I hope this chapter was good! No, my boyfriend didn't give me V-Day chocolate...he made me a steak dinner, however.

**abyssgirl:** No! I would never have one of my characters commit adultry, rest asured there! Thanks for the suggestion.

**Lady Zarobiti:** Yeah, I guess it was a little ooc, but I had to figure out a way to get Alanna to the healer. It comes up later in another chapter.

**Dom-Love-Kel:** I am glad you gave the story a second chance, and that you liked it. I didn't think about the fact that with the purple gift, Aly should have purple eyes. And yeah, the names were a little unoriginal, but I am bad at coming up with names.


	21. Letter from Home

**Chapter Twenty-One:** Letter from Home

Aly was packing her trunks under the careful eyes of a guard when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Aly called. She heard the door open, and turned to see Gareth standing there with Alanna and Jonathan.

"Gareth, Jonathan, Alan, hello. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Aly said, abandoning her packing momentarily.

Gareth turned to the guard. "Leave us." he ordered.

"Your Grace, I have orders to-"

"You have new orders." Gareth said, handing over a piece of parchment that hosted the royal seal on it. "As the queen's brother, the king trusts me to be a suitable guard for Lady Alianne and Page Alan."

The guard looked at the parchment, and then nodded. "I'll wait outside the door then."

Gareth nodded, and watched him leave. Once the door was closed behind him, Gareth turned back to Aly.

"This is a really stupid question." Gareth said, "But how are you doing?"

"How am I supposed to be doing when I am being treated like a criminal for a crime I didn't commit?" Aly asked angrily.

"I know you didn't commit it, but this won't last long." Gareth assured her. "Since you are innocent, it will be a very quick search, and then you'll be back here with your friends."

"I just wish I didn't have to go through the process of an investigation when people _know_ I am innocent."

"While all of us believe you, Aly, we still need to take all accusations seriously." Gareth said, "For security purposes."

Aly sighed, knowing well that there was nothing she or anyone could do at the moment. "I understand."

"Oh, and for the record...Alan and I are the only ones here." Gareth said.

"What?"

Jon smiled. "Neither you or Alan are allowed near anyone in the royal family...Alan has to have private lessons so that I am not in the same room as him."

"Then what are you doing here?" Aly said, raising an eyebrow.

"Making sure you know that the royal family doesn't believe you or your sons had anything to do with the Sweating Sickness." Jonathan answered simply.

"Well then, perhaps you better leave." Aly said. "I never thought otherwise, and if you are found in here, it means big trouble for Alan, Gareth, me, and you."

Jon nodded and left. As he was leaving, a messenger arrived.

"Lady Alianne, there is a letter for you." the messenger said.

"Thank you." Aly said, taking the letter. The messenger left and Aly shut the door, looking at the seal with surprise. "It's from Trebond."

"Open it." Alanna urged.

Aly opened the letter and read it. "It's from Maude."

"What did she say?" Alanna asked.

"It...It's about your father." Aly said, looking at Alan. "He's very sick. He keeps saying it's nothing, but he is getting weaker by the day. Maude thinks he's dying. She is saying I should return to Trebond." Aly scoffed. "As if I have a choice in whether or not to go to Trebond, I am on royal orders."

"You're worried, aren't you mother?" Alanna asked.

"Of course I am worried! He's my husband! You should be worried too; he is your father, after all." Aly said.

Alanna shrugged. "He was always distant."

"Alan!" Aly scolded, knowing that it was true.

"He was," Alanna said. "You know he was."

"Look, it would take too long to explain everything," Aly said. "But I promise-when I return after this whole thing has blown over, I will explain everything to you."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Aly said, feeling like she has said this before too many times that day.

Roger walked in and nodded to everyone in the room. "Lady Alianne, Alan, Duke Gareth."

"Lord Roger." Aly and Alanna acknowledged.

"Lady Alianne, you know why I am here," Roger said. "Might I suggest you sit down? The Dampening spells will leave you dizzy for a moment or so. Sitting down will make it easier on you."

Aly nodded, and took a seat on the couch. Roger walked over to her and said the spell Aly knew to be the strongest Dampening spell yet to be created. Aly fought a wave of dizziness after the spell was finished being recited. Roger checked and made sure that Aly was alright, and then left.

"Are you alright, mother?" Alanna asked when Roger was gone.

"I'm alright, Alan." Aly said. "Just dizzy, like Lord Roger said I would be."

* * *

**Review Reply**

**inktounge:** I am glad you liked it!

**appleeater123: **You'll just have to wait and see how they get out of this.

**Khelc-sul-Renai:** I am glad you liked it.

**spazzysassyangel:** Sorry, I have Aly going back to Trebond. It is a big part of my overall plan.

**dares to dream:** Glad you loved it.

**epobbp:** I am glad you liked it.

**elf warrior princess:** I shocked many people with the last chapter. Which is good, because that is what I was aiming for.

**s:** hehehe...I love confusing you with chapters I didn't tell you about.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** I am glad I managed to work you up. To me, that means this was a good chapter.

**internal_failure:** I am glad you liked it.

**Sazerac:** Yeah, the last chapter was really rushed, and that was mostly because I was going away for a vacation, and I wanted to post before I left.

**ShadowMoonDancer:** I am glad you liked this chapter...and don't worry, Aly and Myles are just friends, and that is all they will be.

**brezzybrez:** Sorry about the long wait...I kinda forgot about this with school work. Yep, now Aly has to deal with Alan.

**chiilachic:** Glad you liked it.

**Miakoda of Pirate's Swoop:** I am glad you liked it, and no, he didn't put the wax dolls in Aly's room.

**zropin:** I looked for the names of Ralon's parents and couldn't find them, but that doesn't mean I missed them. I was skimming the book. Oh well, it is too late to do anything about it now.

**Dom-Loves-Kel:** Glad you liked it.

**Lady Zarobiti:** Glad you liked it.

**a happy camper:** I am glad you love this story, and if any of your questions weren't answered in this chapter, they will be answered in the next few chapters.


	22. Alan Part I

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** Alan (Part I)

Aly arrived at Trebond two weeks later. Servants greeted her at the door and she left them with the carriage to unload her baggage and take it where it belonged. A servant led her to the master bedroom of the fortress, and let her in. The provost guard was right behind her.

Inside, Alan lay on a bed sound asleep. Maude was next to him on a stool, looking worse for the wear and out cold as well. Aly silently walked over, and placed a hand on her shoulder. The older woman jumped, and looked around.

"Lady Alianne, when did you arrive?"

"Just now," Aly said, "Maude, you look horrible. When was the last time you ate? Or slept in an actual bed?"

"Ate, a little over a day, slept, a little over a week." Maude said.

"I order you to go get some food from the kitchen immediately, and then you are to go and sleep and rest for the rest of today and all of tomorrow. I don't want to see you in this room before noon of the day after tomorrow."

"But what about Lord Alan?"

"I'll take care of Alan. You've already done more than your fair share of the work."

"You just arrived. You should rest. I am sure you are tired from your journey."

"I have slept well every night, and have had three good meals every day. You need the rest and food. I have the gift and plenty of common knowledge about non-magical healing and sicknesses. Go. I'll be fine today and tomorrow."

"Non-magical? What of your gift?"

"I have a dampener on my Gift-not now, I'll explain later." she added when Maude opened her mouth with a questioning look on her face.

Maude hesitated for a minute, but then nodded, and left. Aly summoned two maids and told one to keep an eye on Maude, and make sure she followed the instructions Aly gave her. She requested a cot, a pillow, and some blankets for herself, as well as a nightgown, robe, slippers, and a change of clothes from the second maid. Both rushed off to their errands.

* * *

Aly watched Alan closely, until it grew late and she changed into her nightgown and fell asleep on the cot. She woke up to movement on the bed.

"Maude?" a raspy voice she recognized as her husband called out in the dark.

Aly lit a candle, and walked over. "Hello, Alan."

"Aly?" Alan asked, "What are you doing here? How did you find out about-?"

"The servants know everything, and they talk...or write letters." Aly interrupted. "How long have you been sick?"

"I'm not sure." Alan said. "A few weeks, maybe a month or two."

"And it took the servants this long to tell me." Aly said, "As soon as you begin to show signs of improvement, I plan to gather the entire household together, and find out why it took so long for me to be informed. I could have come sooner, and you might be back on your feet again."

"I told them not to tell you." Alan said. "They were under orders."

"I know...they included that little fact in the letter they sent me." Aly said.

"How are Thom and Alanna?"

"They are both fine, and are doing well in their training."

"Good," Alan said. He glanced behind him. "Who is with you?"

"A member of the Provost's Guard."

"Why is he here?"

"The children and I are under investigation." Aly said.

"For what?" Alan asked.

"Sending the Sweating Sickness three years ago."

"What?" Alan asked. "You didn't do it, did you?"

"Of course not!" Aly said.

"Alright, don't bite my head off." Alan said. "It was just a question."

"A stupid question." Aly muttered. Alan didn't respond.

After a few minutes of silence, Aly smiled. "You know, it's been a long time since you have called me Aly."

"It's not my fault you've been gone for the past three and a half years." Alan said.

"It's been nearly fourteen years since you last called me Aly."

"Has not!" Alan said.

"Has too," Aly said. "It took three years of marriage to get you to call me Aly, not Alianne, and then after the twins were born, you became distant, and began calling me Alianne again."

"I almost lost you that day." Alan said. "It scared me."

"It scared me too." Aly said, thinking back to that day.

[FLASHBACK]

_"Push, my lady!" Maude ordered. "You're almost there!"_

_23-year old Aly screamed as she pushed. "You've been saying that for the past gods-cursed hour!" she snapped. "Obviously, I wasn't almost there!" A servant who was helping Maude dabbed Aly's sweaty forehead with a damp rag._

_Maude was beginning to sweat with the amount of magic she was pouring into Aly, fighting to keep her alive._

_"I see a head, my lady." a servant said. "One more push, and you're done."_

_A servant helped Aly sit up, and Aly pushed with all her might, shoving her Gift into the push. She screamed, and the sound of a baby crying filled the room. Aly collapsed backwards, her breath labored._

_"It's a girl." Maude said. "You have a healthy baby girl." The servant cradled the little baby. She walked back to Aly, and gave the baby over._

_"Maude, tell Alan to get in here and meet his daughter."_

_Alan rushed to Aly's side when he was let into the birthing room._

"_Meet your daughter, Alan." Aly said._

"_Our daughter," Alan corrected, clearly in awe. "Our perfect little daughter."_

_Aly smiled, and then screamed again. "I thought the pain ended when the baby was born." Aly told Maude._

_"It does, unless..." Maude's gift shone around Aly._

_"Unless, what?" Aly asked._

_"Looks like you have more than just a little girl. She's got a twin here."_

_"What!" Aly and Alan asked._

_"Get ready to push, Lady Alianne." Maude looked at one of the servants. "I need a second healer in here, my Gift is drawing low." she then turned to Alan. "My Lord, this might get difficult, you might want to leave."_

_"No!" Alan said. "I am not going to leave again." He quickly handed his newborn daughter off to a servant, then gripped Aly's hand. His hand glowed with his Gift. "I'm here Aly. Don't worry. I'll help bring this child into the world."_

_Aly smiled, and squeeze Alan's hand. Her magic began to glow around her hand as well._

_A half hour later, Aly was giving her final push, and a second baby was born._

_"Please tell me that was it." Aly said, shaking with weariness, her voice gone from the amount of screaming she had done._

_"It's a boy, and yes, he was the last of it." Maude said, checking quickly with her Gift. Alan picked the baby boy up, and walked over, smiling like he had when he held their daughter._

_Aly smiled. "What should we name them?" she asked. She never got an answer, however, as everything around her went black._

[END FLASHBACK]

* * *

Although Aly didn't know it, Alan was thinking about the same thing as his wife.

[FLASHBACK]

_Aly smiled. "What should we name them?" she asked._

_"I don't know." Alan said, "What do you think, Aly? Aly?"_

_Alan turned to look at Aly, just to see her faint, and fall back onto the bed._

_"Aly!" Alan said. He motioned for a second servant to hold his son, and grabbed Aly's hand._

_"We're loosing her, sir. She's going to the Black God." Maude said._

_"Not if I have anything to do with it." Alan said. He took his purple Gift, and shoved it into Aly._

_"Come on, Aly...come on." Alan said, anxiously looking at his wife._

[END FLASHBACK]

"I remember being thrilled about both the children, and then worried because my wife had fainted and the village healer said my wife was well on her way to the Peaceful Realms." Alan said.

"And when the twins were born, that was exactly how you were, but you were different after I regained my strength."

[Aly's Flashback]

_The healing Aly received to save her life left her very weak and tired, and she slept for almost two weeks. When she finally gained her strength back, she ordered to see her husband and children._

_"Oh, Alan, aren't they precious?" Aly said in awe as she held her daughter. "What should we name them?"_

_"Whatever you want, Alianne. They are your children."_

_"Alan, don't be so silly. They are your children too." Aly said._

_"You're their mother. I am sure whatever name you pick will be perfect for them. I have some studies to get to." With that, Alan left._

_"Maude?" Aly asked after Alan left._

_"Yes, my lady?"_

_"What is wrong with Alan?"_

_"He was worried about you, my lady. He immediately started doing research into why the combined efforts of your Gift, his Gift, my Gift, and the second healer's Gift was almost not enough to save you. The only explanation he could come to was a divine one. He refuses to pray to any of the gods, and he refuses to be with the children."_

"_Why?"_

_Maude leaned close to Aly. "You didn't hear this from me, but I think he blames them for almost losing you. He blames them and the gods."_

[END FLASHBACK]

"Was I really that bad?" Alan asked, his voice barely a croak. "Did Maude really think I blamed Alanna and Thom?"

"Did you blame them? Even a little? Even for the shortest amount of time?"

Alan's silence was answer enough for Aly.

"To answer your other question, yes, you were really that bad." Aly said. "It hurt to have you be so cold. I remember our third wedding anniversary, and that was one of the most romantic nights of our marriage...with the exception of the night that happened about three months later, when Alanna and Thom were conceived."

[FLASHBACK]

_22-year old Aly giggled as Alan covered her eyes with his hands._

_"Alan, where are you taking me?" she asked._

_"You'll see soon enough, Aly."_

_"Come on Alan, you know I hate surprises, or you should, since we've been married for three years today."_

_"When it is out anniversary, your birthday, or Midwinter, I get to surprise you. That's final."_

_"Alan, come on, give me a hint." Aly said._

_Alan led Aly on a for little while longer, and then he removed his hands. Aly gasped. The courtyard in the front of Trebond had been transformed. The sky was full of dim floating violet balls of magical fire, and there were torches and candles with real flames. In the center of the courtyard, Coram stood next to a very nicely decorated table set for two, the table held some of Alan's and Aly's favorite dishes._

_Alan bowed. "May I escort you to our table, my fair lady."_

_Aly smiled, and tried to keep from giggling like a small convent girl. "You may, kind sir."_

_Alan led Aly to the table, and helped her sit in her seat, before taking his own seat._

I never thought I'd say this, but I think I might actually love Alan._ Aly thought. _I guess my father was right. I would thank him for setting us up...it took a little over three years for me to want to thank him, but it happened...I'll write him tomorrow.

_Alan smiled at Aly. "Ladies first." he said._

_Aly picked some of her favorites, and then Alan filled his plate._

_"Should we thank the gods for the food?" Aly asked._

_"We better. I'd hate for them to get angry with us on our wedding anniversary."_

_"I suppose that would cast a bit of a shadow over the evening, if one or both of us were to die."_

[END FLASHBACK]

"Why didn't you want anything to do with me when we married?" Alan asked. "The day your father announced our betrothal, you yelled, and ran away. Was it something I did or said?"

"No, you didn't say or do anything. I just did not know you that well. The only time I saw you was at the presentation, and then out on the practice courts while I watched Gareth of Naxen."

"Then why?"

"Because I was nineteen, in love, and you were the man my parents wanted me to replace my love for. Plus, you were related to Jane, and I didn't like Jane, so I figured that marrying you would mean seeing more of her."

"Let's see...she came to our wedding, and came for a visit when she was pregnant with her son...what is Jane's son's name? Do you remember what she wrote us?"

"Ralon," Aly said. "I met him at the palace"

"What is he like?"

"His mother."

"I don't think you meant that in a good way."

"I didn't. He and Al...and his cousin didn't exactly get off on the right foot, and they were a constant problem for Duke Gareth of Naxen, who is training master."

"He's a duke now?"

"Yes, he is. With a son, Gareth, the younger."

"Who did he marry?"

"Jocelyn of Macayhill. She died nearly fourteen years ago when Gareth, the younger, was about three years old....Alan, can I ask you a question now?"

Alan nodded. "I sort of understand your distance with the kids, but what about me? Why did you become distant with me?"

"It was that ring from Gareth." Alan said. "I thought you were at least starting to like me-"

"I loved you, by that point, Alan." Aly said.

"Seeing that you had kept that ring made me realize you still loved Gareth...and I knew I could never be Gareth, nor could I come close to being like him."

Aly suddenly felt very guilty. She balled her gloved hand into a fist. She felt the ring push into her palm. Her relationship could have been a lot better with Alan if she hadn't kept the ring, but she had.

"Alan, why didn't you tell me how much the ring bothered you?" Aly asked.

Alan shrugged, "I thought you might think I was jealous."

"Were you?" Aly asked.

Alan sighed, and nodded. "But that doesn't mean you needed to know."

"Alan, had you told me, I would have told you it was just a simple promise ring."

"That ring was too formal to be a promise ring." Alan asked.

"It was originally an engagement ring, but then Gareth turned it into a promise ring when we knew we couldn't marry."

"What was the promise?" Alan asked.

"That we'd never forget each other." Aly said. She thought it best to leave off the part of the promise where they promised to always love each other.

Aly saw Alan fighting to keep his eyes open. "I'm keeping you awake."

"It's not a problem." Alan said. "I'm fine."

"You need your rest. It will help you heal."

"You just got here." Alan protested.

"I have been here for a few hours." Aly said. "I'll be fine. Now rest, Alan."

Alan nodded, and closed his eyes. Within a few moments, his even breathing told Aly he was asleep.

"My lady?" the guard asked.

"Yes?" Aly asked.

"Why didn't you correct your husband?"

"On what?"

"He asked how Alanna and Thom were." the guard said. "Your children are _Alan_ and Thom."

"I think it is just the fever." Aly said. "And I felt it was best not to confuse him by correcting him. He meant Alan."

* * *

**Reveiew Reply**

**Elfsquire90:** Yeah, Roger was a bastard, but hey, bastards are fun to write

**Dom-Loves-Kel:** You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens with the searches. And it won't be too long, like Gareth said in the previous chapter, since Aly isn't responsible for the Sweating Sickness, it won't be a long investigation.

**Sazerac:** You're right, I wasn't happy with the last chapter, but it wasn't because people were saying Update soon, it was because that was the best I could come up with while having severe writer's block.

**DomLuver:** Yes, it was shorer than my usual. And no, Roger didn't put anything besides dampening spells on Aly. Too many people would have been able to testify that Rogert was the one who put the spells on Aly, so if he made her sick or anything, he'd be in trouble. Roger is slicker than that.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** I am glad you like Aly and hate Roger, and I am glad you liked the chapter.

**tamorapiercelover101:** Glad you liked it!

**Lady Leopard:** Thanks!

**brezzybrez: **I am actually trying to make longer chapters, the chapter lengths vary on how many ideas I have for something. While I don't want to give a lot of shrt chapters, I also don't want long chapters that are broken and don't flow together really well.

**inktongue: **Yes, he is very sneaky.

**a happy camper: **I like your subtle hint at the end of the review to update soon. Very creative. As for the rest of your reveiw, 1) Yes, I know it was short, slight Writer's Block, sorry! 2) There will be Aly/Gareth moments in the future, I promise. 3) As you can probably guess from this chapter, I do not plan to have Alan find out. 4) While Roger is not under survalliance, he would be if something was to happen to Aly after he put the dampener on her, so he didn't add anything. He is too sneaky to get caught that easily. Thanks for your review.

**LadyoftheRisingSun:** I am glad you like this! I hadn't heard of anything like this either, which is what got my creative juices flowing.

**Miakoda of Pirates Swoop:** Thanks! Glad you liked it

**dares to dream:** Thanks! I hate when the internet is freaky. If it isn't fixed by now, I hope it will be soon for you.

**spazzysassyangel:** Glad you liked it

**Lady Zarobiti:** Thanks. And I didn't have Roger put extra spells on Aly just because it might look suspicious if he does too much with Aly magic-wise, and he is too slick o get caught by being careless.

**Haely Potter:** Glad you like it.

**zropin:** Thanks for the review.


	23. Alan Part II

**Sorry about the long wait. First it was that I was re-writing this chapter, and then my friends told me I just _had_ to read Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, so they could talk to me about it. I got so caught up in it, that I couldn't put it down until I had finished all four books in the saga. If you haven't read the saga yet, I highly recomend it. Again, sorry!**

**Special Thanks:** I would like to send a personal shout out to my amazing Beta, SOPROL, who has been helping make this story so much better than it would have been on my own. I would also like to thank Lady KNight 1994, who submitted my 300th review!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **Alan (Part II)

Within a week of arriving at Trebond, Aly and Maude had established a system of sorts for caring for Alan; Aly would spend three hours in the morning, three hours in the afternoon, and three hours in the evening. This gave Maude nine hours a day to eat, rest, and get other jobs she needed to get done as the village healer. Maude spent the other fifteen hours of the day with Alan while Aly ate, slept, or worked on cleaning up the mess that had come of Trebond's management with her in the capital and Alan studying constantly.

Even with the treasury and stock rooms being the mess they were, the work was not enough to distract Aly from the fact that she was suspected in the attempted murder of Lianne and Jonathan. The guard who had followed her from the capital wouldn't allow it. She would see him constantly writing, no doubt working on the weekly reports he was ordered to send by messenger to the Provost. Even that, though was not as bad as thinking about the fact that Thom and Alanna were in the same position as her.

* * *

Within three weeks, Alan was able to hold conversations with Aly for about ten minutes every few hours. This was a big improvement from when Aly first came to Trebond and he was so sick he could barely keep his eyes open for more than five minutes. By a month, Alan was able to sit up in bed, rather than lie down on the pillows.

Aly took the time she was with Alan to get to know what had happened since she left nearly four years ago. At first it was difficult to get a conversation going for too long without having an awkward silence occur. By the end of the first month at Trebond, however, they had gotten comfortable with each other. A week after that, Aly requested her meals with Alan, so that they could eat and talk together. The more they talked, the more Aly saw of the Alan she had fallen in love with after a few years of marriage. She started to feel romantic feelings towards Alan for the second time in her life. She started to enjoy her time with Alan, and it felt less like an obligation. She even took an extra hour with each of her shifts, bumping her up to twelve hours a day with Alan.

* * *

Then, five weeks after her arrival, Alan took a turn for the worse. Over night, he became worse than when Aly had arrived, and nothing Maude was doing had a long term effect.

It was about six weeks after her arrival. She and Alan were eating lunch together and talking about when Jane had come and yelled at Aly for allowing "Thom" to beat up Ralon.

"I know it is wrong, but I was a proud mother that day." Aly said, "The look on Jane's face was one I can never forget as long as I live."

"You shouldn't encourage Thom to pick fights." Alan said, though he smiled a little too, no doubt thinking about how his sister must have looked.

"I don't," Aly said. "And anyway, Ralon started it. He had had that coming for a long time."

"I am sure there were other ways to handle it." Alan said.

"Yeah, let the prince and his friends continue to beat up Ralon for Thom, and then have Ralon turn around and beat up Thom in revenge. Then, the prince and his friends find out about it, and go beat up Ralon again. It would have been an endless cycle. Thom fighting and beating Ralon broke the cycle. So, if you think about it, Thom ended what could have become a very long and drawn-out cycle of violence. You should be proud of him too."

"For beating up his cousin?" Alan asked.

"I prefer to think of it as Thom 'putting a stop to violence and hatred in the palace by handling the offspring of Jane'." Aly said.

"Stretching the point out to make it sound long and impressive does not change the fact that Thom beat up his cousin."

Aly rolled her eyes, just as the door to the room opened. Aly turned around to see who was there. It was a servant, holding several envelopes.

"Letters for you, my lady." the servant said with a bow. Aly got off the bed and walked over to the servant.

"Thank you," she replied as she took them. There were four letters: all addressed to her, all post marked from the capital.

"Who are they from, Aly?" Alan asked.

"Well, one is from Lianne, another from the Lord Provost, there is a letter from Duke Gareth here, and..." Aly stopped, not believing the words in front of her.

"And?" Alan asked "And who is the last one from?"

"Duke Roger of Conté." Aly whispered.

"The king's nephew?" Alan asked, "The one who accused you of sending the Sweating Sickness?"

Aly nodded, "The very same."

"Well, open them."

"It would be rude to open my mail in front of you." Aly said.

"I don't mind," Alan said, "Go ahead, it's probably an update on the investigation. I want to hear what they have to say."

Aly, curious at what would prompt the duke of Conté to write her, opened his letter first.

_Dear Lady Alianne,_

_I would like to take this time to apologize for my horrible mistake of accusing you of sending the Sweating Sickness. I read the evidence gathered by myself wrong. I suppose that it is a good thing I never pursued a career with the Provost Guards. I sat down to write this letter as soon as the Provost told me they were closing your investigation after deciding that you had not sent the Sweating Sickness. You may expect a personal, verbal apology from me upon your return to the palace._

_Once again, I apologize for my mistake,_

_Lord Roger of Conté_

Aly froze and re-read a sentence from the duke's letter. _I sat down to write this letter as soon as the Provost told me they were closing your investigation after deciding that you had not sent the Sweating Sickness._

_The case is over?_ Aly thought, _The Provost is done with the investigation?_ Aly grabbed the Provost's letter next, and tore it open. His message was a very short one that was to the point.

_Dear Lady Alianne,_

_After a through search done by myself and my men of all belongings of yours and Page Alan of Trebond, and reviewing the results of my men watching you and Thom of Trebond, it had been decided that you three did not have any participation of the Sweating Sickness. I apologize for any inconvenience that occurred as a result of this investigation. The guard with you is to return to the palace immediately to be put to work on catching those who do commit crimes, and you may return to the palace at any time._

_Lord Provost_

Aly grinned. She could go back to Alanna, and Lianne and Gareth! Aly froze. What had made her think about Gareth? Alanna was her daughter, and Lianne was like a sister, but Gareth? He was just a friend. She quickly tore open the letters from Lianne and Gareth. Lianne's was full of apologies for her having to go through all the trouble the investigation cause, and pleas for her to return to the palace. Gareth wrote to her about Alanna, saying that she was going to Persopolis with Jonathan, Raoul, Gary, and the other squires. In exchange, she would miss the summer training camp with the other pages. He also wrote about how much he missed her, and told her he hoped she would return soon.

She pulled out two pieces of paper, and wrote the same very brief message on both.

_I am glad to hear that my innocence was proven. As much as I have missed you, Alan is very sick, and I am staying in Trebond to do what I can until he shows signs of improvement, which, Gods willing, will be soon. I cannot wait to be reunited with you._

She addressed one to Lianne, and the other to Gareth. On Lianne, she also added that she forgave her, and knew that is was all a precaution to protect her. She then summoned a servant to give them to a messenger. She turned and showed the Provost's letter to the guard, who left to pack so that he could leave the following morning.

* * *

It was about a week later when a banging on Aly's door woke her up. She quickly grabbed her robe, and answered it. There was a servant at the door.

"Maude says Lord Alan is dying, my lady. She says he won't make it to the next hour. He's calling for you."

Aly raced to the master bedroom, and flew in, "Alan? I'm here."

Alan turned to look at Aly. He was shaking and sweating, and very pale.

"Aly." Alan's voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm losing him, my lady." Maude said.

"No," Aly said, grabbing Alan's hand, attempting to do magic only to remember that the dampening spell would be in place until she returned to the palace and had Roger remove it.

"Alan, please don't die." Aly begged, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Please."

"I don't think I have much of a choice." Alan said. "The Black God is keen on having me. I can feel it."

"Then I will give the Black God a lesson in patience!" Aly snapped. "I am not ready to give you up, Alan! I...I just started loving you again, like I did before the twins."

Alan smiled, "You can have your first love, Gareth of Naxen."

"Gareth and I are happy as friends...maybe I should stay here for a while. The children are doing perfectly fine on their own. We can work on rebuilding our marriage some more. I...I need you, Alan."

"Aly, I believe you when you say you love me again. But don't lie to me and say that you need me."

"I do need you, Alan! I can't run Trebond by myself."

"You did it for ten years, while raising twins. All I did was study my ancient texts. You've done it while caring for me these past months. I'm sorry I never was much of a lord or husband or father. Aly, I can tell you that every time you talk about Gareth of Naxen, your whole face glows. You learned to love me, but you loved Gareth without trying, and you never stopped loving him. Go be with him. Start a relationship with him. Marry him. You two want and need each other, and you have my deepest blessing to marry him, don't let fear of insulting my memory keep you from him. Now just let the Black God take me to the peaceful realm."

Aly choked on a sob, but nodded, all the same. She knew Alan was right. If the Black God wanted Alan, he'd have them. And especially with her Gift dampened, she stood no chance in helping him like he helped her all those years ago. She took his hand in hers and held on tightly.

"Aly," Alan whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alan." she whispered. He didn't hear her. He was already gone.

* * *

Aly cried until the sun rose, and then straitened up. Maude had already informed all the servants that Alan was dead and had some strong male servant carry Alan's body out of the room, and take it to her workshop, where she could make his body ready for burial. Aly turned to a servant. "Tell Maude to do whatever she must to make sure any traces of the illness that took Lord Alan are cleared out so I may sleep in my actual bedroom as soon as possible. I will be in the room I am staying in currently, and I want to be left alone. No one is to disturb me, for any reason. Understood?"

"Yes, my lady. Should we write to Lady Alanna and Lord Thomas, let them know about Lord Alan?"

"No. I will write to them. They should hear this from me."

The servant curtsied, and hurried off to do what she was instructed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gareth/Aly lovers, don't kil me! I promise, there is some romance for Aly and Gareth on the way, even though she loves Alan again. It is coming, I promise.

* * *

**Reveiw Reply**

**Sazerac: **Thank you for you imput, and don't be afraid to yell at me. Sometimes that is the only way to get through my thick skull. Thanks for the links, they helped, and I hope this was a better job than the last chapter than the one before it on "showing".

**Anjalit:** Thanks!

**brezzybrez:** Sorry about the long wait. I explain why before I started the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Dom-Loves-Kel:** Thank you!

**Elfsquire90:** I did say I was going to kill Alan...and I did, in this chapter. I had never told you _when_ I was going to kill him!

**Lady Leopard: **As you can see, I did kill Alan off, yeah I know I humanized him, but I planned to kill him off long before I decided to humanize him. I was crying as I wrote this.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Here is the next update. Yeah, she had been gone four years already.

**zropin:** I am glad you liked it.

**Haely Potter:** I got a lot of people feeling for Alan in the last chapter...and then I killed him in this one...kinda cruel...but hey, I was crying while I did it.

**dares to dream:** I am glad you liked it. You'll learn more about how the secret was kept once Alanna and Aly get together again.

**too-much-of-a-book-lover:** Sorry about the long wait on this chapter!

**sazzysassyangel:** I am glad.

**DomLuver:** Thanks!

**Miakoda of Pirate's Swoop:** Thanks!

**Trisana Sarrasri: **I am glad you like it. And as to what Trouble in Trebond it...well, it is kinda hard to explain. I am not that great at summerizing, without spoiling the ending for you. So, really, the best advice I can give you is to just read it. I got a lot of positive feedback for it. Not as much as this one, but I had a beta for this one. I was on my own for that trilogy. Please read it, it is really good! And, of course, review!

**littledrummergirl257:** I am glad that you like it, and about Myles adopting Alanna...you'll just have to wait and see!

**Lady Zarobiti:** I am glad you liked it.

**a happy camper: **Wow, that was a long review. I felt that Alan deserved to have is story heard, even though I ruined a few people's image of him as this cold, uncaring man. I hadn't actually thought about if Aly actually wrote to her dad or not...hmmm...maybe I'll have to think about that and add it in a later chapter. You'll learn more about how the secret was kept later when Alanna and Aly are together again. Don't worry, I promise more aly/gareth is on it's way.

**Lady Knight 1994:** WOO! My 300th reveiwer! All your answers either were answered in this chapter, or will be answered, I promise.

**countess saphira: **This is going all the way through Lioness rampant, maybe just slightly past. I am glad you like it, and please encourage your friends to read and review! There will be more aly/gareth, I promise.

**waking dawn:** I live to please my reviewers...sometimes. There is more gareth/aly going on, I promise.


	24. Funeral

**As usual, I owe a HUGE thank you to my wondderful, amazing beta, SOPROL!

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Funeral

A month after Alan's death, the funeral was being held. Family and Friends had come from all over Tortall. Alan's sister, Jane, and her husband, Devin of Malven, showed up. Ralon, much to Alanna's delight, wasn't present. Aly told her later that she asked Devin why their son wasn't there, and he said that Ralon had recently been disowned, though he wouldn't say why. Alanna said it didn't matter why.

Aly and Alan's parents both came out. Different major scholars that Alan had worked with over the years came out. The only people Aly wished had shown up were some of Alanna's friends, Gareth, and Lianne. Maybe even Roald. At the same time, however, she was glad that it was only who it was there. It was hard enough explaining to Jane why Alanna was here, but Alan wasn't. Eventually, Alanna ended up having to go back and forth between being Alanna and being Alan, to keep Jane off the trail, as well as making sure no one else met "Alan".

* * *

Aly was in her room, preparing herself for the funeral. She heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." Aly said, adjusting the black veil that she would be wearing. Alanna, dressed in a black dress, and her hair magically made long just for the purpose of this trip and Thom, who was dressed in black breeches, a dark gray shirt, and a black tunic.

"You wanted to talk to us, mother?" Alanna asked.

"Yes, I did, both of you, sit down." Aly said. Alanna and Thom obeyed. Aly walked over to stand in front of them. "Now, I know that both of you are here out of your duty as your father's children. However, I want you to know that your father wasn't always shallow and distant like he was when you two were growing up. He actually was quite charming when he was younger."

"Charming?" Alanna asked, "But, mother, you told me that grandfather forced the marriage on you, and you hated it."

"Because it meant I couldn't marry my choice for a husband."

"Who was your choice?" Thom asked.

"Yeah, you never told me that part." Alanna said.

"Let me put it this way...Alanna, you wouldn't be training right now if I had married my choice."

"Why not?"

"Because your father would be the training master...and your current knight master would be your cousin."

"What!" Alanna yelped, "You...and Duke Gareth..."

Aly nodded, "Duke Gareth and I," she started. "Had a courtship when we were younger. It lasted about two years."

"Why did grandfather force a marriage on you if you and Duke Gareth were a couple?" Thom asked

"Because Gareth never got your grandfather's permission to court me, so he didn't know about it."

"I want to hear more about this." Thom said.

"I don't!" Alanna said, "I have to go back to training, and I just won't be able to look at the Duke the same knowing how close he came to being my father!"

"Then leave." Thom said.

Alanna stuck her tongue out at Thom, "If you start telling me the stories mom tells you, I'll show you what our almost-father has taught me."

"If you try anything, I'll show you what _I've_ learned." Thom said, his hands glowing with magic.

"Enough, you two," Aly said, "Alanna, if you do not want to hear what I am about to say, then leave. Thom, you never use your magic to threaten anyone, especially not family."

* * *

An hour later, the funeral began. A priest for the Black God led the service. As Alan's body was lowered into the ground, Aly lost it. She turned and fled the site, tears running down her face.

Aly kept running, until she felt two arms grab her. She didn't look up, but opened her eyes, and saw mud-splattered boots. She lifted her face, and gasped.

"Gary!" Aly said, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came here to support you." Duke Gareth said. "I may not have liked Alan, but you are my friend, and I know what being a widow is like."

Aly began crying again, and Gareth pulled her close. "I think I might have actually begun loving him before he died." she sobbed. "Why did he have to die once I loved him again? Now he is gone!"

"Shh..." Gareth said gently, "I know, Aly. But I am still here for you. I lo-" he stopped for a moment, and then spoke again, "I care about you, Aly. You are a very dear friend."

Aly pulled away from Gareth, and wiped her eyes dry. "Look at me. You've been here all of two minutes, and I am already using you as a handkerchief."

"That's fine," Gareth said gently, "Is the funeral over?"

"I just fled the burial," Aly said, "I'm not sure what happened after I left."

"The priest had us say a prayer to comfort your grieving soul, and then we finished the burial." Thom was looking at Duke Gareth while he talked to his mother.

"Thom, may I present Duke Gareth of Naxen, Alan's training master."

"Where is Alan?" Gareth asked.

"He is playing host. The guests are all back at the house for the reception." Thom said, with a bow. "It is a privilege to meet you, your grace."

"Come on, your grace," Aly said, "Allow me to escort you to the house. I'll have a servant prepare a room for you to stay in, and I'll have some servants take care of your mount and luggage. Thom, go on ahead, and find Alan. Tell him that Duke Gareth is here. He should greet his Training Master."

Thom nodded, and ran ahead.

"Alanna!" Thom called out as he reached his twin.

Alanna turned, "What is it Thom? Is mother alright?"

"She's fine," Thom said quietly as he reached her, "but you better turn into Alan, and fast."

"Why?"

"Duke Gareth came to give the entire family his condolences...that includes Squire Alan of Trebond."

"The duke is _here_?" Alanna asked, her voice cracking on the last word, "Here at Trebond?"

"He's walking with mother right now."

"Can you keep people entertained?"

"The daughters taught us a few petty spells that armatures often use to make themselves look much more powerful than they are, and some spells meant to purely entertain-" Thom started.

"Use them." Alanna interrupted, and then ran off to change into a pair of dark breeches, a shirt, and a tunic.

Just as Aly and Gareth were arriving at the front steps of Trebond, Alanna ran out dressed as Alan.

"Your Grace," Alanna said, bowing as she tried to get her breathing back to normal "What a surprise."

"I am sorry for your family's loss, Alan."

Alanna bowed again, "Thank you, your grace."

"Jonathan is asking when his squire will be back, though he understands that you need to be with your family first."

"You're Prince Jonathan's squire!" Aly said, "When did this happen?"

"In Persopolis." Alanna said casually.

"Alan, let me explain three wonderful inventions to you...they are called paper, ink, and quills. When you dip the quill into the ink, and write words on the paper. You can then write and send a letter...like one to your mother about how you are now the Prince's squire!"

Alanna rolled her eyes, "To answer your question, your grace, our family leaves in a week, and then Thom returns to the City of the Gods a few days after that. Mother and I leave the day after Thom."

"Duke Gareth! How nice of you to come and be with our family during our time of grief." Aly growled as Jane came over.

Duke Gareth bowed his head while Aly growled nextto him, "Lady Jane, I am sorry for your brother's death. Being his twin, it must be hard on you."

Jane dragged Gareth off to tell him a sob story that Aly heard the words, "I feel like part of me had died with him." before she was out of earshot.

_If Alan was that much a part of you, why didn't you come to Trebond when he was sick? Or even when he was healthy?_ She thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when she nearly ran someone over.

"I see young Gareth of Naxen came."

Aly looked up to see her father, and then glanced back the way she had just come. Alanna was already gone. "Yes, he came to give us his condolences."

"I thought he didn't like Alan."

"He didn't, but he and I are friends, and Thom is under his training, so it's only right that he come." Aly said.

"Speaking of Thom, did you know that he is quite advanced in his Gift?"

"King Roald's nephew, Duke Roger, is training pages in squires with the gift. Thom is an eager student when it comes to magic. He always has been." Aly said, trying to dodge the questions without arousing suspicion.

"How long were you down at Corus, Alianne?"

"Almost four years."

"And you didn't come here to visit once?" Sir Thomas said.

"Alan and I had a fight before I left." Aly said.

"And I suppose Sir Gareth was a nice form of comfort, wasn't he?" Thomas asked, with a hint of scorn in his voice.

"_Duke,_" Aly said harshly, "He is _Duke_ Gareth, and yes, he has been a great friend to me."

"Just a friend?"

"Enough, father," Aly said. "I know you don't like Gareth because of what happened when I was nineteen, but let it go. That was nearly eighteen years ago. I went through with your wishes, gave Alan two children, and stayed by his side before the twins went their separate ways for training. Even when I was away and there was no chance of Alan finding out, I was never unfaithful. As soon as I knew of Alan's illness, I came here to stay with him and try to heal him until he died. You can ask the village healer if you don't believe me. I was a loyal wife. I won't have you scolding me, not at my husband's funeral, not ever! I am not a child anymore!"

"I am sorry if you feel like I am scolding you, Alianne, it is just that most widows aren't flirting with a former suitor at their husband's funeral. Most decent women consider it an insult to their late husband's memory."

"I wasn't flirting," Aly said. "And if and when I decide I want to move on, that is my choice, not yours. Just like whom I move on with is my choice."

"Alianne-"

"No," Aly whispered harshly, "If you try to stop me from being with Gareth a second time..." Aly stopped, leaving the rest up to his father's imagination to figure out the rest for a moment, "It took me two years to forgive you for making me leave Gareth the first time. You better believe I won't forgive you a second time. I will cut you out of my life, and leave you out. Permanently."

* * *

(Gareth's POV~ Trebond Guest Room)

I sighed as I sat down on the bed in the room Aly had prepared for me. Even in mourning clothes, she was beautiful.

_Stop it, Gareth, _I told myself firmly, _She just buried her husband this afternoon! She won't be thinking about another man for a long time._ I thought about what she had said as she had cried into my tunic earlier that afternoon. It had killed me to hear the pain in her voice, and to see the tear running down her face. And it didn't kill me just because she was my friend and she was in pain. I couldn't lie to myself. It killed me because that meant her pain was real, and her love for Alan was real. I thought back to when I had buried Jocelyn. My pain and love for her had been real then too, although once I accepted the fact that Aly and Alan were going to be together, I had no problem loving Jocelyn, especially when I realized how much fun she was. Eventually, I had opened my heart up again to love. Is it possible Aly could do the same? I thought back further in time to when Aly and I said good-bye before she left to marry Alan. I had turned her engagement ring into a promise ring, with a promise that we would always love each other and would one day be together again.

_I wonder if she still has that ring?_ I thought as I blew out my candle and covered myself with warm and comfortable blankets, letting sleep take me captive.

* * *

**Teaser:** I felt like sending a little teaser your way...simply because I don't think I've been evil very recently, and I have to meet my quota.

_"Gary, what...what are you saying?"_

_"Aly, I am not going to mess this up, not like I did all those years ago"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, I did not expect the reaction I got to Alan dying. Almost everyone who had asked me to kill Alan early on were saying things like 'why did you kill him' last chapter. Ah well, I guess that is what I get for humanizing the guy, making Aly love him again, and then killing him

* * *

**Reveiw Reply**

**Certified Lunatic:** Yeah, Alan actually gave Aly and Gareth a blessing. And it wasn't so much Roger pardoned them as the Provost ended the case when there was no evidence of them being behind the Sweating Sickness

**Elfsquire90:** First you say why didn't I kill him...and then you act upset that I did kill him! Sigh, but you weren't alone in that

**DomLuver:** Gareth, like I said in this chapter, is a widow. His wife died when Gary was young.

**Sazerac: **The last chapter (and this one) actually weren't reveiwers demanding I update soon. I have other stories that I am working on or have finished, and I don't want to post then while I am working on this, but the other stories are begging me to post them, so I was trying to finish them up, but I might put them up later anyway, because I still have a long way to go. I slowed down a bit on this one though, so hopefully it is better.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** I am glad you loved it

**Dom-Loves-Kel:** Aly is technically going to run trebond, but she is doing it from the palace. It is like in the books where Coram acted as Steward, and sent everything to Alanna since Thom was too wrapped up in his magic to run the fief, only it is going to Aly instead.

**Anjalit2624:** A lot of people felt the same way you did about Alan dying.

**brezzybrez:** Yeah, I was completely addicted to them...every spare moment I had in class, even if the bell would ring in two minutes, I had the book out on my desk and I was reading them. I agree, I wasn't thrilled with the last book, and it was a bit of a letdown how she ended it...I was leaning towards a battle scene. I am glad that you liked the last chapter, and you'll have to keep reading to see how the Aly/Gareth things works out.

**elf warrior princess:** Thanks for the review.

**dares to dream:** From the little you mentioned about Twilight, I say we should agree to disagree and move on. Sound good to you? (author holds out hand for dares to dream to shake) Roger scares everyone, not just you...yes, I am full of surprises, and there are more surprises on the way!

**If Only I Had A Name I Liked:** I am glad you like the story so far!

**littledrummergirl257:** I hate waiting too...and the great thing about being the author is that I don't HAVE to wait for the next chapter! Hehehe

**Trisana Sarrasri:** WOW! Such a wonderfuil compliment! Thank you so much.

**Lady Leopard:** First everyone wants me to kill Alan, and then everyone gets upset when I do! There is no pleasing you people, is there! (author, who is unable to keep a strait face, doubles over laughng). But seriously, I had a lot of people feel the same way, myself included a little.

**ShadowMoonDancer:** I am glad you liked it.

**spazzysassyangel:** I am glad!


	25. Back in Corus

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** Back in Corus

As Alanna had told Duke Gareth, she and Aly left for Corus a little over a week after the funeral. The duke stayed until they left and rode back with them. Alanna and Gareth rode on horseback while Aly rode in a carriage.

The ride back was an enjoyable one. Aly and Gareth spent a lot of time talking, laughing with each other, and just acting like the close friends that they were. Aly reminisced about Alan's final words. He had given her his blessing for her to move on to Gareth, but it was just too soon.

* * *

When Aly, Alanna, and Gary arrived at the palace, they were met by Lianne, Roald, Jonathan, Gary, Raoul, and Duke Roger. Jon led Alanna away to the practice courts with Raoul and Gary following him to, as he said, ensure that Trebond hadn't made his squire soft. Lianne rushed over and hugged Aly tightly, who returned the hug.

"Black doesn't suit you, Aly." Lianne said as she hugged her tightly.

"They are mourning clothes, Lianne." Aly said. "They aren't supposed to 'suit' anyone."

"I am so sorry about all you had to go through with this Sweating Sickness business." Lianne said, finally pulling away.

"I understand," Aly said, smiling at her long-time friend encouragingly, "The safety of you and your family were at risk. The Provost shouldn't cut corners on a matter like that, and he didn't."

Lianne nodded, and then moved on to hug Gareth.

Roald walked up, "I am sorry for your loss, Lady Alianne," he said, "And I am sorry for the ordeal you and your sons were put through recently."

Aly curtsied. "Thank you for your condolences, your majesty, and as I have explained to her majesty, the mistake with the Sweating Sickness is forgiven and forgotten."

Roald nodded and then turned to Lianne and reminded her they had duties to attend to, and Gareth had pages to return to and a substitute Training Master to relieve.

Roger walked up to Aly. "Lady Alianne, I can only offer my most sincere apologies for my horrible mistake and false accusation. And I shall be approaching Squire Alan to offer him the same."

Aly fought to keep from glaring at the Duke with a cold glare and bit back a sharp and rather rude retort. She had a strange feeling that Roger's 'most sincere' apology was not very sincere at all. She took a deep breath before speaking. "You were simply trying to do what King Roald brought you to the palace for. No one can fault you for that, Lord Roger."

"I suppose you'd like the dampening spells lifted."

"Yes, Lord Roger." Aly said with a very slight, almost non-existent, curtsy.

Roger made quick work of restoring Aly's gift. She felt overwhelmed for a moment, after having gone almost two month without it, her Gift seemed foreign and out of place. She looked up at Roger, and he gave her a small bow. "If you will excuse me, I must return to finding the _real_ culprit of the Sweating Sickness, as well as prepare more lesson plans for my class."

Aly nodded, and then headed up to her rooms. She had seen servants carry her luggage off soon after arriving.

* * *

Very soon after that, Alanna left the palace's grounds to get an ancient scroll that Sir Myles wanted. Aly soon felt very lonely and filled her time by being with Sir Myles, Lianne, or Gareth. Most of the time, it was with Gareth. A few days before Alanna returned from her quest for Myles, Gareth pulled Aly aside after supper.

"Aly?" Gareth asked.

"Yes?" Aly asked.

"I...I have something to ask you." Gareth said.

"What is that?"

Gareth took a deep breath, and then locked his gaze on Aly. The gaze was so intense that Alanna forgot that there were other people around.

"Aly, when you left to marry Alan on your father's orders, I was heartbroken. There was a part of me that hoped your would show up in the middle of the night, ask me to pack my bags, and tell me we were running away. The sensible part of me told me I would have to turn you down if that happened, but part of me wanted you to ask me anyway, part of me wanted to be able to ignore the sensible part of me, and agree to run away with you, marry you, and never return."

"Gary, what...what are you saying?"

"Aly, I am not going to mess this up, not like I did all those years ago."

"Mess what up? Gary, I'm confused."

"Alianne of Trebond, will you do me the honor and privilege of being able to tell everyone I am your suitor?"

Aly's breath caught in her throat, "Gary, I...well, see I..." Aly cleared her throat, "Your Grace-"

"Aly," Gareth said, a pained expression on his face. "Don't get formal on me. Please, not now."

Aly fought back tears, "I'm sorry, your Grace." Aly said. "I cannot accept your offer...I...I need more time. My husband died not even three months ago."

* * *

(Aly's POV)

I quickly turned away and ran to my set of rooms, tears streaming down my face. I reached my rooms, locked the door, and leaned up against the door.

_Why!_ I yelled at myself. _Gods curse it, I love him! Why did I say no?_ I slammed my hand into the door, hard enough to hurt myself. I gently shook my hand. I walked over to the couch and sat down on the sofa.

_Okay, Aly, _I told myself. _you told Gary no for a reason, now all we have to do is figure out what that reason was._ I sat down at my desk and made a list of reasons and excuses to say no to Gareth.

1) Alan just died

2) I really don't love him as much as I think

3) I'm too old to get involved in a new relationship

4) I can't be courted by my best friend's brother

5) Alanna and Gareth's son are good friends. It would be awkward for him to become her step-brother

6) Alanna is Prince Jonathan's squire. Being cousins would complicate things

7) Trebond needs my attention.

8) Gareth doesn't know Alanna's secret

I looked over the list, and immediately crossed numbers 2, 3, and 4 off the list. When Gareth was the first thing I thought of in the morning and the last thing at night, when he was the only reason I had not returned to Trebond, there could no doubt for my love for him. And I was only 40 years old, that is still plenty young enough for a relationship and Gareth is older than me. As to courting my best friend's brother, I remembered many conversations with Lianne when we were younger about how much fun it would be to be sisters.

I looked at the first excuse: _Alan just died_. It was true, I had come to love Alan, but as he was dying, he said he knew I loved Gareth. He had given his blessing to get involved in a relationship with Gareth. I crossed that excuse off the list.

I looked at the fifth and sixth excuses. _Alanna and Gareth's son are good friends. It would be awkward for him to become her step-brother_; and _Alanna is Prince Jonathan's squire. Being cousins would complicate things_...I has solid evidence for that. Alanna had nearly gotten sick when she heard that I and Gareth had had a relationship before I married Alan. I sighed. _Maybe I could talk to Alanna_, I thought. She was a reasonable girl when she wanted to be.

I came to the next excuse: _Trebond needs my attention_. I gave a very undignified snort. Coram was doing a fine job as the Steward, and it's not like Trebond fell to pieces without me their while Alanna was in page training. I crossed that excuse off the list. That only left one more thing: _Gareth doesn't know Alanna's secret._

This one held my attention. It wasn't like I could just tell everyone about Alanna now that she was a squire. Prince Jonathan already knew, according to Alanna. If her other friends were as good of friends as they seemed, they would forgive her and be understanding. Gareth might have issues about it for a very short time, but he was reasonable enough to know that Alanna wasn't talented because everyone thought she was a boy...it was because she had worked hard and practiced. Lianne would be mad, not because I lied to her, but because I hadn't included her in the plot. Roald was understanding, but everyone's understanding had its limits, and I doubt his understanding stretched far enough to accept Alanna's secret without any problems.

I got up from the floor in front of my door and went into a jewelry box I had. I played with the two pieces of jewelry in my hand. One was the wedding ring Alan had given me years ago. The other was the engagement ring Gareth had given me even longer ago.

_Two rings. Two men._ I thought with a sigh

I had promised Gareth I would always love him when he converted the engagement ring into a promise ring. I promised I would always love him and that we would meet again some day. A proper woman never breaks her promises to a gentleman.

However, on our wedding day I had vowed before Mithros and The Great Mother to love and honor Alan. I vowed to never be unfaithful to him. Even with Alan's blessing, I felt like having Gareth court me would mean being unfaithful to him. A proper woman never breaks her vows to a gentleman, and a wise woman never breaks a vow she made before a god, let alone the two most powerful gods.

Alan had told me I should be with Gareth as he was dying, and when I needed him the most during the burial, Gareth was there. I remembered what Gareth had told me the day I left him to go with Alan to Trebond. I had said that Alan didn't like court, and as his wife, my place would be with him. Gareth's response had been _The gods have their own ways of making things happen_. Was Alan's death and then Gareth showing up at the funeral signs from the gods we were suppose to be together?

"Goddess, help me make a choice." I said in prayer. I closed my eyes and sighed. I would wait for Alanna to return, and then talk about it with her...at some point.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I hope that you all like this chapter! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, because I fell down some stairs and am now on crutches, with the computer in my room (where my writing is) is currently unale to be reached. I am hoping to learn how to manage it to wear I can get bck on it, but I can't make any promises. Plus, it is finals week at school...so it would be hard-pressed anyway.

Now that you have read, REVEIW! (They make great painkillers for ankle injuries)

* * *

**Review Reply**

**elfsquire90:** Thanks for the review!

**Lady Leopard:** Yeah, thanks for catching that. My betta and I both missed it.

**Dome-Loves-Kel:** I am glad you love it.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Thanks

**Sazerac: **Thanks

**Anjalit2624:** Glad you liked it

**brezzybrez:** Glad you like it.

**waking dawn:** Glad you like it, and as you can see in this chapter, she isn't moving entirely too fast

**too-much-of-a-book-lover:** You may hate them, but I love them! Of course, I knew what was coming, so...

**Trisana Sarrasri:** Glad you liked it! Gareth/Aly will be coming, I promise

**littledrummergirl257:** I am honored you wanted to read this badly enough to carry your phone around, but please, I do not want you to get in trouble because of me or my story. It'll be just as good when you get home as it would be if you read it on your phone at school.

**dares to dream:** Glad you like it, and yeah, I know a month is a long time, but I was thinking there should be a lot of people at Alan's funeral (family, mostly) and there aren't any planes, trains, or cars in Tortall to speed up the journey. Maude preserved the body so it wouldn't be all ew.

**a happy camper: **Sorry to disappoint you on the number of chapters. Yeah, another reviewer pionted out my mistake that Aly knew about Jon being Alanna's knight master and then she didn't...she isn't suppose to know until Gareth told her. I am glad you liked the teaser, and I never mind long reviews


	26. Chatting with Alanna

**As always, a very big thank you to SOPROL, my beta. The title was hers, by the way! Thanks SOPROL!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Chatting with Alanna**

Aly was in the main room of her set of palace rooms reading when she heard her door open. She looked up and immediately put her book on the table next to her, while throwing up a magical barrier. "Alanna! You're back!"

"Hello, mother," Alanna said, giving her a hug. Aly jumped when she heard a soft _Meow!_ in her ear.

"Alanna...is that a cat?" Aly said.

"This is Faithful," Alanna said, "I...well, I guess it's more he found me in the woods on my way back to the palace."

"Hello there, handsome." Aly said. She placed her finger under Faithful's chin, and scratched him. He purred and tilted his head upward, so Aly could scratch more of his neck. Then, he opened his eyes, and Aly jumped backward.

"Goddess, those eyes!" Aly said.

"That seems to be the general reaction when they see his eyes." Alanna said. "It was my reaction too."

"I thought, with you and Thom, I was use to seeing violet eyes. It was unusual enough seeing two little children running around Trebond with those eyes, but now a cat..."

"Jonathan says he's my familiar."

"I'd believe it!" Aly said, coming back over to start scratching Faithful's neck again, "Where did you say you found him?"

"It's more like he found me, and it was in the woods, last night. I had just gotten Moonlight out of the rain as best as I could, and gotten a small fire started, when he came out of a bush."

"How long can you stay? Does Jonathan need you back?"

"He gave me today off of my duties, to relax after traveling."

"Good. Listen, Alanna, I am glad you are here." Aly said. "I need to talk to you...and I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Alright..." Alanna said, sounding cautious, "What is it, mother? Are you alright? You didn't catch whatever killed father, did you?"

"No, I am in perfect health," Aly said. "Alanna, I need to talk to you about...well, romance."

"I'm not interested in romance, at least not yet. I just want to be a warrior maiden and go on adventures. I don't want to fall in love, mother."

"No, Alanna, I think you misunderstand my meaning." Aly said, "I'm not talking about romance for you."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about romance for myself." Aly said.

"Romance for...yourself?" Alanna asked.

Aly nodded, "A few days ago...Duke Gareth came up to me, and...he asked to become my suitor, like when we were younger."

Alanna looked at her mother with surprise. "What did you say?"

"I...I told him no." Aly said, blushing.

"Why? I thought you said you still loved him?"

"I do still love him," Aly said. "But...things are different now."

"What do you mean, different?"

"Well...both of us weren't widows back then, and neither of us had to worry about our children, and I didn't have a daughter who was disguised as a boy and currently training to be a knight."

"The whole widow situation...You said Dad gave you his blessing to be remarried."

"He did."

"And if Duke Gareth is willing to move on and he wants to move on with you, then I suggest you do it," Alanna said. "And Gareth, Thom, and I have all grown up a lot, so it's not like either of you have to watch after us...and you two are friends aren't you?"

"Of course we are."

"Well, I was acting as a boy then too. Why should being your suitor be different?"

"But what about you? I know you don't like the idea of Gareth and I...or at least, you didn't at Trebond."

Alanna blushed, "I more was taken by surprise than anything else."

"The idea sent you panicking."

"Mother, listen to me." Alanna said. "You love His Grace, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Go ahead and try it." Alanna interrupted, "I will be uncomfortable for a while, but I will get over it. You have done so much for Thom and I...do something for yourself."

Aly smiled, "When did you start acting like a girl? You're being sensitive and understanding."

Alanna grinned at her mother, "There is a difference between acting like a girl and using common sense, Mother. If you like His Grace and His Grace likes you, then it makes sense that the two of you should be together."

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Kate of Carlay: **I am glad you liked the last chapter!

**waking dawn:** Glad you liked the last chapter, and thank you for your well wishes, I got plenty of "painkillers" in the form of reviews.

**DomLuver:** I am glad you like this. Your positive feedback is one of the reasons I keep writing and posting.

**epobbp**: Thanks for your good wishes!

**Anjalit2624:** Thanks!

**brezzybrez:** Sorry about the long wait. I had to let my ankle heal after I fell, or else it could have resulted in surgery to fix it if I messed it up more...that would have been a_ much _longer wait then this wait was.

**Certified Lunatic:** Thanks

**Trisana Sarrasri:** Here is the next chapter! Hopefull this helps out a little with the suspense.

**littledrummergirl257:** I am glad you liked the chapter, and thank you for the good wishes. My ankle isn't fully healed, but it is much better.

**a happpy camper: **I am glad you liked the last chapter, and thanks for pointing out the small error with the names.

**dares to dream:** I am glad you liked the chapter, and thank you for the good wishes about my ankle. Yeah, it is sad that Aly said no to Gareth, but I told you why in the last chapter.

**sazzysassyangel: **Thanks!

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Thanks for the good wishes, and I am glad you liked the last chapter.

**Sazerac:** Yeah, it was short, I know. It was a bit of a filler chapter, and so is this one, but it's sort of not a filler chapter at the same time because this is a part of the overall plot.

**Lady Zarobiti:** I am glad you liked it!


	27. Matchmaking

Once Again I would like to thank my superhero and awsome beta, SOPROL

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Just because I haven't done one in the story for a while...I do not own anything from Tamora Pierce's world. I am simply borrowing and playing with them, but when I am done, I will return them in the perfect condition I borrowed them from.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** Match-making

(Aly's POV)

For the next few days after my conversation with Alanna, I caught her and her friends whispering all over the palace. The conversation would drop as soon as I got into ear-shot, and the group would act as if they had no idea what I was talking of when I asked what the big secret was. Then they would all smile at me and watch me until I was out of sight.

About two weeks after that, Alanna came to me. "Mother? Can we go for a ride later? I...need to speak with you…in private...away from the palace."

"What is it, Alan?" I asked, seeing as the door was closed, but there was no sound barrier up and no way of knowing who was in the halls.

"Not here, meet me in the stables tomorrow at say...around midday?"

"Alan, I can make sure no one hears us here." I subtly suggested.

Alanna shook her head, "No, mother. I want to talk about this away from the palace. Besides, you are the one who keeps insisting we need to spend more quality time with each other. I can have the cooks pack up a picnic, and we can talk out in the Royal Forest."

I smiled. My daughter was up to something. "Alright, Alan, if it means so much to you, we can have a picnic tomorrow."

"Good." Alanna said, "Meet me in the stables."

"Why not I just come to your-"

"No!" Alanna said quickly. I raised my eyebrows at Alanna. "I...I mean, no, mother. Just meet me at the stables. A boy doesn't go for picnics with his _mother,_" she said. "If the others knew about this, they would never let me hear the end of it."

I rolled my eyes, "Sometimes you are too careful with your secret, Alan." I said. "Nonetheless, I concede. I will meet you in the stables at midday, tomorrow."

Alanna grinned and then ran out of the room. I shook my head. _That girl is definitely up to something...now the only question is what is she up to?_

* * *

(In Gareth's office-Gareth's POV)

I was sitting in my office when I heard whispers outside my door.

"Why do I have to do it?" that was Alan's voice.

"Because I am your overlord and the next king of Tortall, and I said so." that was clearly Jonathan.

"Plus, you already did it with your mother." that was Gary.

"That was my mother, Gary! This is your father, you do it!"

"No way, what excuse do I have?"

"Make something up!"

"You go," Gary said. "You are a squire, we are knights. Now do it."

"What excuse do I have?" Alan shot back quietly.

"Tell him you need help with your wrestling." That was Raoul's voice.

"Why doesn't Jon do it?" Alan said.

"I got my parents involved." Jon responded.

"You act like that was difficult. You said they agreed before you even finished explaining."

"So? I've done my share of the work."

"Fine, then Raoul or Gary should do it...you got your parents involved, I got my mother involved...it's their turn."

I quietly got up and walked over to the door and slowly opened it. "You know, these halls echo and these walls don't block out everything."

The four boys jumped.

"Hello, Uncle." Jon said, trying to sound casual.

"Why don't you all come in, and you can continue your debate on who will be telling me whatever it is you want to tell me in here?"

I watched with great amusement as the boys silently ordered each other to talk by gently nudging each other. I noticed Alan got nudged more than the others. Finally, Jon motioned with his head in my direction to Alan. Alan shook his head. Jon nodded. Alan shook his head again, a little harder. This went back and forth between them for quite some time.

"Alan, tell him." Jon finally said. There was no mistaking the formality of Jon's voice...he had just issued a royal order.

Alan glared at Jon and then at Gareth and Raoul, who were grinning at the fact Alan had no way out.

Alan sighed and stepped forward. "Um...your grace..."

"Yes, Alan?" I asked mildly.

"We...that is, I..." Alan cleared his throat, "I was wondering, your grace, if you might...um...work with me on my...swordsmanship."

It was clear that this was a lie. However, I played along. "Your swordsmanship, Alan? Why? You're doing perfectly fine on your own."

"Yes, I know I am doing well... um...but that's on foot...you see, Jonathan was trying to improve my swordsmanship while on horseback, but it isn't working well...we are such close friends that....um...we soon start playing around, rather than being serious...and since you are the best there is with a sword...I was thinking maybe midday tomorrow we could meet in the stables, saddle our mounts and then go out to the practice courts."

I thought this over. It was clear Alan was lying, and I considered my options. I could refuse Alan's request, or I could accept it. I also could demand he tell me the truth, and if he continued to lie, I could get Aly in here...he doesn't seem to be able to lie to her very easily...

"If you want to work on your swordsmanship so badly, why did Jonathan, Gareth, and Raoul need to be here? And why were you trying to get one of them to tell me?"

"Um...because..." Alan began.

"He was embarrassed, your grace." Raoul said. "You see, Alan takes pride in the fact that he was doing well on foot with a sword...he didn't want to admit he wasn't able to do as well when he is mounted."

"Is that true, Alan?"

Alan glared at Raoul, but then turned and nodded. "Y-yes, your grace."

"Well, first of all Alan, you have good reason to be proud of your skill with your sword. Secondly, you should never be embarrassed to ask for help."

"Yes, your grace." Alan said with a bow.

"Before I give you my answer to your request, would you mind telling me why you want to work tomorrow, not today?"

"Um..." Alan looked at Jonathan for help.

"You see..." Jon said. He looked at Raoul.

"Alan is...that is he has to..." Raoul nudged Gareth.

"He..." Gareth began, "He has been spending so much time working on his swordsmanship that he has neglected his bookwork."

Raoul and Alan nodded.

"Right," Jonathan said. "So I am making him spend today catching up on it."

It was still perfectly clear they were all lying, but I nodded. "Alright, Alan, I will meet you in the stables at midday. Do not be late."

Alan bowed, "Yes, your grace...thank you."

I nodded, "Now, go get started on the work Jonathan has for you."

"Yes, your grace." Alan said with another bow. The four boys quickly left.

* * *

(No POV)

At noon the next day, Aly turned when she heard the sounds of footsteps entering the stable.

"There you are Al-Gary?" Aly asked.

"Aly?" Gareth came to a dead stop.

"What are you doing here?" they asked together.

"I'm meeting Alan." they replied together.

"Wait, your meeting Alan?" Aly asked, "For what?"

"He asked for a private lesson with his sword. What about you?"

Aly held up a basket she was holding. "He wanted to talk to me about something private, and so we were going to go on a picnic."

"Now?"

"Yes, now," Aly said, uncovering the basket. "Alan had the kitchen staff prepare all of our favorite foods...hold on..."

"What is it?" Gareth asked.

"This can't be right," Aly said. "The kitchen staff packed all of my favorites, but instead of what Alan likes, they have-"

"My favorites." Gareth said, peering into the basket.

"And it looks," Gareth said, looking in the horse stalls. "that someone saddled our horses for us, but Alan's horse isn't saddled."

Aly glanced over at the stalls that held her horse and Gareth's horse, he was right, they were saddled. A quick glance at Alanna's horse showed her that her horse wasn't saddled, but rather munching quite happily on some oats.

"So, _our_ favorite foods were packed..." Aly said.

"..._Our_ horses were saddled..." Gareth continued.

"...and Alan got _us_ to be here at about the same time." Aly continued. "While _he_ is no where to be seen."

Just then, Aly and Gareth heard feet shuffling outside the door.

"Shh! They'll hear us!" that was Alanna.

"Look who thinks they get to make orders around here." that was the prince, joking with his squire. "Might I remind you you're the youngest?"

"So, who will peak in?" that was Gareth.

Aly motioned for Gareth to keep talking to her, while she quietly walked to the door.

"So Aly, I was thinking." Gareth said. "Alan is doing very well, and he is still trying to be better. I am thinking of making him have the title of a second year squire."

"Really?" Aly asked, creeping over to the door. "He'd like that."

"Do you think he can be ready for the Ordeal with only three years as a squire?"

"I don't know," Aly said as she reached the door. "I wouldn't mind a few extra years with him...maybe you should make him go back to years as a page...he is small enough."

"What!" Alanna said loudly...more like squawked.

Aly stuck her head around the corner. "Caught you," she said. "Why don't you boys step in here for a minute?"

"Nice work, Alan." Jon said, hitting Alan in the back of the head.

"No hitting, Jonathan." Aly said, as she hit Jon in the back of the head. "I shouldn't have to tell a 17 year old that...and don't say I can't hit you, I am your godsmother."

Jonathan rolled his eyes.

Aly looked at who was in the stable. Alanna, Gareth, and Jonathan she had expected, since she had heard them talking. Raoul was with them. The three boys and Alanna were all looking anywhere, but at Aly or Gareth.

"What are you four doing sneaking around here?" Gareth asked. No one said anything.

"I think they were trying to set us up, Gareth." Aly said.

"Well someone had to do something!" Alanna blurted out, "Mother, you told me you still loved Duke Gareth, and that father had given you his blessing as he was dying, but you wouldn't act on it."

"Alan!" Aly said, turning red, "That information was not yours to share!"

"And father, don't tell me you don't want to court Lady Alianne. You were planning to ask her to court you for weeks before you actually got the courage to do it. Then, when she turned you down, you privately moped for days."

"Gareth!" the now very red duke scolded. His facial features softened when he saw Aly. "Did you really tell Alan all that?"

"Depends," Aly said. "Is Gary telling the truth?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Gareth said.

"You tell me first."

"I'm sorry, I thought we were the younger generation here," Gary said. Jon, Raoul, and Alanna laughed.

"On the count of three, we'll answer each other one's question. Deal?" Aly asked.

"Deal," Gareth said. "One-"

"Two-" Aly said.

"Three!" Jon, Raoul, Gary, and Alanna said.

"Yes." Gareth and Aly said at the same time, then they smiled.

"You mean it's true?" Gareth asked.

"Yes," Aly said smiling. "And what Gary said was..."

"Yes," Gareth said smiling back at Aly.

"So, you two don't want all that food to go to waste, do you? I suggest you get going." Alanna said.

"Before we go," Aly said, "Tell us who exactly was behind this?"

"Well, the king and queen ordered the food for the picnic, I requested that your horses be saddled, and Jon, Gary, and Raoul forced me to lure both of you here." Alanna said.

"Now go on." Gary said shooing Aly and Gareth towards their mounts. "We did all this work, so go off and enjoy it." he said.

Duke Gareth laughed. "Come on Aly. Alan is right; we don't want to waste all this food."

Aly walked over to her horse, and Raoul helped her mount up then led the horse out to where Gareth was mounted and waiting, before handing the reins to Aly.

"Thank you, Sir Raoul." Aly said.

Gareth and Aly rode out of the stable together.

"Such a cute couple." Gareth said. "Well, I am off to get some paperwork done."

"Yeah, I'll go work on my wrestling some." Raoul said.

"I think I'll go tell my parents about how things worked out. Alan, since you got out of sword practice, go with Raoul and work on your wrestling."

Alanna gave Jon a look that clearly said 'no'.

"No arguments, squire." Jon said, grinning wickedly. "You need to improve and practicing is the only way that will happen."

"Come on, Alan." Raoul said, grabbing Alanna's arm and leading her out of the stable "Don't worry Jon, I'll return your squire to you in one piece!"

"You better!" Jon called.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**waking dawn:** I am glad you liked it, and yeah, the last chapter was short because I cut it off early by mistkae. You see, I write it my story up on my own bedrrom computer, but it doesn't have any internet, so I have to copy each capter onto a document on my flashdrive, and I didn't copy the entire chapter. The begining of this chapter was originally the end of the last chapter, if that makes any sense. This chapter was suppose to start from where it is in Duke Gareth's POV.

**Dom Luver:** I am glad you liked it so much!

**Sazerac :** I hate homeowrk overload. Well, I hope you like this chapter.

**Anjalit2624:** lol...I liked your review. Yes Alanna became a girl (although, technically, she always was one)

**brezzybrez:** Well seeing as this whole chapter was about getting Aly and Gareth together, I bet you loved it, since you wanted more Aly/Gareth.

**dares to dream**: I am glad you liked it.

**Trisana Sarrasri**: I hope this chapter doesn't find you on your death bed because of the wait. It was a lot of things, but mostly because I kept forgetting to upload the document and send it to my beta, then once I did, she had a storm that knocked out her internet for a few days, so she couldn't edit it and send it back to me.

**Litara**: I am glad you like it, although you still have a bit of a wait until Gareth finds out that Alan is Alanna.

**Lady Leopard**: I am glad you like it so far, and yeah, Gary will be mad when he finds outl but I think he'll have every right to be mad by the time he finds out.

**Elfsquire90:** Yes, Sue, I know both this chapter and the chapter before it took a while to post. But you are living in the same house with me, so if you had said 'Sarah, when is the next chapter' I might have posted earlier, beause I wouldn't have forgotten to send this to my beta.

**Soraya th All Speaker:** I am glad you like it

**LittleMIssGiggles'94': **Well, I still have a ways to go on this, since it's still early-Hands of the Goddess and I am going to the end of Lioness Rampant. So I'm not even halfway through this yet, I don't think, although there won't be much from Woman Who Rides Like A Man, since Alanna is away from the palace for most of it (I will have a bit from it, though). But don't worry, I am not winding this up yet.

**a happy camper:** I suppose I did go a little OOC with Alanna in the last chapter. And yes your little addition about the whole telling Gareth thing made perfect sense, but I already have a plan for that, don't worry. I was asking myself the same thing before I started writing this story.

**Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley:** I am glad you like it.

**spazzysassyangel:** Thanks!

**Tishica:** I'll keep that in mind...I already have a slight converstion about George between Alanna and Aly in the works.

**Dom-Loves-Kel:** Well, the last chapter was a little bit of a mess-up on my part. You see, I write my story up on my own bedrrom computer, but it doesn't have any internet, so I have to copy each capter onto a document on my flashdrive, and I didn't copy the entire chapter. The begining of this chapter was originally the end of the last chapter, if that makes any sense. This chapter was suppose to start from where it is in Duke Gareth's POV. And both this chapter and the chapter before it were sort of partial fillers. They were filler chapters, but at the same time a part of the plot, so they weren't fillers at the same time...does all of this make sense?

**Susie q.:** I am glad you like it so much! And you didn't need to apologize for not reveiwing earlier, it is a real honor to hear that you didn't want to stop reading just so you could reveiw.

**PokemonKnight: **I am glad you like it.

**Lady Zarobiti:** Thank you

**Miakoda of Pirates Swoop:** Thanks!


	28. The Second First Date

As always, big thanks go out to my beta, SOPROL!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** The Second First Date

As soon as they left the stables, Aly motioned for Gareth to take the lead. He did so and it wasn't long until Aly realized he was leading her to the clearing that they had had picnics with Roald and Lianne in when she was nineteen. The clearing had been the prefect place for them; it was deep enough into the Royal Forest that the four young adults had their privacy, but close enough to the edge that palace guards and knights could reach them fairly quickly if the need had ever arose. Luckily, it never came to that.

Once they reached the clearing, Gareth took the basket from Aly and set it down before offering her his arm to help her dismount.

"There was a time when you'd take my waist and help me down that way." Aly commented, smiling just a little bit.

"Which I shouldn't have done until our courtship was made public." Gareth said, "If there had been more than Lianne and Roald with us, I wouldn't have done it. It was inappropriate behavior."

"You are taking much better care of being chivalrous with me, Gareth. Have you not realized that we are alone?" Aly asked as she laid out the blanket that had been packed on top of the basket.

"I was not chivalrous when I courted you, and it cost me your hand in marriage. After that, I made sure I did everything according to how the Code of Chivalry dictated I should act."

Aly looked down, "I never realized my father had such an impact on your behavior as a knight."

"It was more the king then your father." Gareth said as the two sat down on the blanket and started taking out food. "I loved you so much that I would have gone against your father's wishes and told you to pack your bags so we could run off and get married."

"But you would not do that with the king?"

"He would have sent me away, probably to the boarder, and he would have kept me stationed there until your father married you off to someone else."

"Like Alan."

"Someone exactly like Alan." Gareth said.

* * *

A good two hours later, Gareth and Aly were still at the picnic. Gareth was laying on his stomach on the blanket, and Aly was kneeling, with the skirt of her riding outfit fanned out around her.

"The pages are probably burning down the palace in my absence."

"Jon, Raoul, Gary, and Alan thought of everything else, I am sure they found a way to keep the pages in line."

Gareth removed the cover on a small bowl that was the only thing not to be eaten from. Inside, he discovered fruit sprinkled with sugar and pulled out a piece before offering it to Aly.

"Thank you." Aly said and popped it into her mouth. She reached for a piece and offered it to him.

"No, thank you." Gareth said, picking out a piece of fruit and popping it into his own mouth.

"You offered me a piece, why can't I do the same?" Aly asked, "We are suppose to be equals."

"As friends, we are equals," Gareth said, "But I was always under the impression that in a courtship, the man should pamper the lady."

"We aren't in a courtship, Gareth." Aly said.

"That is not from my choosing, if you'd remember." Gareth said. "Not that I am trying to pressure you. I thought since you hadn't chosen Alan for yourself, you'd not have a second thought about moving on. That was inconsiderate of me, and I apologize."

"To be perfectly honest with you, Gareth, I was cursing myself in my room after I told you no." Aly said.

"You were?"

Aly nodded, "I even made a list about why I would have told you no, as I tried to justify my answer to you. However, as I read them over, I crossed out most of them."

"Most?" Gareth asked, "Not all?"

"Not all," Aly said, "There was one justification that remained on the list."

"What were some justifications you crossed out?" Gareth asked.

"That I was too old for a relationship, It would make things awkward between Alan and Gareth if they went from friends to brothers and the same with Alan and Jon being squire and knight-master, and that Trebond needed me to be there to look after it."

"All those were crossed off?"

"All of them." Aly said. "Plus some more."

"What the justification that you didn't cross off?"

_Alan is a girl._ Aly thought. "I'd rather not say."

"Is it a problem I could help you with?"

"No," Aly said. "It's not a problem. It's more of a complication."

"Maybe it's a complication I could help with." Gareth asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"I could try."

"That's alright." Aly said. "I know that it will work itself out eventually. Don't worry, it's nothing to do with you, and it's not a big thing."

"Is it small enough that you could overlook it if I asked you for the second time to allow me the honor of courting you properly, where the whole court will know about it?"

"I could easily overlook it for that."

"Aly." Gareth said, a small smile on his face. "Will you please do me the honor of allowing me to properly court you, the way I should have all those years ago."

"Don't phrase it like that, you'll make me feel old." Aly said. "But yes, Gareth. I would be a great honor to me to be in a courtship with you."

"Well then, to celebrate will you do me the honor of dining with me in the page's hall tonight?"

Aly smiled, "On one condition."

"What is that?"

"We return to the palace so I can begin making myself look my very best for you this evening."

Gareth grinned and pushed himself up onto his arms. Then he reached up and undid the bun in Aly's hair. She combed it through with her fingers.

"I always did like your hair down." Gareth said. "We would return from a ride, and it would be a bit wild, but that went well with your wild, fun-loving, mischievous personality."

"Well then, I'll be sure to keep my hair down for this evening." Aly said. "Come on, help me pack up this picnic, and we can return to the palace so both of us can be ready for supper."

Gareth nodded and got up. He gathered up the food while Aly folded the blanket. He then offered Aly his arm while she got on her horse.

"I will be glad when our courtship is publicly known." Aly said. "I felt safe and secure when you were helping me mount and dismount by holding my waist."

Gareth kissed her on the hand. "You won't have to wait long, my lady, I promise."

* * *

It always surprised Aly about how fast word traveled through the palace. Between the time that Aly and Gareth returned to the palace to the time that she was joining Gareth for dinner with the pages, the entire palace seemed to be talking about the Duke of Naxen, who was courting "the newly widowed Lady of Trebond". Jon, Alanna, Gary, and Raoul had been pleased that their plan had worked out so well. Aly even noticed the pages glance up at the table and then turn to murmur with each other. She saw a few nods and a few wide eyes of shock. Gareth didn't seem to notice, so Aly tried her best to ignore the talk as well.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Trisana Sarrasri** Thanks!

**spazzysassyangel** Thanks!

**Lady Andy of California** Thank you for the wonderful review! It is so nice to here that my story is one of your favoriates ever.

**Litara** I am glad you liked this.

**Tishica** Glad you liked it

**DamageReport **Thanks for the fantastic review!

**brezzybrez** glad you liked it

**elfsquire90** True enough, thanks for the review

**KateCayce** I am glad you liked it.

**DomLuver** I actually wasn't going to write about the date, but you and some other reviewers really wanted it, so I learned it.

**LittleMissGiggles'94'** yeah, it was corny, but reality can be corny too, so...(shrug)

**song of the knight** thanks!

**Miakoda of Pirate's Swoop** Yeah, I love her stories, and I am glad you liked mine.

**Sazerac** Glad you liked it.

**a happy camper** Yeah, they were terrible at matchmaking, but it worked out in the end, didn't it?

**xXthenextbookwormxX** Glad you liked it!

**Dom-Love-Kel **Glad you like it, and I don't know if Jon knows he is like Alanna or not.

**SarcasticLoner** I am glad you like it!


	29. Trouble Brewing

**This chapter is being posted in honor of me surviving my first week of college! Yay!

* * *

**

As always, big thanks go out to my beta, SOPROL

* * *

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** This is Alanna's fight with Sir Dain. If you recognize it, then it is probably from that section of In The Hands of the Goddess, and is not mine.

* * *

The July after Aly and Gareth began courting each other, an embassy came to the court from Tortall's eastern neighbor, Tusaine. Important matters were to be discussed as spies had reported that the King of Tusaine was considering retaking the Drell River Valley on the Tortallan border, and King Roald wanted to avoid war at all cost. Unlike his famous father, Roald was not known as "Empire-Builder", but as "The Peacemaker". He was proud of that title and wanted to keep it. Everyone knew that Mikal of Danne, the Tusaine Ambassador, had actually come to see if "The Peacemaker" had the stomach for war. The delegation from Tusaine was carefully watched, but its people received the best hospitality Roald could command.

As Aly was not a key figure in the Tortallan government, she was not permitted in meetings. She tried to get Gareth, who as Training Master and King's Champion was in the meetings, to tell her what was happening, but he told her it was confidential. After a few failed attempts to get information from Gareth, she went to Jonathan and Alanna. As prince, Jonathan had to be present. Alanna was at the meetings serving wine, at Jonathan's request. She didn't like the feedback they were giving her.

Tension was in the air. In the meetings, Ambassador Mikal became arrogant, thinking Roald was weak rather than quiet. Friendly discussions between Alanna's friends and the Tusaine knights grew sharp as each group challenged the other to more and more difficult contests of craft and skill. Matters finally came to a head during what was supposed to be a small, quiet dinner party.

Aly came to the dinner party as Gareth's guest, and Lianne assured her that if Gareth hadn't invited her, she would have come on her invitation.

Alanna, Gary's squire, Sacherell of Wellam, and Raoul's squire, Douglass of Veldine, served the wine at the gathering. Gareth had given them instructions to keep the guests' glasses full and report anything interesting they might overhear. At the party, Duke Roger entertained Mikal while the Ambassador's wife, Lady Aenne told Lianne, Roald, Gareth, and Aly stories of the Tusaine court.

Gary, Raoul, Alex, and Jonathan were talking with some of the younger Tusaine knights, when suddenly everyone was looking at the group. Dain of Melore, a Tusaine knight, was sneering loudly. "Fencing! I've seen what you call 'fencing.' Back home we call it dancing! Prince Jonathan, our Tusaine _three_-year-olds handle a sword better than some of your knights!"

"You are rude in the palace of your host," Gary replied carefully, his broad shoulders tense. "I wish it were possible to show you some manners."

Aly stood up a little in her seat to whisper in Gareth's ear. "Gary wouldn't start problems with that young knight, would he?"

"No, he wouldn't. He is smarter than that." Gareth said. "And in any case, Dain's comment has already started trouble...look around."

Aly did so. Nearly every knight-with the exception of Myles, who was watching and drinking-had put his hand on his sword hilt. The Tusaines gripped theirs, ready for anything.

Ambassador Mikal turned to Roger. In the quiet, his voice was very clear. "I must apologize for young Dain." He bowed in Roald's direction. The king inclined his head, silently accepting the apology. Mikal added with a sly smile, "I fear I must agree, however. We seem to have done better by the martial arts in Tusaine. Perhaps peace has dulled your fighting edge?"

Aly's eyes grew wide. She could understand the young Dain being careless enough to speak ill of the hosting kingdom, but Mikal was an Ambassador! He should know better than to speak in such a matter!

"I differ with you, Sir Dain." Jon was saying, a touch of amusement in his voice. "Even our pages and squires know how to handle a sword against a full knight, but since our honor and our teachers are in question, perhaps we must show you what a Tortallan can do."

Dain adjusted his sword belt. "Bring on your Champion, Highness. I am sure I can prove Tusaine's superiority over any man of your court."

The prince smiled icily at the other man. "Not 'our champion,' Sir Dain. I said 'even our pages and squires.'" Aly saw him nod to Alanna, who handed her wine pitcher to Sacherell, who nearly dropped it, and walked over to the group of young knights. "Your Highness?" she asked, bowing politely.

_No! No! No! No! _Alt thought. _Absolutely not!_ She began to stand up and tell the prince as much when Gareth forced her down quickly before anyone could notice.

"Don't." he whispered in her ear.

"He's a head taller than Alann-!" she whispered back harshly, remembering just in time that Alanna was a boy here.

"You don't see me objecting, do you? I have been privately training him and Alex of Tirragen, you know that." Gareth whispered, "Besides, Sir Dain is overconfident."

"It's that overconfidence that scares me. He won't be trying, and he could seriously hurt Alan."

"Relax and trust Jonathan. He wouldn't do this if he didn't think Alan could handle it. Remember, they are friends. He is not going to put Alan in a dangerous situation he can't handle."

"So you don't deny it is a dangerous situation." Aly said.

"Not nearly as dangerous as what he could face as a knight."

"As hard as this may be to believe, Gareth." Aly said, "That didn't make me feel better."

* * *

It was soon decided that there would be a duel, and the king invited everyone at the dinner party to come. Aly rose shakily.

"Aly?" Lianne asked.

"I don't like this, Lianne." Aly said. "This is my son who is risking his neck."

"Gareth would have objected if he thought it a bad idea, and Jonathan is Alan's knight-master. He must have confidence in Alan if he is doing this"

Aly bit her lip. "I know, but I still don't like it"

"Come and join Roald and I in the stands. It'll be alright, you'll see." Lianne said, and led Aly down to the court that was being used for the duel.

Aly saw Alanna and Gareth talking as Alanna stretched before the duel. She saw Gareth lightly slap Alanna, and wondered what Alanna had said. Just before he left, Alanna looked up at Aly, and gave her a nod and smile. Aly couldn't help but give Alanna a smile of her own.

Mikal leaned toward Roger. "The squire is brave, but this is folly. Dain is good, very good, and he cannot always control his temper. I fear tonight will have a sorrowful end."

"Lianne," Aly said, a hint of panic in her voice and eyes at Mikal's words. Lianne squeezed her hand reassuringly as Gareth sat next to Alanna.

"What did Alan say that made you slap him?" Aly asked.

"He was being pert." Gareth said, but there was a small smile on his face, and Aly knew the 'pert' comment had complimented Gareth somehow.

"What did you tell him after that?" Aly asked.

"To be careful. I said you would never forgive me if he got himself killed."

"Your right, I wouldn't forgive you." Aly said. "Or Jonathan."

"He'll be fine, Aly." Gareth said, "I have confidence in him...maybe you should have some confidence too."

* * *

Aly took a deep breath of relief when the duel was over. Alanna had won. But what really made her smile were Ambassador Mikal's words.

"He was holding back...all along-that boy was holding back." He looked at Roald. "If all your young knights are like that one squire, your army must be formidable indeed."

"See for yourself," the king pointed to Jonathan, quiet and commanding; big Gary and even bigger Raoul; slender, dark Alex with his cat-like grace. "They are all a part of our future." the king said,

"It's a future we all want to protect."

Mikal looked at Aly and bowed, "That is your son, if I heard correctly?"

"Yes, my son, Alan." Aly said.

"You and your husband should be very proud." Mikal said, "He is young, and already a good warrior."

"He's had good training." Aly said.

"It would appear so." Mikal said, and then bowed. "Good night, my lady, your grace."

Aly curtsied, and Gareth gave a small bow, and then Gareth led her back to her room.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Elssquire90: **Yeah, when I wrote this, I was re-reading First Test, so thank you for pointing that out to me. But I know there are a few chapters in the future which have Aly and Jon bonding.

**Certified Luniatic: **Yep, they are finally together

**TwilightPrincess2008:** Alright, thank you for the sugestion. I will look over what I have written and see where I can slide in some Jon and Aly. Have you read my Twilight story yet? I am going to jump out on a limb here and guess that since your penname is Twilight Princess, you like Twilight. If you haven't, it is called Family Support.

**Trisana Sarrasri: **I am gad you like it. Yes, this is while Alanna is a squire, and before the Tusaine war, but not too fart before.

**Miakoda of Pirate's Swoop: **Thanks.

**sazzysassyangel: **Thank you!

**WAFFLESxARExUS: **I am glad you liked it.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** I don't think they were called dates, but I didn't know what they would call it, so I went with the current term.

**SarcasticLoner**: Glad you liked it!

**LittleMiss Giggles'94'**: Glad you like it, and it was a filler chapter, so yeah, it was short.

**DomLuver**: I was able to decode your review pretty well. I am glad you liked me including the date.

**a happy camper:** Thank you for the bit about Aly having too easy a time keeping Alanna's secret. I'll work on that, because you are right. Don't worry, it won't come between them too much. Yes, I am going to keep going with cannon. It is just I had a lot of reviewers wanting less cannon, so I was trying to keep them content for a while so I could move forward with Alanna's story.

**Susie q:** Yep, you'll just have to wait and see if Gareth will tell Alanna's secret or not, because he will eventually find out.


	30. Jonathan's Birthday

**Once again, thanks to my amazing beta, SOPROL! By the way, the last little bit of this chapter was done by her. I was having a little Writer's Block when I wrote this, so I asked for her help.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty:

**Jonathan's Birthday**

On the night before Prince Jonathan's birthday, Aly decided to go to sleep early. The parties to honor Jonathan's birthdays were always very big and very tiring, so Aly thought calling it a day early the night before would be a good idea.

Just before she walked into her bedroom, there was a frantic knock on the door. Curious, Aly went to open it. Alanna pushed inside and collapsed on the nearest couch.

Aly shut and bolted the door, and then put a magical barrier up. "Alanna, what is it?"

"He..." Both Alanna's voice and her body were shaking, "He kissed me."

"What?"

"He kissed me, I had my arms full, and he kissed me."

"What was in your arms? Who kissed you? Where did this happen?" Aly said, thoroughly confused at her daughter's round-about way of talking.

"The package is a birthday gift for Jon from a mutual friend of ours...I had the bundle in my arms, and he kissed me." Alanna buried her face into her hands.

"Who kissed you Alanna? You need to tell me details. Jon? Did Jon kiss you? Or was it this mutual friend that kissed you? Who is this friend? Is he your mysterious friend in the city?" Aly sat beside her daughter on the couch and put her arm around her shaking shoulders.

"I should have stabbed him." Alanna said. "I should have stabbed him, but he said he wouldn't let me stab him and ruin our friendship."

"Jon or the friend, Alanna?" Aly asked. "If it was Jon, might I remind you that will ruin the whole plan to be a knight because you will be killed for treason."

"George." Alanna murmured, looking up from her hands.

"Who is George? Is he your mutual friend?"

Alanna nodded.

"And is he the mysterious friend in the city?"

Alanna nodded again.

"Ok, so what happened?"

"Well...maybe I should explain everything from the beginning."

"That would be helpful. Start at the beginning of the night."

"No, I mean the very beginning. When I met George...but you have to promise me, no matter what I say, you'll be calm about this." Alanna begged.

"I don't like the sound of that." Aly said.

"It's nothing horrible."

Aly took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She wasn't going to be getting to bed anytime soon. "Go ahead."

* * *

When Alanna finished, Aly's jaw had dropped, and she jumped up from where she was sitting, looking at Alanna with a look of horror. "You are friends with the King of Thieves! Alanna, have you lost your mind? He or any one of his thieves could have killed you! And you told him your _secret_!"

"You promised to stay calm!" Alanna said.

"I wasn't expecting something like _that_!" Aly said "You spend time in the city-in the lower city, might I add-in the very building where thieves live and do business! Do you know how dangerous that is! And bringing Jonathan there? What if the traitor who sent the Sweating Sickness lived in the city and recognized Jon and killed him? What exactly were you thinking, Alanna!"

"George wouldn't have let anything happen to either me or Jon," Alanna protested. "And if you are going to act so irrational-"

"I am your mother, Alanna, I think I have a right to be just slightly irrational when I hear my only daughter is risking her life!" Aly said.

Alanna stood up. "You had been upset that I didn't come to you when my cycle started, so I thought I'd come to you for advice this time. I see it was a mistake. Good night, mother."

"No, Alanna, wait." Aly said. Alanna stopped, but kept her back to Aly. Aly took a deep breath. "I am sorry. I lost my head for a minute. Sit back down, please? I want to help you, really, I do."

Alanna looked at her mother for a minute, then nodded and sat back down.

* * *

The following night at the ball in honor of Jonathan's birthday, Gareth had persuaded Aly to join him on the dance floor, not that it had taken much persuasion. He was slowly spinning her around, when she saw Alanna and Garry talking. A minute later, he pulled Alanna up, and started dragging her off to a crowd of knights that Aly was positive Jon was in the middle of. She laughed.

"What?" Gareth asked, grinning.

"Alann-um, Alan looks like your son is dragging him off to his execution." Aly said, nodding her head over in the direction Garry was leading Alanna towards.

"Jonathan is behind this?"

"I am almost certain of it." Aly answered.

A few minutes later, Aly bit back a laugh when she saw Alanna dancing with one of the ladies who was fresh from the convent. She had heard a lot of young knights talking about the woman, and now all those same knights were glaring jealously at Alanna. Aly knew that Alanna would do anything to have the roles reversed.

* * *

After the ball, Aly and Alanna were in Aly's room.

"So, I saw you dancing with Delia of Eldorne." Aly smiled wickedly as Alanna glared at her mother.

"Shut up." Alanna grumbled.

"You had to know this would happen eventually," Aly said. "Very few boys never want to dance with a girl."

"I don't want to talk about it." Alanna said.

"You mean to say you didn't enjoy dancing with Delia? She was a lovely dancer, and I thought you two made a cute couple."

"Mother!" Alanna said.

Aly laughed harder, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Alanna growled, "Jonathan is getting something soft and squishy in his bed very, very soon...and green, it will almost certainly be green...possibly still alive and moving."

Aly grinned, "Am I hearing correctly? The prince's squire plotting against her knight master?"

"Yes, that is exactly what you are hearing." Alanna said.

"Jon was just having fun on his birthday." Aly defended.

"At _my_ expense," Alanna said, "And he'll pay dearly for that."

* * *

The very next night, the entire palace heard an indignant roar coming from the prince's rooms, demanding for his squire.

"ALAN!!!!" Alanna rushed into her knight master's room, still dressed like a male. Upon seeing Jon's red-with-rage face, she knew her plan worked well.

"Yes, Jon. What do you want?" Alanna tried to not laugh at the sight of her knight master holding the hind leg of the frog she had put in his bed earlier that day.

"What is this?" Jon held out the frog, shaking it slightly in Alanna's direction.

"I do believe it is a frog, Jon, shouldn't you know that?" Alanna raised her eyebrow.

"Don't get smart with me, oh squire of mine! What is a frog doing in my bed?!?!?! The only people besides the cleaning staff who have access to my bed chamber are my parents and you. Now, I KNOW my parents wouldn't put something as immature as a frog in my bed, nor would the cleaning staff since they know they would get fired if they did, so that leaves one person. Care to indulge me on the details of why someone who is supposed to be serving under me as my squire would put a FROG in my bed?" Jon bellowed.

"It was your fault." Alanna crossed her arms across her bound chest.

"How?"

"You decided to make me dance with Delia of Eldorne! You know how awkward it is for me to be dancing with a girl! It would be like you dancing with Gary or Raoul, with you dressed as a girl, and them not knowing that you are male!" Alanna yelled back.

"I was helping your disguise! It seems suspicious if you don't dance with the girls at least once in awhile! I don't want you to be held on account of treason, which is what you are doing, parading as a male to get your shield!"

"Well, don't! I don't think anyone has any suspicion of what I really am!" Jon looked away.

"Fine, I won't, but make sure that when you are kissing guys, that you make sure that you aren't seen." Jon whispered.

"What? You saw George kissing me and you're jealous? That's really rich for someone who slept with Delia last night and another girl the night before."

"Are you jealous of me?"

"Are you kidding me? No, and I will never be! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed!" And with that, Alanna turned and stormed into her room, slamming her door on the way.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Tishica:** Technically, since Dain drew first blood, you are right, he did win. However, since he tried to kill Alanna after he won, and Alanna knocked his sword away, Alanna was named the winner since Dain had been unchiverlous. I might be wrong, though, I could have misread that in the book or confused it with something else I was reading at the time.

**mistmagic:** I am more a George/Alanna fan than Jon/Alanna, but there will be some more of them as I slowly begin to pull in George. Since you like Jon and Alanna, I hope you liked the little scene that my beta wrote between them.

**Anjalit2624:** Yeah, I've had that pointed out to me before, I am trying to work that out. Thank you for mentioning it, though.

**Trisana Sarrasri: **Yes, Aly knows about the Black City. She found out when she was told that Jon knew Alanna's secret, and you'll have to wait to see what I do with Gareth and Aly during the Tusaine War since Gareth was hurt.

**Soraya the All Speaker: **Glad you liked it.

**DomLuver:** Woops! Yes, it should say Alianne there...good eyes! Both my beta and I missed that. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll have to go back and fix that at some point.

**ElfSquire90:** Thanks.

**SarcasticLoner: **Glad you enjoyed it.

**DamageReport:** I don't like to talk about things to come that much, so as to both of your questions, all I will say is...you'll have to wait and see.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Glad you liked the chapter, and lucky you for getting to see Chicago. Rent will be near my house in October, but tickets are so expensive, I don't think I'll be able to go :-( really bummed out about that.

**Susie Q.: **I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**spazzysassyangel:** I'm glad you loved it!

**xXthenextbookwormXx: **I toyed with the idea of the duel from Aly's POV, but then I decided against it. I might put it in a flashback at some point.


	31. Call to Muster

**Chapter Thirty-One:** **The Call to Muster**

"What!" Aly demanded sharply late one April night.

"Roald had sent out the Call to Muster. We are at war with Tusaine, Aly."

"What....when...why....how!" Aly stuttered, completely incapable of making a complete sentence.

"We got some information. According to the information, there are twenty legions of foot soldiers, and fifteen units with ten armed knights to a unit circling the Drell River Valley."

"What does that mean? Twenty legions and fifteen units?" Aly asked.

"Two thousand foot soldiers and one-hundred-fifty men in the units, plus the one-hundred-fifty knights, basically there are twenty-three-hundred men out there." Gary covered Aly's hands with his own. "The Pass just opened up. The initial force leaves in five days."

"Let me guess," Aly said, her eyes filled with worry. "You're in the initial force."

"I'm not just in the initial force Aly...I am _commanding_ it." Gareth said. "There will be a lot of the younger knights coming with me...and their squires."

Aly glanced at Gareth. "Why did you mention their squires were..." she gasped, "No!"

"Yes." Gareth said.

"You don't mean _Alan_ is going to war!"

Gareth nodded, "Jon is going, and Alan's place is beside Jon."

"But this isn't a little joyride into the Royal forest or a bandit chase or a hunt!" Aly said, "This is a war!"

"I am aware of that Aly." Gareth said, pulling Aly close to him.

"This isn't fair." Aly said.

"What isn't fair?" Gareth asked.

"Both my son and my suitor have to go off to war and leave me here. I will not sleep at all until you are both home safely."

"We hope that'll be soon." Gareth said, kissing Aly.

"Both of you better come back to me in one piece."

"Is that doubt in our skills on the battlefields, or my training methods?"

"Neither, it's me panicking; it's what I do best." Aly sighed, "I guess I'll just have to make the most of these next five days, and you better believe I'll be there when you leave."

"Good," Gareth said. "And don't worry, Alan is a good warrior. He will be a knight in a few years."

"I shouldn't have to worry about him being at war before he is knighted." Aly said. "And I'll be all alone here, with nothing to do but worry."

"Lianne and Roald will keep you company." Gareth said. He leaned down and kissed Aly. "And I promise to watch Alan."

Aly smiled, "With Jon watching him, I am pretty sure he will be okay, but with you, Gareth, I know he will be."

* * *

After several days of gathering arms and supplies and outfitting men from nearby towns and villages, the initial force was ready. Three days after the Call to Muster went out, the force was assembled in military formation on the wide grass-covered hill between the palace and the Temple District, awaiting review by Roald and Gareth. Aly stood a little ways away, but she could easily see Alanna's red hair. She was stationed just behind Jonathan. As much as Aly didn't like the idea of war, she had to take pride at the loyalty to the country that was demonstrated with the group gathered on the hill. Suddenly, a horse's whinny split the spring air.

Gareth's chestnut, a big, good-natured animal, was pawing the air and rolling his eyes as he screamed. Gareth was fighting to get the gelding under control when his saddle slipped to the side. He fell hard to the ground; dangerously close to his horse's thrashing hooves.

_Gareth!_ Aly gasped, and ran forward as she saw a dozen men head in his direction.

Roald already had the chestnut's rein in his hand, and his servants were already at Gareth's side. Out of the corner of her eye, Aly caught Gary breaking formation to go to his father. Jon intercepted him, and they talked briefly, and Aly saw Gary glare at his cousin. When she looked back at Gareth, Duke Baird was already beside Gareth. His face was white, and he was biting his lip in obvious pain. Aly could see the strange angle of Gareth's leg, and wasn't surprised to learn that he had broken his leg in three places. Roald would be appointing a new commander-in chief.

* * *

"What?" Aly and Alanna asked after a meeting of the commanders before the troops headed out to battle. Duke Baird had done a lot to help with the healing of Gareth's leg, and Aly had insisted on being Gareth's personal nurse, so she was temporarily staying in the Naxen Suites, in Lianne's old room. She was able to be close to Gareth, and he didn't have a problem with the company.

"King Roald is saying that we are only to fight for the left bank. He doesn't want anyone crossing."

"But that doesn't make any sense. They are still on Tortallan land. We should be sending them back across the border, shouldn't we?" Aly asked, looking at Gareth.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense." Gareth said. Aly and Alanna both looked at Gareth, confused.

"Think about it," Gareth said. "Alan, what is King Roald's name?"

"The Peacemaker." Alanna said with a look of understanding on her face.

Gareth nodded, "Roald is determined to keep with the image of his name, even if it means losing a little land."

"But they won't just stop at the River Drell," Aly said. "If Roald keeps peace as the only thing on his mind, Tusaine will conquer."

Later that night, Aly and Jonathan were in Alanna's rooms. A shield was up to block people outside from overhearing the conversation.

"Mother, you'll be alright here, won't you?"

Aly took a slow, deep breath. "I'll be fine, Alanna. I'm not the one who is going to be in the middle of a war, now am I?"

"Don't think about that."

"How am I not supposed to think about it?" Aly said.

"Spend the time with Uncle Gareth," Jon suggested, "He'll need someone to help him recover from the break, and then to keep him from getting restless since he'll be here while many of the knights and squires he trained are out fighting."

"You can heal him and keep his mind off the war, and by doing that, you'll be busy enough to keep your mind off the war." Alanna said. She turned to Jon and added with a grin, "For once, you have a good idea, Jon."

"Watch it, squire." Jon said, but he was grinning as well.

It's getting late, and you leave in the morning. I should let you both get some sleep." She turned to Jonathan first. "Take care of yourself, Jonathan. You can't be a good king if you are dead."

"I will," Jonathan said, "And I'll keep an eye on Alanna. I'll make sure no one finds out about her secret."

"I know you will," Aly said. She turned to Alanna, and kissed her on the forehead. "Come home to me, Alanna. I do not want to outlive you by even a minute."

"I'll come back, mother, don't worry."

* * *

The following morning, Aly was out with over half the court, seeing Alanna and the rest of the troops off. Lianne was right next to her, not as a queen, but as a fellow mother of a son going to war, and as a friend. Aly bit her lip to keep from calling out her daughter's name. With as worried as she was, she would have yelled "Alanna", not "Alan".

She prayed to both Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess. _Please protect her. Keep her safe from whatever dangers she faces out on the field. Keep Duke Roger at a distance from my precious Alanna. I do not trust him, and I cannot handle losing my only daughter. Not so soon after losing my husband._

"So mote it be." she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. She collapsed onto a nearby bench. She heard and felt more than saw Lianne sit down next to her.

"They will be fine." Lianne said. Aly could hear the tears in her friend's voice. She realized how hard this must be for her friend. Even if the worst _did_ happen, she still had Thom. If something happened to Jon, Lianne had no more children, and couldn't have any more.

Aly fought to find her voice, and managed a small smile, "Of course they'll be fine. We will be praying to the gods for their safety so much, they'll put a force field around those two, just to make us shut up."

Lianne giggled, "You always know the right thing to say, Aly." she stood up. "Shall we begin pestering the gods with our prayers?"

_I already have started._ Aly thought, and nodded to Lianne. "Let's go."

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Soraya the All Speaker:** I am glad you liked the last chapter. The end bit with the frog was actually my beta, so I can't take credit there.

**tomoyohimes8:** Thank you for pointing that out for me.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** I am glad you liked it!

**DomLuver:** I am glad you liked it...and hey, your eyesight was better than mine because you caught the mistakes I missed.

**Anajalit2624:** Yeah, I am more a george/alanna fan, but jon/alanna is fun to write and play around with.

**Tishica: **Glad you liked it!

**Elfsquire90:** Yeah Sue, I think you need to re-read Sue...not that you have time with college, but...(shrug)

**DamageReport: **Thanks for the review!

**Trisana Sarrasri: **Glad you liked it! You have my beta to thank for the bit about the frog, she wrote that.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** The frog bit was my beta, but explaining the kiss was me...I am glad you liked both parts.

**spazzysassyangel: **Thanks!

**EtherealDeath:** Wow, I can't believe it's been over a year...I am glad you think it is going well.

**SarcasticLoner:** I am glad you liked the last chapter. My beta came up with the frog scene.

**Dom-Loves-Kel:** This is more Aly's story than Alanna's so, I am not really focusing on Alanna/Jon's relationship, but I will slip it in some places. Yeah, I noticed I did make Alanna OOC, and I thought that having her mom around would make her a little different. If you think it is just too much OCC for Alanna, let me know and I will try to cut it down.

**a happy camper:** I am glad that you are really enjoying it!


	32. The Drell River Valley

**Thank You:** I don't say this nearly as often as I should: Special thanks goes out to my beta, without whom I would not have the great story you are all enjoying. My version is decent, by my version with her beta work is great.

**Disclaimer:** I also don't do one of these as often as I should.I don't own anything except for Lady Alianne of Trebond. The rest belong to Tamora Pierce, and I am just borrowing them.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: The Drell Valley**

While Gareth was recovering, Aly slept in Lianne's old bedroom, so that Gareth could just call her for anything he needed help with. It took very little time for Gareth to be well enough to move around and begin an active lifestyle again. At this point, Aly returned to her own set of rooms. After he was on his feet again, he went back to acting like a suitor.

Gareth noticed Aly seemed lonely without Alan to talk to, and he invited her to stay in Lianne's old room again, closer to him. This information quickly was among the gossips, who couldn't stop talking about Duke Gareth and Lady Alianne. Many said that she was only courting Gareth because she was pregnant with his child. There was no other reason that Lady Alianne would be in a relationship so recently after her husband's death....except that she loved him and he loved her, but of course that didn't make for juicy gossip.

Gareth and Aly ignored all the gossiping and acted as if they were teenagers again. Aly has new dresses made, with a slightly lower cut, and Gareth began leaving her little surprises, both in Lianne's old room, and in parts of Aly's suite where she couldn't miss them when she went there every afternoon to get a new nightdress and a new dress for the following day, while leaving the old dress and nightdress for the servants to take care of. They also went on rides and picnics in the Royal forest. Even the pages and squires noticed a change in their training master. His punishment duty assignments weren't quite as severe, and he lightened up a little on everything except weapons training and chivalry. Not that the pages were complaining. They though this change in the training master was for the better. Also, whenever Duke Gareth was sitting in on a lesson and observing the pages, Lady Alianne was always with him.

* * *

They had recently returned from a picnic in the Royal Forest, and had decided to spend some time with Roald and Lianne when news came from the fort where Roger was stationed; news that did not make Roald happy in the least.

"Jonathan did what!" Roald snapped as his nephew informed him of the latest news. Aly, Lianne, and Gareth all looked up at the king, surprised at the change from his usually calm demeanor.

"He crossed the river, with more than thirty men."

"Do you have any idea _why_?" Roald asked.

"His squire." Roger's voice came from the mirror.

"Alan?" Aly asked. She rushed to the king's side, only then remembering he was royalty, and offering a small curtsy "Sire, may I? Just for a moment?"

Roald looked at her for a moment, and nodded.

"Lord Roger, what about Alan?"

"He was kidnapped."

"_Kidnapped?_" Aly demanded. Gareth and Lianne came over, and Gareth gently pried the mirror out of her hands, before handing it back to Roald, who demanded Roger continue with his report. He and Lianne led Aly back to her seat.

"Alan had been _kidnapped_?" Aly said, it was impossible to keep the panic from her voice.

"He'll be alright, Aly," Gareth said quietly, as to not interrupt Roald and Roger's conversation. "He's proven he is a good warrior."

His words fell on deaf ears.

"Aly," Lianne said in a tone so harsh that Aly couldn't block it out. "Gareth is right. Alan had proven himself. Furthermore, a rescue party is already going for him...which is why my husband is not pleased."

"But what if the rescue party can't find him, what if he's dead when they _do_ find him? What if-"

"Aly, if you worry about all the 'what ifs' in the world, you'll have wrinkles." Lianne said. "Alan will be fine."

"But-"

"No more arguments," Lianne said. "Now repeat after me…Alan is fine."

Aly took a deep breath, "Alan is fine."

"The rescue party will get to him and he'll be just fine."

"The rescue party will get to him and he'll be just fine." Aly repeated.

"Good," Lianne said, "Remember, what you said? We'd pray to the gods until both Alan and Jon are in a force field? The Gods knew that before you said it, so they probably protected them after our first prayer, and gods know we prayed more than once."

Everyone looked up at Roald as he ended his conversation, "Inform me the second Jonathan and his men return. I want my son to come to the fort...I want a word with him."

"Yes, uncle." Roger said.

The magical connection was broken, and Roald slammed the mirror he had been using on the table.

"I cannot believe Jonathan would do this!" Roald snapped, "He _knew_ if he led the rescue the men would be saved from treason."

"He is Alan's friend, Roald." Gareth said. "If you were Jon and I was Alan, do you mean to tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"My father never would have made such an order as I did." Roald sighed sitting down. "In fact, my father would have done the exact thing Jonathan did."

"Jonathan is a lot like his grandfather," Lianne said. "Those skills will serve him well as king."

"But not as a son." Roald said. "How can I expect knights to take my orders seriously if my own son defies them?"

"Roald, the knights of this realm serve you. But those that left are young, and still foolish in some matters. They haven't quite latched on to the concept of orders are orders, no matter what." Gareth said.

"Do you think I made a mistake ordering no rescue parties?" Roald asked.

"You did what you thought was right," Lianne said. "No one can fault you for that."

Roald looked at Aly, "Lady Alianne? Can you fault me? If my son wasn't leading the rescue, your son would still be in enemy territory, with no hope of a rescue."

Aly sighed, "No, your majesty." she answered, surprised to find this to be the truth. "Lianne is right, you were doing what you thought was best for your kingdom. Your duty is to the whole country, not just my family."

* * *

Aly and Gareth stayed with Lianne and Roald for the rest of the night, and everyone was still as Roald's mirror shined with magical fire. He picked it up.

"Yes, Roger?"

"Jonathan and the men are back." Roger said.

"Alan?" Aly asked, Gareth quietly shushed her, but not before Roald heard Aly's question.

"What about Squire Alan, and the two other men who were taken?" Roald asked.

"All safely back on our side of the river," Roger said, "With two very special guests."

Aly nearly fainted from relief.

"Guests?" Roald asked.

"I'll let my cousin explain that." Roger said.

"Hello father."

"Jonathan, before you explain your cousin's 'guests' comment, I want to know what you were thinking! I gave very clear orders to remain on our side of the bank!"

"I couldn't just leave my squire in enemy territory, father."

"How can I know my orders will be followed? If one knight doesn't like my orders, they can go to you to go against them! That is the message you sent out by pulling this little stunt tonight!"

"This was a special situation father. Alan is my squire. I was obligated to save him."

Roald glared at the mirror.

"I know you are angry with me father, and you have every reason to be, but I do have news that will please you."

"And that would be?"

"Those guests that Roger was talking about? They are Duke Hilam and Count Jemis."

"King Ain's brothers?"

"That's right," Jonathan said, "I told the men that I believed we could think up a fair ransom...like a signed peace treaty?"

With as mad as Roald seemed at his son, Aly was surprised to see him smile, and even give a small laugh, "I think that is a fair ransom indeed, Jonathan. Roger!"

"Yes uncle?"

"See to it that a peace treaty is created and signed, and make sure that my son's two guests are well guarded. We wouldn't want them hurt or worse taken back to their border."

"Yes, uncle."

Roald negotiated the Drell Peace, in which Tusaine relinquished all claims to the valley forever. King Ain was willing to agree to much more: He wanted his brothers back to rule his lands for him. By the end of August the peace was signed, and Aly could not remember a happier moment than when she heard Alanna and her friends were able to go home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **George will be making an actual appearance in the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**

_Roald negotiated the Drell Peace, in which Tusaine relinquished all claims to the valley forever. King Ain was willing to agree to much more: He wanted his brothers back to rule his lands for him. By the end of August the peace was signed, and Alanna and her friends were able to go home. __**In The Hands of the Goddess, pg.152

* * *

**_**Review Reply**

**Trisana Sarrasri:** I am glad you like the chapter. And you asked the most popular question for this story when you asked if Gareth will find out about Alanna from Aly...as to that, I am going to meet a little more of my evil quota and say you just have to be patient. I am not telling anyone how that works out (I didn't even tell my sister).

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Wow...I am glad you liked it so much. I hope you liked this chapter as much.

**DomLuver: **I am glad you felt special. I like it when I can make my reviewers feel special because all the positive feedback I get from them makes ME feel special...it's nice to return the feeling. How did your friend like the story so far? I'm curious. Are you going to have her keep up with the story as I keep posting?

**Soraya the All Speaker:** I am glad you liked me working in the Tusaine gathering, and I guess this chapter answered your question as to if Aly will visit Gareth.

**Anjalit2624:** I am glad you liked that line.

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** I guess this chapter answered you question about Alanna being kidnapped

**Brandi Heir: **Thank you for reviewing, and for the cirtique. Every writer has something to work on, and if it doesn't get pointed out to the author, they can't work on it. Most of my golden work, as you called it is thanks to my beta, SOPROL. Without her, this would have very bad editing, so I am also glad that someone is commenting on her great work, not just the story itself. I read your story, and as I said in a review to it, you did a great job, and I am waiting to see how yours progresses.

**PokemonKnight:** Thanks!

**xXthenextbookwormXx: **I am glad you liked that line. I had thought it was pretty good myself. lol...yeah, I think Aly did a wonderful job of toning down her worry over her daughter going to war...she wasn't freaking out at all. :)

**SarcasticLoner:** Well, I really didn't cover the war that much as you saw, and that was because the war was Alanna, and this story is about Aly. Although I don't know, maybe I should have included a few chapters of the way Aly was affected by the war with her daughter gone. I don't know, maybe I will do a few flashbacks or something later.

**a happy camper:** Yeah, at least Aly can go nuts with Gareth. Although if he had led the war, she would have gone nuts with Lianne, so either way, she would have gone nuts. So do you like how I worked in Aly finding out about Alanna being kidnapped _before_ she got home? I figured that in the book Roger lets King Roald know about Jon crossing over the river, so why not have Gareth and Aly there when he gets that news?


	33. George Cooper

**Author's Note:** This is when George takes Jon to meet his mother, and they see Alanna in a dress...with a few changes done to it...if you recognize it from In the Hands of the Goddess, it is probably because it is from In the Hands of the Goddess.

**Author's Note 2:** I hope you all like this! I am posting it because it is my 18th birthday, and I decided to give my readers something (btw...reveiws make great presents)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: George Cooper**

One day during the long winter, Aly's schedule only consisted of a few tasks; laze about all morning, get ready for supper, dine with Gareth, and go to bed. Her plans changed last minute when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hello Jon." Aly smiled at her surprise guest. She was a little surprised to see he had on a plain shirt and breeches, which wasn't his usual palace wardrobe. "Alan isn't here, but-"

"I actually came here looking for you." Jon interrupted.

"Oh," Aly said, a little surprised. "Well, you found me. Come on in." She stepped to the side, and Jon walked in before Aly shut the door.

"I am only staying for a minute. I have somewhere to go today." Jon said.

"Alright," Aly said. "What can I do for you?"

Jon bit his lip, "Could you put up a magical barrier? I'd prefer knowing no one will overhear this."

Aly nodded and set a magical barrier in place "Now, why don't you have a seat and tell me what you want to talk about?" Aly asked as they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Alanna told me that you now know about George." Jon said.

Aly nodded, "I must say, Jonathan, I was a little surprised at both of you. Did either of you think of the dangers that would come with being in the lower city without protection?"

"George would never let anything happen to us." Jon assured Aly.

"Alanna told me the same thing." Aly said.

"She's telling the truth. We are perfectly safe, and if you could meet him, even once-" Jon stopped suddenly and smiled.

"Your mother always got that look on her face when she had an idea." Aly said.

"Like mother like son, I suppose," Jon said, "Because I have an idea."

"What would that idea be?" Aly asked a little warily.

"I had been saying if you could meet George, even once, you would be able to see for yourself that George is a good friend, and that he would never let anything happen to Alanna or I."

"So?" Aly asked.

"Well you see...remember that 'somewhere' I told you I was going to?"

Aly nodded.

"I am going there with George." Jon said, smiling. "You could come with us, and then you could meet him and see what a great guy he is for yourself."

Aly thought for a moment. It would be nice to meet this George. She would be much more comfortable with Jon and Alanna being with him if she knew him, and if she thought after a visit with him that she had a reason to worry, she would simply demand Alanna stay away from him, and tell Roald and Lianne what she knew, encouraging them to do the same thing with Jon.

"I can't come with you," Aly said finally, "I wasn't invited. It would be rude."

"George won't mind." Jon assured.

"I don't care if he'd mind or not, Jonathan, it would still be rude." Aly said.

Jon shrugged, "You are the one who isn't comfortable about Alanna and I being with him. Come with me, and you can put your mind at ease."

Aly thought for a moment longer.

"You're not going to be rude," Jon said, "You're going as a concerned mother, looking out for the well-fare of her daughter."

Aly nodded, "Let me get my cloak."

* * *

Aly silently followed Jon from the palace through the lower city, into a smoke-filled inn called the Dancing Dove, all the way to a man with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a nose that Aly considered just a little too big for his face.

"Hello, George." Jon said.

"Johnny! You made it!" the man named George said. He turned his eyes on Aly. "Who is your guest?"

"Alan's mother," Jon said. "George Cooper, may I present Lady Alianne of Trebond."

George stood up and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Alianne."

Aly gave George a small, polite curtsy, "And you, George Cooper."

"I hope you don't mind George." Jon said. "I invited Lady Alianne to join us today."

"Not at all, the more the merrier." George said as he motioned them to follow him outside. "Shall we go then?"

"We'll wait with our horse out around in the front." Jon said. George nodded and went around the inn for his horse.

"So you go by Jonathan, Jon...and now Johnny?" Aly questioned

"I'm only Johnny in the city." Jon said, "Johnny, the merchant's son."

"And you're sure that you and Alanna aren't in any danger here?"

"We are in more danger at the palace." Jon said as George came around to the front of the inn, the reins of a saddled horse in his hands.

"Are you two ready?" he asked.

Jon nodded and jumped onto the back of Darkness. George tied up his horse and helped Aly mount her side-saddle.

"Thank you." Aly said.

George nodded, untied his horse's reins, and mounted. Right before leaving, he turned in his saddle to look at Aly. "Would you like to check your purse before we leave, Lady Alianne?" George asked with a smile in a good-humored tone. "Just to be sure I've been a good lad and not taken anything?"

Aly couldn't help herself, she smiled. She could see why Alanna and Jon liked this man, however he hadn't earned her trust yet.

Aly shook her head. "If you know my son, you know he has a temper. You seem like a smart man, which means you would know you don't want to get on his bad side."

George laughed, "You're right there, Lady Alianne. I wouldn't wish Alan's temper on my worst enemy."

Despite his assurance that he wanted to avoid Alanna's temper, Aly couldn't help herself; slowly, she placed her hand at her side, scooping her hand around the pouch and feeling it. She was pleased by the weight of many coins.

* * *

"Mother, see who I finally brought to meet you!" George called as they reached what Aly guessed was his mother's house. "And I have a second guest." he turned to Jon and Aly. "Come on then-she's here."

Jon helped Aly from her side-saddle, then headed towards the stable to take care of both horses "The man will take care of horse; that's what he's there for."

Aly saw George turn back to look in the doorway he was standing in. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had-" the King of Thieves stopped talking abruptly.

Aly and Jon looked at each other, confused. Jon walked over to the door. Aly was a half-step behind him.

"George, you're blocking the way." Jon laughed. "Have you changed your mind? You don't want me to meet your mother after all?" Aly watched as Prince Jonathan, heir to the throne of Tortall, dressed in a plain shirt and breeches, edged into the kitchen behind the thief.

As Aly tried to figure out a polite and lady-like way to get past George and Jon, she heard a kind female voice say. "And so you're Prince Jonathan, or is it Johnny today?"

"I am always Johnny in the city." Aly heard Jon admit.

"And do you mention that fact in front of every strange young lady you meet?"

Aly froze for a second at the sound of the voice, then threw polite and lady-like out the window as she shoved past George into the room the voice had come from...she _knew_ that voice.

Aly came to a dead stop once she successfully got into what appeared to be a kitchen. There was a woman Aly assumed was George mother standing there. However, it was the small person next to Mistress Cooper who held Aly's attention.

It was Alanna. _Her daughter Alanna_. She was in a dress. By the look of the pins in the dress, and the other dresses in the room, Aly guessed this was a fitting of some kind. One look at Jon told Aly he was just as confused as she was.

"Close the door." Mistress Cooper ordered. "You're letting the cold in. Lass, we'll need three more cups, I think."

George gripped Alanna's arm as she moved past him, "So you're a girl after all."

"I thought you knew that." Alanna snapped. She looked at Jonathan. "You don't seem surprised."

He grinned. "Oh I am, a little. I knew you were up to something though. You've been awfully mysterious lately, and remember I caught you two days piling your hair on top of your head looking at yourself in the mirror."

"Some people think they're pretty observant since they became heroes of the war." Alanna said, sniffing.

Aly opened her mouth, ready to reprimand Alanna for being so rude, but Jonathan started talking before she got the chance.

"Maybe I do," Jonathan replied amiably, "But what is that stone?"

Aly watched as Alanna look at the stone, fingering it. She was wondering the same thing when Alanna answered. "I got it from-from a lady I met once."

Jonathan frowned, "Why would a lady give you a charm? It looks valuable, whatever it is; and it's magic for certain."

Alanna shrugged, "If it's magic, it's not magic I can use. And she gave it to me-well it's a long story and I really don't want to tell it right now. I don't understand it myself." She sat down, and Mistress Cooper handed her the teapot.

"Pour," the woman instructed. "You two can take off your hats, at least. Don't you know when you're being served by a lady?"

Aly, determined to be involved in the conversation hit Jon in the back of the head, hard.

"Ow! Jon said. "What was that for?"

"For not acting like the gentleman you were raised to be, Jonathan." Aly said. Aly smiled at Mistress Cooper. "Lady Alianne of Trebond" she said, giving Mistress Cooper a small, polite curtsy.

Mistress Cooper curtsied back. "Mistress Eleni Cooper, my lady."

* * *

(Aly's POV)

I smiled at Alanna as she served everyone tea, and carefully sat down, spreading her skirts out around her. Had Mistress Cooper taught her that? Has Alanna been watching me without my knowledge? No matter how it came about, there was no denying it. My little Alanna-my baby girl-was growing up before my very eyes; both as a warrior and a woman.

I had seen Alanna every day, and hadn't noticed her growing up. How much had Thom grown without me there? A few tears leaked from my eyes as I thought about it, and I quickly patted dry my cheeks. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Alanna asked.

All eyes in the kitchen were on me. I gave a small smile as I explained. "It's nothing. I am just being sentimental."

"Children grow up too fast, don't they?" Mistress Cooper asked, looking over at George.

"Much too fast," I agreed.

"I remember when George was just a little lad. He was always getting into things...even if it wasn't his to get into."

George grinned at his mother. "Getting into things was too much fun to resist, ma."

I looked over at Alanna. "I remember when you were a little girl. It was impossible to get you into a dress. Now you are almost a fully grown woman, and wearing dresses willingly...at least, I would assume it is willingly, since Coram wasn't in here, holding you down."

George and Jonathan started laughing, and Alanna blushed. "Mother!"

"Coram had to hold her down?!" Jon asked Aly, choking with laughter.

"No!" Alanna snapped.

"Yes," Aly said, "It was horrible. Even as a baby she wouldn't wear dresses. By the time she was four, every servant in Trebond except Coram and Maude, our village healer, had told me if I wanted Alanna in a dress, I had to get her in it myself. They all refused to do it. They said they had gotten enough bruises from her for a life-time."

"Mother, please!" Alanna said, her face now the color of her hair. George and Jonathan laughed harder. Jon had tears coming out of his eyes.

Aly laughed a little, "Alright, Alanna, I am done. Should we find a topic that doesn't embarrass you to talk about?"

"Please." Alanna said.

Aly, Jonathan, and Alanna spent most of the day with Mistress Cooper and George. Slowly, the man began to win Aly's trust, and by the end of the visit, Aly couldn't think of a reason not to allow Alanna and Jon to continue to visit the city. In fact, she was trying to figure out how often she could come down and visit Mistress Cooper. She really liked the healing woman.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Lady Andy of California:** I am glad you like that, and that would make an interesting plot twist, I'll keep that in mind as I draw closer to that part of the story.

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** Who said that Duke Gareth and Aly would be married? They aren't engaged...at least, not yet...(evil grin)

**Elfsquire90:** Thanks goofball (I learned how to be one from you). And happy? George made an appearance.

**Soraya the All Speaker:** Yes, YAY FOR GEORGE! I am glad you liked the last chapter.

**SarcasticLoner:** Thanks

**Certified Lunatic:** I am glad life is good again, yes, everyone loves George!

**Trisana Sarrasri:** I am glad you liked it, and I thought it would be fun to have Aly and Gareth act like teenagers again. Especially Gareth, since he is a place of high standing as King's Champion, Training Master, and brother to the Queen.

**Mistyrious One:** Calm down! (laughs) I posted the next chapter, and there are about twenty more after this one, so don't worry, there is still plenty more story for you to love.

**a happy camper:** Yeah, I know that it was unrealistic of Aly to keep the secret with her freaking out, but it just sort of happened. Maybe I should have worked on that more. Yeah, I think I have done a little with faithful, and there will be more later on.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** I am glad you liked it.

**Tigerlily:** Thank you

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** I am all for locking up gossips...it's because of them I have been "pregnant" for the past...five years now. (It's not true, I am just a little on the chubby side). I am glad you liked the story so far...we'll get together at some point to plan how to lock the gossips up.


	34. Duke Gareth's Plot

**Author's Note: **A very special thanks to my beta, SOPROL. Thank you so much for editing this for me, and thank you so much for the support and prayers for me and my friend. I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Duke Gareth's Plot**

In March, Alanna came to talk to Aly.

"Mother, can you block the room? I need to talk to you privately."

Aly nodded, and threw up a shield, "What is it, Alanna?"

"Do you remember when I fell through the ice?"

"Yes," Aly said, "I was scared to death when Jonathan told me you had fallen through. What about it?"

"I think Duke Roger was behind it."

"Alanna-"

"Mother, before you shut down my idea, hear me out."

Aly nodded, "Continue then."

Alanna sighed, "Well, I have suspected Duke Roger ever since he came here. Remember the Sweating Sickness, how everyone thought it was sent by magic?"

"Alanna, King Roald brought Roger to find out who sent it."

"Isn't it strange that he never seemed to figure it out?"

"Whoever did it had a good reason to keep themselves hidden. They nearly killed the queen and heir. That's two accounts of high treason, and there would be no escaping Traitor's Hill if they were found."

"What better hiding place than in the palace, apparently searching for the person who did what you did?" Alanna asked, "And that's not all; I already told you Duke Gareth's horse had a bur fixed in his saddle blanket when it threw him...and who does King Roald pick to be his replacement?"

"King Roald and I talked while you were at war. He believed Duke Roger was the best man for the job after Duke Gareth's accident." Aly said. Alanna turned away, and Aly grabbed her hand. "He wouldn't risk putting a bad commander in charge of his troops, especially not with Jonathan out there."

"Why was Jonathan put out by the river while Roger was up at the fort?"

"Someone needed to command the men down by the river."

"Why not Roger be down by the river. Shouldn't the only heir to the throne be _away_ from danger?"

"There is no way to be in a war and away from danger, Alanna."

"Why don't you believe me? Neither you or Sir Myles believe me, although he suspects Roger too."

"Do you have proof?" Aly asked.

"Duke Roger isn't careless." Alanna said.

"In other words, no," Aly said. "Alanna, just because you hate Duke Roger, that does not mean you can accuse him of treason, which is what you are talking about. If you do, he'll make you look like a fool, and you will probably end up dead. I will not allow that to happen."

"But mother-"

"Alanna, enough." Aly said. "I don't like Duke Roger any more than you do, but without proof, neither of us can do anything. Alright?"

Alanna nodded, "Mother, I had sent a verbal message to Thom with a messenger of George's. I had to tell him my suspicions."

Aly groaned, "Did you have to get your brother involved?"

"Don't worry, he never got the message. George found his messenger recently. He had five poison-tipped arrows in him."

"Someone really didn't want to let that messenger get to their destination," Aly commented.

"Exactly...which is why I am going in person." Alanna rushed out.

"No!" Aly shrieked. "No, no, no, and just so I know my point through that thick skull of yours, I will say it one more time...No! I am not going to allow it."

"I am not asking for your permission."

"I don't care." Aly said. "You are not going."

"Mother-"

"No." Aly said. "End of discussion."

Alanna squared her shoulders, "I am going, whether you like it or not. Not now, but when the mountain pass opens. I was letting you know in case you wanted to come with me to see Thom, but I am going."

Alanna turned to leave, but Aly grabbed her arm. "You are really determined to go through with this?"

"Yes." Alanna said.

Aly sighed, "Then you are not going alone. Let me know when you are about to leave."

"Really?" Alanna asked.

"Really," Aly said. "Besides, I worry about Thom, I would like to see him."

Alanna smiled, "I promise to let you know."

"Besides, it will be nice to be just the two of us on a ride." Aly said. "It would give us some girl time."

Alanna nodded, "Alright, I'll let you know when I get set to go."

* * *

A few days later, Jon and Alanna were in her rooms. Just as Jon leaned over to kiss her, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Alanna got up and answered it. Duke Gareth came in, with Gary in tow.

"I need to talk to the three of you." the duke said. "I need a favor."

"What can we do for you, uncle?" Jon asked.

"Well, I'll get to how you and Gareth can help in a minute, Jonathan. First of all, Alan, did your mother tell you we had been in a relationship before she married your father?"

"Yes, sir," Alanna asked, a little confused, "She talked a little about it at my father's funeral, and then the two of us talked about it a little after we returned to the palace."

"Did she ever mention an engagement ring I had given her? I gave it to her on her nineteenth birthday, but she was betrothed to Alan already. Then on the day she left, I told her to think about it as a promise ring?"

Alanna nodded, "Yes, I know what ring you are talking of. She talks about it all the time."

"Do you know if she still has it?"

Alanna looked at the duke with surprise, "I can find out, but...why sir?"

Gareth turned to Jon and Gary, "This is where it will take the three of you working together."

* * *

The following day, Alanna and Aly were sitting together in Aly's room.

"Mother, I was thinking."

"Oh no." Aly said, smiling.

Alanna stuck her tongue out, "You know that ring you keep talking about? The one Duke Gareth gave to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you still have it?"

Aly looked at Alanna in surprised, "Why the sudden interest?"

"I had been thinking about how you always talk about it, but I've never seen it, that's all. You make it sound like it's a beautiful ring."

"It is." Aly said, smiling.

"Can I see it?" Alanna asked.

"See it?" Aly asked.

Alanna nodded, "You were talking about how beautiful it is, I'd like to see it for myself."

Aly stood up, "Since when do you have an interest in jewelry?"

"Mistress Cooper says I need to get use to woman things," Alanna said. "She keeps reminding me I won't be disguised as a boy forever."

Aly regarded Alanna suspiciously for a moment, but then nodded. "Alright, hold on."

Aly walked into her room, and returned a minute later with a jewelry chest.

"This was a gift from Queen Lianne and King Roald." Aly said. "It is very valuable to me, and one of the things I love about it is the secret compartment."

"Secret compartment?" Alanna asked.

"Yes," Aly said. "You see, here on the lid there is a little latch that if you flip it-" Aly did so, and the bottom of the trunk popped out, "-the secret compartment opens." Aly dug around in the compartment for a minute before pulling out a small satin bag, and emptying its contents into her hand. It held only one thing-a beautiful ring.

Aly smiled at the ring. "This is it."

"Why don't you wear it anymore?" Alanna asked.

Aly shrugged, "It was a promise ring, and the promise has come true. I don't need to wear it as a reminder anymore." Aly looked. "Would you like to hold it? Since you are trying to get use to 'woman things' as you so eloquently phrased it?"

"No, that's alright. I just wanted to see it. Maybe some other time." Alanna said. "Well, you know, I better go make sure that Jon doesn't need me."

Aly looked at Alanna carefully, "What's the rush?"

Alanna shrugged, "The longer I am away from him, the more work he can think up for me."

Alanna ran all the way from her mother's room to Jon's, where he and Gary were waiting for her.

"Well?"

"She still has it. She showed it to me."

"Good job, Alan." Gary said. "So Jon, should we go ask her to join us on a ride tomorrow?"

Jon nodded, "We might be able to give you an hour, Alan. I'm not sure if we'll be able to stall much longer than that."

"An hour will be plenty of time." Alanna assured them. "Just make sure my mother goes with you."

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Sarcastic Loner:** Glad you liked it...and everyone loves George

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** Don't worry, there will be more of Aly and Mistress Cooper...and last I checked, as the author, I had the final say in who married who in my story! My reviewers can decree all they want, but they can't make me do anything, so there! (lol, I am just kidding, I really like getting opinions from my readers). Yes, I am planning on Aly finding out about Alanna and Jon.

**Anjalit2624: **I am gad you liked it.

**Elfsquire90:** I might be willing to include more embarrassing stories in the story...maybe some embarrassing prince Jon stories?

**Mistyrious One:** OK, ok, here...I wrote more

**Soraya the All Speaker:** Yes, it is a lot of fun to embarrass people. And happy late birthday.

**Trisana Sarrasri:** I am glad you like it, and it is a little scary that I made Aly and Jon have a relationship like you and your aunt...but just remember, Aly is ONLY Jon's godsmother...she is not his aunt. And OF COURSE no one could resist George's charm...who would want to? Thank you for the birthday wishes.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** I am glad you liked the chapter, and please, don't apologize for the hilarious mental images...I had some pretty good ones myself when I wrote this.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Maybe Alanna should have ran to her mother, but you know, I was trying to keep as close to cannon as I could while still making it interesting. Maybe I should have made Aly upset though, you have a point there.

**spazzysassyangel: **I am glad you liked the chapter.

**KateCayce: **Thank you for the birthday wishes, and I am glad you liked the chapter.

**Miakoda of Pirate's Swoop:** I am glad you liked it, and I am sorry for the shortness of it.

**Brandi Heir:** Yes, Aly knew that Jon knew already. Alanna told her mom that she told Jon. I am glad you liked the chapter, and thank you for the bit about how I made the part of catching Alanna in a dress unclear for Aly. I need feedback like that so I can improve.

**randomgirl243:** More romance between Duke Gareth and Aly is on the way, I promise.

**a happy camper:** Thank you for the birthday wishes. I am glad you liked the chapter, and I am getting a lot of comments on the bit in the chapter with Alanna, Aly, Mistress Cooper, George and Jon. I should have worked a little more on that chapter.


	35. Proposal

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the long wait. Both my Beta and I had a lot to get done, mainly midterms and other tests in school, and then both of us were sick, and then my grandfather died and then...ect, ect, ect.....If you want to have more updates closer together, go to our schools and get our teachers to cancel all homework and midterms, and then come up with some magic drink that will keep people from ever getting sick, and then a seperate magic drink that makes people immortal....then we will have much more time to write/edit.

**Special Thanks:** Special Thanks to my wonderful, perfect, amazing beta SOPROL! This story would not be half as good as it is without her hard work! She has been my beta for this story for the past 21 chapters....wow....

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five:** Proposal

The following day, Aly was out in the stables with Jon and Gary.

"Listen you two; not that I am not looking forward to our ride, but remind me again why we just _had _to go today and not some other day?"

"Because Gary and I were both getting restless in the palace, and we figured that you might like to get out of the palace for a little bit as well." Jon said, "Plus, that way we have someone who can vouch before our parents that we behaved ourselves."

"I can only vouch for you if you _do_ behave," Aly said, "You can't lie to the king and queen."

"Sure, you can," Jon said, "I did it all the time when I was little."

"And how did that work out for you when you got caught?" Aly questioned. Jon was silent.

"Why couldn't Alann....um, Alan come?" Aly asked, "Don't you think your squire would like to get out too, Jon?"

"He had an important errand to take care of." Jon said.

* * *

Aly, Jon, and Gary had been gone for about twenty minutes when Alanna knocked on the office door for Duke Gareth.

"Come in," Duke Gareth called. Alanna walked in.

"Alan, do you have it?" Duke Gareth asked.

"Yes, sir." Alanna said, and held out the ring Duke Gareth had given her mother all those years ago. Gareth took it and looked at the ring closely as he smiled. "Thank you Alan. You know where to meet me and when?"

"In the stables in about a half hour." Alanna said, nodding.

Gareth nodded, "I'll see you then."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay out just a little longer?" Jon asked as Aly led the men back to the palace.

"It was fun, but we were out for almost a full hour, and I have some things to attend to. Plus, shouldn't you two check in on your squires?" Aly asked as they rode into the stable, "I know my child, and sh-um…_he_ is probably up to something."

"Thank you so much, mother."

Aly turned to look straight ahead, and saw Alanna there. "Oh! Hello Alan! What are you doing here?"

Alanna smiled, "I'm here with Duke Gareth."

"Gareth?" Aly asked.

Just then, Aly saw Gareth walk into the stable. He was most certainly not dressed for a ride. He looked like he was ready for a state dinner or party or some other big court event.

"Hello, Aly." Gareth said, smiling. He helped Aly down from the saddle.

"Thank you," Aly said, "What are you doing in the stable so dressed up?"

"I...I came here to ask you a question." Gareth asked.

Aly raised her eyebrow. "You didn't need to get fancy for me. I'm in a riding outfit, not the most attractive articles of clothing I own."

"I know, but I felt it would be a good idea...given the question I have for you." Gareth said. "I had written down what I wanted to say, because I didn't want to ruin, but I was so nervous that I left the paper in my office, so I'll just have to-"

"What are you talking about, Gareth?" Aly interrupted.

Gareth took a deep breath, "Aly, when King Jasson said we could not get married nineteen years ago, I was heartbroken. When you left to marry Alan, I was sure I would spend the rest of my life with a broken heart. Then, seven years ago, you came back here. I forced myself to be content with you as a friend, you were still married. When Alan died, and I went up to Trebond, I was hoping to tell you how I really felt then, but I got scared. Then you admitted you had just begun to love Alan when he died, and I was heartbroken for the second time in my life. I thought any chance of what had been was gone."

"Gareth, I-"

"Let me finish, Aly." Gareth said. He took Aly's left hand and got down on one knee. Aly's eyes grew wide, and Gareth reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Aly, almost twenty years ago, I bought this ring for you, with the intent of proposing to you. However, that night, you ended up betrothed to Alan, so I turned it into a promise ring, and part of the promise was we would always love each other, and we would be together again."

By this point, Aly's right hand covered her mouth, and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Well, this ring and I have waited a long time for this moment. This ring was meant to tell the whole world that I was the luckiest man in the world because one day you would be my wife...Alianne of Trebond, will you do me the honor and privilege of marrying me?"

Aly opened her mouth, but words would not form. So instead she eagerly nodded her head. After a moment, she found her voice. "Yes" she cried, "Yes! Yes, Gareth, I'll marry you! Yes!"

Gareth stood up. "You will?"

"Yes, I will." Aly said, wiping tears of joy from her eyes. "I would be honored to be the next Duchess of Naxen."

Gareth bent Aly backwards and kissed her passionately. Aly returned the kiss without even thinking about it. The past twenty years melted away, and Aly felt like she was 19 year old again, and Gareth was 21.

Finally, the two of them broke apart for air, and they heard Alanna, Jon, and Gareth cheering as well as the stable hands that were present as Gareth slipped the engagement ring on Aly's finger.

"Hey Alan, looks like we are going to be brothers!" Gary said.

Aly smiled at the ring on her finger. "How on earth did you get this?"

Gareth nodded to Jon, Gary, and Alanna. "I had some help."

Aly spun to look at Alanna, "So that's why you wanted to know about the ring."

Alanna nodded.

"And that was the motive behind this ride." Aly said, turning to Jon and Gary, "To get me out of my room so Alanna could get the ring."

Gary and Jonathan nodded too.

Aly turned back to Gareth, "Should we go tell Lianne and Roald?"

Gareth smiled and nodded, offering Aly his arm, "My lady?"

Aly laid her hand on his arm, "Lead the way, my lord."

* * *

"Lady Alianne of Trebond, Duke Gareth of Naxen, Prince Jonathan of Conté, Sir Gareth, the younger of Naxen, and Squire Alan of Trebond." the royal herald announced when Aly and Gareth arrived at Lianne and Roald's rooms. Roald, Lianne, and Duke Baird were all in the room. Duke Baird was, yet again, working healing magic on Lianne.

"Hello Aly and Gareth, Jonathan, Gary, Squire Alan." Lianne said, smiling, "What brings you all here?" Lianne nodded at Gareth and Aly, "You both look very happy."

"Well...Lianne, you remember when we were nineteen, and I was being courted by Gareth, we always talked about how much fun it would be to be sisters?" Aly asked.

"Yes," Lianne said.

"Well..." Aly held out her hand, wiggling her fingers so the engagement ring sparkled.

"Is that...."

Aly nodded.

"So you and Gareth are...."

Aly nodded harder, "We're engaged!"

Lianne shrieked with excitement, which surprised everyone in the room, with how weak she was "Aly, this is great! Congratulations!" then Lianne spun around to glare at Gareth. "You!" she snapped as she poked him in the chest "How dare you propose to her without me there! You know I wanted to see it happen twenty years ago, why wouldn't I want to see it now?"

Roald smiled, "I see she said yes, Gareth."

"You _knew_?" Lianne asked Roald.

"Of course," Roald said, "Things aren't that much different from when my parents ruled. Because you are queen and he is your brother, his marriage is a matter of state, so he needs to have my permission."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lianne demanded.

Roald shrugged, "Gareth asked me not to tell you."

"Why not?!?" Lianne asked Gareth.

"Because you couldn't keep a secret if you life depended on it," Gareth said. "I wanted to surprise Aly."

"That you did," Aly said, smiling up at Gareth. Aly looked back at Lianne, "You'll be my maid of honor, right?"

"Of course!" Lianne said, "Let me see the ring again!"

Aly held up her hand, and let Lianne look at the ring. They spent the next thirty minutes making wedding plans while Roald and Gareth talked about other various topics. The two of them talked about both an indoor wedding and an outdoor wedding, what kind of decorations to use, and what the wedding dress should look like. They had tried to get Gareth involved in a few times, but gave up when he smiled at Aly and said, "Whatever Aly wants. If she is happy, I'll be happy."

* * *

I am really surprised....very few of you figured out that Duke Gareth's plot was he was going to propose to Aly....or at least, if you had figured it out, you didn't tell me you thought that was what it was....

**Review Reply**

**ES:** LOL

**DomLuver:** I am glad you liked the last chapter, and look at the author's note above to see how you can make it where you won't have to wait a long time to get updates

**Anjalit2624:** Thanks!

**SarcasticLoner:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. And you got to see what Duke Gareth was plotting.

**Sara**: Thank you! And don't worry, I am not an Alanna/Jon fan....Alanna has no tact, and Jon has no patience for her temper. There will not be any more Alanna/Jon romance in the story than in TP's writing....and I won't even really go into that too much.

**Mistyrious One:** You saw what he was planning...

**Soraya the All Speaker: **Thanks for the review.

**Trisana Sarrasri: **LOL...it is fun when teenagers plot....I have done it too...

**xXthenextbookwormXx: **Thanks!

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** Yes, Gareth proposed to Aly again....and she said yes...looks like your decree is going through.

**Dom-Loves-Kel: **Thanks for the feedback...I do tend to go a little OOC, I'll try to work on it.

**Tishica:** The ring was so Gareth could propose to Aly

**Silentflier: **I am glad you like this, and as to how Aly reacts to Alanna/Jon well....you'll just have to wait.

**TearsofMist: **There, I updated

**LittleMissGiggles'94': **Yep, he proposed...and you were dead on about what he was using the ring for....I think you were one of the only few people who managed to figure out what I planned.

............And then thanks to my two **anonymous reviewers**....I love getting reviews from everyone, whether they let me know who they are or not.


	36. Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:** Hey all! Sorry about the long wait. First I had finals, so I had no time to get on and send my beta the chapter, and then my beta had finals, so she had no time to EDIT the chapter....but it's the holidays now, so chapters should be able to come a lot quicker....Happy Holidays to all of you!  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six:** Dreams Coming True

If someone had told Aly when she was younger that she would be getting up before dawn of her own free will, she would have called them crazy, but that was exactly what she was doing. It was early April, and she and Alanna were riding out to see Thom. Leaving this early meant two things: one, Aly and Alanna could talk as a mother and daughter, not mother and son. Secondly, it meant that there wouldn't be as many people on the road, so they could travel at a faster pace.

"Do you really have to go?" Gareth asked Aly as Alanna finished tying down the last of her mother's things to her horse.

"It's only a short visit to see Thom. I'll be back in a few weeks."

"I don't like having you be where I can't protect you."

"Alan will not let anything happen to me." Aly said.

"He better not," Gareth said, looking at Alanna seriously, "If he does, he'll answer to me in a few personal sword practices."

Alanna paled, "I assure you, your grace. No one wants that to happen less than me."

Aly laughed, "Satisfied?"

"No," Gareth said. "I won't be satisfied until you are back in my arms."

Aly kissed Gareth, "I'll expect to find you waiting here for me when I return."

"I'll be here," Gareth said, "We have a wedding to plan, my dear."

"You'd think they were nineteen again," Gary muttered to Alanna and Jon. He grabbed Alanna's hand and added-in a highly girly voice-"Oh Aly, I can't bear to part with you. Please don't go."

Alanna and Jon laughed along with Gary. Aly even chuckled a little.

"I heard that, Gareth." the duke said.

"Lianne and I have already talked. I have given her some ideas, she is going to look at them and see if she sees anything that she thinks needs to be changed, and when I get back, you and I will look at what she has thought up and start making our final choices." Aly said, kissing Gareth again. "Care to help me into my saddle so Alann-" Aly stopped herself before she said Alanna's full name. "-and I can get started? The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."

Gareth nodded, and carefully helped Aly into her side-saddle.

"And so begins several weeks of riding side-saddle...this should be fun." Aly said sarcastically.

"You could have taken a carriage, you know." Gareth said.

Aly shook her head. "That would have slowed down our pace...which means more time away from you."

"Be safe." Gareth said with a final kiss.

"I will." Aly said, returning the kiss. She used the reins to guide her mare over to Moonlight and Alanna.

"Ready?"

Alanna nodded, "Let's go."

Alanna had told Aly about George messenger being shot down with five poisoned arrows. Aly had conveniently "forgotten" to mention that detail to Gareth. He never would have let her leave if he had known.

* * *

Alanna had been confident that George wouldn't be joining them, since she had given no one more than half a day's warning. Alanna had apparently been wrong. The thief was waiting for her at the gates to the city, dressed for riding and mounted on a sturdy bay.

"Jonathan told you," Alanna accused her friend.

"No. Stephan keeps messenger-birds. I've got you under tight watch, youngling, and it's well for you I do."

Alanna laughed and fell in beside George.

"I think he has you under a tighter watch than the guards have for the royal family, Alanna." Aly said, joining in on the laughter.

Alanna scowled at her mother. "Don't encourage him. He isn't coming with me once I have my shield." she looked pointedly at George. "Got it?"

George's only response was a smile.

* * *

The ride north was a good one. George was witty and entertaining; he had some wonderful stories to tell. They stopped at Trebond for a night. Coram was shocked to see George with them, and Aly heard him read Alanna a strong lecture. She also saw Alanna shrug it off.

"Oh, and Coram, there is some very interesting news from the palace." Aly said.

"What's that, my lady?"

Aly held up her ring. "The Lady of Trebond is to be the next Duchess of Naxen."

"His Grace proposed to ye?" Coram asked, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Aly said. "I'll be sure to send word to you and Maude up here so you can both make arrangements to be at the wedding."

* * *

Another thing Aly and Alanna did during their day at Trebond was to spend time with the young man Coram was training as his replacement.

"No one can ever replace you, Coram." Aly had said that night. "Trebond has history, and you are a part of that history...this young man-" Aly said with a smile to the man "will just be a new part of its history."

Plans were made for Coram to come to the palace in November, in order to be there when Alanna underwent the Ordeal.

* * *

Later that night, Aly was sitting on the bed in the master bedroom of the fief. She still had memories of Alan dying in this room, and she fought to keep her emotions in check. One way she did this was by calling Alanna into the room.

Aly was staring at Alanna and gave a small laugh.

"What?" Alanna asked, smiling at her mother. "What's so funny?"

"You," Aly said, "I can't believe it's already been over seventeen years since I gave birth to you on this very bed. Now, you are only eight months away from being a knight."

"And what about you" Alanna asked, smiling, "Soon you are going to be Duchess Alianne of Naxen."

Aly grinned and toyed with the engagement ring on her finger, "Duchess Alianne of Naxen," she said dreamily, "I loved the sound of it when I was nineteen, and I love it now that I am almost forty" Aly sighed wearily, "Well, I suggest you get to bed. We have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow."

Alanna nodded and got up. She reached the door and turned around, "Mother?"

"Yes, Alanna?" Aly asked.

"Are you...that is to say, are you going to be alright in here? I...I know you loved father, and I know he died in this room." Alanna grinned, "I also know that is why you called me in here, to make you forget that little bit of information for a while."

"It's just one night, Alanna," Aly said, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Alanna asked, "I could stay in here if you want."

"I am the mother here, Alanna." Aly said. "I am supposed to offer to stay in _your_ room and scare off _your_ nightmares, not the other way around."

Alanna shrugged. "You are just the one who had the more recent nightmare."

"I am also the one who had the dream come true if you'll remember." Aly said.

"That engagement ring?" Alanna smiled.

"The ring, and another one." Aly said.

"What dream would that be?" Alanna asked.

"Come back in here, and close the door." Aly said, "Servants are horrible about keeping secrets."

Alanna obeyed, and sat down on the bed beside Aly.

"The first night after I had recovered from my-for lack of a better word-condition after you were born, I had a dream. It was about you."

"Me?" Alanna asked.

Aly nodded, "I had a dream that you grew up to be a strong, successful woman...of course, my dream won't come fully true until you are married, living on your husband's lands and wearing a dress with children running around you."

Alanna made a face, "I don't want a husband or children."

"You could change your mind." Aly said.

"Not likely."

"But it is a possibility." Aly said.

"What about Thom?" Alanna asked, changing the topic, "Did you dream Thom grew up to be happy and successful?"

"No, I didn't," Aly admitted as she took Alanna's hand. "But I raised you both the same, and you are both doing something you enjoy and always dreamed of doing, so I have no doubt in my mind that your brother will live to have a long, happy, successful life, just like you."

Alanna smiled, "I hope so."

"I know so," Aly said, and patted Alanna's hand, "Alright now, off to bed with you. Even if you don't need your sleep, I do. I am an old woman."

"You are _not_ old, mother," Alanna said as she left, "Old women aren't planning their weddings."

**

* * *

Disclaimer**

**1)**_The thief was waiting for her at the gates to the city, dressed for riding and mounted on a sturdy bay._

_"Jonathan told you," Alanna accused her friend._

_"No. Stephan keeps messenger-birds. I've got you under tight watch, youngling, and it's well for you I do."_

_Alanna laughed and fell in beside George.____**In the Hands of the Goddess p. 193

* * *

**_**Review Reply**

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope: **Yes, yes, your decree past (I won't mention the fact that I had planned this since before you issued that decree). As to your question about Aly and Gareth when Alanna is revealed, you (I love saying this next five words) will just have to wait!

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** If by will they go through with it with the king's permission, Roald has already said they could get married....but remember, Gareth still thinks Alanna is "Alan"....(evil grin)

**Soraya the All Speaker:** Lol, yeah, poor Lianne...

**elfsquire 90: **Yes, it was a typo....and thank you for the help, Sue.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** I am glad you liked it! I don't know how people didn't guess, I thought I had made it pretty clear it was going to happen....and if they didn't have bridesmaids/maids of honor back then, then they did now!

**Anjalit2624: **I am glad you liked the chapter, and thank you for the suggestion for the wedding!

**Mistyrious One:** I am glad you liked it!

**Trisana Sarrasri:** I am glad you liked the chapter.

**sara: **lol....when isn't Roger annoying? But don't worry, Aly and Gareth deserve a happily ever after.

**elf warrior princess:** I am glad you liked it.

**Miakoda of Pirate's Swoop: **Thanks for the review!

**Tishica:** Thanks!

**Anonymous:** I promise you, Gareth and Gary will find out BEFORE the wedding, but I will not tell you when exactly.

**MystayaRose: **Yeah, that was pointed out to me earlier....it was a typo, I forgot to cut Aly off before she said the whole name. Thanks for pointing it out to me.

**a happy camper:** I am glad you liked this chapter. And as I have said before....I can only update as fast as I can send my beta chapters and she can proof them....


	37. Thom

Once again, thanks to my beta, **SOPROL**!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Thom

"Hasn't changed a bit." Aly said as she took in the plain, old grey buildings around her. She would have thought in a place with young ladies, there would be color. Unfortunately, no such luck. There were no colorful drapes in windows, no flowers in sight. Just grey buildings against the brown road beneath them and the blue sky above them. The only gardens were ones with plants that were grown for medicinal purposes. This was a place for study, not luxury.

"How can Thom live in such a cursed ugly place?" Alanna asked George. "I'd go mad if I had to look at this all the time."

"Gods know I almost did," Aly said, remembering her days at the convent. "If it wasn't for Lianne and Jocelyn-Gary's mother," she added when Alanna opened her mouth to ask something. Alanna shut her mouth again "-I would have lost my mind within the first year."

"He probably doesn't notice," George replied. "Most scholars don't."

The warrior-priests who manned the gates showed them to the Mithran Cloisters. As they passed the Convent of the Mother of Mountains, Alanna and Aly each shuddered.

"You do not know how lucky you are to have avoided that place," Aly said, "I hated every minute there. The sisters had to have guards hold me back when I first arrived, to keep me from running back into the carriage your grandfather had me arrive in."

"Have I ever told you thank you for going along with my plan to switch?" Alanna asked.

"No," Aly said, "You thanked me for allowing you to do it, but not for helping you with it."

"Well, thank you," Alanna said, "From the deepest part of my heart, thank you."

* * *

An orange-robed initiate admitted them to the Cloisters; a novice took their horses. An ancient yellow man in the black-and-gold robes of a master tottered out to greet them. "We are honored to have you among us, Lady Alianne, Squire Alan, Freeman Cooper," he said. "I am Si-Cham, Chief of the Masters here."

Alanna bowed very low, and Aly dropped into a low curtsy; as a sorcerer, Si-Cham would be nearly as powerful as Duke Roger. As a priest, he was head of the cult of Mithros for all of the Eastern Lands. Either way you looked at it, he was not a man you wanted to risk offending. "We would be honored if you would join us for our evening meal," this friendly old man went on. "We get little news of the world."

"We'd be honored to come," George said.

"Excellent, excellent, follow me, if you please. I do not believe Adept Thom is expecting you?"

Alanna smiled grimly. "We wanted to surprise him."

Si-Cham looked sharply at Alanna before knocking on one of the many doors lining a long hallway. "Do you think much surprises Adept Thom?"

Thom opened the door. He was bearded, taller-older. He hugged Alanna with enthusiasm, crying, "Brother Dear!" Next, he hugged Aly with just as much enthusiasm. "Mother!" Seeing their companion, Thom widened his violet eyes, "Not-George Cooper?" He grinned.

"The same," George replied, extending his hand. "I've heard a thing or two about you myself."

"Surely some of it was good," Thom quipped, shaking the offered hand. He looked at Master Si-Cham.

"Their things have been taken to the guest's wing." The Master's voice, warm and friendly a moment ago, was suddenly chilly. "And they have accepted an invitation to take the evening meal with us."

Thom lifted a single coppery eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked, his voice too sweet. "Then I will have to join you, won't I?"

"It will be a change." The old man voice was as dry as autumn leaves. Aly frowned. What happened to the gracious man they had just been talking to? "I will leave you to talk now." He hurried away down the long hall.

"I don't get it." Alanna said, "He was very friendly a moment ago."

"They've been angry with me ever since I stopped playing the idiot and passed the written examinations for Mastery. Come in, sit down. Wine?" Thom rang a bell, and a servant in the white robe of novice came in. He gave the boy orders, pretending not to notice that Aly, Alanna, and George were staring at him.

"You passed the written examinations for Mastery?" Alanna's voice emerged from her throat in a squeak.

"Two weeks ago. It was easier than you think." Thom shrugged. "All that's left are the spoken examinations and the Ordeal of Sorcery."

"You call that all?" Alanna demanded weakly.

Aly had to admit, she was feeling much the same as her daughter. Most would-be Masters did not even try for that title until they were at least thirty. Her son wasn't even eighteen yet!

Thom laughed at Alanna's shock. "I was ready for this more than a year ago. And now they can't wait for me to finish and get out of here. I make them nervous."

"Well, we will be glad to have you at the palace." Aly said. "I know Alan wouldn't forgive you if you missed his Ordeal, and I would be a very happy woman if both my children were at my wedding."

"Wedding?" Thom asked.

Aly showed him the engagement ring. "You are looking at the future Duchess of Naxen."

"When did this happen?" Thom asked, "Why did no one write and tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you in person," Aly said, "And it happened a few months ago."

* * *

The wine came. Alanna drank hers in one gulp and poured another glass while George told Thom about their ride to the City of the Gods.

Alanna then went to explain why they had come, and Thom said he hadn't forgotten about the "certain smiling gentleman" as he called Duke Roger. He also told them that he had two men watching him. Thom was surprised when Alanna pulled out a stone that she had hanging around her neck. It was the same stone that Jonathan had noticed on Alanna back when Aly first met George and Mistress Cooper. Thom asked to see it and worked some magic on it. Si-Cham said it was called a Word of Command. He also told Thom he had interrupted very delicate spells, and Si-Cham said his Ordeal of Sorcery would be to set to rights all the damage he did.

Alanna turned to her brother when the door closed behind Si-Cham. "Couldn't you make friends with them?" she wanted to know, "I like Master Si-Cham. And the others-"

Thom shook his head. "They're afraid of me because I am better than they are." Aly frowned in her son's direction. Who was this man? Her son would never have talked as if he was superior to anyone...at least, he never did when he was younger. Had so much changed in such little time? "They'd hate me even if I went out of my way to be good to them; and I'm certainly not going to do that."

Alanna frowned, "You're going to be very lonely," she said frankly.

Thom laughed. "I have the Gift. That's enough for me."

"I wonder. It doesn't seem as if it would be enough."

Aly looked over at Alanna. Her daughter's words matched her thoughts. They stayed to talk for a little while and then got up to leave.

"You two go on without me." Aly said. "I'll have a novice show me to the rooms."

Alanna and George left, and Aly shut the door behind her.

"So here it comes." Thom said, crossing hIS arms across his chest.

"Here what comes, Thom?"

"The lecture you are going to give me," he said, "The same one you gave me when I was eleven."

"I was not lecturing you then, nor am I lecturing you now." Aly said.

"You want me to make friends with the other Masters." It wasn't a question.

"I want you to make friends period, Thom." Aly said desperately. "I don't care whether or not they are Masters or even if they are mages. I don't care if you find the lowest servant in Tortall and make friends with them."

"As I told Alanna, my Gift is enough for me."

"Now," Aly said, "But what about when you get a little older? You will regret not having friends then. Having the Gift is great, Thom. It is a blessing, but you need friends, and you need love."

Thom grinned, "You are only talking like this because you are getting married. If it wasn't for that ring on your finger, you wouldn't be talking to me about love and such things like it."

"Thom, listen to me." Aly said. "Magic is a tricky business, especially at the level of Mastery."

"Listen to me, mother." Thom said, "No, better yet, look at me. I've gotten by the past almost seven years without your advice and without friends. Do I look any worse for the wear?"

Aly's hand itched to slap Thom. "You are to never," Aly said, enunciating each word carefully, "Speak to me like that again, Thom, am I clear?"

"Yes, mother." Thom said, in a tone that made him sound like he was very bored.

Aly glared at Thom, he matched her gaze steadily. Aly sighed, and broke eye contact. "You aren't going to listen to me, are you?"

"Mother, it's not that I don't value your opinion and your wisdom." Thom said, grinning "I do. It's just that this time, you are wrong." He shrugged. "Maybe you and Alanna need love and friendship. But I am fine on my own, and my Gift really is enough. When I was younger, I needed my Gift and Alanna, but we went our separate ways, and I adjusted, just like she adjusted."

"She adjusted with friends." Aly emphasized the last two words. "A child needs friends."

Thom motioned to his grown body. "I am hardly a child, mother."

"You are my child." Aly said, "And you need more than magic in your life."

Thom grinned, "If you'll remember from when I was younger, I always preferred to sit alone and work on a new exercise Maude gave us during our magic lessons to being with Coram working on my fighting...not much has changed. I still prefer a sorcerer's work to a knight's."

"You worry me, Thom." Aly admitted, "You really, really worry me."

"There is nothing to worry about, mother." Thom assured Aly, "I promise."

"You're my son. I am always going to find something to worry about you over. You and Alanna both."

* * *

**Teaser:** OK, I decided to add in another teaser for all of you.  
_Aly looked down at the mention of secrets  
"Gareth, while we are on the subject of secrets, I have one to tell you."  
Gareth smiled amused, "Telling me one of your secrets won't get me to tell you mine."  
"I know, that isn't why I am telling you this….it shouldn't have been a secret from you, not for this long."  
"Are you alright?" Gareth asked with concern  
Aly nodded, "I'm fine. This secret is about Alan."_

....and that is what you get to look forward to in the next chapter

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Elfsquire90:** Yes, you got to see Thom in this chapter

**SarcasticLoner: **Glad you liked the chapter

**mistmagic: **I will try to add more Jon + George + Alanna.....and I am glad you think my story is rockin'!

**Trisana Sarrasri:** This will go to the end of the Alanna books yes. That was the plan when I started this story, and Gareth will find out soon...hehehe....that is all I will say right now (that and to make sure you saw the teaser I included above).

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** You will have to wait and see who she chooses....hehehe...I love being evil by keeping my reviewers on the edge of their seats...it makes them review quicker which makes me send stuff to my beta quicker which (hopefully) means she gets it back to me quicker

**a happy camper: **If I did the math right with the (very poor) timeline I was able to find, she is 17, almost 18, so yeah, her ordeal isn't too far off....sorry about the confusion, the only time lines I could find were pretty bad and confusing themselves. This is the hard thing about trying to mix a non-cannon story into a cannon timeline

**Thecla: **Finals are awful, aren't they? I didn't do too badly, the lowest I got was a C, and I got a perfect score on another. I am glad you liked the story so far.

**Brandi Heir: **Thanks for the bit about the description. I hate when stories don't describe stuff, and I am horrible at describing stuff in my own work. I am trying to work on it, so keep letting me know how I am doing. I am glad you still like it.

**Mistyrious One:** lol. I liked your comment about the shaking heads, but really, are you sure Thom won't turn out fine? I know he dies in cannon, but did I ever claim to stick with cannon? And I am sure this chapter answers the questions.

**Anjalit2624: **Thanks!

**spazzysassyangel:** Thanks!

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** I am glad you liked it.

**Tishica:** Thanks for the review, and this chapter is the only one focusing on the trip to the city of the gods, so that answers that question in your review.

**LittleMissGiggles'94': **I know it was a little lovey-dovey, but that is just how it turned out. I am glad you still liked it.

**Whitepoint Star: **I am glad you are enjoying it, and I hadn't planned on writing about Gareth losing his finger, but I'll consider it and let you know what I decide by having it either be in the story or not.

**raven-anya: **Thanks!

**Silentflier: **Sorry, I am not saying who the pairing is, you'll just have to keep reading and see how it unfolds. There will be time when there are both, though, so I am sorry for the confusion


	38. The Ordeal

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Ordeal

The months after Alanna and Aly's visit to Thom flew by as Aly was busy with wedding details and spending every free moment she could get with Gareth or Alanna. She and Alanna went out to an eating house for dinner on Alanna's birthday, and Aly invited Eleni and George to join them, which they did.

It was shortly after her birthday when Alanna approached Aly.  
"What's on your mind?" Aly asked.

"I've decided to have Gary be the second knight to instruct me in the Code of Chivalry while I take the purifying bath before the Ordeal. It was Jon's idea."

Aly nodded, "He's a good choice. He was your sponsor when you first came here."

"The thing is...I'll have to tell him that I'm...about my secret."

"Ah," Aly said, "You're afraid about how he'll react."

"A little," Alanna admitted, "But I wanted to know…have you told Duke Gareth yet?"

"No," Aly said with a sigh. "I keep wanting to, especially since we are engaged, but…"

"You're just as scared as I am."

"No, I am more afraid than you are. You lied to your friend, but I'll be admitting to lying to my future husband."

"Do you think he'll be angry?"

Aly nodded, "Of course he'll be angry, but that can't be avoided…I'll talk to him at some point, but I'll wait a little while longer. I'll let you be the first to spoil your secret."

Alanna nodded.

"Gary won't care," Aly assured her. "He likes you because of you, not because he thought you were a boy."

"Jon said he'll think it an amazing joke." Alanna said.

"He might," Aly said with a small grin, "And there is only one way you will know for sure."

"So you think I should tell him."

Aly nodded "Bring him by here after you do. I would love to hear from him how he feels about it."

"I will," Alanna said, "I plan on telling him tomorrow." She turned to leave, and then stopped. "Mother?"

"Yes?"  
"Duke Gareth fell in love with you before you had children," Alanna said, "And it's sort of the same thing like with Gary and I. He became friends with me because of me…well, Duke Gareth didn't love you for your two sons. He loved you for you."

Aly smiled and nodded. "You're right, Alanna. I'll talk to him soon."

* * *

Aly opened the door to her room the following afternoon. She grinned when she saw Alanna and Gary. "Come in, both of you."

The knight and squire walked in. Aly shut the door and magically sealed the room before turning to Gary. "So, welcome to the club." Aly said.

"There is a club for this?" Gary nodded, "The 'Keeping Alanna's Secret A Secret' Club."

"Alanna didn't mention my father's name when she told me who knew."

"That is because he doesn't know." Aly said.

Gary's eyes went wide, "You and my father are _engaged_, and you haven't told him?"

"I plan to tell him soon," Aly said. "I just haven't yet."

"Can I be there when you tell him?" Gary asked. "I want to see his face."

"I think this is something I should do alone." Aly said.

Gareth pouted for a moment, but nodded. "You're right. He should hear it from you or Alanna, and he should be told alone."

"So mother, when do you plan to tell him?" Alanna asked.

"I don't know," Aly said. "I have decided to wait until the right moment appears."

"Tell him before I tell the court, mother." Alanna reminded Aly.

"And before you marry him." Gary said.

"I will," Aly said, "If a moment doesn't present itself before a week after your ordeal has passed, I will present a moment, I promise."

* * *

The day before Alanna's ordeal, Aly was over in the royal suite, and she and Lianne were busy with wedding details while Gareth and Roald played a few rounds of chess. Aly was positive that Lianne was trying to distract Aly from thinking about the possibility that Alanna might not come out of the Chamber as anything more than a dead corpse. It wasn't working.

"So I was thinking we would have ribbon of royal blue silk trying your bouquet together, what do you think, Aly? Aly? Aly!"

"What?" Aly asked looking up, "Sorry Lianne, did you ask me something?"

"I was talking about your bouquet...are you ok?"  
Aly sighed, "No."

Gareth looked over at Aly from the chess game. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Alan," Aly admitted. "I can't get the Ordeal out of my head."

Lianne rested a hand on Aly's arm, "Alan will do fine." she assured her. "He's already proven that he is a good warrior during the war with Tusaine and fighting with the knight from Tusaine before that. There is no way anyone or anything can deny that your Alan was meant to be a warrior...not even the Chamber of Ordeal."

"So I am being silly?" Aly asked.

"Not silly, no," Lianne said. "You are being a mother."

"My mother never fretted over me like this."

"Not in front of you, at least," Lianne said. "And even if she didn't, you never underwent the Ordeal of Knighthood."

"Aly, Alan will be fine," Gareth assured me, "I of all people should know. I trained him, after all. Plus I love you...if I thought there was any chance that Alan wouldn't make it out of the Chamber alive tomorrow, I would have convinced him to drop out of training. I would never let there be any chance of you being in that kind of pain if I could stop it."

Aly smiled at Gareth, "Thank you."

"And I'll stay up all night with you tonight." Gareth said.

"How do you know I'll be up all night?" Aly asked.

Gareth grinned, "I know I wasn't able to sleep when it was Gareth going through the Ordeal...Alan is going to be my son soon enough, so I know I won't be sleeping tonight anyway...we might as well stay up all night together and keep each other company."

Aly smiled, "I'd like that."

"And Lady Alianne," Roald said. Aly gave him his full attention, and she saw him smile. "I cannot wait until I knight Alan tomorrow evening. It will be an honor, and one of the best parts of my kingship, in my opinion."

Aly bowed her head, "Thank you, your majesty."

"So? Are you calm enough that we can get back to work on the wedding? It is only a month away, you know."

Aly grinned. "I am all yours."

"Good." Lianne said, "Because the dressmaker is coming here later today to do a final fitting on your wedding gown, and you need to be focused on the wedding then. So...royal blue silk ribbons for the bouquet, yes or no?"

* * *

It was the very early hours of the morning Alanna would be coming out of the chamber, and Gareth had stayed with Alanna the whole night, distracting her with every game he could think of. He was quickly running out of ideas, though, Aly could tell.

"Gareth?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me about your finger?" Aly asked, "I mean, how you lost it in the Chamber of Ordeal?"

Gareth glanced at his hand, "After your ordeal, you don't talk about what happened."

"I know, but please? Won't you tell me?"

Gareth shook his head, "I'm sorry Aly…I am sure you have your secrets…this is one of mine."

Aly looked down at the mention of secrets.

"Gareth, while we are on the subject of secrets, I have one to tell you."

Gareth smiled amused, "Telling me one of your secrets won't get me to tell you mine."

"I know, that isn't why I am telling you this….it shouldn't have been a secret from you, not for this long."

"Are you alright?" Gareth asked with concern.

Aly nodded, "I'm fine. This secret is about Alan."

Gareth leaned back in his chair and studied Aly, "About Alan, hmm?"

Aly nodded. "I don't know how to tell you, though….I think that is partially why I haven't told you, I have been hoping the words would magically come to me…but I can't put off telling you anymore."

Gareth leaned forward and took one of Aly's hands in his. "What is it, Aly?"

Aly took a deep breath to steady her nerves, "Alan is a girl."

Gareth stared at Aly for a minute as her words sunk in. Aly sat waiting for the explosion of anger, but it didn't come.

"Excuse me?" Gareth asked.

"Alan isn't my son….she is my daughter, and her real name is Alanna."

"Alanna?"

"Yes," Aly said, "When they were at the age to begin training, Alanna didn't want to go to the convent to become a lady, and Thom didn't want to be a knight. Alanna wanted to be a knight, and Thom a sorcerer…so they switched places. Thom went to the City of the Gods for instruction, and Alanna came here for training."

"You mean to tell me," Gareth said in a tone that said he was still trying to process the information she had given him. "That you had a son and a daughter, not two sons?"

Aly nodded.

"So you have lied to me all these years," Gareth started in a slightly harsh tone as he removed his hand from Aly's. "Everything you've told me about Alan, or Alanna, I suppose, has been a lie."

"You're mad at me," Aly said softly.

"I think I am entitled to that, Aly." Gareth said. "When we were friends, when I was courting you, even while we've been engaged, you've lied to me."

"I can only say I am sorry, Gareth." Aly said, "And that I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid to."

"Afraid of what?" Gareth asked.

"Of you going to Roald," Aly admitted softly, "I was afraid he'd order Alanna to leave training, and this has been her life-long dream, to serve as a knight of Tortall. Gareth, I-I didn't want to be the reason that dream didn't come true."  
"You didn't honestly think I'd do that, did you?" Gareth asked, "Do you honestly think I would tell Alan-no, Alanna's-secret?"

"Wouldn't you have?" Aly asked, "Even if it was just in the heat of the moment while you were mad at us lying to you? Isn't there a part of you that wants to tell Roald now? So he won't knight her?"

Gareth sighed, "You're right, I probably would have, and there is that small part in me." Aly looked at the ground beneath her, and Gareth reached over to lift her chin, "But there is a bigger part of me that knows it would be a grave mistake to not allow Alanna to be knighted….I would be robbing Tortall of a very fine knight, and throwing away years of work on her training."

"Even with that knowledge you are still mad….justifiably so, but it is still there." Aly said. She didn't phrase it as a question.

Gareth sighed, "Yes, Aly. I am still mad."

Gareth and Aly just sat quietly for a second.

"So are we still getting married next month?" Aly asked. "Or am I returning this ring to you?"

"I am mad about being lied to Aly." Gareth said, and kissed her passionately, "But I am not so mad as to call off our wedding."

Aly smiled in relief. Her daughter would still be a knight if she survived the Ordeal, and she was still an engaged woman.

* * *

The rest of the night passed by peacefully, until Gareth got up to return to his rooms long enough to change into fresh clothes and to allow Aly a chance to do the same before the two of them headed down to wait for Alanna to come out of the Chamber.

Aly was surprised, and thrilled when she saw the king and queen sitting where the audience would be sitting. She walked over. Jon was talking to his parents.

"Did you sleep at all?" Jon asked.

"Not even for a second," Aly said. She then remembered that Alanna and Jon were lovers...Alanna had admitted it with a somewhat embarrassed expression on her eighteenth birthday. Last night must have been torture for him as well, "What about you?"

"None what-so-ever." Jon said with a grin.

"Will the two of you stop worrying?" Gareth asked, "Aly, you raised Alan well, and Jon, you trained him almost as well as I trained all of you when you were pages. He'll be fine. Now, shall we take our seats?"

Aly nodded, and took a seat next to Lianne. Gareth sat next to her.

It wasn't long until Sir Myles, Gary, and Raoul showed up to join the small audience, which quickly became more and more full with courtiers coming to see if the Prince's squire would make it to knighthood. Aly barely noticed who was present in the room. Her eyes were fixed on the door coming from the Chamber. Jonathan and Myles were standing with each other, ready to help Alanna out of the Chamber when she appeared.

* * *

The time seemed to barely move, and she felt like she spent days, maybe even weeks waiting for the Chamber door open. Part of Aly wanted this to be over, so she could hold Alanna close to her and never let go. Another part of her wanted the door to never open, for fear of her daughter's corpse falling out on the floor. She had to remind herself to breath.

_Deep breath in. Hold. Breath out, _she thought._ Deep breath in. Hold. Breath out._

All thoughts left her mind as the door to the chamber opened. She instinctively grasped Gareth and Lianne's hands. Lianne gently placed her hand on top of Aly's, while Gareth rubbed his other hand over Aly's in a comforting manner.

Then, Alanna stumbled out, her hands were torn and bloody, and her hair was soaked in sweat. But she was alive. Aly remembered to breath. She collapsed against Gareth in relief. Her daughter had done it. She had survived eight years of rigorous training and had gone through the Chamber of Ordeal. She had lived through it all. She was alive.

* * *

Jon and Myles helped Alanna all the way back to her rooms, where Jon then had her go to sleep. She was not to be disturbed by anyone. Jon wouldn't even let Aly in to see her. So instead, she went to Gareth's chambers, where there was a small party going on. The official party would occur tomorrow evening, when Alanna could join them.

Gareth cleared his throat, and got the attention of the few people in the room; Aly, Jon, Raoul, Gary, and Myles.

"A toast to the newest knight in the realm." he said, "To Sir Alan of Trebond, the newest knight of Tortall."

"To Sir Alan" Myles, Jon, Raoul, and Gary said.

_To Sir Alanna of Trebond, the first Lady Knight in over 200 years._ Aly thought silently as she raised her glass to her lips and took a sip of the wine Gareth had provided. _To my daughter._

_

* * *

_**Review Reply**

**Elfsquire:** Here is the update

**Soraya the All Speaker:** I am glad you liked the last chapter

**Anjalit2624:** You have to wait and see

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** lol, I like how you reviewed to tell me you wouldn't review =)

**SarcasticLoner: **Thanks for the review. I hope you liked how I did Gareth's reaction.

**Trisana Sarrasri: **I am glad you liked the last chapter. I hope this chapter was done well too!

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** Yeah, the last chapter was a little close to the actual story line...sorry about that, I wanted to include it, but had writers block....there is some new stuff coming up in a few chapters, though

**spazzysassyangel:** :)

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** I think a lot of people wanted to punch Thom in the last chapter....and no, Aly didn't chicken out.

**Mistyrious One: **Cannon means the way the author wrote it....so "sticking to cannon" means sticking to the story the way Tamora Pierce wrote it. And yeah, I had Aly tell him....and yeah, Thom is a pig.

**Tishica:** Well, Thom was pretty dumb in the books, so I am playing off of that....isn't it amusing how intelligent people like Thom can be so dumb? And you'll have to wait to see what I have in store for Thom's fate....hehehe.....


	39. Unveiled

**Disclaimer: **This chapter includes dialogue from In the Hand of the Goddess

**Author's Note:** I know a few of you find it boring when I use dialog from the book, but I tried to balance it out with being Aly's side of everything. I just feel that her being revealed as a girl was too important to cut out.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:** Unveiled

There had never been a prouder moment in Aly's life than when Roald dubbed Alanna as 'Sir Alan'. She clapped louder than anyone as Alanna stood up, took her shield from Coram and settled it on her left arm. Rather than following, Aly allowed Thom and Alanna a moment alone when Alanna went to put her shield away while the rest of the court went to the second feast of the Midwinter Festival.

* * *

Aly and Gareth were sitting together at King Roald's table with the king, Lianne, and the Provost during the feast, when Aly noticed Thom excuse himself to Alanna and walked over to start up conversation with Roger. Aly noticed that Alanna, too, watched her twin talk to the powerful sorcerer. Unlike Alanna, however, Aly didn't look away after a while. She had come to accept that maybe Roger wasn't planning anything, but she still didn't trust him any more than she could throw him. Aly did eventually look away when she was sure that Roger wouldn't try anything, and turned her attention to Lianne. This morning was the first time Lianne had made a public appearance in over a year, and now she was sitting through a feast. Aly could tell many people were happy to see their queen well enough to be in public, but Aly did not miss the sweat on her friend's brow no more than she missed the way Lianne's fingers trembled when she attempted to lift her wine glass. Then she began to cough, and Duke Baird was at her side, tense and worried. She was too busy worrying about her friend to notice Alanna slip out of the room. Aly saw that Gareth was glancing at his sister worriedly as well.

"Perhaps Lianne should return to her chambers, your majesty." Aly suggested quietly to Roald "It is obvious that she is not well enough to be seen by the public eye."

"No," Lianne said weakly, "If I leave now, all the courtiers will think the worst. The rumors that will start will have me on my deathbed within the hour.

Aly didn't look away from Lianne, even once she stopped coughing, and Duke Baird returned to where he had been sitting, so she was surprised when she saw the king turn to look at someone. She turned to see who had approached him and saw Alanna, bowed low and flanked by Myles, Thom, and Jonathan.

"Majesty," she said clearly, "I have done a dishonorable thing." The great hall was suddenly quiet.

_Oh Alanna....._ Aly thought, _What have you done Alanna?_

Alanna drew a deep breath and went on. "I broke into a man's chambers tonight. I knew this was dishonorable, and I did it anyway. What I did was wrong. What I thought to find-what I did find-was far worse." She placed the veil and the images inside it on the table before the king. Lianne cried out in horror, shrinking away from the images made to represent her, her husband, her son and her brother. Aly also noticed images of Myles, Alanna, the Provost, and-unless she was very much mistaken-herself.

Alanna turned to Roger and looked him in the eye as she challenged him. "Shall I tell them where I found these, Your Grace? Shall I tell them about the little fountain in your private workroom where the queen's image lay under running water, wasting away little by little? Shall I-"

"Liar!" Roger snarled, "Majesty, Sir Alan has been jealous of my influence with you and my cousin Jonathan. He now seeks to dishonor me in your eyes by showing you these dolls he created and accusing me of casting such spells!"

"For what reason?" Alanna asked Roald, "Why would I wish the queen harm? She is the mother of my prince and my friend. She is the best friend of my own mother. She had been kind to me. I do not gain by harming her, just as I do not gain from veiling the sight of those who could stop me from stealing a throne that isn't mine!"

Aly made to push herself up to come to her daughter's defense, but Gareth forced her down. "Don't get involved." he muttered to her quietly.

Roger was now accusing Alanna. "You planned to kill Their Majesties, so that when Jonathan became king you would be the most powerful knight in the realm!"

"That is very interesting" Myles looked at Roger, his gentle eyes hard, "Carry that thinking a step further and suppose the death of Prince Jonathan. Who would gain? I submit, Roger, that you would gain as the next King of Tortall."

"It's a plot against me!" Roger cried, looking around him, "Myles tried to turn you all against me while this young man gives false evidence!"

The hall was deadly silent, and the only sound to be heard was Lianne weeping softly into Gareth's shoulder. Aly was out of her seat in a heartbeat and at her best friend's side, doing all she could to console her. He turned to glare at Roger. Her friend was sick! How dare he distress her when she barely has enough health to be seen by the public! And how dare he accuse her daughter, when the evidence was found in his chambers!

"I demand my rights! I demand a trial by combat, myself against my accuser." Roger pointed to Alanna, "If I lie, Sir Alan will win by the will of the gods. But I say, I will win, because I am innocent!"

Everyone looked to Roald for a decision. He picked up the wax figure of himself and turned it over in his fingers. "You may have the combat."

"As the accused, I may choose the time," Roger said quickly. "Let it be now, before Sir Alan's lies spread and poison people's minds against me."

Aly was outraged. Roger would have an unfair advantage! Alanna was still worn and injured from the Ordeal this morning! Alanna's response to what Roger had said shocked Aly.  
"This time or another is of no matter to me." she replied in a bored voice, "I believe Duke Roger to be plotting against the lives of my prince and my friends. The sooner this is resolved, the sooner they will be safe."

"In one hour," Roald ruled, "We meet in the Great Throne Room."

* * *

The entire court was now assembled in the Great Throne Room. Aly was sitting next to Gareth, who was next to Lianne. Aly had spent a good part of the hour trying to convince Lianne to return to bed, promising to tell her how the combat ended, but in the end, Lianne ordered Aly to back off and allow her to see the trial of her nephew who was being accused of putting her in the sick position she was now in. Aly had no choice, but to obey when Roald came up and said he supported Lianne's decision.

A cold chill ran down Aly's spine as Roald quietly said, "Let the combat begin."

Aly watched as Alanna and Roger brought their swords up and circled, watching each other carefully. Roger feinted a few times at Alanna, but she never lunged in response.  
_Please Goddess_, Aly prayed, _Please let justice be served here, and let Alanna walk away safe._

Roger suddenly attacked in earnest, but Alanna was ready. She blocked his swing and dodged to the side. Aly saw Alanna wince. Since Roger had never touched Alanna, she figured it had to be that her hand was feeling sore. Anger billowed up inside her. This... this demon was causing her daughter pain! The warrior inside Aly, which had appeared after spending so much time in the past eight years with Gareth and hearing Alanna talk about training, told her that as a knight, Alanna would feel pain. It came with the territory. But the mother inside Aly argued that Roger was different than the bandits and criminals that Alanna would face. Roger was the foulest of the foul. It was Roger who had tried to kill Aly's best friend and godsson and then frame her and her children. If anyone should be feeling any sort of pain, it was Roger, not Alanna!

Suddenly, Thom jumped up from his spot beside Aly, "Foul!" he shouted, "He's using an illusion!"

Aly glanced up and saw what Thom meant. It looked as if Roger was now wielding two blades, but he had only had one when he arrived. Which blade was the real one? Aly strained her eyes trying to see. Usually, if you looked closely, you could spot a little magic residue on an illusion, but she couldn't see any. She shook her head at her own foolishness. Of course she wouldn't see anything. Roger was a very good sorcerer. He wouldn't let his magic have any residue left over to give him away. Aly watched as Alanna blocked on of Roger's swords. Aly took a deep breath of relief when it turned out to be the real sword. If it had been the illusion, Alanna could have-no, would have been dead. Alanna thrust back, coming body-to-body with Roger. He used his height and strength to his advantage here and slowly forced Alanna down to her knees. She gasped and broke away, then dropped to the floor and rolled away. Roger struck, cutting her shoulder as Alanna came to her feet, and the fight continued for what seemed like an eternity to Aly.

_Please, please Great Mother and Mithros,_ Aly begged silently, _Please, just get my Alanna out of this alive and soon. I don't know if I can keep sitting here helplessly for much longer._

Roger lunged at Alanna, and she stumbled. The tip of his blade cut down Alanna's chest from collarbone to waist. Aly's hands flew over her mouth as Alanna's chest became visible through the material of her shirt. Roger dropped his blade and stood back, his eyes wide with shock.

"Halt!" Roald roared, coming to his feet. The crowded room buzzed as Roald also stared at Alanna "What is going on here?"

Aly watched as Alanna ducked behind a hanging, and Thom began to explain things to the court. It took Aly a moment to get up, but as Alanna came out from behind the hanging, Aly rose from her seat and went to stand with her two children.

"Who knew of this?" Roald's voice was low and dangerous, "Who knew?"

"I knew." Jon's voice was strong and clear. "I've known since the Black City."

"I knew." Coram admitted in a shamefaced mumble.

Gary stepped forward, "I knew."

Gareth stood up, "I recently found out, your Majesty."

"And I knew," Myles said. Aly was caught off guard by the old knight's confession, "I guessed when Alan-Alanna-cured Jonathan of the Sweating Sickness, Majesty."

"I would be a fool to try and convince you that I did not know, your Majesty." Aly said.

Roald looked at Alanna "What have you to say for yourself?"

Aly rested a hand on Alanna's shoulder as her daughter met the king's gaze. "I hated lying to you." she admitted, "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. Would you have let me win my shield if I had told the truth?" Roald said nothing, and after a moment, Alanna continued, "I've tried to be honest about everything else. And I can't regret what I did."

A sudden snarl from Roger surprised everyone. "You demon!" he screamed, "You lying, cheating-" he lunged at Alanna, his sword raised.

"ALANNA!" Aly screamed in terror even as Alanna blocked Roger and began to fight. Every one of her senses were locked on Alanna, and she did not notice Thom pull her out of harm's way. Nor did she feel it when Gareth gently took her from Thom and wrapped his arms around her.

Alanna was attacking Roger with full force, first slicking off a lock of the duke's hair, then slicing his belt and ripping his tunic open. Suddenly, a large orange cloud formed around Roger. The watching nobles gasped and moved out of the way as the cloud reached for Alanna, Jon, and Roald. Even as Aly gathered her magic together to form a cloud of protection around Roger's intended victims, as well as herself, Gareth, Lianne, and Thom, Alanna yelled, "The Goddess!" and used her sword to slice open the orange cloud, finding Roger at its heart. The orange mass flared, blinding everyone watching, and then Roger's scream filled the room. Aly blinked to see what had happened, and was shocked by what she saw.

Roger was staring wonderingly at Alanna as he slowly fell to the floor, and Alanna jerked her sword free from Roger's shoulder. It was then that Aly noticed that Alanna swayed and was shaking, but Aly couldn't make her feet move to help her daughter. As much as it killed her to admit it, she was-at that very moment-terrified of her own daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter! Aly and Gareth's wedding! (then for those of you who like original work, there will be a lot coming because this is Aly's story, and she is not joining Alanna on her adventures, which means I have to make up for Woman Who Rides Like A Man.)

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Elfsquire 90:** Thanks for the review

**Soraya the All Speaker:** I am glad you like how I portrayed Gareth....I had been thinking he took it a little too easily, and a few of my reviewers had thought the same. I just couldn't see Gareth, as much as he loves her saying "I don't want to marry you anymore" but at the same time, I couldn't see him being all "I love you, so it's ok, don't worry about it"

**Sarcastic Loner:** Thanks for the review

**Trisana Sarrasri:** Yep, she finally told them....and not a day too soon!

**spazzysassyangel:** I know you said you don't think she should have told the court the same way as it was in the book, and I am sorry if this chapter let you down because of it. But I really think that the best way to go was to stick with the original plan. Thank you for the review.

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** Yeah, I was thinking that I made Gareth take it a little too lightly, but I was having a hard time finding a balance between him blowing it off and canceling the wedding, and I couldn't see Gareth doing either.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** I am glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Tischica:** Well first off, Roger is in this chapter, but don't worry, I plan on having him come back, just like TP did.....and I have plans for him.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** I am glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the review.

**DomLuver:** Yeah, I know he got over his madness quickly. I was thinking he got over it a little too quickly, but I was stuck between the extremes of him not caring and him never wanting to see her again, and neither of those would be him....I am glad you still liked it.

**Mistyrious One:** Yes, Alanna will be there for the wedding. Not to worry. Thanks for your review.

**Miakoda of Pirate's Swoop:** Thanks for the review

**Whitepoint Star:** Thanks! I am glad you liked that part.

**iloveredshoes:** I am glad you like what I did, but sadly no, I will not be adding more to what Alanna did in Roger's room.

**a happy camper:** I know it moved fast, and I have a lot of people agreeing with you that Gareth moved a little too fast into forgiving Aly, including me...but I am glad you liked it still.

**MystayaRose:** Thank you for the review, I really am glad you feel like I am doing Tamora Pierce justice. And really, you have my beta to thank for the spelling and grammar....she does all of that for me.

**Blind Padawan:** I will be going to chapter 40 and then past that....I have this story completely written, and there are fifty chapters and an epilogue.


	40. Duchess Alianne

**Chapter Forty:**Duchess Alianne

Aly sighed contently as she looked at herself in the mirror in her room. This was her wedding day. Today, she had woken up alone as Lady Alianne of Trebond, but tonight she would go to bed as Duchess Alianne of Naxen with her new husband laying by her side.

"Mother?"

Aly turned around and saw Alanna standing in the doorway dressed in the royal blue dress that everyone in Aly's bridal party was wearing. She and Thom together would be walking her down the aisle.

"Alanna, you look beautiful." Aly said, smiling.

"I'm nothing compared to you in that dress, mother," Alanna said as she looked over her mother carefully. "You look simply stunning."

The dress Aly wore was made up of white silk and lines of emeralds wrapped around her sleeves and along her dress' waist.

"All Lianne's doing," Aly said smiling, "You'd think, with how the seamstress bustled to follow her exact instructions, that she was the queen or something."

Alanna grinned at her mother's joke. "Are you ready? Your wedding starts in ten minutes."

Aly turned back to the mirror and looked herself over one more time. Her dress looked perfect, and she only had the lightest touch of face paint on, just enough to make her natural features, like her emerald eyes, pop out. She hadn't really done anything with her hair, and she wasn't planning on it. She would just let the curls fall naturally and frame her face. Gareth had commented one day when she and Lianne were working on details for how she would look that he liked her hair best when it was left alone.

Aly turned back to look at Alanna and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Come on in, Thom." Alanna called into the hallway. Aly grinned as her son walked in. She gestured to her appearance. "Well?"

"You look stunning, mother," Thom said, "I hope my apparel works well?"

Thom was wearing a white shirt and navy blue breeches, with a royal blue tunic.

"You look dashing, Thom." Aly said. She took Alanna and Thom's hands, "Both of you are all grown up…."

"Uh-oh," Alanna groaned, "Mother, please don't get sentimental on us. Not now."

"Mother, remember, you have face paint on and no time to refresh it." Thom said quickly.

Aly laughed. Her two children knew her so well. "I am not going to cry," she promised, "I just wanted to soak in this moment. I never dreamed I would ever be this happy after I married your father. I am marrying my first love, and I have the first Lady Knight in over 200 years and the youngest Master Sorcerer in history for children."

"Let's not forget that you are going to be the king and queen's sister-in-law, and you are the future king's godsmother and future aunt." Thom said.

"And that you are going to have Gary as a stepson." Alanna said, "And that you'll have the title of Duchess."

Aly sighed, "Life really can't get much better than this, I don't think."

"Aly, you look amazing."

Aly looked up. She hadn't noticed Lianne come into the room.

"Thank you, Lianne." Aly said.

"Can you believe we will finally be sisters?" Lianne asked excitedly.

"No, I can't," Aly said in the same tone, "After Gareth and I return from our honeymoon, you and I are going to have to figure out some sisterly activities to do."

For their honeymoon, Gareth was taking Aly to Naxen for two weeks, where they could be alone and Aly could get to know the lay of her new land and get to meet the servants. Alanna and Coram would be leaving for some adventures tomorrow, and Gareth and Aly would head for Naxen the following day.

"I'll start planning when you leave," Lianne promised, "Now, let's get you to that alter."

Lianne led Aly to the doors of the palace's temple dedicated to the Goddess. Roald and Jonathan stood outside the closed doors, and when Lianne arrived, Roald held out his arm to her. She took it, and the two stood together in front of the doors with Jonathan stationed about three steps behind them. Roald nodded to the herald and the two servants that were stationed outside the door. The servants pushed open the door and the herald spoke loudly and clearly.

"Their Royal Majesties, King Roald and Queen Lianne of Conté and His Royal Highness, Prince Jonathan, the fourth, of Conté."

Aly heard the rush of cloth as those present at the wedding rose in their seats to bow or curtsy to the royal family as the door once again closed. After a few minutes, a faint knock was given from inside the temple, and the servants re-opened the door. Everyone was standing and looking at the direction of the doors. Alanna and Thom each took one of Aly's arms in their own, and the three headed down the aisle towards the alter where a Priestess of the Goddess stood waiting alongside Gareth.

Gareth looked very handsome. He was dressed different from the other men involved in the wedding…he has royal blue breeches and shirt matched with a gold tunic. The second their eyes met, he smiled a huge smile, with love shining through every centimeter. She smiled back at him, knowing her smile was the same.

She finally reached the alter and took Gareth's arm. Thom walked over to stand beside Gary, who was beside Roald and Jonathan, and Alanna went to stand beside Lianne.

The priestess looked at both Gareth and Aly and then turned to the crowd, "We are gathered together today to witness more than the binding of more than two people. We are witnessing the binding of two families. Duke Gareth of Naxen and his son, Sir Gareth, the younger, are adding three additions to their family this day; Lady Alianne of Trebond and her children, Master Thom and Sir Alanna." the priestess turned to Gareth and Aly. "It is a wonderful thing when two souls the Great Mother created for each other are brought together in marriage. It is a very sacred thing."

Aly took a deep breath. The priestess who married her and Alan had said the same thing, and it had made her nervous then. Now, she felt nothing but excitement and pleasure at the idea of the life she had to come.

"Duke Gareth of Naxen, do you take Lady Alianne of Trebond to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? Do you swear to protect her and be faithful unto her?"

Gareth turned to look at Aly, and smiled before turning his attention to the priestess "Before these witnesses and before Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess, I do."

"Lady Alianne of Trebond, do you take Duke Gareth of Naxen to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? Do you swear to remain faithful unto him?"

"Before these witnesses and before Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess, I do." Aly said confidently.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priestess said, "You may kiss the bride."

"Gladly." Gareth whispered softly to Aly before kissing her passionately.

The priestess addressed the crowd as Aly and Gareth broke apart from each other. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to give you Duke Gareth and Duchess Alianne of Naxen."

Aly grinned, _Duchess Alianne of Naxen,_ she thought for the millionth time. _It has a nice ring to it.

* * *

_

Aly and Gareth were currently on the dance floor sharing their fifth song as husband and wife.

"Mind if I cut in, your grace?" a deep voice said from behind Aly. She gasped, and turned around. Her father was standing behind her.

"Of course, Lord Thomas." Gareth said, offering Aly's hand to her father with a bow. He took it, and father and daughter began dancing around.

"I missed you in the ceremony," Aly said, "I didn't see your face anywhere."

"That is because I wasn't there." Lord Thomas said. "When your mother left for the wedding, she left alone. It took me a few weeks to realize my place is at my daughter's wedding. I arrived about an hour ago, went straight to the Trebond Suite, and got myself cleaned up. By the time I was ready, the wedding was over, so I came here, to the reception. I am just sorry that I didn't realize I should be here sooner."

Aly didn't have a response to that, so she kept quiet.

"You look beautiful." Lord Thomas said.

"Thank you." Aly said.

"Do you still hate me for matching you up with Alan and forestalling this wedding?"

Aly thought for a moment, "No, I don't. For the most part, being married to Alan wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"I am sorry about what happened at the funeral." Lord Thomas said, "I suppose I _was_ scolding you a little."

"Try a lot." Aly said.

Thomas frowned at his daughter, "I admitted I was wrong, Aly, can't you drop the matter?"

"That will take some time," Aly admitted, "But I'll be sure to let you know when I have forgiven you completely."

* * *

The following day, with Gareth's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, Aly saw Alanna and Coram off as they went in search of some adventure. Soon, the newly-weds were the only ones left.

"Well, I don't know what I am supposed to do with myself." Aly said, "Alanna is gone, Gary is a fully trained knight with his own life to pursue, Thom is busy with some magical experiment, and you have pages to train."

"Well, all I really have to do today is sit in my office in case a page decides to cause trouble, and wait for today to pass so we can be closer to the two of us being alone for a week." Gareth said, "You could always join me."

Alanna smiled up at Gareth and nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

**Review Reply**

**SarcasticLoner:** I didn't do the scene with Roald and Lianne's reactions, but I might go back later and do it as a flashback.

**: **LOL....you'll have to wait and see if Aly stops Thom from being stupid.

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** Lol....thanks for reviewing.

**Soraya the All Speaker:** Thanks for the review

**Anjalit2624: **Thanks for the review

**spazzysassyangel**: Thanks!

**DomLuver: **I am glad you liked it

**Blind Padawan:** Thanks for the review

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** Thanks for the review, I am glad you liked it.

**Tishica:** Thanks!

**Trisana Sarrasri:** Thanks for the review!

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Thanks for the review, and btw, we were in the second book, not the first....next chapter will be the first of the chapters taking place in the third book.

**iloveredshoes:** Thanks for the review. I know the chapters seem to be spaced out a little more than they were earlier, but it has to go through my beta, and FF was causing her problems.

**Mistyrious One:** LOL...thanks

**Miakoda of Pirate's Swoop:** Thanks!

**Tigerlilyz:** Glad you liked it!


	41. Pregnancy and Adoption

**Author's Note:** Alright, so until we get back to Alanna being in the palace, dates might be slightly off, because in Woman Who Rides Like A Man and the beginning of Lioness Rampant, Alanna is away from the palace, and I am staying at the palace. So please, bear with me!

**Chapter Forty-One:** Pregnancy and Adoption

(Aly's POV)

Gareth and I had been married for a little over two months, and it was now early March. We had been back at the palace for about a month, and life had settled down to how it would be until Gareth retired as training master. He was probably doing something with the pages, and what was I doing? Sitting in bed and going crazy.

For the past month and a half, I had been feeling sick for a while, and then I'd feel fine, and I would get nauseous at the sight of food some days, but then I'd be able to eat the same thing a few days later and be fine. Only about a third of my meals managed to stay in my stomach. I was convinced that it was just the flu, and I'd be moving around in no time if Gareth would stop fussing over me like a mother hen. I know he means well, but it is very irritating when I am so much like Alanna. I don't like lying around with nothing to do. My being ill was one of the reasons we didn't remain at Naxen long. Duke Baird was Chief Healer because he was the best, and Gareth wanted me to have the best care. However, I had yet to see Barid because I was being stubborn. Baird had enough work to do what with Lianne constantly being seriously ill that he didn't need to be bothered by a simple flu.

Just then, I heard a door open and shut in the front room to the suit. A minute later, Gareth walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, gently stroking my face.

"I feel fine now," I said, "Like I told you this morning, this thing will just pass by if a certain husband of mine wouldn't fuss over me all day. With Lianne being sick all the time, too much worrying will only give you a heart attack or stroke."

"I am fine," Gareth said. "You are the one who is sick."

"It's flu season, Gary."

"This isn't the flu, and you and I both know it." Gareth said, "Which is why I went by the infirmary a few minutes ago."

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I asked Baird to come by and see what is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," I said, "It's a simple flu."

"Well then, this visit will simply be a way to calm Gareth's nerves, Alianne."

Gareth and I looked up to see Duke Baird walk in.

"Thank you for coming, Baird." Gareth said.

"I am sorry my husband is pulling you away from your busy schedule for something so trivial as a flu, Baird." I said, looking over at Gareth with a look of annoyance on my face.

"I wasn't busy," Baird assured me, "And there is nothing trivial about any kind of illness, so, I'll just take a look and see what is going on."

I nodded and leaned up against Gareth, completely exhausted. Whatever illness I was fighting had left me with little energy and since I couldn't keep things I ate down, I kept waking up in the middle of the night starving.

Baird rested his hand on my forehead, and I felt his magic travel through my body. A few minutes later, I felt his magic leave me.

"Well, Alianne, you do not have the flu-" Baird said.

"I told you," Gareth interrupted, looking at me, then he turned back to Baird. "What's wrong, Baird?"

"Nothing," Baird said, "Congratulations, Gareth and Alianne. You two are going to have a baby."

I sat up quickly, now wide awake. "Excuse me?"

"You aren't sick at all, Alianne," Baird said, "You are pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Gareth and I asked together, in shock.

"That's right," Baird said, "I'd say you are about two months along, give or take a week."

"But...that would almost mean that we conceived on our wedding night," I said, thinking about that night. It was possible….but….pregnant? I had two fully grown children!

"We weren't even trying to have children." Gareth said, his tone was one of awe.

"It seems the Great Mother wished for the two of you to have a child together." Baird said.

"So...I'm really pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes, you are really pregnant." Baird said.

"And she and the baby are both fine?" Gareth asked.

"Both are healthy," Baird said, "Aly, I have some tea in the infirmary that will help with the morning sickness, if you'd like me to go get it."

"That would be wonderful." I said, relief clearly showing on my face.

"I'll come with you, Baird, and bring the tea back." Gareth said.

* * *

"Thank you, Gary." I said as Gareth handed me a steaming cup of the tea Baird had given him.

"Baird says to drink one cup of this with breakfast each morning." Gareth said, sitting down next to me. He brushed some hair out of my eyes.

"Gareth...are you happy?" I asked, "About the baby?"

Gareth looked at me carefully, "Aly, I told you back when King Jasson ordered you to marry Alan that I wanted to be the father of your children. Why should I feel otherwise now?"

"Well...we're older," I said, "You've already raised one child, single-handed."

"To answer your question," Gareth said, "No, I am not happy about the baby."

Aly looked down, but Gareth forced her to look at him in the eyes. "I am thrilled about this child, Aly. 'Happy' doesn't even begin to describe my feelings." Gareth kissed me. He rested a hand on my abdomen. "How do you feel about this?"

"Oh, well…" I was about to say something, then stopped for a minute before saying, "I am happy."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said.

"You hesitated," Gareth said, "You do want more children, don't you?"

"Yes." I said.

"But…?" Gareth prompted.

I sighed, "I'm scared…about the labor."

"Why?" Gareth asked, "You've already delivered two children; the first Lady Knight in 200 years and the youngest Master in history…it seems you have a talent for giving birth to people who will go down in history."

"I nearly died after giving birth to Thom and Alanna." I said. "Maude and Alan were able to get me stabilized, but that took hours, and then I was unable to leave my bed for over two months."

"That doesn't mean that it will happen again." Gareth said. "That could have been a one-time thing."

"But I'm older now, Gareth," I said, "My chances of complications are higher, and my chances of surviving a complication are lower."

"Aly, I will have Baird visit every day to make sure nothing happens if I must." Gareth said, "I promise you, you will not die in child labor. I won't let it happen. I've waited twenty years for you to be my wife. I'm not going to let you go so easily."

I smiled, "I love you, Gareth."

"I love you too." Gareth said and kissed me, "Now, get some rest."

I made a face. "I've done nothing but rest all day today and for the past month and a half."

"Then you have plenty of practice in it." Gareth teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled. "I'm going to go see how Lianne is doing. Shall I tell them our great news, or do you want us to tell them together?"

"You can tell them." I said, "And then you can tell them I am resting up for our son or daughter's delivery."

"I just hope that we are having a son."

I looked at him confused, "You don't want a daughter?"

"I would love a daughter," Gareth said, "But you remember how much Lianne always wanted a little girl. If she can't have a daughter, she'll settle for a niece, and she will keep kidnapping her, so we'll never spend any time with our own child."

I laughed and nodded to acknowledge the truth of the statement.

* * *

(No POV)

A few weeks later, Coram arrived with a letter for Jonathan, as soon as he had given Jon the letter and package that came with it, Aly dragged him off to tell her about everything that had happened with Alanna before he left. She was shocked to hear that she had been adopted by a Bazhir tribe called the Bloody Hawk. She also told him her news.

Coram bowed, "Congratulations, yer Grace."

"Coram, please," Aly said, "You know I count you among my friends. Can't you call me by my first name?"

"It would not be proper. I was a servant of yours."

"You were a servant of Alanna's and you use her first name." Aly countered.

"Very well, yer-Aly," he said, "Congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thank you." Aly said, smiling.

Coram left soon after, saying he had to return to the desert before Alanna got herself into too much trouble. Aly and Thom both sent him with letters to give Alanna. Roald and Lianne told Aly and Gareth in private that Jonathan and Myles were going to the desert.

"I wish to propose something to Alanna, but I would like to have both of your approval before." Myles told Gareth and Aly the afternoon before he and Jon were to leave for the desert.

"What is it, Myles?" Gareth asked.

Myles didn't hesitate or stall, "I wish to adopt Alanna and make her my legal heir."

Aly was shocked and was sure that Gareth was as well. "You wish to..._adopt_ Alanna?"

"I know you both are well aware that I have always been very fond of Alanna, even when she was Alan."

Both nodded.

"And I have a slight problem," he continued, "I am not getting any younger; I am unwed and unsociable. It's not likely I'll wed and have children. Alanna has been like a daughter to me-sometimes even like a son." Aly and Gareth both sat quietly and listened to what the old knight said.

"And Thom has inherited Trebond, while Gary gets Naxen. Alanna is the only one who does not have land to call her own through inheritance, except of course, the child yet to come, and of course, I do not mean to try and replace either of you."

Myles stood, waiting for Aly and Gareth's decision. Aly was the first to speak. "Myles, you know that Alanna has thought of you in the light of a father ever since she was a page. She sought advice and comfort from you and went to you for everything. I am sure she has told you things she has not even told me. You are already a father to her, as far as I am concerned. I do not mind. However, Alanna now has a step-father, so I feel this should be his choice."

Myles bowed to Gareth. "As I said, your Grace, I do not wish to replace you."

"Aly is right; Alanna already sees you as a fatherly role, and you are also right in your argument to need an heir, and Alanna having no land to fully claim her own." Gareth said. "I will not feel offended if you wish to adopt her."

"Besides, with Alanna it might take a mother and two fathers to keep her out of trouble." Aly said with a laugh.

Myles and Gareth both grinned at the joke, and Myles bowed to both Aly and Gareth "Well, I should finish packing, since Jonathan and I plan to leave in the morning."

* * *

**Review Reply**

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** No, it is not over. I have more in store for this story.

**Trisana Sarrasri:** I am glad you liked the last chapter.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** Yes, the chapters for WWRLAM are going to be focusing on Aly (and her pregnancy) and palace life, with progress reports of Alanna every once in a while.

**raven-anya:** Thanks!

**iloveredshoes:** Thank you!

**Elfsquire90:** LOL! Sue, I will look at Damen any time...but I have Elena's necklace, so the compelling doesn't work on me.

**Anjalit2624: **Still plenty more to come...but it is winding down, because I only have nine more chapters and an epilogue.

**Soraya the All Speaker:** I am not going to tell you if I am keeping Thom and Lianne alive or not....you'll just have to keep reading.

**Mistyrious One:** Thank you for the review, btw, usually you just say that you liked the chapter, which is why I usually only say thanks or whatever...and yeah, I think you are right, I think it is altar, not alter....I believe the word you were looking for was a homophone...where two words sound alike but have different meanings....it is sad that I didn't notice that when I wrote it, seeing as I am an English major.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Thanks!

**spazzysassyangel:** Thanks!

**Insane Geek:** Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you are liking the story.

**weilanna:** I love when I get readers hooked, so thank you for telling me that. All your questions will be answered in due time....but to get the answers, you need to keep reading.

**Cry of the Wolf Child:** Thanks!

**Emmason Eppes:** I am glad you like this, and good question, I hadn't put much thought into it...I think she is still technically of Trebond, because she wasn't born a Naxen, and Gareth didn't adopt her and Thom, he just steps in as the role of a step-father.

**AddiCullen:** Wow, thank you so much! You don't know how much your review raised by spirits. Really, you made my night with your review. I have read a few stories where I never wanted to stop reading, but I had never placed my work on the same level as those story, so thank you so, so much. Who is your friend? Thank them for telling you to read my story for me.


	42. Jonathan's Return

Chapter Forty-Two

Aly was now almost six months along in her pregnancy and was heading to the infirmary to have Duke Baird see to it that she and the baby were both healthy and there were no complications. Her stomach had become quite round and had for about a month been unable to be covered by clothing. Not that it mattered, really. The entire palace seemed to know the new Duchess of Naxen was already with child. Both she and Gareth had heard rumors that she was farther along than the six months that they had been married and was just hiding it under clothes for as long as she could. Rather than focusing on that, Aly focused on what had been Thom and Lianne's reactions. Lianne had been overjoyed and very excited, from what Gareth said. Thom has simply offered his congratulations. Aly had written Alanna, and received a letter of congratulations from her about a month ago.

When she arrived, she saw Duke Baird sitting at his desk. "Good morning, Baird."

Duke Baird looked up and when he saw Aly, stood up. "Good morning, Alianne," Baird said with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great," Aly said, "Gareth has been pampering me as much as possible, not wanting me to work myself too hard. He seems to have forgotten that I am not a fragile glass vase."

"You may not be fragile, but seeing as the last time you were in child labor, you nearly died, your condition is a fragile one." Baird said, "Now, how about we put your husband's mind to ease by being able to tell him you came here and were in perfect health?"

Aly nodded and allowed Baird to lead her over to an examination table. His hand glowed green, and he laid it on her abdomen, letting his magic look through every part of her body and her baby.

As he examined her, Aly made light conversation. "Word around the palace is that congratulations are in order for you and your wife. I hear she is pregnant with another child." Aly laughed, "Although the same people are saying I have been pregnant for probably about a year now, so I don't know how reliable they are."

Baird smiled, "Yes, we are expecting another one, sometime in August or September."

"Right around the time I am supposed to deliver."

"That's right." Baird said, "She's convinced we are going to have another son…she's was so convinced that she handed me a list of possible names for our child and asked me to help her pick one."

"What name did you two agree on?" Aly asked curiously.

"Nealan," Baird said as he pulled his hand away from Aly's abdomen, he smiled. "You are both perfectly fine." he assured her.

Aly breathed a sigh of relief. After almost dying when she had been in labor with Alanna and Thom, she was afraid something would go wrong with this pregnancy.

She carefully got off the examination table and smiled at Baird. "Pass my congratulations on to your wife about Nealan."

"I will," Baird said. "As long as you continue to be careful with your condition…my wife has also decided that our children will be best friends. She sternly told me that you aren't allowed to do anything to endanger the baby, and I am not allowed to let anything go wrong during the delivery."

* * *

After leaving the infirmary, Aly went to visit Lianne and spend a few hours with her. Since Thom had destroyed the wax figure of Lianne that Roger had made, Lianne had good days and bad days with the sickness that refused to move. One look at Lianne told Aly this was a bad day. Roald was, as was usual on a bad day, sitting right by Lianne's side. He moved to let Aly take his seat and pulled over a second chair to sit down in.

"Lianne, how are you?" Aly asked.

"I've been better, and I've been worse." Lianne said softly. "What about you? How are you feeling? How's the baby?"

"Both of us are fine." Aly said.

"Have you settled on names yet?"

"No, we haven't," Aly said, "I think it's going to end up being a matter of whatever name we think fits when we see the child. We were thinking of Stephan after your and Gareth's father for a boy, and either Elspeth or Jennaya after our mothers for girls, but we then decided that that was so traditional and common."

"When are you due again?" Roald asked.

"Early or mid September." Aly responded.

"Will Alanna be back before the baby is born?"

"I would love it if she was," Aly said, "But I don't know. I haven't gotten any word from her since she left. All I know is that she is with the Bazhir in the Great Southern Desert."

"Well, you'll have Gareth, and your new step-son, and Thom, and Jonathan. You'll also have Roald and me, even if I can't come to you in person."

Aly smiled, "I know."

The three ended up sitting and talking for a long time. Aly began thinking that Gareth would worry about her not being at the suites resting, so Roald had a servant bring Gareth to join the conversation.

It wasn't long after that that a herald announced Prince Jonathan.

"Jonathan!" Lianne said, looking much better at the sight of her son. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, mother." Jonathan said, bowing to her and his father. Aly noticed he looked like he was not happy.

"So?" Lianne asked, "You told your father and I you intended to propose to Sir Alanna while you were in the desert."

"You proposed!" Aly asked, excited. "Jonathan that's great!"

"So?" Lianne asked, "When do you want to begin wedding plans? Did you bring her with you? I wish to congratulate her."

Jon had a dark glint in his eyes when Lianne mentioned the proposal. "There won't be any need for wedding plans because there isn't going to be a wedding, mother."

The entire room was silent.

"Alanna said no?" Aly asked, shocked. From talks with Alanna, she knew that she loved Jonathan. Why on earth would she say no?

"That's putting it lightly," Jon said darkly, "Her exact words were 'I refuse to marry you'."

"Did she give you a reason?"

"No," Jonathan said, "She just refused, which is just as well, because it would have been a disaster."

Aly looked affronted. "Well, if hearing that your daughter being the next queen would have been a disaster isn't an insult for a mother, I don't know what would be."

Jon grimaced as Lianne gave Jon a very annoyed look, "Aunt Aly, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Aly held up a hand to silence him. "No need to defend yourself, highness." she said, coldly. "You were simply speaking your mind."

"Aunt Alianne-"

"I should go rest." Aly said, cutting Jon off again. She stood up to leave, and Gareth got up with her.

"Go ahead and stay, Gareth." Aly said. "You just arrived. Stay and talk with your sister, nephew, and brother-in-law. Like I said, I am simply going to go lie down and rest. Good-bye Your Majesties, your highness." With that, she swept out of the room. She was about halfway to her room when she heard someone running after her. "Aunt Alianne, wait!"

Aly sighed, but stopped and waited until Jonathan walked around in front of her.

"Yes, your highness?" Aly asked coldly.

"I'm sorry that I insulted you." Jonathan said. "I am still mad at Alanna."

"You are this mad because she said no? Maybe she had her mind occupied by other things. Wait until she returns and try again."

Jonathan looked at the ground. "I'd probably have to grovel at Alanna's feet, which I have no intention of doing."

"What makes you think you'd have to grovel?"

"We had a fight." Jonathan said, "A big one."

"Ah," Aly said. "Now your attitude is making sense."

Jonathan nodded. "I still am mad at Alanna, but I'll try to keep my aggression away from you."

"That would be much appreciated, Jonathan." Aly said.

"So, do you want to come back to the room? I know my mother would love to talk so more about the baby with you."

Aly shook her head. "No, I really should be resting. I had some complications with my first pregnancy, which makes this one a risky one. I should be taking it very easy."

Jonathan nodded. "Then at least allow me to escort me to your rooms, Aunt Alianne."

Aly nodded. "Once the wounds from the fight have healed, will you tell me what exactly happened?"

Jon thought for a few minutes. "I'll think about it" he said at last. Aly knew that was the best offer she would be getting.

The rest of the walk to the rooms was quiet. Jonathan turned to leave as Aly opened the door to the room.

"Jon?" she called after him. He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry." Aly said, knowing that Jonathan knew what she meant, and she didn't need to clarify that she was sorry that Alanna had rejected his proposal.

Jon nodded, "So am I."

* * *

A week later, Jonathan was introduced to the Copper Isles princess, Josiane, who had come to stay in Tortall for a visit, and after that, you could see the two of them together all of the time, but Aly had come to know Jon well enough to know he didn't love this woman. He loved that she was a woman, and that when Alanna came back to the palace, she'd hear all about the two of them. He simply wanted Alanna to be jealous. Aly told Gareth as much one night.

"He is being petty." Aly said as she drank a second tea that Baird had prescribed to her to cut down any risks. "He is acting like a spoiled child who was denied the use of one toy so he picked another one."

"And you're sure this isn't just because he is replacing Alanna with Josiane?"

"He isn't replacing her," Aly said, "He's temporarily occupying his attention with someone new."

"If he's moved on-"

"Which he hasn't." Aly snapped.

Gareth held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, but if he moved on, would it bother you so much if it hadn't been Alanna before Josaine?"

"Yes, because he is still acting like a spoiled child, no matter who the first girl was. Jonathan was never taught to handle people telling him no, and if you ask me, he is handling it quite poorly."

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Soraya the All Speaker:** Thanks for the review, and yup, a baby....that really should spice things up.

**elfquire:** In answer to your question: You are Myles, that is how you adopt an unorphaned adult

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** Thanks for the review.

**Trisana Sarrasri: **lol, yeah, I guess four children is a lot...but three are fully grown, so it's not too hard for them.

**mistmage: **Thanks for the review!

**spazzysassyangel:** Thanks!

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** Thanks for the review.

**Blind Anonymous: Thanks**

**Cry of the Wolf Child: **Thanks for the worries, but I was aware of them :). And no, I had no intention of making it twins.

**Dom-Loves-Kel:** Aly is in her late thirties, early forties at most. You'll have to wait to see how this story ends, but I was considering a sequel.

**KateCayce: **Thanks!

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** I take it you liked the chapter?

**iloveredshoes: **Yup, a baby....and you have to read to find out what happens with the labor.

**Mistyrious One: **Yup, a baby....lol, it is a little sad it took five people to be able to finally have someone tell you it was homophone.

**thegypsy:** Thank you!

**DomLuver:** Ooops! Good eyes on the typo, my beta and I both missed that. Thanks for pointing it out.


	43. Kahlan of Naxen

**Chapter Forty-Three: Kahlan of Naxen**

(Aly's POV)

I was spending an afternoon with Lianne. Lianne was better than I had seen her in a long time and so both of us were playing cards at a small table in the living space of the Monarch's Suite and talking about the news of the palace, like the bit (which I had Baird confirm) about the newest baby in the palace, Nealan of Queenscove. Roald was out somewhere, Jonathan was with Josiane, and Gary was probably doing some kind of paperwork. I had had what felt like contractions all morning, but I was sure they were just false alarms. I wasn't due for at least one more week.  
I had just lost my fourth card game out of five games when I felt the chair underneath me get wet, and then the pain hit. My hand was on my stomach in an instant.  
"Ready for another game?" Lianne asked.  
"Not now, Lianne." I said as a contraction hit me.  
"Oh come on, Aly," Lianne said smiling. "You've never been a sore loser, don't start now."  
"Lianne, not now" I moaned.  
"Are you alright? Should I send for Duke Baird?" Lianne asked.  
"Yes," I said, and started panting when a contraction hit me hard. "Lianne, I think this is it. I think I am going into labor."  
Lianne rushed to the front doors to her suite where two guards were standing outside.  
"Duchess Alianne has gone into labor. Help her get into the bedchamber and then, unless you meet a servant along the way, one of you go to Duke Baird. Tell him to come here at once. Then go find Duke Gareth, Sir Gareth, Prince Jonathan, and Master Thom. They are her family and should be here once she has given birth.  
The two guards jumped into action, helping me into the royal bedchambers and into the bed, then they left. I saw one stay by the open door to the suite, and the other un off down the hall.  
"Lianne, I can't give birth here."  
"And why not? This bed is where Jonathan was born."  
"But this is the Monarch Suite, and yours and Roald's bed."

"Servants can put on new sheets for Roald and I tonight." Lianne said, "But you'd never make it to your room or the infirmary, so you are giving birth here."

* * *

Baird was at the suite very quickly, with a few of his helpers with him. He quickly checked the baby and myself with his magic while the helpers set the room up and closed the doors to the living area. I saw Gareth run into the suite just as the doors were closing.  
"Alright, Aly, are you ready to have this child?" Baird asked.  
"Do I really have a choice?" I asked, panting a little.  
"Deep breaths, Aly," Lianne said, "In…hold…and out."  
Lianne did the breathing exercises with me.  
"Good girl." she said as I continued to breathe deeply after she stopped. She took a towel and dipped it in cold water to cool me off.  
"I have some good news, Lady Alianne," Baird said, "This child is impatient to get out into the world, so you won't be in labor for long."  
"That means less pain." Lianne said soothingly.  
I could hear Gareth in the other room. He wanted to come in and be at my side. I also heard Roald telling him no. The father was never in the room for the delivery.  
"Gareth must hate this." I moaned as another contraction hit.  
"What?"  
"Being stuck in the other room while I'm-ah!-in pain."  
"Well, he can deal with it." Lianne said. "The only thing you need to focus on is giving birth."  
I nodded, and took another deep breath.

* * *

Baird was right; it wasn't that long before it was time to push the baby out, only about an hour. With Alanna and Thom it had been almost eight hours.  
"Push, Aly." Baird said as a servant helped me sit up. Lianne took my hand and told me to squeeze it.  
"I'll break your hand!" I argued as I pushed.  
"Baird can heal it once you've given birth." Lianne said.  
"Ok, take a deep breath, and then push again, Aly." Baird said. I did as I was told, squeezing Lianne's hand.  
"That's it, Aly, you are doing great." Lianne said coaxingly.

* * *

(No POV)

While Lianne was helping Aly in the royal bedchambers, Roald, Gary, Thom, Jon, and Gareth were all out in the sitting room. Gareth was pacing back and forth, wincing each time Aly yelled.  
"Was he like this when I was born?" Gary asked.  
"Yes," Roald said, "Gareth, relax. Alianne is in Baird's care. That is the best in all of Tortall."  
"I won't relax until I see my wife and child both alive and well."  
"Dad, Uncle Roald is right." Gary said, "Aly will be fine. Why are you so panicked anyway?"  
"Because my…I mean, our mother's last pregnancy and delivery almost killed her." Thom said.  
"Wasn't her last pregnancy-" Gareth started.  
"Alanna and I?" Thom asked, "Yes."  
"The fact that she had complications last time increases her chances this time." Gareth said.  
"She'll be fine." Roald insisted, "Now as king, I am ordering you to sit down and take some deep breaths until you calm down."

* * *

(Back in the bedchamber)

"One more push, Aly," Baird said, "I can see a head, so give me one more good strong push, and you are done."  
Aly nodded and took a deep breath in, pushing as she breathed out slowly. Then the room filled with the sounds of a baby's cry. Aly fell back onto the pillows covering Lianne and Roald's bed, as Baird took the baby over to a small basin of water and cleaned it up while the helpers in the room cleaned up what they could.  
"You did it, Aly!" Lianne said, "You were fine, and your baby sounds as healthy as Jon did."  
"Is it a boy or a girl, Baird?" Aly asked.  
"Congratulations, Alianne," Baird said, walking over with the new baby bundled up in blankets in his arms. He placed the bundle in Aly's waiting arms. "You have a beautiful, healthy, baby girl."  
"A girl!" Lianne squealed excitedly. She went over to the doors leading to the sitting room. "It's a girl!" She said excitedly, "Gareth, come meet you daughter and help your wife name her."  
Gareth rushed to Aly's side in a second. He was stroking her sweaty face.  
"I'll give you two some time alone." Lianne said and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
"I must look horrid." Aly said. "I'm covered in sweat."  
"You look like the mother of my daughter." Gareth said, kissing her. "You've never looked more beautiful to me."  
"Are you happy to have a girl?" Aly asked, "Even if Lianne will be stealing her all the time?"  
"I am thrilled to have a daughter. We'll work on our strategy to keep Lianne away later." Gareth said. "First thing is first, what should we name this little angel?"  
"I know we talked about naming her Elspeth after your mother or Jennaya after mine," Aly asked, "But neither name seems to work, do they?"  
"No. Both names are beautiful, and both of those women are beautiful, just like our daughter, but it just doesn't fit for her."  
"Any other ideas?" Aly asked.  
"No. What about you?"  
Aly thought about it for a moment, and then remembered something Eleni had told her during a past visit. She had told her had George been a girl, she would have named him after her own mother. The name was a beautiful one.  
"What about Kahlan?" she asked, "Kahlan of Naxen."  
"Kahlan of Naxen." Gareth said, resting the name. "I like it. It's beautiful…where did you pick that name up?"  
"From a friend." Aly said. She didn't want to mention her little trips to the city alone. There had been a few times she went with George, but then he got into a very sour mood, and she no longer stopped by the Dove on her way to Eleni's.  
"Well, whichever friend gave you the name, they had a great suggestion." Gareth said, "What do you say? Should we let the rest of the family that is here meet her?"  
Aly nodded. "And then I should move over into a chair so the servants can strip this bed, and I should get changed into a clean dress."  
"Do you want everyone at once? Or just a few people?"  
"Who is out there?" Aly asked.  
"Thom, Gareth, Lianne, Jonathan, and Roald."  
"That's not too many people." Aly said, "Let them all come in."  
Gareth walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on in and meet the newest Naxen." he said.  
Thom went over to stand next to his mother. Gary stood next to him. Lianne, Roald and Jonathan went over to the other side of the bed.  
"Everyone," Aly said, "Meet Kahlan of Naxen."  
"She's so small." Jonathan said.  
"So is Alanna," Gary said, "Just because my newest little sister is small, that doesn't mean she won't one day be able to best all of us in sword fighting."  
"Except Uncle Gareth." Jon said.  
"I can already picture her walking down the Queen Staircase when she is sixteen." Lianne said and gasped. "Aly, you must let me help design her presentation dress. Let's see, it'll be made of white silk and have maybe very light pink lace over it, or a pale yellow satin ribbon around her waist. No, I got it! We'll go with the pink lace and then have pearls on the waist, neckline, and sleeves."  
Aly laughed. "Lianne, slow down. She's only just been born. We have sixteen years to plan her presentation dress."  
"We don't need to plan it though, because I've already figured it out." Lianne said. "I better write this down and keep it somewhere safe. Now of course, we'll pull it out closer to her presentation and get fittings taken care of and maybe change the color of something, but we have the general idea figured out."  
"So is she going to the convent in ten years?" Gareth asked. "You always told me you'd never send a daughter to the convent if you had a say in the matter."  
"She won't have to go to the convent, because she will be raised in court, and all the convent does it prepare you for court life…and I can teach her things like dancing and needlepoint and all the other lessons we learned at the convent."  
"See what I mean about kidnapping?" Gareth whispered. Aly smiled.  
"Lianne, dear," Roald said, "Kahlan is not our daughter."  
"I know that, but Aly never enjoyed any of that stuff, so why not save her the hassle of having to teach her when I will willingly do it?" Lianne said.  
"We'll see what happened when she is old enough for the convent." Aly said. "It might be we grow tired of you spoiling her, Lianne, so we force her to go just to get away from you, or she'll be so tired of us she'll beg us to let her leave."  
"Maybe she'll follow Alanna's path and be a lady knight." Thom said, "Or mine and be a Sorceress."  
"Or maybe, we'll just wait and let Kahlan decide what she wants to do with her life rather than pick it for her now." Gareth said. "Only one thing is for certain."  
"What is that?" Aly asked.  
Gareth chuckled, "She's going to grow old alone, because there has not and never will be a boy born that will be deserving of having Kahlan's hand in marriage."

* * *

**Author's Note 1:** I couldn't resist Gareth's line at the end of this chapter. It is just such a typical fatherly line.

**Author's Note 2:** Kahlan's name pronouncing guide: Kay-Lynne. I thought it was really simple, but I showed a few friends the name and they were like 'how do you pronounce that!' so I thought I would include this, just in case...and I don't own the name...it is a character from the awesome show, Legend of the Seeker.

**Author's Note 3:** And…this seems like a good spot to end the story, well, I hope you all enjoyed it!…relax, I am kidding! But I will soon be entering the time frame of Lioness Rampant, so the end isn't too far away.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Soraya the All Speaker:**** Thanks! I remember being really mad when I read that part of the story the first time, so I thought Aly would probably be mad too.**

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Your wish was granted! Aly and Gareth now have a little girl.

**Anjalit2624:** lol. That is funny. You'll have to wait to see who Alanna ends up with.

**Trisana Sarrasari: **Lol. That seems to be a common reaction to the last chapter!

**AddiCullen:** Well now give a second Epic yeah for Nealan...he has now been born so he can be around to terrorize Kel in about 15 years!

**es:** Maybe I did make her too forgiving...oh well, to late to change it now. Thanks for saying it was still good....and it is an answer if I say it is!

**Blind Padawan:** Yup. Mother always knows best. Period.

**spazzysassyangel:** :D Thanks!

**Tigerlilyz:** She will be seeing Alanna in a few chapters, don't worry....I think it is two chapters from now....

**iloveredshoes:** Yes, the baby lives. So does Aly....Alanna will be back soon, don't worry. I wanted to get this chapter up sooner, but a virus hit my computer and it had to spend a few days (felt like an eternity to me) with Technical Support...so I couldn't get it to my beta as soon as I wanted.

**Tishica:** I did keep the part of Myles adopting Alanna...that was about two chapters ago. And now that Aly has a newborn baby, she won't be traveling much....but Alanna will come back into the picture soon, don't worry!

**Cry of the Wolf Child:** Thanks!

**DomLuver:** Maybe I did make Jon a little childish...but I was doing that based on if I am pissed of at anyone, I take it out on everyone...so that is where Jon's childishness came from.

**weilanna:** Thanks for the encouragement! You'll have to wait to see if Thom dies or not.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** I think you are right about it being Raoul who says that line....he is one of my favorites, and I love that quote, so yeah, it's possible.

**a happy camper:** And I mentioned Neal again! He has now been born....Corus, look out, a horrible poet (yet very funny and amusing person/very talented healer) has been born!

**Nightfeather: **You are probably right about the language not fitting with the time period...I really hadn't been paying any attention to that...thanks for pointing it out. And thank you for the encouragement! Your review really made my heart soar!

**scarletblusssh:** Thanks!

**StarVamp:** Lol....I got a good laugh from the end of your review, and it is interesting...you say she could have been nicer, and someone else said he was too nice....interesting how different points of views can be, isn't it?


	44. Kahlan Meets the Coopers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable from the magical world of Tamora Pierce's Tortall.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my beta, SOPROL....this is the 40th Chapter she was my beta for. In her words, "We make quite a team!" Thanks for all your help, SOPROL!

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four: Kahlan meets the Coopers

(Aly's POV)

A month had passed since I had become a mother again. I had gone to sleep shortly after Kahlan. She was almost sleeping through the night, but not yet.

I hadn't woken up because of Kahlan, though. I just wasn't able to sleep anymore. I reached out until I found the small candle that sat on the small table on my side of the bed at night and once I found it, commanded my magic to light a small flame, bright enough that I could see where I walked, but dim enough to let Gareth sleep.

No flame came when I commanded, so I tried again. Still nothing. After three more attempts of nothing, I reached down inside myself to my magical core. There was almost nothing there! I fought down the wave of panic for a second as I fumbled around in the darkness until I found the matches I had kept close while pregnant. Gareth didn't want me to use magic at all, for fear of endangering my own health or that of the baby's when I went into labor. It had been irritating at the time, but now I was grateful to have them.

"Aly?" Gareth asked.

Great, while searching for the matches, I had woken Gareth up. The one thing I was trying to avoid.

"Sorry, Gareth," I said. "I wasn't able to sleep, so I was looking for matches to light a candle so I could go into the sitting room and read without disturbing you."

"Why not light it magically?"

"Someone leeched my gift."

I felt Gareth sit up quickly as I lit the match and put it to the wick of the candle.

"What?" he asked.

I blew out the match. "Someone leeched my gift. There is almost nothing there."

"But how?" Gareth said, "Only people really close to you, close as in blood-related can tap into your Gift. Alanna would never do that."

"No, she wouldn't do that." I said, getting out of bed. "Excuse me, I need to have a word with my son."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Gareth asked, "What if you are weak from the leeching?"

I smiled. "Gareth, one of these days you'll remember Alanna is more like me than her father."

Gareth grinned; he understood my subtle hint about me not being a fragile court lady.

"I am just so worried of losing you." Gareth said. "I lost you once before, I don't intend to let it happen again so soon after I finally got you back."

"Gareth, I'm not going anywhere dangerous, just to knock some sense into my Master son." I said, "And even if it was dangerous, someone has to be here in case Kahlan wakes up."

"Please Aly? Will you just wait a little? Until the sun is up?" Gareth asked. "Thom will still be here to have you yell at him tomorrow."

I sighed, but nodded. "Alright, I'll wait until tomorrow, but I still can't sleep, so I am going to go read until I am tired again."

Gareth nodded and laid back down to get some more sleep. I took the candle and walked out into the sitting room of the Naxen Suite. There was a blanket that Gareth and I had wrapped ourselves up in earlier that evening while holding Kahlan. It was All Hallows tonight, so the chilly weather of winter was not far away.

I lit a few more candles to give myself enough light to read by, blew out the small candle from my bedroom, and wrapped myself up in the blanket before picking up a book I had left out.

* * *

(No POV)

The following morning, after she had fed Kahlan and Gareth had left to train the pages, Aly took Kahlan and marched off to Thom's set of rooms. She none-too-gently knocked on the door. It was a few minutes before the door opened, and Thom saw her.

"Hello, mother," he said, "What brings you here?"

"Something strange that happened last night, Thom," Aly said, "I woke up in the middle of the night, and my Gift had been leeched away from me. Now the only people close enough to me to do that are you, Alanna, and Kahlan, and I think we both know it wasn't Alanna or Kahlan."

"Yes, mother, I did borrow your magic last night, but if you'd look into your core now, you'd see that it has all been returned. I borrowed Alanna's gift as well."

"What were you doing that involved all three of our Gifts?"

"I was just doing experiments."

"Experiments?" Aly said, "You caused me to be panicking half the night because of some experiments?"

"I assure you mother, I did not intend to make you panic." Thom said.

"You could have asked," Aly said, "I know I raised you to have manners."

Thom grinned that annoying, superior grin that he had been wearing since he came to the palace. Aly's hand itched to slap it off his face. "Mother, I am a Master. Surely I am too old for lessons on manners."

"You may be a Master Sorcerer, Thom, but you are also still my son." Aly said, "I will lecture you until the day I die if I must. What kind of experiments were you working on?"

"Just experiments," Thom said, "Don't worry, mother, I am fine, and I promise, I won't take yours or Alanna's Gift without permission again."

Aly eyed her son for a moment.

"I promise." he said.

Aly nodded. "Alright." She turned to leave, and heard Thom close the door behind her.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aly decided it had been long enough since she had seen Eleni. She hadn't gone down since before Kahlan was born. Aly ached for a ride on her mare again, so she took Kahlan with her down to the stables and had a stable boy saddle her mare. He also held Kahlan while Aly mounted and passed her to her once she was settled in the saddle. Aly rode at a normal, gentle walk since she could only use one hand to hold the reins. She was cradling Kahlan in her other arm.

Eleni usually came to meet her, but not this time. The stable hand helped her and Kahlan down, and Aly asked if Eleni was here. He said she was, but had woken up this morning very tired and weak. He thought she might be sick. Perhaps she shouldn't have brought Kahlan. If Eleni was sick, Kahlan was still young enough that she would get ill easily. Aly decided she would see how Eleni was doing, and if she looked or sounded bad, she would promise to visit again when Eleni was healthy. She walked into Eleni's house and went upstairs to where she knew Eleni slept. The two women had talked in her bedroom before.

"Eleni, are you alright?" Aly asked as she entered the room. "What happened?"

Eleni grinned. "I'll be fine. I probed someone's magic late last night. They had strong guards up."

"Oh, Eleni, I am so sorry," Aly said, "That was Thom. If I hadn't already been to lecture him about it, I would be going to once I returned."

"Lecture him?"

"He leeched mine and Alanna's Gifts last night. Said he was working on some experiments, but wouldn't tell me any more than that. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I will be fine." Eleni said. "I just need to rest." Eleni looked at her and Kahlan resting in Aly's arms."So this would be your new child?"

"My daughter, yes," Aly said, "Eleni, may I introduce to you Kahlan of Naxen. Kahlan, I'd like you to meet Mistress Eleni Cooper."

"You named her after my mother?" Eleni asked.

"I hope you don't mind." Aly said. "It was just such a beautiful name."

"No, I don't mind at all. I am honored." Eleni asked. "May I hold her?"

"Of course." Aly said, passing Kahlan to Eleni.

"She's adorable." Eleni said.

"Yes, she is." Aly said. "Gareth spends every free moment with her that she's awake. He loves her so much."

"You are a lucky woman to have such a fine husband and a beautiful daughter to join your other beautiful and strong daughter and powerful son."

"And then there is my amusing step-son, and my powerful nephew, sister-in-law, and brother-in-law." Aly said.

"Little Kahlan is never going to get so much as a scratch on her, is she?" Eleni laughed, "She'll have so many people watching her that the second she stumbles, someone will catch her."

"If she'll let us. She's only a month old, and already she has shown that she will only accept her way of things. Alanna was the same."

"Will we be having a second Lady Knight in eighteen years time?"

"I'm not sure," Aly said, "Maybe."

* * *

One day, a few weeks after her visit to Eleni, there was a knock on the door of the Naxen Suite. Aly was with Kahlan alone, and so she got up to answer it.

"George!" she said when she saw him, a smile on his face. "How are you? Please, come in."

"Thank you, your Grace." George said.

"Call me Alianne, please. What brings you up to the palace? Surely you know how much the Provost wants to get you in shackles."

"I came to have a word with your son, but he wasn't interested."

"Thom? What did you have to say to him?"

"Are you aware he harmed my mother on All Hallows? He also tapped into Alanna's magic."

"Yes, he tapped mine to, and I went to see your mother the day after All Hallows." Aly said, a sharp tone in her voice.

"So I see you're not too pleased with him, either."

"No, I'm not," Aly said, "He is not the same Thom I raised, and I don't like this Thom at all."

"Have you talked to him? You are his mother."

"Unfortunately, the young master believes he is too old to follow the advice of his mother." Aly said with a sigh. She turned to George. "You mother told me you were probably glued to Alanna's side. You didn't by any chance bring her with you, did you?"

"No, Your-Alianne," George said, quickly correcting himself when Aly looked at him sharply. "Alanna is back to her adventuring. Although she told me before she and I separated that she would soon be an older sister?"

"Yes, and now she is." Aly said, "That is why I had gone to your mother. I wanted to introduce them. Alanna has a half-sister."

"Where is she? Spending a day with her father and the pages?" George asked with a laugh, "Is she trying to get a head start on her page training?"

"No," Aly laughed, "She is asleep in the nursery. Would you like to see her?"

"I won't wake her will I?"

"I doubt it, with your skills at sneaking being what they are." Aly said with a smile."Come on, I'd be proud to show her off to you."

George nodded and followed Aly into the nursery. Like Aly had said, Kahlan was fast asleep, covered in blankets worthy of royalty. George looked at the blankets and thought about how many families could have been fed for the price of those blankets.

"I know, they are flashy," Aly said, noting George's look, "But Lianne insisted. Her Majesty always wanted a daughter."

"What is the lass's name?"

"Kahlan," Aly said, "I named her after your mother's mother."

"I recognize the name." George said, "She's very cute."

"Yes, she is." Aly said. "But come on, let's leave so we can talk without waking her."

George nodded, but first reached down and gently stroked Kahlan's cheek. Aly smiled at the gesture.

"We'll make a father out of you yet, George Cooper."

"If only the lass I wish to have as my children's mother would realize she loves me as much as I love her."

"You wouldn't be taking about Alanna, now would you?" Aly asked smiling knowingly.

"How much do you know?" George asked.

"I'm sure it's not everything, but I know a fair bit of information about you and my daughter."

"Do you happen to know if she will want to settle down and get married and become a mother?"

"Give her time to have her adventures." Aly advised. "And then take a look at where she stands on those ideas."

"And where do you stand on those ideas?" George asked. "Of your blueblood daughter marrying the likes of me?"

"I only want my daughter's happiness." Aly said, "And I would look forward to calling you my son in-law."

George grinned, and the two continued to talk about Alanna until George said he should get back to the city. Aly saw him out to the hall, where he quickly disappeared.

* * *

**Review Replies**

**sonotalady:** I am currently thinking about doing a sequel with Kahlan, but I am not sure yet if I will actually do it...I am having a hard time coming up with ideas for it.

**silver cat 777:** thanks!

**ES:** Yuuup...that was a typo....thanks for pointing it out.

**Trisana Sarrasari: **Glad you liked it

**Cry of the Wolf Child:** I haven't gotten a chance to read the books yet, my sister has the first one still...I hope to borrow it and read it over the summer.

**Soraya the All Speaker: **I am glad you liked the chapter!

**Anjalit2624:** I am glad you liked the last chapter.

**Miranda Cahill of Conte:** I am thinking about doing a story for Kahlan, but ideas are not readily coming to me, so I am not sure if it will actually happen.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** I plan to have Kahlan and Neal be close friends, yes. I agree, the palace (and all of Tortall, really) better run for cover!

**iloveredshoes:** I wasn't going to have there be a fight, but Aly was going to speak to Alanna abour rejecting Jon.

**Tishica: **Lol. That would be cute...I am glad you liked the chapter

**LittleMissGiggles:** Having Kahlan at the convent seems to be a popular idea with my reviewers! If I decide to actually write the sequel I am planning, I might have to keep that in mind.

**spazzysassyangel:** Thanks!

**a happy camper:** That is a thought I have had going through my head for a while now

**scarletblusssh:** I am glad you liked it!

**StarVamp:** I am glad you loved the last part of the chapter

**thegypsy: **I am glad you were happy with the outcome of the bith of Kahlan

**AddiCullen:** I laughed as I read you review....I plan to end this after Rampant, but I am also toying with the idea of a sequel, or more of a spin-off focusing on Kahlan. But I am not sure if I will actually do it, because ideas are scarce.

**weilanna:** I included a note about the name in the last chapter...it is the name of a character in a book series/tv series called Legend of the Seeker. The show is awesome, and from what I have heard, the books are better, but I haven't gotten a chance to read the books yet.

**ALK:** When it comes to things like character deaths, I don't answer questions about it. I like to keep some things a surprise, so you will have to wait and see if I kill anyone off.


	45. Roger and Grief

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable from the magical world of Tamora Pierce's Tortall.

* * *

Warning: This chapter made me cry as I wrote it, and my beta said they cried to...so you might want to be prepared with a box of tissues.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five: Roger and Grief

Aly was sleeping in for the first time since Kahlan was born. Gareth had arranged for a servant to watch Kahlan so that Aly could get that sleep. That was why Aly was annoyed to find herself being shaken awake.  
"Aly, wake up." the voice was Gareth's.  
Aly slowly woke up. "What is it, Gareth? Is it Kahlan?"  
"No," Gareth said, "It's Thom. The court just was filled in on what his experiments were on All Hallows."  
"What were they?" Aly asked, sitting up quickly. "Is Thom alright? His not hurt, is he?"  
Gareth didn't meet her gaze. "Perhaps you should see for yourself what your son was doing. Come on, he is with his experiment in the throne room."

* * *

Aly quickly got dressed and headed to the Throne room with Gareth. He stopped her right outside the door.  
"What?" Aly asked him.  
"You might want to take a moment to brace yourself for what you are about to see." he said kindly, "Because they will not be opening and shutting the doors a lot. Roald doesn't want too many people to know about this quite yet."  
Aly sent Gareth a questioning glance, but didn't say anything. She took a deep breath and then pushed open the door to the Throne Room. Aly could count on two hands the number of people in the room that was usually full of courtiers; Lianne, Roald, Jonathan, Gary, the Lord Provost, Baird, Thom, Sir Myles, and then there was one man with brown hair that had his back to her.  
"Thom? What's going on?" Aly asked as she walked towards her only son. Just then, the person who Aly couldn't identify turned around, and Aly gasped before stumbling backwards into Gareth, who caught and steadied her.  
"Roger." Aly choked out.  
"Hello, Lady Alianne," Duke Roger of Conté said smoothly as he walked over to her. "No, wait, Thom told me you remarried and are now the Duchess of Naxen. Congratulations."  
All Aly could do for a few moments was stare, completely at a loss for words.  
"How…What…When…Why…" Aly's voice was caught up in her throat. This couldn't be happening! Roger was dead! Aly had watched Alanna kill him! She had watched him being buried! This wasn't possible!  
"Alanna killed you!" she finally managed.  
"Yes, your daughter killed me," Roger said, "And your son brought me back."  
Aly turned to Thom. "This was what your experiments were for? This is why you leeched both mine and Alanna's magic? To bring back _him_?"  
"Thom, I get the impression your mother isn't happy to see me." Roger said.  
"Yes, mother," Thom said, "My experiments were efforts to bring Duke Roger back from the grave."  
"Why?" Aly shrieked. Gareth laid a hand on Aly's shoulder, quietly telling her to calm down.  
When Aly would gently scold the twins when they were younger, Thom would cower and beg for Aly's forgiveness. Now she was full out screaming at him, and he didn't even blink. "There were some who didn't believe I was as strong as my title of Master would suggest. This proves to them that they were wrong."  
"This was a matter of _pride_!" Aly yelled. "Of all the gods-cursed, simpleminded, stupid, petty things, Thom! He nearly killed Lianne! He would have killed Alanna had he gotten the chance! He was trying to secure the throne for himself! He is a _traitor_, Thom!"  
"I assure you, Alianne, I left my traitorous tendencies in the grave." Roger said smoothly.  
"I will believe that when you managed to prove it to me." Aly snapped, "And I do not believe I granted you permission to use my first name!"  
Roger raised his hands in defeat. "My apologies, your Grace," he said, "I will do whatever I must to prove I mean no harm to my aunt, uncle, or cousin."  
Aly glared at Roger for a long time. "We'll see," she turned back to Gareth. "I think I'll relieve the servant of her duties with Kahlan, Gareth."  
Gareth nodded, and Aly turned to leave.

* * *

Later that night, as Gareth and Aly got ready for bed, Aly was ranting.  
"I cannot believe that Thom would do something so stupid." she said, "He used to have sense. He used to think before he acted. No one in their right mind would have brought Roger back. What will people say when this leaks out? Because it will eventually leak out, and then people will panic at the thought of a man returning from the grave. It's just not normal…it's not natural! And what of Alanna? He might not do anything to Roald, Lianne, or Jonathan, but I'm a dancing bear if he doesn't at least have thoughts of getting revenge on Alanna."  
"Relax, Aly," Gareth said, "We have him under top surveillance; he won't be trying anything."  
But Aly wasn't listening. She was too busy pacing around the room in her nightdress. "If he tries to harm Alanna, he's mine. I don't know how to wield a sword, but I will pick one up and run him through if he so much as _looks_ at Alanna in a threatening way, and you know as well as anyone that a person who doesn't know how to wield a sword is a bigger danger than a person who does."  
"Aly, please," Gareth said, "Roald has done everything that can be done to keep Roger contained. Will you come to bed?"  
Aly sighed, but nodded. She went over to the bed and slid under the covers before sliding up against Gareth's warm body. "I don't like it, Gareth," she said, "He nearly killed Lianne, and she was so weak for so long."  
"Good night, Aly." Gareth said, gently telling Aly to drop the matter for the evening.  
"She was starting to improve. What will his return do to her health?"  
Gareth sighed, but didn't say anything. Aly took that as his sign of defeat. He had realized that she was not just going to forget about everything Roger had done.

* * *

A month had passed since Roger's resurrection, and Aly's feelings towards the once-dead Duke had not changed. Lianne seemed to be getting weaker by the day, and now Aly, Gareth, Roald, Jon, and Gary were constantly at Lianne's side. Except for now. Lianne had taken a turn for the worse that day, and Duke Baird had kicked out everyone from the room, except for Roald and Jonathan, though he had tried to convince them to leave as well.  
Gareth had suggested that night that the two of them find a servant to watch Kahlan, and they dine with the pages. He said the noise level that came with boys between the ages of 10 and 14 would give them something to distract them from Lianne. Aly had reluctantly agreed they both were in dire need of that distraction.  
Halfway through the dinner, however, a servant came into the page's wing and walked over to Gareth and Aly.  
"His Majesty asked me to summon you back to the Monarch's Suite. Duke Baird says Her Majesty is fading fast and will be going to the Black God soon."  
Aly and Gareth got up and as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves, they walked out of the pages' dining hall. Once they were in the hallway, they both ran to the Monarch's Suite, not caring who saw them in the hall.  
When the servant led them into the bedchamber in the Suite, Gareth and Aly saw they were the last to arrive. Gary was there, but it looked like he hadn't been there long. He and Jon were talking quietly, Jon looking understandably distraught.  
Roald was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Lianne, who looked sicker than Aly had ever seen her. She smiled weakly when she saw Gareth and Aly.  
"You two came." Her voice was only a little more than a whisper.  
"Of course we came, Lianne, how could you think we wouldn't?" Aly asked. She pulled over a chair to the side of the bed opposite of where Roald was and sat down. She allowed Gareth to sit on the end of the bed next to his sister. Gary went to stand between Aly and Gareth, and Jonathan stood next to Roald.  
"Roald, I love you so much." Lianne said.  
Roald's eyes were full of tears he would not let fall. "I love you too, Lianne. You are my life." he bent down over Lianne's body and kissed her on the lips. This was not the kind of chaste kiss he gave her in public. It was the kiss of a lover, filled with so much fire and passion, Aly felt like she was intruding on a private moment. She couldn't bring herself to look away, however. Lianne's breaths were numbered, and Aly was not about to miss out on her last chances to be with Lianne just to give her and Roald a private moment.  
"Jonathan," Lianne said, her voice was growing weaker. Jon quickly took his mother's hand in his and kissed it."The happiest day of my life was the day you were born, Jonathan. You were a miracle, the child I was told I would never be able to bear. I love you, Jonathan, and I am so proud of all you have done and all you will do."  
"I love you too, mother. I hope I will continue to make you proud."  
"You will, Jonathan. I have no doubt in my mind that you will, and while I may not be here with you in the Human Realm, know I am watching you from the Realm of the Black God, and I am smiling at all you will be accomplishing while you are still a prince, and then later as king."  
"Thank you, mother." Jonathan said.  
"Gary," Lianne said, smiling at Gareth, "My dear older brother."  
"Shh," Gareth shushed her gently, "I know you love me, Lianne, and I love you. Don't use your little energy left to tell me what I already know."  
"Don't tell me what to do, Gary," Lianne said, "I never listened to you when we were children, and I will not listen now."  
Gareth smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes.  
"I love you, brother. You were always there for me, no matter what you were doing or where you were. You were always so eager to help me."  
"I'd do anything for you, Lianne. Anything."  
"I know," Lianne said, she turned to look at Gary. Before she could open her mouth to speak to him, Gary took her hand and kissed it, the same as Jon had.  
"I love you, Aunt Lianne."  
"And I love you, Gareth. I am just as proud of you as I am of Jonathan. It was one of my greatest joys as a queen and a mother to watch you and Jonathan playing together as young children, mischievous as you two were. You were like the brother I could never give him. Promise me you will continue to be that brother for Jonathan when I am gone."  
"I promise." Gary said solemnly.  
Finally, Lianne turned to look at Aly, "Aly…"  
"Lianne," Aly said, taking Lianne's hand in hers. Her skin was already beginning to lose some of its warmth.  
"You have always been my sister. I loved to daydream about us being sisters officially when we were young girl fresh from the convent, before you father forced you to marry Alan of Trebond. I loved getting to go over details for your wedding, and I was so happy I was able to be there when you and Gary finally said your vows to each other. I love you, my sister."  
"I love you too, Lianne. You are also like my sister."  
Lianne laughed weakly, "Do you remember when we first met?"  
Aly laughed too, and nodded. "Jane and I were in the middle of an argument. She said she was going to be the next queen of Tortall, and I told her the day she became queen would be the day I moved to Scanra. You stepped into the middle of it and told both of us to shut up. We were making a very public scene in the middle of the hallway, and you said if we didn't shut up, the sisters would come and then we'd both be in trouble."  
"And then Jane turned to me and said I was acting like I thought I was destined to be queen. She then laughed, saying that Roald would never take to me."  
"How wrong she was." Aly said, laughing again.  
"Indeed. How wrong she was." Lianne said. She looked around at everyone in the room. "The Black God is calling me to him, so I must go. I love you all, and I know we will all be reunited once again someday in the Realm of the Dead. Good-bye."  
Aly was still holding Lianne's hand as it became limp and lifeless, and the last bit of warmth in her fled her body.  
Aly let the tears fall freely. "Lianne…."

* * *

After Lianne's death, Aly locked herself away for weeks, and cried for days on end. The only people who she would see were Gareth, Gary, Kahlan, and Jonathan. She even turned Thom away. Gareth also took the death of his sister hard. He resigned from the position of Prime Minister, and Gary took up the post unofficially. Roald took the death of Lianne harder than anyone. He wasn't interested in doing anything more than mourning Lianne. Jon became the unofficial king. He signed documents and passed laws while Roald sat in solitude.  
It was about three weeks later that the entire kingdom was turned on its side. King Roald had gone hunting, and the hunting party returned with his dead body. He had tried jumping over a gorge that took skill, and hadn't made it. The official story was it was an accident from the hunting trip, but Jonathan, Gary, Gareth, and Alianne knew better. King Roald had not been interested in life without Lianne, and had committed suicide. Plans were made for Jonathan to be crowned king in July.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**sazzysassyangel:** Thanks!

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** Thanks for reading, even if after that chapter you had nothing to say.

**Elfsquire: **I thought we decided Sue....this was MY story, so competent parent or not, I will decide how it turns out.

**Soraya the All Speaker:** Believe me, Aly WANTS to slap Thom....big time. And that is a nice idea with the blankets, but they are probably made out of a really expensive fabric that those living in the Lower City would never be able to afford, and people would probably believe it was stolen.

**Anjalit2624:** That is a good idea for me to use if I end up doing the sequel I am thinking about. In this story, Kahlan is not going to get old enough for you to really see too much of her personality.

**AddiCullen:** If the sequel will happen, I will need ideas from reviewers like you! But I will do my best to make it happen.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** LOL. Sorry, no baby-napping allowed. Gary and Aly .?docid=17354497have extra guards posted both outside and inside Kahlan's nursery and outside the suite in general....no one will be getting to Kahlan. And the problem with cracking Thom's head open so the sense can get in is we have no way of making sure it doesn't flow back out before we can close up the crack in his head.

**Cry of the Wolf Child:** No. I would never dream of replacing Kel. I love her character too much. And I haven't decided quite yet what to do with Kahlan....are you sure the Naxen gift is rose? I thought it was green.

**silver cat 777:** I love Liam too! He will be in the story, you just have to wait for his turn. And as to him dying or not, I will tell you the same thing I tell everyone when they ask about character deaths...you have to keep reading to find out!

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** You'll have to wait and see if I kill Thom. Although yes, he is being a prick.

**sonotalady:** I am glad you like it so far!

**Trisana Sarrasari:** haha...I always thought it was obvious.

**iloveredshoes:** Glad you like it!

**Evelyn of the Copper Isles:** Hmm...a Rider....now there is an idea...and I am glad I could make your day, I love to make people happy like that. Hmmm....Thom vs Numair....that would be an interesting debate....

**Tishica:** Lol. Glad you liked it.

**Mistyrious One:** Aww...thanks. I am glad you like it and think I am talented.

**Emmason Eppes:** Aly doesn't really support A/J over A/G or vice versa. She just wants Alanna to be happy. I am glad you like my story.


	46. Talking with Thom

**First of all, Happy belated Memorial Day. Please make sure you take some time to remember those who bravely fought and died for our country, and those who are fighting for our country right now. If you are not from the United States, remember that every country has to fight for their freedoms...take some time to remember those who fought and died for your own home country.**

**Secondly, I am done with college for the semester, so that means (hopefully) updates will be closer together, unless of course my beta or I are on vacation.**

**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six: Thom**

Aly and Gareth were spending a quiet afternoon with Kahlan when there was a knock on the door of their suite. Gareth got up and answered the door.  
"Hello, Thom." Gareth said. Aly let out a low growl. As much as she hated herself for it, she blamed Thom just a little for Lianne dying. She was sure that Roger coming back had done something to Lianne's health, or lack of it, and that was what finished her off. Roger had only come back because of Thom.  
"Hello, your Grace," Thom said, "Is my mother here?"  
"Yes, she is, come in." Gareth said.  
"I never said I wanted to see him." Aly said as she heard Gareth close the door.

"Aly." Gareth chided.

Thom walked over and stood in front of Aly, "Mother, give me two minutes, and after that, if you want me to leave, I'll leave."  
"Fine, you have two minutes." Aly said.  
"Look, I know that you are mad at me, and I know you blame me for Queen Lianne dying."  
"I blame Roger for Lianne dying." Aly said.  
"And I brought him back, which means you blame me, at least a little," Thom said, "And I suppose I deserve that."  
"Go on." Aly said through clenched teeth.  
"Aly!" Gareth chided again, a little more forcefully. "Thom is trying to apologize."  
"And how do you know that?" Aly asked.  
"Because he asked me to make sure you'd be here at this time so he could."  
"You two planned this visit?"  
"Yes," Gareth said, "And I am not sorry I did, Aly. Thom is your son, and he made a mistake."  
"A big one." Aly said.  
"And now he is trying to apologize for it." Gareth said, a little louder and in a bit more formal of a voice. Aly winced as she recognized it. That was the voice of Training Master Gareth when a page was in trouble.  
"I am entitled to be mad at him." Aly said.  
"The Aly I know and love would hear him out and at least begin to forgive him." Gareth said.  
Aly was quiet for a minute, feeling like a small child. "Alright," she said quietly, "I'll listen."  
"I'll leave the two of you alone," Gareth said, "Aly, can I trust you not to murder Thom while I'm gone?"  
"I promise, if he dies in here, it won't be because of me." Aly said, "Kahlan is here, I wouldn't want her to witness murder."  
Gareth nodded, "I'll be back in about an hour." With that, he left, and Aly was left with Thom and Kahlan.  
"Sit down, Thom, you'll give me a cramp in my neck if I have to look up at you."  
Aly picked up Kahlan and placed her on her lap, and Thom took a seat where Kahlan had been a minute earlier. He wiggled his fingers, and a blood-red gift wiggled out of his fingers. Kahlan giggled, then tried to grab it in her hands. Thom pulled it back.  
"Thom-your Gift, it's-"  
"Corrupt," Thom said, "Poisoned by the magic I did."  
"Are you alright?" Aly asked, resting her hand on top of Thom's hand, then pulling back. He was fire-hot.  
"I'll be fine." Thom said.  
"Do you have a fever? Are you sure you're alright?" Aly asked. The anger she had for Thom was slowly disappearing, at least for now. Her son was sick. She went to place a hand on his forehead.  
"I'm fine, I promise," Thom said evading Aly's hand, "I am also sorry about everything with Roger and Queen Lianne."  
"Is this a sincere apology?" Aly asked, "Or just one of you apologies to get you on my good side again?"  
"It's sincere." Thom said.  
"So you'll destroy Roger?" Aly asked.  
Thom hesitated.  
"Thom?"  
"I can't do that." Thom said. "My apology is sincere, but I can't kill Roger, mother."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he is living off of my Gift." Thom said, "Until he's got more strength, all he has is my Gift, and I don't know what will happen to me if I kill him now."  
"What if he drains you with his own Gift?"  
"He doesn't have it anymore." Thom said, "That is why my Gift is what is keeping him alive."  
"What if he gets it back?"  
"I'm monitoring him." Thom said, "If he gets his Gift, I'll pull my Gift away from him."  
"And destroy him?" Aly asked.  
Thom hesitated, "I won't promise anything."  
They both looked down as Kahlan whimpered and grabbed Thom's fingers.  
"She wants you to use your Gift again. She thought it was fun to try and grab it." Aly said.  
Thom slowly, hesitantly, stretched his Gift out again, and Kahlan laughed before starting to play with it. Every time she was about to grab it, Thom pulled away, just out of her reach. Soon, Aly and Thom were smiling along with her.  
"Do you remember when I use to do that to you?" Aly asked. "Alanna never really liked it, but you loved it."  
Thom smiled and nodded. "Whenever I was upset or scared, you'd do it. You'd also make designs with your Gift for me to look at. When I got older, you taught me how to make magical designs, and we'd have competitions to see who could make the best image."  
"Would you be willing to have a small contest now? For old time's sake?"  
Thom nodded, "A small, short one. I can't stay long. I am in charge of keeping Roger from…"  
"Becoming Roger?" Aly asked.  
"Basically."

* * *

The two of them started simple, with things like crowns, swords, and other inanimate objects. Then they moved up to magical shadows of people and animals. Finally, they made magical pictures that moved around. Kahlan seemed to like Aly's recreation of a woman riding a horse the best.  
Thom had a moving picture of two people in the middle of a sword fight, and Aly had a couple dancing when Gareth returned. Kahlan was asleep on the sofa, using her mother's lap as a pillow.  
"Am I safe in assuming the fight has been resolved?" Gareth asked.  
Aly smiled, "Yes, I've forgiven him."  
"I'm glad." Gareth said. He walked over and kissed Aly on the cheek. "It means you're smiling again. You never smile when you are mad at someone you love because you feel horrible about being mad at them…what are you two doing?"  
"Well, it started out as a show for Kahlan," Aly said, "But then she fell asleep, and it became a trip down memory lane for Thom and I."  
Thom kissed the forehead of his sleeping sister. "I should go," he said. "Like I said, I'm responsible for Roger."  
Aly nodded, "I'm glad you came by, Thom."  
"I am too," Thom said, "I hate having you mad at me."  
"Just promise me you won't bring any more people back from the dead." Aly said.  
"I promise," Thom said. "The dead will remain dead."

* * *

**So what do you think? Yeah, I know it is super short...I didn't have much of an idea for this chapter, but I wanted to do something cute with Kahlan (the image show) and I wanted to have Aly** and Thom make up a little.

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies**

**SeekDreamsandFindHope:** Your reviews lately have been making me laugh, so thank you.

**Mistyrious One:** I am glad you liked it...hope you liked this chapter

**Colors405:** Yeah, it was sad...but I am glad you liked it

**LittleMissGiggles'94': **I had a feeling people would be crying...I was crying when I wrote it...which is weird, because I didn't even bat an eye when they died in the books

**Anjalit2426:** Really? Well, I guess I have changed things around a little, so maybe you got your hopes up that I would save them...sadly, I didn't

**Cry of the Wolf Child:** OK, thank you for telling me that...it will come in handy with the sequel, if I ever get to writing it.

**spazzysassyangel: **Thanks!

**sonotonalady:** Well, hopefully Thom will stop seeming so annoying now...or soon...Alanna comes back in the next chapter. And thanks for the suggestion about Kahlan.

**Soraya the All Speaker:** Yeah, it didn't move my sister to tears either...and I laughed when I read about you throttling Thom...but don't do it, please. I have plans for him in the next few chapters, and I need him breathing.

**Trisana Sarrasari:** Thank you, I am glad you liked it, even though it was so sad.

**iloveredshoes:** I am glad you loved it.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** If you steal Kahlan, I will tell all my reviewers it is your fault there is no sequel...because if you kidnap her, she is not around to have a sequel made up about her.

**25kait25**: I have about five chapter left in this story, so it's almost over, but not quite. You will get Jonathan's coronation and a little after that.

**StarVamp:** I am glad you liked it. I am considering doing a sequel, if I can just settle on a few different facts.

**KF:** Thank you about pointing out the bit about Alanna...I have been told that she hasn't been in character, and I had tried to fix that, but I guess I didn't do a very good job of it...so thanks for your honesty, I need it to improve. You said Aly wasn't always in character too...I think that is partially because I am still experimenting with her a little bit, so I haven't completely settled on her character...I was trying to show that like any mother, she would be concerned about her child doing something dangerous (like knight training) but I was also trying to make her be a strong, independent woman. I am glad you liked the story so far, regardless of me not always keeping in character. I will work harder on that.

**sokkr-rox:** I am glad you liked it...lol, don't you just hate it when authors don't post quickly enough for you to just keep reading? (Author grins)


	47. Alanna's Return

**Hey All! Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had my beta read this before she went on vacation, and I planned to post it before I went on vacation, but I forgot to, and I had no internet connection during vacation (well I did...but it was dial up, and I didn't want to fight with a dial-up connection)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-Seven: Alanna Returns

Aly had woken up the next morning with a note waiting for her on the table by her bed.

_Duchess Alianne-_  
_Alanna has returned from her adventures and is at least spending a few days with me at the House of Olau. We both know she'd love to see her mother and half-sister. Come by at anytime._  
_-Sir Myles_

Aly jumped to her feet in excitement and rushed to get dressed. She even called for a servant to help her because the second pair of hands could get Kahlan ready, and she would be with Alanna that much sooner.

* * *

Aly was on her way to the stables when she spotted Roger high up on one of the palace walls. She shuddered and held Kahlan closer to her. The once-dead duke had wanted to kill too many people she was close to that it became instinct to hold people she cared about close when he was around.  
Shaking off the last of her nerves, Aly headed towards the stables. On her way there, she passed some young squires rushing off towards the practice courts. She heard part of the conversation.  
"And you're sure it's the Lioness?"  
"Positive," the second squire said, "I saw her myself, in the practice yard, duelling some other knights."  
Aly headed off to the practice courts in time to see Alanna leaving with Gary. She raced over.  
"Alanna!" she called, her eyes bright.  
Alanna and Gary stopped and turned to see her. Alanna ran the few steps between her and her mother, and the two women hugged each other.  
"It's so good to have you back!" Aly said, holding Alanna close. After a minute, she pulled away and hit her on the arm.  
"What was that for?" Alanna asked as she rubbed her arm.  
"What's this I hear from Eleni who heard from George that you were in Port Caynn back in October?" Aly said, trying to sound cross and failing, "Half a day's travel, and you can't bother yourself enough to visit your old mother? The same mother who labored for hours to give birth to you and your brother? The same mother who-"  
"I'm sorry," Alanna said, cutting Aly off "I was doing other things."  
Kahlan, who had grown tired of being ignored, fussed and began whimpering in Aly's arms. Gary and Aly smiled at her.  
"Yes, alright, Kahlan, I'll introduce you." Aly said, "Alanna, meet your half-sister, Kahlan of Naxen."  
"Eleni was right, she's beautiful." Alanna said.  
"Do you want to learn how to hold her?"  
"Oh, well, I sort of learned a little about babies while traveling."  
Aly looked at her daughter in surprise. "You did?"  
Alanna nodded. "I learned how to change a diaper, hold and feed a baby."  
"Then would you like to hold Kahlan?" Aly asked, "She is your sister."  
"Just because I learned doesn't mean I'm good at holding babies."  
"Come on, I'll help you." Aly said, "She's eight months old, too, which makes things easier. She can hold herself up on her own."  
Alanna tried to protest, but Aly and Gary both helped her get Kahlan settled in her arms. Kahlan looked at Gary and Aly, looking confused for a minute, and then turned back to Alanna.  
"Kahlan, this is your sister." Aly said. "Say hello."  
Kahlan looked up at Alanna for a minute, and gave a small smile. Alanna smiled back. "Hello to you too, Kahlan."  
"Come on, let's walk and talk." Aly said.  
Aly, Gary, and Alanna headed towards the stables, and Alanna started talking. "I saw Roger."  
Aly frowned. "It's hard not to see him." she said, "He's in public view most of the time, so everyone sees him as a harmless man."  
"You still think he's dangerous too?"  
"Of course," Aly said, "He doesn't have his Gift anymore, but he still had his ambitions. Those are what made him dangerous."  
"He says he doesn't want the throne anymore." Alanna said. Aly snorted.  
"You don't think he's really planning on taking the throne, do you?" Gary asked, "Wouldn't Thom have told us?"  
"If he knows," Aly said, "But Roger is a very good actor."  
"I also heard about Queen Lianne and King Roald," Alanna said, "I'm sorry, mother. I know you and the queen were close."  
"It wasn't exactly a surprise." Aly said, blinking away tears. "At least I got to say goodbye"

* * *

Aly stayed with Alanna the whole day, including when she returned to House Olau, where Alanna introduced her to Princess Thayet jian Wilima and her guard, Buriram Tourakom, as well as Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon. Thayet immediately fell in love with Kahlan and began cooing over her. It was there that Alanna found out Jonathan wanted to formally introduce her and Thayet to the court that night. So, fittings for Alanna, Thayet, Buri, Eleni, and herself began. It did not take long, however, before a problem arose.  
"I won't wear a gown, not tonight." Alanna said firmly, "They'll think I'm crawling back with my tail between my legs."  
"Ye can't show your legs to the whole court and his Majesty that's to be." the seamstress replied. "It's indecent and disrespectful, and the nobles will talk about ye."  
"They do that already." Alanna retorted.  
"She's right," Aly said, "They do talk about her already. They will always talk about her whether she wears a gown, breeches, or a sheet pinned together."  
"Or a sheet without any pins." Rispah added.  
Aly smiled. "That will lead to some talk I'd rather avoid when it concerns my eldest daughter. However, what some consider 'indecent' isn't always true. I lost count of how many times I was considered indecent and look at me now. I am a Duchess and the aunt and godsmother to the king-to-be."  
The woman shook her head. "That's all fine for ye, yer Grace, but the only ladies as wears hose are them that's not better than they ought to be."  
"I'm not a lady-I'm a knight," Alanna growled. "And I'm making my bow to court as one. Dresses are fine sometimes, but not tonight."  
"Sir Alanna is right, and your right." Thayet said diplomatically. She held up a sketch she had been working on. "Is this a suitable compromise?"  
"With a bit of gold or silver stripe along the seam?" Eleni suggested gently as the seamstress frowned.

The issue was resolved fairly quickly with everyone happy. Aly was happiest that an argument hadn't ensued. She was the only person here who could have calmed Alanna down, but it was never fun dealing with her when she was mad. It was after this thought that Aly noticed Eleni looking at Alanna carefully.  
"What is it, Eleni?" Aly asked as Alanna dressed, looking as if she was rushing to do so.  
"Earrings!" Eleni exclaimed.  
Alanna looked at Eleni. "Could I?"  
Aly smiled as Eleni and Thayet put Alanna in a chair and Rispah heated a needle "Why couldn't you?" she asked. "Most women wear earrings."  
"This shouldn't be any trouble at all," Rispah grinned, "bein's how you're a bloodied knight. Hold still!"  
Aly had her own memories of getting her ears pierced as she watched Alanna have hers done. Her ears hurt just thinking about it, and she gently rubbed her ears. She, like the rest of the women, couldn't keep back the giggles as Alanna came back around after fainting.

* * *

Aly stood between Thom and Gareth in the ballroom. Kahlan was currently in the Royal Nursery. That evening saw Aly dressed in a pale lavender dress with black silk along the seam. Gareth was dressed in a dark gray tunic and breeches with a pale gray shirt. Thom was dressed much the same way as Gareth, only he wore black and dark blue.  
"Her most Royal Highness, Princess Thayet jian Wilima of Sarain, Duchess of Camau and Thanhyien." Aly beamed with pride as Princess Thayet came forward on Alanna's arm. "Sir Alanna of Trebond, Naxen, and Olau, Knight of the Realm of Tortall. Buriram Tourakom of the K'miri Hau Ma."  
Aly watched out of the corner of her eye as Jonathan rose, watching Alanna and her company with a look of awe on his face.  
"I think His Majesty-to-be is impressed by his royal cousin." Aly whispered in Gareth's ear.  
Thayet walked the last few steps to Jonathan alone, where he gently embraced her and kissed both her cheeks. "Cousin, welcome," he said, "We regret the sad event that drove you from your home."  
"Thank you, your Majesty." Thayet said.  
"Until such a time as peace returns to Sarain, know that Tortall is your home." Jonathan offered Thayet his arm and led her to the chair placed for her just below his own. Buri took her place at Thayet's side, and a small round of applause soon turned into a roar of enthusiasm.  
Aly turned her attention back to Alanna, who was dressed in dark gray and black, with her sword belted at her waist. Beneath one arm she carried a box not much bigger than her fist.  
The noise slowly began to die, and Jonathan nodded. "Sir Alanna, come forward."  
Aly watched as Alanna continued down the runner with her hand on Lightning's hilt to kneel before Jonathan. She drew her sword and placed it on the step at his feet, in token of her allegiance.  
"Your Majesty," she said, "This I swear: to serve you and your heirs with all I possess, in the Mother's name." Taking the box in both hands, she flipped it open. "I bring you the fruit of my traveling, Majesty-the Dominion Jewel."  
Jonathan reached for the Jewel and held it in the air. One by one, with Gareth and Aly being two of the first to do so, all of the courtiers kneeled.  
"We thank you, Sir Alanna," Jonathan's voice was audible in every corner of the room. "And we praise the gods for sending us this Jewel-and out Lioness-in this time of need."  
_Especially for sending us our Lioness,_ Aly thought. She had her head bowed, so no one could see it, but she was beaming like the proud mother she was. Her daughter had achieved her dreams over a year ago and now had brought forth a legendary Jewel that was said to guarantee a successful rule for Jonathan.

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Trisana Sarrasri:** I am glad you liked the last chapter. I am glad Thom and Aly made up too.

**PrincessofTwilight2010:** Thank you for your support.

**Soraya the All Speaker:** Fine...you can strangle him a little...but he has to be in working order.

**StarVamp:** I didn't think Thom knew he was carrying Roger's Gift. He knew that his tainted gift was tied to Roger, but I am not sure if that is the same thing or not.

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** Thank you for your support. No need to be worried when you make me laugh with a review, even if you don't remember what you said.

**Mistyrious One:** Glad it is approved :) Yes, Kahlan is cute, isn't she? College was good.

**Aria756:** I am glad you liked it, despite being short.

**spazzysassyangel:** Thanks!

**Cry of the Wolf Child:** I am glad you liked it, and I hadn't noticed that the last chapter had more dialogue than earlier chapters...oh well, you said it wasn't bad, so that's good!

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** I will try to update sooner...I meant to update this sooner.

**AnjaliT2624:** I agree we needed a peaceful chapter after the drama...this chapter was pretty peaceful too.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** Yes, adorable puppy ears will win you points...oh, but Aly came to be and said she and Gareth are looking for a baby-sitter for Kahlan, and they wanted suggestions...you wouldn't know of anyone who would be interested, would you? ;)

**Tishica:** I agree, Kahlan is cute...you have to wait to see if Thom lives or dies.

**25kait25:** Glad you love it so much!

**iloveredshoes:** haha...glad it wasn't so confusing for you.


	48. Coronation Jitters

Chapter Forty-Eight: Coronation Jitters

It was a week before Jonathan's Coronation. Almost all anyone was willing to talk about was what they would be wearing to the coronation, but Aly had other things on her mind. Namely, those other things were Thom's health. It had not slipped her notice that he was not, despite what he promised her, getting better. He was much worse, and he looked worse every time she saw him. Aly tried to push Thom to the back of her mind. He was with Si-Cham, thanks to Alanna talking him into it. If anyone could help Thom now, it was Thom's old teacher.

Aly tried to put a smile on her face as she played with Kahlan. She was kneeling on the floor playing with a toy that Jonathan had given Kahlan when there was a knock on the door to the Naxen suite.

"Come in." Aly called from her spot on the floor. She looked up as the door opened, and Jonathan walked in.

"Jon, hello," Aly said, "Kahlan, look who it is!"

Kahlan turned to Jonathan and smiled, then gave a small laugh. Jon smiled at her, but Aly could see that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Is everything alright, Jonathan?" Aly asked, getting off the floor. Kahlan whimpered, so Aly scooped her up in her arms.

"I was hoping to talk to you and Uncle Gareth about something."

"Gareth is out riding. Now that he is no longer Prime Minister or King's Champion, he has much more time to relax." Aly said. "Can I help you alone?"

Jonathan nodded, but looked unsure. "Yes, I think you can help...I don't know."

"Have a seat." Aly said, motioning to the couch they were both standing next to. The two sat down. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"The coronation." Jonathan said.

"It's going to be a big day for you. An important day, and an exciting day for you." Aly said, "Why don't I get the feeling you are excited?"

"Because I am not sure that I will make a good king." Jonathan said.

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm too young, for one thing." Jon said.

"You're twenty, that's not too young in my opinion." Aly said, "You are a young adult."

"None of the nobles support me, and there are bad omens for the beginning of my rule."

"Don't tell me you believe those omens are anything real that you should worry about." Aly said.

"You don't?"

"Omens are for priests and the paranoid." Aly said. "I am neither. I say that if the Gods didn't want you to do king, your father's suicide attempts would have failed."

"But how do you explain Roger?"

"My son that I love being prideful and stupid."

"The ruined crops?"

"Bad weather," Aly shrugged, "And before you say that the Gods decide if the weather is bad or good, let me remind you that every king has bad weather during their rule. Any other omens you want to throw at me?"

"The Market Day Riot."

"That was just some paranoid commoners."

"Are you sure that is wasn't paid assassins?" Jon asked.

Aly glared at Jon. "If they were paid, they wouldn't have let you get away because they would have planned for every possible escape route and had someone waiting to kill you at each one."

"I only got out because of George."

"Jonathan of Conté, listen to me very carefully because I am only going to say this once." Aly said sternly, "There is no such thing as good or bad omens, and there is no such thing as luck. There are only good and bad circumstances. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Aunt Aly." Jon said.

"Good," Aly said, "Now, moving on to the part about none of the nobles supporting you…what are Gareth, Gary, Thom, Alanna, Raoul, Myles, the Provost, and I?"

"Alright, so there are a few nobles who support me, but what about all the rest?"

"Just be the good king that those of us who do support you see in you, and they will pledge allegiance to you, and they will do so with their tails between their legs." Aly said, "Anything else making you doubt that you will make a great ruler?"

"My dad made a mess of things by being the Peace Maker, but I am no conqueror like my grandfather. How am I suppose to rule if I think my father made mistakes and I know I can't match up to my grandfather?"

"Jonathan, both your father and grandfather were both very good rulers," Aly said. "But I won't deny there were people who didn't like that your dad's main focus was peace. Just like I won't deny those who disliked your grandfather because of how he ruled."

"Like you?" Jon asked, "Mom and dad always told me you hated him."

"I did not hate King Jasson." Aly said, "I just didn't like all the choices he made."

"Like the one that forced you to marry Alanna's father?"

"No, I did not like that choice of his at all, at least, not at the time." Aly said.

"What do you mean, at the time?" Jon asked.

"Well, if I had gotten to marry Gareth when I was nineteen, Alanna would not have been able to pull off her charade, and her dreams of being a lady knight would not have come true. The one thing that made her charade easy was that Alan care more about his books and scrolls than he cared about Alanna or Thom."

"So…my grandfather made it possible for Alanna to be a knight?"

"In a way," Aly said, "What I think you need to do, Jon, is go off of how you have already led people."

"I don't understand." Jon said.

"When Alanna was being tortured by Ralon, what did you do?"

"Gary, Raoul, and I beat him up."

"But you gave him fair warning before hand." Aly said, "Alanna told me that you put a stop to their fight on her first night in the palace and that you requested that Ralon meet with you in private after supper."

Jon nodded.

"And then you proved your skill as a warrior in the Black City with Alanna." Aly said, "Then after, you showed that a citizen can take confidence in you, by not telling Alanna's secret to the whole palace, even though you knew that women were not allowed to train."

"Alanna had already proved that she was a good warrior, plus she was my friend." Jon said, "I couldn't just have her tossed out because the Gods willed for her to be a girl."

"What about when we were at war with Tusaine?" Aly asked, "Alanna was taken hostage, and your father had strict orders about staying on our side of the bank, but you decided to go across and save Alanna and the other squires."

"And my father yelled at me for it." Jon said.

"But you both knew you were in the right." Aly said, "And we wouldn't have gotten our peace treaty as easily if you hadn't crossed the river. You also showed amazing leadership when you were able to convince such a big crowd of people to disobey orders and cross."

Jonathan was silent for a few minutes.

"If you need any more proof that you will make a good king, look at the past months. You've been acting as king ever since your mother died, and Tortall is still in one piece." Aly said, "And now you have the Dominion Jewel, which will give people confidence in your rule."

Jon smiled at Aly. "Thank you, Aunt Aly. It's good to know I have a couple votes of confidence."

Kahlan crawled off of Aly's lap and on to Jon's. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. She smiled back at him and then quietly said "Ja", which was how she said Jon's name.

"It looks like you have another vote of confidence right there, too." Aly said.

Jon gave Kahlan a second kiss.

"Are you alright now?" Aly asked, "Do you have the same confidence you have in yourself that we have in you?"

"Yes, I do, thank you." Jon said. He looked down in time to see Kahlan rub her eyes. Aly noticed too.

"Would you like to put Kahlan down for a nap?" Aly asked. "I am sure she'd like to have you do it."

Jon nodded and picked up Kahlan before walking into the nursery.

* * *

**Review Replies**

**spazzysassyangel:** You aren't a big Thayet fan? Really? Why not? I am glad you liked my chapter though...

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** Congratulations, you have been hired as Kahlan's baby-sitter for the remaining chapters of this story (their are only four or five left though, so don't get too excited) I had planned on having Kahlan being spoiled, but I wasn't sure who would do the spoiling...Alanna might very well spoil her a little. And the training regimen at the age of 2 is a given. I am not doing too much with Neal in this story, but there will be a little of him in a later chapter. I am thinking I will do a sequel (if I can ever get it all planned out) and if I do it there will be a lot of Kahlan/Neal, but not romantically. I think it would be weird since they grew up together in the palace for them to be romantically inclined to each other. They will have a brotherly/sisterly relationship going for them, and of course there would be mischief. :D

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** Hmm...not quite sure how to reply to your review since you didn't really know what was going on because you haven't read the quartet in a while. On the road from Sarain to Tortall, Thayet and Buri had a bunch of children refugees they were trying to take to safety, and while the children were with them, Thayet and Buri taught Alanna how do to a lot of child care including holding babies and changing their diapers. I am glad you liked the chapter, though! You shouldn't have been too lost during this chapter, because this was never in the quartet, so not reading it for a while shouldn't matter too much here.

**Soraya the All Speaker:** Definition of Working Order: Able to function as good as normal in the next chapter...I need him for a big part. I am glad you liked the last chapter...I always loved the fitting too.

**elfsquire:** Yes, Liam is with them, but I am having a hard time incorporating him into the story, that's all

**Trisana Sarrasri:** Yes, Alanna is amazing. I am glad you liked the last chapter.

**AnjaliT2624:** Thanks for your review! It made me smile.

**sonotalady:** I know the last chapter was short, and so was this one. I am wrapping up this story, and when I do that I have a hard time with the writing, so it usually showcases my less than perfect work...sorry about that. But the next chapter should be at my old standards, because it has a big event in it, and I usually do pretty well with those kinds of chapters.

**Mistyrious One:** Thank you for your review. It made me smile.

**25kait25:** Yep, I reply to all my reviewers, because I value my reviewers more than anything. I am glad you liked the last chapter.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Glad you liked the chapter...and I have a pretty big event in the next chapter, so you should like that.

**silver cat 777:** Thanks!


	49. Jonathan's Coronation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own things that you recognize from the Song of the Lioness Series. I am just borrowing them. I also did not write the first two scenes in this chapter. That was the amazing work of my beta, SOPROL, with me doing a little tweaking here and there.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine:** Jonathan's Coronation

Aly stared out the window in the sitting room of the Naxen Suites, holding Kahlan in her arms. Alanna just left to join Jonathan meditating in the Chapel of the Ordeal. Alanna, as King's Champion, was to watch over him during the night. Aly was content that her daughter found what she was meant to do.

A large hand on her shoulder startled Aly out of her thoughts. Gareth stood behind her with a look of concern on his face.

"Aly, what's wrong? You've been staring out of the window for the past hour."

"I'm just happy. I have a daughter who is settled in her knighthood as King's Champion, a son who is a sorcerer, and another daughter who was made out of the love of my husband and myself. I couldn't ask for anything else." Aly smiled. After a minute, Gareth joined her with his own smile.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to be unhappy." He kissed her tenderly on the lips. After seeing her parents kiss, Kahlan decided to make her presence known by gurgling softly and clapping her hands. Aly and Gareth looked down at their child and laughed at the pure beauty that was their family.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Aly asked suddenly.

"Not really, besides the obvious security threats that could possibly happen, but we'll have the Own there, under Raoul's command. Raoul and Jonathan are good friends, he won't let anything happen, and I won't leave your side unless the need arises for you to get yourself and Kahlan to safety. Why?"

"I don't know. I keep having this feeling that something bad will happen tomorrow, but I can't figure out what." Aly looked into Gareth's eyes. "It's probably nothing."

"Then come, let's get ready for bed as staring out a window won't help Alanna at staying awake through the night. We can see her and Jonathan in the morning." Gareth said, leading Aly away from the window. He took Kahlan gently into his arms and placed her softly in her crib, tucked her in, gently stroked the brown curls that were her hair, and and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Leading Aly to their own bed, Gareth kissed her softly. "I love you, you know."

Aly smiled. "I do, and I love you."

* * *

Aly and Gareth awoke well before dawn, with enough time to dress themselves and Kahlan and get to the Chapel of the Ordeal before too many people arrived. As family of the future king and King's Champion, they got the honour of being in the temple when the Chamber of the Ordeal's door opened. They got there in enough time to see the door being shut behind Jonathan. Alanna stood patiently in front of the door, waiting for her friend and - as Aly knew after Alanna confided in her one night, former lover - to emerge. Aly and Gareth stood off to the side with a clear view of the door and Alanna. Aly still couldn't shake the feeling of dread that she felt. What if Jonathan didn't survive the Ordeal? Roger was next in line for the throne. Aly shuddered at the thought of the once-dead sorcerer ruling the country. She would probably convince Gareth to flee the country if that was to happen. Finally, the door reopened and out came Jonathan, looking exhausted, but pleased. Aly smiled as Alanna caught Jonathan and with the aid of Gary, took Jonathan to his rooms to rest before the ceremony in the afternoon.

"They survived, then why do I feel this dread?" Aly wondered aloud, walking beside Gareth as they walked through the gardens of the palace with Kahlan asleep in Aly's arms.

"I don't know, but in case anything happens, always know that you have my heart." Gareth said.

"As long as you always carry mine." Aly said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, which soon turned into a couple of kisses on his mouth. Kahlan shifted in Aly's arms, but remained asleep.

* * *

Aly was dressed in a blue silk gown with silver ribbon across the waist and neckline of the dress as well as at the end of the sleeves. Gareth stood next to her, dressed in a white shirt and blue tunic and hose. Gareth and Aly had even had the seamstress create a little dress of Kahlan, who was sitting in Aly's lap. It was a soft golden-colored dress made out of silk with white lace alone the waist. The skirt puffed up a little whenever Kahlan was sitting on someone's lap. She found it to be a lot of fun to push it down with her hands then watch it puff up again so she could push it down once more. Aly and Gareth watched with pride as the Mitheran Priest and Priestess of the Goddess, acting as one, blessed the silver crown and then Jonathan, who knelt before them. Aly wept, moved by the beauty of the moment. Aly looked around the room. She saw Alanna and Raoul, both at their different stations in the hall. She saw the King's Own standing around the room; the coronation was the responsibility of the Own. Next, Aly spotted a new friend of Alanna's. It was the Shang Dragon, Liam Ironarm. Aly had questioned Alanna about Liam one afternoon, and she insisted they were just friends. She said Liam didn't like the Gift. Aly couldn't help but wonder if maybe there was something that was trying to surface, that just couldn't. The chanting stopped as the crown was lower onto Jonathan's head. It glowed with the magic of the land, reaching down to envelope the new king. People-including Aly-gasped with awe as Jonathan flared with brilliance.

Suddenly, Alanna yelled, "Jonathan!"

Aly stood up and spun to look at her daughter as the earth beneath everyone moaned and shook.

Panic filled the room as people rushed to get away from anything that could fall and break. Men with weapons came flooding in to the Hall. Over all the screams, Aly heard Alanna scream in agony.

"Alanna!" Aly yelled. She turned to Gareth. "Something's wrong. I have to get to Alanna" Gareth nodded, and Aly raced towards Alanna, not even bothering to put Kahlan down.

Aly reached Alanna, and fell to her knees. "Alanna! What is it?"

"Thom," Alanna panted, "Something's-wrong with-him."

"Guard the king!" Alanna yelled to Raoul as she lurched to her feet. Faithful was at her side as she hurled out a nearby door. Aly didn't think past what Alanna said. Thom, something's wrong with him. That was all she needed to know. Aly didn't even notice she was holding Kahlan anymore. Her son was in trouble. She raced out of the hall after Alanna.

* * *

When she reached Alanna, she was with George. She reached them in time to hear George make a comment.

"What color would purple and orange make?" he asked, "Roger's Gift and the Trebond Gift?"

Aly felt sick at the thought.

* * *

Inside Thom's parlor, the air was heavy, almost liquid. Alanna froze, almost causing Aly to run into her, and Kahlan made her presence known once more when she whimpered in Aly's arms. Aly looked down at Kahlan in surprise for a minute and then started to comfort her. She considered taking Kahlan back to Gareth in the Hall, but immediately thought otherwise…there was too much fighting going on there, Kahlan wouldn't be safe…and there was no guarantee Aly would reach the royal nursery without running into more rogue guards.

"What is it, lass?" George whispered to Alanna in response for her sudden stop.

Alanna fumbled at her waist, taking the pouch off her belt. "The Jewel!" She pressed it into his hands. "You have to take it to Jon. What was I thinking of, to carry it away from him? George, please!"

The pouch was lost in the thief's large hands. "Alanna, I can't be leavin' you-"

"You have to!" she cried. "I can't use it. Jon can. And I have a feeling he'll be need it!"

George hesitated as a second shock made the ground shiver under their feet.

"Alanna's right, George." Aly said. "Jon is the only one who can use the Jewel! Don't worry about Alanna, I'm here with her."

Grimly George stuffed the pouch in the front of his tunic. "I'll get it to him, never fear." He kissed Alanna swiftly then ran for the Hall of Crowns.

* * *

Thom was in his bedroom. The air in the parlor was nothing compared to the air in here. It pressed on Aly's lungs, so that she couldn't breathe. Kahlan let out a strangled cry at this new level of discomfort. Aly tried to console her as she kneeled next to Alanna, who was checking vital signs.

"Thom?" Aly asked, laying a hand on him. He was cool, alarmingly so after weeks of being too hot. She saw Alanna reach for her ember stone.

"What is it?" Aly asked.

"Thom's Gift is leaking out of him" Alanna said, and she reached out to save him.

Thom's eyes flew open. He gripped her hands. "Don't! I'm-bound to him. He'll drain you through me-"

"Roger?" Alanna whispered. Thom nodded. Alanna saw Faithful. "Faithful, go for-"

"No time!" Thom snapped. "Listen! His Gift-attached to the sorcerer resurrecting him." Alanna moved closer to hear him. Aly didn't hear what he said, but she saw him smile, and then Alanna growled.

"Who cares if your Gift is bigger!"

It was then that Aly saw Kahlan. Her whole body was glowing with her magenta Gift, a mix of the Trebond Violet and the Naxen Rose Gifts, as she crawled to Thom and reached out for him "Ta-om" she said.

"Kahlan no!" Aly said, but she was too late. Kahlan put her hand on Thom.

"No!" Thom said, and tried to push her away. Every time he did, Kahlan just put her hand right back. Aly picked her up and Kahlan cried, repeatedly saying Thom's name  
"Ta-om! Ta-om! Ta-om!"

"No, Kahlan" Aly said, securely wrapping her arm around Kahlan's chest, holding her so close to her side that Kahlan couldn't reach Thom. "You're not strong enough, darling."

Aly looked helplessly at Thom, when a thought hit her. Kahlan is not strong enough to help…but she was! She grabbed Thom's arm with her free hand and thrust her Gift into him.

"Mother, no!" Thom said. "Leeching spells!"

"Don't you dare tell me no, Thom of Trebond!" Aly yelled as she continued to shove her Gift into Thom. "Roger had dampened my Gift when your father died, so I couldn't save him like he saved me. I'll be damned if I let Roger stop me from saving you!"

"He'll-drain you!"

"I don't care!" Aly said. She saw Alanna reach forward, her own hand glowing "Alanna, stay back! I alone am doing this!"

"Mother, no." Alanna said. "It will kill you!"

"Then you can both tell Gareth I am sorry to make him a widow twice in his life. I haven't used my Gift a lot recently, I can go a while without any problems." Aly said.

* * *

As time passed on, Aly was vaguely aware of only a few things; Si-Cham came, Josaine came and killed him and Faithful, Alanna killed Josaine, and Alanna left. She was also vaguely aware that Kahlan was becoming increasingly unhappy with being held away from Thom, but no matter how much she kicked, wiggled, and screamed at her, Aly refused to lighten up on her hold.

"Mother, stop." Thom said. He was still weak, but his voice was a little stronger, and he wasn't struggling to talk.

"No!" Aly snarled and shoved more magic into her. She began to feel lightheaded.

"Mother, look at yourself!" Thom said.

"I don't care!" Aly said. "I only need to keep this up until Alanna has killed Roger."

"She might not make it until you are dead." Thom said.

Aly gave a weak laugh. "Have more faith in your twin, Thom. She is very motivated when she is angry, and I don't think she'd ever been madder than she is now."

* * *

Aly and Thom continued to talk, and the light headedness got worse as she continued to take care of Thom. Soon the room began to spin on its own. One of the last things Aly was aware of was Thom yelling "Mother!" and the room going black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** In the words of my beta, **DUN DUN DUHHHHHH!** Well said, SOPROL. Haha, yeah, I know I am just being evil ending the chapter right here.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Trisana Sarrasri:** Thank you so much for the praise. I am glad you liked it.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. I am wrapping up Lady of Trebond now, and as soon as I figure out a few more last minute details, I plan on beginning to write a sequel about Kahlan.

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** I am glad everything is all better now. Thanks for the review.

**sonotalady:** Yes, that was what I meant, and I am glad the last chapter was better. I hope the coronation was done well.

**xXthenextbookswormXx:** I like that idea. I might have to play around with it a little bit.

**Soraya the All Speaker: **I am glad you liked how Aly held the omens...I pretty much inserted myself in there. I am the kind of person who rolls their eyes at the superstitions and Friday the 13th.

**StarVamp:** Yes, Kahlan is cute.

**es: **Liam mentioned in this chapter, featured in next chapter, yes.

**Emmason Eppes: **Thank you for that correction...neither my beta or I caught that...I will have to go back and change that.

**spazzysassyangel:** I am glad :)

**25kait25:** I am glad you liked it. No, I don't like the Twilight Saga...I am obsessed with it! lol...yes, I will read your story.

**scarletblusssh:** :) I am glad you loved it.

**chiki-the-bomb: **I am glad you think this is really good,and thank you for your opinion of how I wrote about Alan. I love to hear any opinions my readers have, even if they aren't all saying I am a perfect writer, in fact, I prefer reviews that don't flame me, but still say that there was something that was even slightly unliked about my writing. It keeps me from getting too big of a head, and it gives me something to work on, and that is what keeps me writing. So thank you. I had meant to portray it as Aly eventually loved Alan a little, just never as much as she loved Gareth. I might have to try to find a way to show that a little more before this story is up.

**Miakoda of Pirate's Swoop:** I am glad you liked the last few chapters

**iloveredshoes:** I know I didn't really show it, but Alanna did kill Roger for the second time. I was more focusing on Aly and Thom (and a little bit of Kahlan).

**a happy camper:** Yes, Jon is 23, not 20...that was a mistake that neither I nor my beta caught. Thank you for pointing it out.


	50. Worry

**Chapter Fifty:** Worry

Gareth sat in a chair next to a bed in the palace infirmary. Aly's still unconscious body was on the bed. It had been nine days since the coronation, and Aly wasn't showing any signs of waking up anytime soon. Gareth had Aly's hand in his and was gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Wake up, Aly…please wake up." Gareth whispered softly to his wife, pleading with his love for her. "I need you by my side…I have already lost you once; don't make me give you up again." Gareth rested his forehead on top of his and Aly's joined hands, and prayed to the Black God.

"Please don't take her away from me…I am just starting my family with her….please don't take her away. I need her, Kahlan needs her…Alanna and Thom need her, Gareth and Jonathan need her….we all love her too much to lose her….please don't take her away from us….please don't take her away from me."

Gareth lifted his head off of their joined heads and bent over Aly's body, kissing her lips passionately. "I love you, Alianne…don't leave me."

* * *

Gary and Jon were in Jon's office, attempting to get some much needed paperwork done. Neither of them could focus on the work in front of them though…they were too worried about their step-mother and aunt.

"I don't think I have ever seen dad so worried." Gary was saying.

"Well, he loves Aunt Aly, and right now it's completely impossible to tell if she will live or die."

"They haven't been married that long…only a little over 2 and a half years."

"And poor Kahlan is only 10 months old…that is too young to lose a mother."

"Let's not think about that." Gary said. "There is more than enough work to be done in here to distract us, so let's get focused on it."

Jon nodded, and the two turned back to the work in front of them.

Five minutes later, Gary threw down his quill, getting ink on the highly polished desk. He grabbed a rag that was left in the corner of the room for small spills and cleaned up the stain. "I give up. I can't focus on this now."

Jon sighed. "I know what you mean."

"Alianne has always been motherly to everyone who would allow her…especially if they helped defend Alanna." Gary said. "She may not have given birth to me, but as far as I see it, she is as much my mother as she is Alanna and Thom's."

Jon nodded. "She is my godsmother, but I think even if she wasn't, she would have been there for me every time she has been…I depend on her guidance, and she is one of the last threads I have of my parents."

"I can't even imagine how Alanna and Thom are handling this." Gary said.

"I talked to Alanna recently…she is worried, naturally, but she is stubbornly sticking to her belief that Aunt Aly will overcome this and recover fully…she said Thom is a wreck…he won't even talk to her, let alone anyone else."

Gary nodded. "I probably would be a wreck too if it was my dad…gods know I was scared when I saw him having a heart-attack in the middle of the fight.

Jon stood up with a sigh. "Come on, let's go for a walk….get some fresh air and sunlight."

Gary nodded and got up to follow his cousin out of the office to the Palace Gardens.

* * *

Thom paced around in the hall outside of the palace infirmary. He had been kicked out by Baird because he was disrupting the peace of the infirmary. Alanna had decided to come out and join him, and she was currently sitting down, watching him pace.

"Thom!" Alanna snapped at him.

"What?"

"Your pacing is making me anxious. Knock it off."

"Well, excuse me, Alanna!" Thom yelled back, "Maybe being a bloodied knight and all, this doesn't bother you, but our mother is in there, dying right now! And do you know who is responsible for that? Me! So excuse me if I am a little upset at the moment!"

Alanna looked at Thom in shock. "You think I don't care that our mother is dying right now, Thom?" she asked in a deadly whisper.

Thom sighed. "I'm sorry Alanna…I know you care…I haven't slept in days, I am not thinking clearly. Of course, you care."

"Well, I knew you weren't thinking clearly the second you said this was your fault." Alanna said.

"Don't even try to free me from blame, Alanna."

"Thom, it isn't your fault. You told mother not to use her Gift while the leeching spells were in place."

Thom looked at the ground and spoke softly. "I shouldn't have had to tell her…she shouldn't have had to save me because there shouldn't have been any Roger to put the spells on me…It's my own fault Roger was around."

"Yes, I meant to speak to you about that….when I kill someone, it would be very nice if you _wouldn't _bring them back from the dead."

"No worries. I am done with resurrecting….although if mother dies, I might reconsider that." Thom sighed. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"I think we were all in agreement you were stupid to bring back Roger, Thom, but mother's condition is not your fault."

"Yes, it is." Thom said quietly.

Alanna sighed, realizing her brother was not going to see reason, at least not until their mother was alright. Alanna pushed away the negative thoughts of her mother not making it through this….she _had _to make it through! She just had to!

Alanna stood up. "Come on."

"Why?" Thom asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the Royal Nursery," Alanna said, "Jon has servants watching Kahlan so Duke Gareth can stay by mother's side….worrying out here isn't going to do any good for anyone….let's go see our half-sister."

Thom sighed. "She's going to grow up without a mother, because of me."

Alanna rounded on Thom. "If you say one more thing that even hints towards you blaming yourself for mother's condition, I will take you to the practice courts and beat you until you are in the infirmary with her, as another one of Duke Baird's patients."

Thom looked at Alanna for a minute and nodded. "Alright, I'll drop it for now."

Alanna and Thom walked in to the Royal Nursery, and both of them smiled for the first time in the nine days since the coronation. Kahlan was in the middle of the nursery floor playing with Nealan of Queenscove. The two of them were playing with a few toys in the nursery and occasionally swapping toys with each other.

"Isn't it cute, Master Thom, Lioness?" a servant asked, curtsying to both of them. "The Duchess of Queensove felt that Kahlan might be getting bored in here alone, so she dropped off Nealan this morning. They play along with each other very well."

"It is cute." Thom said.

"Yes, it is." Alanna said.

"How is the Duchess of Naxen?" the servant asked.

Thom sighed. "There has been no change."

"I am sorry."

The adults looked up as Kahlan began throwing a fuss, and they saw Kahlan snatch a toy from Nealan. The servant quickly walked over and gently took the toy from Kahlan.

"Lady Kahlan, you have to share with Nealan." she said gently, yet firmly. Kahlan looked at the servant for a minute and then grabbed the toy back from her.

"No, Lady Kahlan," the servant said firmly again, "Nealan was playing with it." The servant turned and gave the toy to Nealan. Kahlan started to cry, and Nealan looked down at the toy before holding it out for Kahlan to take.

"Very good, Nealan," the servant praised, "That is how you share toys with someone else. That was a very good example."

"Are they old enough to know what you are saying?" Alanna asked, bewildered.

"Not the words themselves, but they are old enough to understand the general concept of something, and they help figure that out by the tone I use, Lioness." the servant said. "When Kahlan took the toy from Nealan, I used a slightly firm tone. When Nealan held the toy for Kahlan, I used a softer, gentler tone."

The adults watched the two children for a few minutes and saw Kahlan hold out a toy to Thom. The servant praised Kahlan when she did that, and Kahlan smiled.

Just then, the nursery door opened behind them, and Liam Ironarm walked in.

"Liam, how are you feeling?" Alanna asked.

"The same as when you asked me yesterday, kitten. I feel fine." Liam said.

Thom smirked, "Yeah, kitten."

Alanna scowled at Thom. "Twin brother or not, I_ will _thrash you."

Liam grinned at the exchange between the twins, "Come on, kitten. You need to work more on your Shang Fighting Technique."

Alanna made a face, and Liam pointed out, "You wanted to learn. You know from your knight training that you have to keep practicing in order to really learn something."

Alanna sighed, silently admitting defeat.

"Besides," Liam said, "It will give you something to worry about besides your mother."

"That is why we came here. To look after Kahlan."

Liam looked at Kahlan playing on the floor with Nealan. "Kahlan appears to be fine. Let's go practice."

Alanna gave a reluctant nod and followed Liam out. Before the door to the nursery closed, Thom heard Liam talking to Alanna.

"If you work on your wrestling and hand-to-hand combat for a little while, I'll let you pull at a sword and we can have a duel. Do we have a deal, kitten?"

"You have a deal, Dragon." Alanna's voice echoed down the hall.

Thom looked back at Kahlan and Nealan in time to see Kahlan lean forward and give Nealan a hug. Nealan blinked and then hugged her back. Thom smiled again.

"With my sister occupied by the Shang Dragon, and my half-sister in safe hands here, I think I am going back to the infirmary." Thom said.

The servant nodded, "I will send a prayer to the Great Mother to help your mother, Master Thom."

"Thank you." Thom said with a courteous nod. He then left the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Before any of you mention it in your reviews, I know Liam died in the books. I know he took eight arrows and, according to Jonathan in _Lioness Rampant_, he didn't even falter until the last…you will hear more about that in the next chapter.

* * *

**Review Reply**

sokker-rox: Thanks! I am glad you loved the last chapter, and I hope you loved this chapter too...even if I am still holding you in suspense about Aly.

**Trisana Sarrasari:** Well, you have to wait to know if Aly makes it or not...sorry, but I like building suspension.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** Well, you might have to look into getting that Sword of Heaven...I am not telling you if Aly makes it or not until the next chapter.

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope:** Hopefully it's a good kind of epic, and not an epic fail.

**XD:** Here, you got your update...sorry, fresh out of fries and ketchup, and no promises of not killing anyone.

**25kait25:** Yeah, it is a cliffie, and I am making you wait even longer...I know, it's evil of me, and I hate when writers do this where they end a chapter in a cliffhanger and then the next chapter just builds the suspense, but I just couldn't resist...this chapter sort of wrote itself.

**silver cat 777:** I hate cliffies if I am reading, but they are so much fun to write!

**Soraya the All Speaker:** Thank you for your review.

**sonotalady:** I am glad you like this story, and yeah, it will be sad when I am done...only two more updates to the end! I am thinking I will end up doing the sequel, though, so don't you fear!

**Tishica:** Thanks for the review! Yes, Aly is a wonderful mom indeed.

**StarVamp:** Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you hanging this long...my beta was swamped with real life and work, so she didn't get a chance to work on it for a while.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Kahlan is 10 months old...so we'll just say she is a prodigy and started speaking younger than most children do :) You will find out if Aly lives or dies in the next chapter.

**thegypsy:** Well, as you can see, Thom lived, thanks to Aly. Thanks for the review.

**AnjaliT2624:** LOL. I bet the scary dramatic music would make an intense chapter like the last one even more intense...I don't actually have any scary dramatic music on my itunes...mostly country music and classic disney songs, with a little bit of the oldies thrown in for good measure.

**weilanna:** Well as you can see, Thom didn't die, and you have to wait to see if Aly lives or dies...I promise to cut the suspense and tell you in the next chapter.

**Mistyrious One:** Thank you for pointing out my mistake, I had completely overlooked it. And Coram has just sort of fallen into the background...so I am not entirely sure where he is...he is probably hanging out with George's cousin.

**ILOVEREDSHOES: **Hmm...I hadn't thought about the fact that Kahlan could give her mom her Gift while I was writing...but at the same time, Kahlan was fighting too much to get free to really focus on giving her gift to anyone.

**Cry of the Wolf Child:** Answer to your question: They will still name their first child Thom. Just because Thom lives, doesn't mean that he can't have a nephew named after him...I mean look at Duke Gareth and Gary! And you have to wait to see what happens to Aly.

**dreaming-twilight:** I am glad you have liked this story. Hope you like this chapter and the two chapters that will be coming after it.


	51. Stupid, Aly

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry to all of you for the long update...I sent this chapter to my beta about three weeks ago, but she of course has her own life to live, and then on top of it, her grandfather died August 1st, so I was giving her time to grieve.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One:** Stupid, Aly

When Aly slowly came around, she was aware that there were voices and that she was in a bright room with blankets covering her. The smell of different medicinal teas filled her nose: the infirmary. She had to be in the infirmary.

She slowly looked around. Through a window, she could see that it was dark. Alanna and Thom were both asleep, resting their heads in their arms, which were on the mattress of the bed she was in. Gareth was asleep in a chair, right next to the bed. Aly saw him holding one of her hands. Gary was asleep in a chair next to his father.

She moaned a little as she tried to move. Every part of her was stiff. Alanna was the first to move. She slowly lifted her head and, when she saw Aly was awake, sat up.

"Mother!" Alanna yelled. Gareth, Gary, and Thom woke up. Gareth immediately began kissing her passionately.

"Of all the gods-cursed, stupid stunts you could have pulled, mother!" Alanna said.

"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had just sat by and watched Thom die." Aly said once Gareth stopped kissing her so she could talk

"Do you think I'd have been able to live with myself if you died because of me?" Thom growled, his violet eyes burning as he glared at her.

Aly frowned. "I'll not have lectures from the two of you." she said firmly.

"Fine, then, you'll have one from me." Gareth said. "Alanna is right, what you did in Thom's rooms was nothing shy of stupid."

"Alanna told some servants where to find us." Thom said. "I was passed out, but Duke Baird said I was fine and just needed to rest._You_however, had collapsed on top of me, and you were-"

"You were glowing." Alanna growled, "_Glowing_!"

"I heard you the first time, Alanna." Aly said.

"I almost had a second heart-attack when they brought you in on a stretcher." Gareth said. "You were pale as death."

"A second heart-attack?"

"I had a mild one in the Hall of Crowns, during the fight that broke out after you left." Gareth said. "I'm fine, now, but when I saw you and Kahlan-"

"Kahlan!" Aly looked around, panicked. "Where is she?"

"In the Royal Nursery," Gareth said soothingly. "Jon ordered for her to stay there with the best of the nursery workers since I didn't want to be away from you once Baird said I could leave, and neither did Alanna, Thom, and Gareth. Jon ordered she be pampered to the fullest extent of their abilities, and to let him know if they needed anything to pamper her with, and he would see that she got it."

"Although Jon dragged me away a couple of times to do small tasks. I came back as soon as I was done." Gary said.

"How is she?" Aly asked. "How is Kahlan?"

"She was fine. The only injury was a bruise across her stomach, the exact shape of your arm." Gareth said.

"She was trying to help Thom. I couldn't let her. It would have killed her."

"You mean like it almost killed you?" Thom retorted.

"I'll go get Baird." Gareth said. "I have a feeling being lectured by your children will teach you not to do this sort of thing again."

"I'll go wake Jon." Gary said. "He's checked by here every free moment he had, between funerals and then all his royal duties. He kept telling Baird he does not want to have to bury you, that you are one of the few links to his parents left. It's just you and father."

The two Gareths got up and walked out of the room.

"I know it was stupid." Aly told Alanna and Thom.

"Yes, it was." Thom said.

"Extremely stupid." Alanna said.

"But what was I suppose to do? Sit back and watch my son die? No mother should have to bury her son."

"No son should have to bury his mother because of himself!" Thom yelled. "If I hadn't brought Roger back, none of this would have happened. Delia hit my pride enough times to make me bring him back. I almost lost you because of my stupid pride. How did you expect me to live with myself if you died?"

"Now you see, if you had made friends, like I continually told you to, you're friends would have calmed you down, you wouldn't have gotten so prideful, and this never would have happened." Aly said.

"I promise, mother." Thom said. "If it will keep you alive longer, I'll make friends with everyone in the palace."

Aly laughed weakly, she then turned somber and looked at Alanna. "I'm sorry about Faithful."

Alanna nodded sadly. "I am too."

"How is Jonathan?"

"He needed to be bandaged up, but he was fine." Alanna said.

"Roger?"

"I finished him." Alanna said coldly. "Him, Josaine, and Alex."

"Alex?" Aly asked, "Alexander of Tirragen?

"He was in on the conspiracy." Alanna said. "He was the last defense before Roger, and he would have killed me if I hadn't killed him."

Aly placed her hand on her daughter's arm. "Then it ended perfectly, if you want my opinion. Better him than you, although I am sorry you had to kill someone you had considered a friend."

"My thoughts exactly." Thom said.

"What about Liam?" Aly asked.

"He took seven arrows for Jonathan before the two archers firing were taken down. One was hit by an enemy archer whose aim was just slightly off, and the other was taken down by a member of the King's Own."

"_Seven_arrows?"

"He didn't even falter, I have to admit, Alanna, your Dragon is impressive."

"Your dragon?" Aly asked, raising her eyebrows. "I thought you said there was nothing between you two."

"He's not_my_dragon." Alanna said, shoving her twin.

"He calls you kitten." Thom said.

"He's scared of magic." Alanna retorted, "We are just friends."

"Alright, Alanna, if you say so." Aly said, "Tell me more about what happened at the coronation."

"George finished off Ralon, or Claw if we go by his newer name." Thom said.

"Poor Jane." Aly asked, "I may not like her, but I wouldn't wish the death of a child on any woman. Speaking of children…how are both of you?"

"We're both alright." Alanna said. "Thom came around about three days ago, and was officially released the following day."

"Three days?" Aly asked. "How long have I been out?"

"Ten days." Alanna said.

"_Ten_days?" Aly asked in amazement.

Alanna and Thom nodded.

"Well?" Aly asked, "Fill me in. What has happened while I've been asleep?"

"Heralds went out to explain to the people what had happened on Coronation Day. Jonathan has decreed that there would be no weeks of celebration this year." Thom said.

"Instead, he'll have a festival to mark the first year of his reign, on the anniversary of Coronation Day." Alanna said, "Then he will travel the country."

"The Courts of Law have been busier than anyone can remember." Thom said, looking down at his hands. "Those found guilty of taking part in the rebellion lost their lands and wealth; they and their families were sent into exile. Delia of Eldorne was the only living ringleader, and she was sentenced to life imprisonment."

"The laws of treason say it's death for all of them." Aly said, surprised as Baird, Jonathan, Gareth, and Gary returned. Aly was surprised to see Liam Ironarm was with them as well. He held a steaming cup in his hands.

"I refused to start my reign off with executions." Jonathan said, squeezing Aly's hand gently. "I pardoned more people during my first week than my father did in his whole reign….how are you feeling?"

"Weak and tired."

"Well at least you are alive to feel that way." Jon said. He glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Would you care to explain to me what you were thinking when you nearly sucked yourself dry?"

"I was thinking I had to save my son."

"And what if I had tried to do something like that?"

"I would have done what I did with Kahlan." Aly said. "I would have held you back."

"Why did you hold her back?"

"Because it was dangerous."

"Too dangerous for her, but not for you?" Jon asked.

Aly fought the urge to look down at the sheets on her bed. How was it that three people all twenty-some years younger than her could make her feel like a child? "It's complicated."

"How are you feeling, Alianne?" Baird asked, saving her from further interrogation.

"Like a small child who got caught with her hand in a jar of sweets." Aly grumbled. "First, my kids lecture me, then my husband, then my kids again, and finally my nephew."

"You deserve all those lectures and more." Jon said, "We could have lost you, and all of us care about you too much to be willing to risk that."

"I love all of you, too." Aly said, "That's why I saved Thom; I loved him too much to let him die."

"Swear that you'll never do this again, and we'll leave you alone." Jon said.

"As long as all of you promise to never put yourselves in the situation where I'd feel like I had to do it." Aly said. "Promise?"

"Promise." Thom said quickly.

"I promise." Alanna, Gareth, and Gary said.

"I promise," Jonathan said, "But I want you to swear it."

"I can't exactly kneel." Aly said.

"I think we can pass on the kneeling." Jonathan said. He held out his hand. Aly took it and bowed her head, so that it touched his fingers.

"I, Alianne of Naxen, will never again risk my life to save another so long as none of my family place themselves in a life-jeopardizing situation while they are where I can save them."

"And I, Jonathan of Conté, do so swear on behalf of myself, Sir Alanna of Trebond, Olau, and Naxen, Sir Gareth of Naxen, Duke Gareth of Naxen, Master Thom of Trebond and Naxen, and Kahlan of Naxen, not to place ourselves in a position where you would feel the need to break your vow."

Jon withdrew his hand and nodded, satisfied. "Keep your vow, and I will keep mine."

"Of course, your Majesty." Aly said. She turned to look at Liam. "And how are you, Ironarm? My children tell me you took arrows meant for my nephew."

"I've recovered." Liam said, "I got back to my morning drills about five days ago." he smiled at Alanna. "I made kitten do drills with me just so she could have an hour or so when her mind was on other things than if you were still recovering or if you had made a turn for the worse."

"Alanna said you don't like magic." Aly said, "Is healing magic an exception?"

"She's right, I don't like magic, that included healing magic, but I'll let healers work on me for as little time as possible. I prefer herb-lore to magical healings. Which reminds me, this is for you." he said, holding out the steaming cup.

Aly sniffed it and made a slight face.

"It smells better than it tastes, but it works." Liam said, "Alanna and Coram have both had some before. It'll help you regain your strength sooner."

"And I have a tea for you to help restore your Gift." Baird said, "You'll have that after you've had this."

Aly forced herself to drink the tea Liam gave her and, after admitting that it did help, Liam left. Then Baird gave Aly his tea and used his Gift to check how well she was recovering. He told her that she could be released within the week if she rested and followed his instructions.

"My first instruction for you is peace and quiet. So, if everyone would please leave so Duchess Alianne can rest."

"I have done nothing, but rest for ten days. Can't they stay a little longer, Barid?"

Baird smiled. "Rest now. When you wake up, they can all come back and visit for as long as they would like."

"Alright…" Aly said grumpily.

Jon, Gareth, Gary, Alanna, and Thom all got up to leave.

"Thom, just a moment." Aly said. She looked at Baird. "Two minutes, then he will be on his way."

"I'll be back in two minutes, and if he is not gone, I am kicking him out." Baird warned, and went to check on another patient.

"Yes, mother?" Thom asked, sitting down in a vacated seat. This Thom was not the one she had spoken to the past few years, who believed his skill in magic made him superior. This was her son Thom, the same son whom would come running to her when Alanna would get a little too aggressive and hurt him by accident. Aly smiled. At least one good thing had come of everything…her son was back.

"When you were talking about those involved in the rebellion, you looked down. Why? I know that look, and you were keeping something from me."

"It was nothing."

"Then you won't mind telling me." Aly said firmly in a tone that left no room for an argument. She didn't have much time before Thom would have to leave.

Thom sighed, "Like Alanna and I told you, the Courts of the Law have never been so busy with all the trails that were held."

Aly nodded.

"One of those trails was mine."

"Yours?" Aly gasped, "But….what for?"

"Treason." Thom said, "The Provost felt that the rebellion was my fault because I brought Roger back from the grave. He insisted on a trail, and Jonathan reluctantly agreed, after many nobles pressuring him into it...I was assured I would not be killed, no matter the outcome…but a life sentence in prison didn't sound too appealing to me either."

"And?" Aly asked urgently after a moment of silence.

"I was cleared." Thom said. Aly sighed with relief.

"Alanna and Duke Gareth both spoke in my defense, and Jon gave his ruling that while my resurrecting Roger was stupid, it was not traitorous, as he did not believe I brought Roger back to put him on the throne."

"Well, thank the Gods for that." Aly said with a smile just as Duke Baird came in. He opened his mouth.

"I know." Thom said with a grin. "I'm leaving." he turned to look at Aly and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well, mother. I'll be back when you wake up."

Aly nodded, and then settled down on her bed in the infirmary and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **To those of you who remember me saying I would explain Liam's survival in this chapter, and don't think I did it, I would like you to remember that in the books, he took eight arrows meant for Jonathan, and he didn't falter until the eighth one...so by making it where the eight arrow never hit him, Liam never died!

* * *

**Review Replies**

**syed:** That is one possible path for Kahlan to take...I haven't fully decided what her future holds.

**AddiCullen:** 1) Thank you for the epic yay, I cried when they both died too...and I was also mad that they died, because they didn't have to in order to make Alanna succeed! (sadly, Faithful did need to die, or else Delia would have killed her) 2) Kahlan gets her gift from the Naxen line, which we find out in one of the Alanna books, has magic, because Duke Gareth uses his Gift. 3) I am glad you liked Neal's appearance.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Yup, I mentioned Neal, and I kept Aly alive...hope you aren't too upset for the happy ending that is to come...I can't resist a happy ending...and I am sorry about the long wait for this chapter.

**Blind Padawan:** Yep, I included Neal/Kahlan bonding...and George will be mentioned in the next (and final) chapter.

**sonotalady: **I didn't let her die :)

**Soraya the All Speaker:** Now only one more chappie...don't worry, if I ever slow down enough to write the darn sequel, that will give you a new source of entertainment...but I am starting school in a week, so I am not sure how much slowing down I will be able to do. I am glad you liked the interaction of Thom and Alanna...and yes, you can now borrow Thom, and I hope Liam's survival will be interesting!

**Trisana Sarrasari:** Yup, Liam is alive...I loved the kitten moment too.

**Anjalit2624:** Well believe that there were only two chapters, because now there is only one more to go to the end. Thanks for your review!

**a happy camper:** You are probably happy about Neal for the same reason everyone else is...simply because he is Neal, and he is awesome.

**Cry of the Wolf Child:** I hadn't known about Rispah and Coram's ten children until your review! I might have to remember to try and add them in the sequel if I ever sit down and write it! I am glad you loved my addition of Neal.

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope: **Yup, Kahlan is Neal's toddler girlfriend :) You will have to wait and see the relationship between Kel and Kahlan.

**ILOVEREDSHOES:** I kept Aly alive...but even if Aly had died, Alanna and George would not have raised Kahlan...Gareth was still around, even in the books.

**elfsquire90:** I am sur eyou do love having insider info...

**MystayaRose: **Thank you!

**StarVamp:** Yes, Thom survived...and Thom is probably feeling horrible enough, because I have a line of reviewers who wanted to scold him after Alanna was done with him.

**AlinaLK:** Thank you!

**Aria657:** Yes, that was a bit of a clffhanger, wasn't it? Sorry about the long wait!

**Dom-Loves-Kel:** The last chapter was meant to be a filler...next chapter will be the last, and yes, if I ever sit down and write it, there will be a sequel.

**luneylovegoodlover:** Ok, you can't kill me...I didn't kill Aly...and Neal is about a month older than Kahlan, so at this point he is about 11 months old.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** Geesh...you are the third person to threaten to do me bodily harm or kill me if I let Aly die...I am glad I had been planning all along to have her live...and I have thought about Kahlan and Neal being childhood crushes, but I haven't decided if I will actually do it.

**sokkr-rox:** I am glad you loved the last chapter. Yes, Thom has snapped out of his "I am more powerful than everyone" spiel, so I am glad you like that.

**Greenscarfgirl:** Thank you so much for your review!

**ALK:** I am so sorry about the long wait...I try to update as soon as possible, but I hate posting without my beta returning a chapter to me...I broke that rule for this chapter, because you guys had almost gone a month with nothing.

**Faye:** Wow, thank you for the compliments...reading a 50 chapter fanfiction in one sitting takes a lot of time, effort, and desire to keep reading (I have only managed to do it twice.) I decided to make Roald and Lianne closer to those who knew them, because I felt they might be like that in private, but in public they would be slightly more distant because when they are in public they have to watch their steps because everyone is watching them. I have gotten mixed results with Thom being alive, but I hope you will come to think of him as not being so boring in the possible sequel. I am still trying to figure out what to do with Kahlan's future. I didn't know that about the cultures and the informal betrothal...Tortall is not like that, at least not in my story. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter.

**silver cat 777:** No, George has not proposed yet.

**Mistyrious One:** Thanks for your wonderful review.

**chickenchick:** I am so sorry about the long wait! Thanks for the review.


	52. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A few days after Aly woke up, Alanna had once again left court to return to the Bloody Hawk. Aly began to wonder if Alanna would ever spend more than a couple of months at a time court, since the longest stay she had made since being knighted was only three months. Aly would talk to her when she returned about that.

Kahlan continued to grow, as all babies do. In September, her first birthday was celebrated quietly in Jonathan's personal chambers with only a selected few people; Gareth, Aly, Gary, Jonathan, Thayet, Buri, Raoul, Duke Baird and his family, including his one-year old son Nealan. Aly wrote to Alanna, gently scolding her for missing her half-sister's first birthday, only to receive a letter a few weeks later saying Kahlan would have many more birthdays, and it wasn't like she'd remember that her older sister wasn't there. The letter came with a parcel addressed to Kahlan. Inside was a beautiful blanket that Alanna said she wove with a little help from some of the women in the tribe. She said they wished the best wishes on the Voice's cousin for her birthday.

And so life began under the rule of King Jonathan. George Cooper and Sir Myles were made Spy Masters, although George worked behind the scenes while Myles served as the face of Tortall's Intelligence. As far as Aly was concerned, there was only one matter left for Jonathan to deal with, and Aly decided to take it upon herself to help him accomplish it.

* * *

One October morning, Aly knocked on the door of Jonathan's personal study, carrying thirteen-month old Kahlan with her. Jonathan was already attached to his young cousin. Gareth and Aly were thinking they might need to worry about_ him _kidnapping her in his mother's place.

"Come in." Jon's voice called from the office. He looked up from a book in his hands as Aly entered, and grinned. "Hello Aunt Alianne, hello Kahlan."

"Can we pull the King of Tortall away from his official business?" Aly asked.

"Actually, I am not doing any official business." Jon said, "I'm hiding out from Gary. He's got a pile of paperwork that needs my signature."

"So you're hiding out in your study?" Aly asked. "Kind of an obvious place to be, isn't it?"

"It's so obvious, that Gary won't look here right away." Jon said, "I'd guess I have about an hour more until he finds me…what can I do for you, Aunt Aly?"

"I wanted to speak with you, and I was hoping you would be up for being kidnapped for an hour or two."

Jon looked at Aly for a moment, "I am fairly certain kidnapping the king is illegal."

Aly waved her hand in dismissal, "I know people." She smiled "It gives you more time to hide from Gary, and you'll be able to have time with me and Kahlan."

"Just the three of us?" Jon asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, us and Raoul and a few men of the Own…Raoul refused to allow me to kidnap you without some guards to keep you safe."

Jon grinned, "Alright. I think I am up to being kidnapped."

Aly nodded, "Come on. I have packed a picnic, and we are going for a ride."

* * *

Jonathan and Aly rode into the Royal Forest, with a handful of the King's Own guarding them. When they reached a clearing, Aly set up a small picnic, and offered food to the King's Own. Raoul, Jon, and Aly sat down on the blanket she brought with her, and Kahlan crawled over to Jon, and he pulled her up onto his lap.

"I think I am going to have to work on a royal decree that makes it illegal for anyone to court Kahlan…she is just too sweet to be allowed to go off and get married and spend all her time with whomever her husband is…he might take her off to some border fief, and we'll never see her again."

"No, we'd see her when her daughter switches places with her brother and comes here to train." Raoul said with a grin.

"And she will lie to the entire court, full of people she claims to love to help her daughter accomplish it." Jon said, grinning at Aly with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Watch it, your Majesty, or else I'll slap you." Aly said with a smirk. She hadn't gotten _over _her guilt about lying to those she knew and loved, but she had learned to laugh along with people about it.

"Raoul won't let you." Jon said.

"He's right, I wouldn't." Raoul said, then grinned, "So let me know when you are about to do it, and I'll look away."

"Some friend you are!" Jon said, laughing. He grabbed a roll and threw it at Raoul, who caught it.

"Thanks, I was about to grab one of these for myself." Raoul said before biting into the roll.

Aly laughed at the two fully grown men acting like young pages. Jon and Raoul were laughing too. Then Jon turned to Aly.

"You said you had something you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Yes, I did." Aly said, smoothing her skirts. She looked over at Raoul. "Raoul, could you please…"

Raoul nodded, "I'll disappear for a few minutes." Raoul said. He got up and began joking with a member of the Own. Aly wasn't sure which member of the Own it was. Once she was sure he wasn't listening, she turned to Jon.

"Jonathan, as king, you have a duty to your people to make sure that, once you have grown very very old and die - and mark my words, you will be very old before I will allow you to die - there will still be someone to lead the country."

"So you are talking about an heir."

"Yes, and a legitimate one at that." Aly said. "Tell me, Jon, how do you plan to accomplish that without a wife?"

"I am still looking for the right woman to rule at my side." Jonathan said.

"You haven't thought of anyone?" Aly asked.

"Alanna won't marry me, you know that."

"Tortall would crumble around all of us if she did." Aly said. "You two would be fighting too much to be good rulers. Don't tell me you haven't thought of anyone else."

Jonathan looked at Aly carefully. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"Thayet." Aly said.

"Princess Thayet?" Jonathan asked.

"No, there is a Thayet who runs a bakery in the Lower City, I was talking about her." Aly said sarcastically, "Yes, of course Princess Thayet."

"You know my mother said her family has bad blood."

"I also know your mother, although her intentions were always good, didn't always know what was best." Aly said.

"I still don't know." Jonathan said.

"I've been here at the palace, Jonathan. I've seen you spend a lot of time with her; I've seen the way you look at her."

"Well, she is royalty, so she knows what is expected of her in court."

"And you think she's the most beautiful thing your eyes have ever seen." Aly said.

"And she has already shown that she knows a thing or two about leadership." Jon continued.

"And you think she's the most beautiful thing your eyes have ever seen." Aly said again.

"And women in her homeland can't rule, so it's not like she will have to return home ever."

"And you think she's the most beautiful thing your eyes have ever seen." Aly said. "Just admit it."

Jon smiled. "Yes, alright? I think she's the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen."

"Do you want my opinion, Jonathan?"

"If I say no, will that stop you from giving it?"

"No," Aly said, "I think you're in love."

"In love?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes," Aly said, "And Thayet is a wonderful person, with some great ideas that would help with the kingdom."

"She doesn't want to be royal, though." Jon said.

"So Johnny the merchant's son can suddenly have a sister or cousin." Aly said with a wink.

Jon laughed. "You know I won't be able to get away with that old charade anymore."

"My point is, you and Thayet can be more than king and queen." Aly said, "You can both make sure you have time when you are just Jonathan and Thayet, two people who happen to live in the palace."

"-and happen to sleep in the monarch's suite, and happen to have crowns." Jon said.

"You two can be whatever you want when you are alone." Aly said. "Do you honestly think Gareth and I are the same behind closed doors as we are in public?"

"Even if I did ask Thayet to be my queen, I don't think she's interested."

"See how she feels when she returns from visiting Alanna." Aly said.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"I am nearly twice your age, Jonathan." Aly said, "Experience has taught me many things you have yet to learn. Just think about what I said about Thayet. Maybe try the name out…Queen Thayet of Conté."

* * *

After about an hour, Aly and Jon packed up the picnic and rode back to the palace. George stopped Jon and Aly as they walked past him in the halls of the palace on the way back to Jonathan's study.

"I made sure no one noticed you were missing, Jon…but Gary is getting a bit annoyed with not knowing where in this palace you are."

Jon grinned. "Thanks George…give me a few more minutes of piece, then subtly suggest my study…I guess I should do some royal duties today."

George grinned. "Aye, Jon. I'll give you ten minutes, lad."

As Aly and Jon walked on alone, Aly shook her head. "Does he miss_ anything_?"

Jon laughed. "I doubt it."

Once Jon and Aly reached Jon's study, Aly took Kahlan from his arms. "I'll give you some peace and quiet until Gary drowns you in a sea of paperwork."

Jon nodded and entered his office. He saw the book he had been reading when Aly came in laying on his desk and sat down to continue reading. However, he found he couldn't get back into it. He finally gave up and put the book aside again. He began thinking about what Aly had told him during their private picnic that morning.

Thayet was beyond a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she had wonderful ideas, and she had the knowledge that would make her an excellent co-ruler.

"Queen Thayet of Conté…" Jonathan said to himself, "King Jonathan III and Queen Thayet of Conté."

**...and that is the end of Lady of Trebond.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Usually, I have a long list of those who reviewed to this chapter, buy it is 1am, and while I am not tired, I am feeling lazy...so thanks to all my reviewers (you know who you are) and double thanks to those of you who have stuck with this story from the beginning almost a year ago...it's been a long process, but hopefully you all enjoyed it. Now, I a lot of people are asking about a sequel or a spin-off focusing on Kahlan...I DO plan on writing it, but I just started my Second Year of college a little over a week ago, so I need to take some time to re-adjust to time management that works with college, so it might be a little while in coming...the best way to know that the story has started is to have me on your Author Alert. I hope to have it up in a month or two, but I don't have much written, so we'll see.

A infinity of thanks to my amazing Beta, **SOPROL** for helping me out with this story. It was so much better with your help! (Some of the scenes in this story were written by her)

**

* * *

**

**Review Reply**

**silver cat 777:** Yes, I am thinking of doing a sequel on Kahlan, but as I said in my author's note, it will be a few months until I expect to have it posted, because I am just starting another year of college up, so I need to get my mind out of summer-mode, and in to school-mode.

**Elfsquire 90:** I am glad you enjoyed it.

**DomLuver: **Thank you for your compliments, and I am sorry about the long wait, but my beta had family things to handle, and she got it back to me just as I was starting up a new year and semester of college, so life was hectic.

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** It's done now...I am glad you liked the story!

**StarVamp:** I am glad you liked that part of the chapter...I was a little nervous about how that line would go over.

**Anjalit2624:** I am glad you liked the story...yes, there will be a sequel, but it will focus on Kahlan, not Aly.

**sonotalady:** Thanks :)

**thegypsy:** Thank you for the condolences, I am sure my beta's family appreciated them (btw, you were the only one to offer them, and mention family before fanfiction, so I commend you on that). Well...you have seen the end of this story, so what do you think?

**Aria657:** I am glad you liked this story! I do plan to do a sequel, focusing on Kahlan, but it will have to wait for a bit until I am settled into school mode.

**Trisana Sarrasari:** I am glad you liked this story...it is finished, however I will be doing a sequel focusing on Kahlan, and that will take place during Protector of the Small, with an occasional flashback to immortals.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** Yeah, I decided I wanted Liam alive, so as the almighty author, I made it so. I will be doing a sequel, but like my author's note says, it will have to wait a little, as I am in school now, and I still have some things to figure out...but I think I have figured out what Kahlan's place among the ladies and warriors will be...thanks for your suggestion, it was a good one.

**Cry of the Wolf Child: **I also understand where you are coming from, but the way I am taking it is, yes, seven wounds would still be fatal, if the arrows hit the right places, and if enough blood was lost...but this is the Shang Dragon, so he has probably learned some techniques about fighting while wounded, which would help him, and I know I am probably stretching reality here, but I am saying he was able to get help before losing too much blood, and the arrows didn't hit him in vital areas...that is the nice thing about fiction, is it doesn't always have to be realistic...I just love Liam too much to kill him off.

**Nook Book1998:** Thanks!


	53. Note about the Sequel Please Read!

Hello to any of my reviewers who still look at updates to this story!

Some of you may know that I posted a sequel to this story...well, I recently took it down, because my writing muse went on strike and refused to help me get over my writers block. I also noticed a couple of errors in the chapters. So, this is my promise to you guys and gals - I am going to re-write the chapters that I had posted previously, and if my muse comes back, I will keep writing, then post the sequel back here on .

Hopefully I don't disappoint too many of you!


End file.
